Un nouveau compagnon pour Severus Snape
by Melindra
Summary: HPSS HermioneDraco Severus se retrouve avec un petit dragon nommé Rary, très collant, adorable, chocolatomane et dormant sur ses fesses. Rary n'est qu'une fraction de l'âme de Harry: pourra t il survivre sans ? Humour garanti. Chap18 POSTE !
1. Un dragon dans le pantalon de Severus

**Disclaimer** :

Les personnages de Harry Potter ainsi que les « décors, mots et créatures » sont la propriété exclusive de J.K. Rowling. Il n'y a aucune intention de contre-façon ou de violation de ses droits d'auteur. Cette histoire est écrite pour le plaisir de l'écriture et ne rapportera aucun centime à son auteur.

Cette fanfic se déroule pendant la septième année de Harry à Poudlard.

**Avertissement** – Cette fic met en relation Harry et Severus sur un plan autre que celui professeur - élève... A savoir une relation **_homo_**, quoi ! En clair, si l'idée que Harry ait envie de sauter sur son professeur ou que ce bon vieux Severus fasse subir les pires outrages à Harry, vous dérange ou vous scandalise, ne continuez pas la lecture...

Ah et je précise pour ceux qui penserait que ma fic tomberait dans ce genre là : non, ce n'est absolument pas une histoire de zoophilie !!!

_**UN NOUVEAU COMPAGNON POUR SEVERUS SNAPE**_

**Coucou tout le monde !!**

**Bon pour cette histoire, c'est pas ma faute, enfin pas vraiment. J'ai commencé à parler dragon avec l'un d'entre vous, et puis j'aime bien en ce moment les fics entre Harry et Severus... Enfin j'adore les dragons. Voici donc ce que mon esprit a pondu je ne sais plus quand. La prochaine fois, vous aurez la fic à laquelle j'ai pensé en plein embouteillage et que j'ai commençé à l'écrire en voiture !! J'ai presque regretté que le traffic se fluidifie !!!**

**Bon, ben dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, c'est important.

* * *

**

**Chapitre 1 - Un dragon dans le pantalon de Severus...**

Severus regardait Albus Dumbledore d'un air pas encore glacial, mais qui commençait à se faire polaire.

- Bon d'accord et j'en fais quoi maintenant ?

- Ben Severus, il a l'air de vous être attaché, remarqua Albus contenant difficilement son amusement.

- Agrippé, oui !!

Il fit une grimace de douleur : le dragon avait de sacrée griffes et allez savoir pourquoi il s'accrochait autant à son cou.

- Rooouuuh !, fit le dragon doré.

- Et puis ce sont vos élèves qui se sont cotisés pour vous offrir un animal de compagnie...

- Mais un dragon ?, protesta Severus. Ils sont interdits ?

- Ah mais, ce n'est pas un dragon comme les autres, rectifia Albus. Celui-là ne deviendra jamais adulte et puis il n'a pas la férocité de ses congénères.

- Heureux de l'apprendre, nota Severus avec une certaine acrimonie.

- Bien, approuva Albus sans paraître avoir relevé l'ironie. Il s'agit d'une espèce voisine des Antipodean Opaleye, ou encore des Opaloeil des Antipodes. C'est pourquoi il a d'aussi jolies écailles irisées et nacrées. La seule différence outre sa taille, c'est que lui possède une pupille, dont la couleur reflète son humeur.

- Ah...", fit avec une certaine indifférence Severus qui essayait plutôt de « persuader » le dragon que son cou n'était pas un perchoir.

Définitivement pas.

- Et il est très intelligent, conclut Albus. Un peu comme Fumseck, ajouta-t-il en caressant son phénix.

Le phénix regarda le dragon doré, avant d'émettre un rapide gazouillement qui pouvait s'apparenter au mépris le plus pur...

- Tout ça ne me dit pas comment je m'en débarrasse !

- C'est un cadeau de vos élèves, répéta Albus. Vous devez le garder.

Et là Severus sentit bien la nuance dans la voix du lunatique directeur : en clair, Albus n'admettrait pas qu'il refuse le « gentil » geste de ses élèves de Serpentard. Mais pourquoi, mais alors pourquoi Drago Malefoy avait-il décidé de lui offrir cet animal de compagnie, hein ?

- Bon d'accord, répéta Severus, et je le nourris comment ?

- Oh il mangera la même chose que vous, ne vous inquiétez pas.

- Et pour la toilette ?, insista Severus, cherchant tous les moyens de se débarrasser de ce cadeau encombrant.

- Eh bien, il prendra son bain ou sa douche avec vous, rétorqua Albus avec un bref haussemment d'épaule.

Et Albus Dumbledore retourna à son livre fétiche du moment « de la fabrication des bonbons chez les moldus ». En clair, Severus était congédié, et le dragon lui restait sur les bras. Enfin, plus exactement dans le cou.

Il quitta le bureau du directeur passablement énervé. Lui offrir un animal de compagnie : Non mais ! Et pour quel motif déjà, hein ?

« Parce que je trouve que vous passez trop de temps seul, parrain. Comme ça vous aurez toujours quelqu'un à qui parler. Et puis, il est vraiment mignon ce dragon, vous ne trouvez pas ? », lui avait dit Drago en le lui offrant au nom de tous les élèves de Serpentard.

Franchement, ça l'étonnerait si tous les élèves de Serpentard avaient cotisé. Et puis ce n'était pas dans l'esprit de la maison de faire des cadeaux désintéressés comme ça. Un Serpentard ne faisait de cadeau qu'à son pire ennemi par exemple pour l'empoisonner ou un truc comme ça. Et pourquoi ce fichu dragon s'obstinait à vouloir se tenir au creux de son cou !!

Severus traversait les couloirs sans faire attention à ce qui l'entourait. Les élèves ne manquaient pas de le regarder avec surprise : il fallait dire que le dragon autour du cou, ça faisait quand même un drôle de collier.

Arrivé enfin devant ses appartements, il murmura son mot de passe. Le miroir s'ouvrit, libérant le passage jusqu'à chez lui.

Une fois là, le petit dragon consentit enfin à s'arracher à la tiédeur de son nouveau maître pour voleter de ci de là, avec ce qui semblait bien une intense curiosité.

- Eh dis donc, protesta aussitôt le maître des potions en l'attrapant par la queue.

La réaction ne se fit pas attendre :

- Rrraaaooouhhh !, lança le dragon sur un ton mi-douloureux, mi-vexé, en ouvrant grand la gueule avec l'intention manifeste, ou plutôt le bête reflexe de mordre la main qui lui faisait si mal.

Avec rapidité, Severus le relâcha, avant de l'attraper à nouveau comme un chat par la peau du cou. Et il le rapprocha de lui tout en faisant attention à la gueule hérissée de dents très pointues.

- Albus m'a dit que tu était intelligent, non ?

Le dragon le regarda, ses pupilles tourbillonantes passant lentement de l'orange de la colère au gris du mécontentement.

- Bon alors, de un tu ne casses rien ici, et de deux arrête de te coller dans mon cou !

- Rouh, parut approuver le dragon.

Severus le relâcha à nouveau. Il était clair que le dragon avait compris ce que Severus venait de dire. Parce qu'il se colla autour de la taille du sorcier, comme une ceinture d'un genre nouveau. Il se décolla, visiblement gêné par la robe de sorcier noire qu'arborait le professeur. Et avant que celui-ci ait eu le temps de faire un geste, la petite bête se glissa sous la robe.

- Mais ??

Déterminé, le dragon réussit à se glisser sous la chemise de Severus et s'enroula à nouveau autour de la taille de celui-ci, mais à même la peau.

- Mais ça va pas non ?!", protesta Severus.

La seule réponse fut un curieux ronronnement de satisfaction. Et Snape avait vraiment l'air idiot seul dans sa chambre, un dragon sous ses vêtements, enroulé autour de sa taille, dont il sentait le petit cœur palpiter doucement contre sa hanche.

Après une brève litanie de « J'y crois pas, non mais j'y crois pas !! Je vais tuer mon filleul, si si. Mais après cette sale bête !! » Severus se décida à déboutonner sa chemise pour aller s'entrenir avec l'auteur de son « agression physique ». Là, il vit deux yeux clos qui s'entrouvèrent avec lenteur. Visiblement la petite bête était au septième ciel. Comme en témoignait la couleur d'un rouge profond de ses pupilles. Severus savait bien que le rouge était l'amour. Donc son petit dragon l'aimait et était heureux d'être là, à même sa peau. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais tout à coup, il se sentait très fatigué. Il allait s'asseoir pour souffler, avant d'entamer un second round contre le dragon obstiné, car il ne pouvait décemment _pas_ le laisser là. Mais la cloche qui appelait les élèves à se rendre dans leur salle de classe pour les cours de l'après midi retentit :

- Par les c... de Merlin, jura Snape furieux. Je suis en retard !!

Il resta un moment indécis entre ses élèves qui l'attendaient et ce dragon qui ne pouvait pas rester là. Il fit donc une rapide tentative :

- Bon écoute, tu ne peux pas rester comme ça, je dois aller en cours et...

Seul un ronronnement sonore lui répondit. Severus hésita : la petite bête avait de sacrée griffes. Et il ne manquerait plus que l'une de ses pattes ne glisse et... Il fit une grimace à la pensée de la douleur qui l'attendait... Il tenta néanmoins de décoller l'animal qui se prenait pour une ventouse amoureuse.

- Ronh !", protesta le dragon.

Et il se refugia aussi sec dans le pantalon de Severus. La réponse avait au moins le mérite d'être claire et définitive : le dragon était heureux et ne se décollerait pas de son nouveau maître chéri... En attendant, ça faisait une drôle de bosse dans son pantalon à un endroit plus que suspect, et Severus sentait avec une certaine angoisse le souffle de la bestiole à un endroit où rien, mais alors vraiment rien de dangereux n'aurait du se trouver. Pour être un peu plus clair, le souffle du dragon effleurait la partie la _plus_ sensible de son anatomie d'homme. Il ne manquerait plus que le dragon éternue et c'était fini. Terminé. Kaput. Couic. Il ne serait plus bon qu'à faire eunuque dans un harem. Parce que si la pratique des potions lui avait bien appris une chose, c'était que les sorciers avaient toujours échoué à régénérer un tissu : celui-là. Et avoir un dragon Opaleye miniature, dragon cracheur de feu comme n'importe quel dragon, à cet endroit, c'était probablement l'un des pires scénarios qui fut. Il avait beau y réfléchir, là comme ça, à brûle pourpoint, il n'en voyait pas de pire. Surtout que ça risquait de lui arriver incessament sous peu au moindre geste inconsidéré. Il se voyait déjà à l'infirmerie, devant Madame Pomfresh :

- Mais qu'est ce que vous faisiez avec un dragon dans votre pantalon ?

- Mais c'est pas moi, c'est lui !! Je vous le jure !!

Mouais, c'était définitif : personne ne le croirait !

Une drôle de sueur froide commençait à lui dégouliner dans le dos. Au même moment, la seconde cloche, celle marquant cette fois le début des cours, retentit.

- Mon... Mon gentil petit dragon, finit par dire Severus, contrôlant tant sa colère que sa peur. Dis, je voudrais bien aller en cours, là. J'ai des élèves qui m'attendent et, euh... Ben si tu te mettais comme tout à l'heure, ce serait euh... J'apprécierais, si si. Je serais très très content.

A son grand soulagement, le souffle si gênant du dragon s'éloigna de la zone à risque et une petite tête sortit de son pantalon. Avec des yeux dont la couleur dominante était toujours le rouge. Sauf que Severus faillit s'étrangler : pour ne pas tomber, le dragon avait enroulé sa queue autour de son sexe et c'était très très gênant. Severus se contrôla encore et ajouta :

- Dis, tu voudrais bien sortir de pantalon, là ?, fit-il d'une voix qu'il réussit à ne pas rendre mourante.

Le petit dragon obtempéra au plus grand soulagement du professeur de potions. Pour se recoller autour de la taille de celui-ci : un moindre mal compte-tenu de ce qui venait de se passer. Histoire d'encourager la bestiole qui venait de lui faire la frayeur de sa vie.

- Il parait que tu es très intelligent, commença-t-il.

Un peu de flatterie ne pouvait pas faire de mal.

- Est-ce que tu as un nom ?

- Rrraaarrrryyyy, roucoula le dragon.

- Rary ?, répéta Severus surpris. Alors va pour Rary, conclut-il en se rhabillant prestement.

Il songeait déjà au cours qui l'attendait ; un nouveau calvaire, ça c'était une certitude. C'était le cours des sixièmes années, avec ces Gryffondor incultes que l'on avait mélangé avec ses Serpentard chéris, qui comprenait son damné filleul qui avait l'idée pour le moins saugrenue de lui faire ce cadeau pour le moins incombrant. A croire que l'on avait mélangé les uns avec les autres dans l'espoir secret et vain que l'intelligence des Serpentard en matière de potions finirait par déteindre sur les Gryffondors. Le pire de tous étant Potter. Severus eut un drôle de sourire : il avait remarqué depuis peu, que sa simple proximité suffisait à rendre Potter tellement mort de trouille qu'il loupait infailliblement ses potions. D'ailleurs pour lui, c'était devenu un nouveau jeu... Qui lui permettait d'enlever un nombre considérable de points à Gryffondor, ce qui constituait un agréable petit à-côté. Bon le mieux, ç'aurait été Potter dans... Mouis, c'est ça dans son pantalon, à la place du dragon et... Non non, il n'avait le droit de penser ça. Il se fit une longue de litanie de :

« Non j'ai pas le droit, c'est un élève, je suis un professeur, je suis plus âgé, il n'est pas gay et... Quoi encore ? » C'était dingue ça, il avait beau se répéter ça depuis des mois, il ne la connaissait pas par cœur... « Ah oui, et il me déteste, me hait etc, etc... » Marrant qu'il ait pu seulement oublier cette partie-là. Bref, le mieux ç'aurait été de pouvoir bannir à vie Potter de son cours de potions, - il y avait pensé, hein ! - mais il avait réalisé à temps que cela le rendrait très malheureux - lui, parce qu'à son avis, Potter aurait sauté de joie - et que bon, il préferait se rendre heureux lui (°pas de sous-entendu !!°), et Potter un peu malheureux. Et que les retenues lui permettait de le mater discrétement. Sauf qu'il valait mieux éviter maintenant, parce qu'il pensait de plus en plus à Potter dans des fantasmes d'un érotisme échevelé. Qu'il avait des réactions physiques tout à fait, comment dire ?, inappropriées. Dans son pantalon...

Quand tout à coup, il s'arrêta net :

- Rary ???? Harry ???? Potter ??", s'exclama-t-il avec fureur, en regardant le dragon.

- Rouh, fit simplement le dragon en ouvrant ses yeux toujours rouges.

« Non non, là c'est du délire ! Comme si Harry pouvait se transformer en dragon !, se sermonna Severus fonçant dans sa salle de cours pour vérifier quand même. Pur délire, oui !! »

N'empêche qu'il fonçait pour en avoir le cœur net : parce que s'il s'averait que c'était Potter sous forme de dragon qui lui ceignait les reins, que ce même Potter s'était enroulé autour de son sexe qu'il avait reniflé juste avant... Severus était déjà en train de réviser dans sa tête le fantastique arsenal de potions qu'il avait à sa dispositions de par sa science. Celles connues et celles qu'il avait inventé. Et auxquelles il était le seul sur terre à connaître le remède...

Il ouvrit la porte du cachot à la volée, interrompant net les murmures créés par son retard qu'il n'était pas près d'expliquer. Son regard ne cherchait qu'une seule personne, dans l'atmosphère devenue tout à coup polaire dans le cachot sombre et sinistre.

* * *

**Bon, voilà, c'est tout pour cette fois !! J'espère que vous avez aimé !**


	2. De l'origine éthylique du dragon

**Disclaimer** :

Les personnages de Harry Potter ainsi que les « décors, mots et créatures » sont la propriété exclusive de J.K. Rowling. Il n'y a aucune intention de contre-façon ou de violation de ses droits d'auteur. Cette histoire est écrite pour le plaisir de l'écriture et ne rapportera aucun centime à son auteur.

Par contre, je peux revendiquer les « rouh » du dragon. Pas la race ( Opaloeil des Antipodes ) puisque pour respecter l'œuvre de Rowling, j'ai pioché dans son petit livre des Animaux Fantastiques.

Cette fanfic se déroule pendant la sixième année de Harry à Poudlard.

**Avertissement** – Cette fic met en relation Harry et Severus sur un plan autre que celui professeur - élève... A savoir une relation **_homo_**, quoi ! En clair, si l'idée que Harry ait envie de sauter sur son professeur ou que ce bon vieux Severus fasse subir les pires outrages à Harry, vous dérange ou vous scandalise, ne continuez pas la lecture...

Ah et je précise pour ceux qui penserait que ma fic tomberait dans ce genre là : non, ce n'est absolument pas une histoire de zoophilie !!!

_Toujours pas et je lutte contre !!!_

**Contrairement à mon autre fic, je ne sais pas trop quand je vais updater : je ne peux pas vous garantir pour le moment que ce sera toutes les semaines ou tous les 15 jours. Une seule chose est sûre, c'est que je finirais cette fic.**

**Je dois dire que j'ai été surprise par le nombre de reviews pour le chapitre 1. J'en espérais pas autant et si vite !!!! C'est pour cela que je parlais de crise cardiaque en préparation... Mais surtout, CONTINUEZ !! Et vous allez rire, j'ai jamais été aussi heureuse d'avoir des menaces et tortures diverses : ça veut dire que j'ai réussi à vous scotcher à l'écran. Je suis très motivée pour continuer, pas de problème !! **

**En fait, je ne comptais pas mettre cette fic aussi tôt : j'aime bien poursuivre un peu pour savoir où je vais. Mais j'étais tellement morte de rire quand je relisais ce que j'avais écrit, que je me disais que je pouvais pas laisser ça dormir dans un coin avec toutes les autres fics en préparation... ****Je suis heureuse de partager ça avec vous !!**

**Oh, et évidemment, le titre est à double sens...!**

_Edit 2006 : j'ai enlevé les réponses aux reviews pour plus de clarté. Je les ai gardé sous word, donc écrivez-moi si vous voulez relire une réponse._

* * *

Chapitre 2 – De l'origine éthylique du dragon...

Severus Snape retint un soupir de soulagement : Potter était bien là, toujours accompagné de Granger et de Weasley. Il fronça brièvement les sourcils : le jeune homme avait une petite mine... Et surtout, il évitait obstinément son regard. Bizarre mais... intéressant. Les lèvres de Severus s'étirèrent en un mince sourire, vite remplacé par son attitude glaciale habituelle.

Ce n'était pas Harry et donc le dragon n'était qu'une innocente petite créature. Enfin innocente... Il était quand même collé à même la peau autour de ses hanches !!! Il allait devoir les mettre les choses au point avec lui !!! En tout cas, soulagement à bord !

D'un autre côté, si cela avait été Potter qu'aurait-il fait ? Il ne put s'empêcher de se le demander. Tout en connaissant d'ores et déjà la réponse : il aurait enlevé 300 points à Gryffondor pour s'être moqué de lui. Il eut un pincement au coeur à cet idée. Rien ne l'aurait fait plus souffrir que de découvrir que Potter l'avait humilié, alors que lui-même l'aimait... Cela aurait été la pire des cruautés. Oui, la pire de s'être fait rejeté. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il n'était pas tendre avec Potter.

Car en plus du fait que son damné père, - Merlin soit loué, Harry n'avait pas hérité de sa couleur d'yeux -, lui ai définitivement pourri la vie jadis, il ne voulait pas que Potter :

1 - Se doute de son penchant certain pour lui,

2 - Le tourne en ridicule pour cette même raison publiquement,

3 - Pire, abuse de lui (quoique ça méritait réflexion), enfin tout du moins émotionnellement parlant par rapport au point n2, en jouant sur ses sentiments...

4 - Et puis en se faisant détester de Potter, il éveillait au moins un sentiment chez lui. C'était toujours ça : Potter pensait régulièrement à lui, avec ses devoirs supplémentaires.

C'était pas génial, mais la situation était de toute façon sans issue. Potter le détestait et était hétéro,élève, etc, etc... Il avait toutes les tares, quoi ! Mais pourquoi il aimait ce Potter, hein ?

« _Pour se compliquer la vie, non ? Ou parce que tu craques complétement sur lui ? Que ses magnifiques yeux verts te font fondre, et que tu aimerais qu'il ne regarde que toi ? Ou tout ça à la fois ?_ » suggéra sa conscience, serviable.

les consciences sont toujours super-serviables, vous n'avez jamais remarqué ?

« La ferme ! », se dit Snape. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment...

- Bien, fit Severus Snape pour toute présentation ou excuse. Aujourd'hui vous allez faire deux potions, en préparation de vos ASPIC, expliqua-t-il de sa voix grave et basse.

Quelques élèves pâlirent. Deux potions en trois heures ? Snape nota que curieusement Potter ne réagit pas. En fait, Potter semblait vraiment avoir la tête ailleurs. Aucun problème, il allait s'arranger pour qu'il ne pense qu'au cours de potion !! Par contre le dragon se crispa autour de sa taille : il semblait tout à coup très nerveux... Trop de monde, sans doute. Severus sentait le petit cœur qui battait, affolé. Quoique, à bien y réfléchir, il lui semblait bien que le cœur de nouvel animal de compagnie s'était emballé alors qu'il s'approchait du cachot. Le dragon, comme s'il avait peur de tomber dans son pantalon, se cramponnait avec un certain désespoir aux hanches du professeur... Severus demeura impassible devinant qu'il allait devoir rester stoïque jusqu'à ce qu'il ait trouvé le moyen de se débarrasser en douceur de cet encombrant petit compagnon... Il tapota le tableau de sa baguette magique. Les préparations s'inscrivirent aussitôt.

- Toutefois, ajouta enfin Snape, vous ferez les potion deux par deux, l'un préparant les ingrédients, l'autre les ajoutant au mélange dans le bon ordre, tout en respectant le nombre de tours pour mélanger.

Il nota sans surprise que Granger s'empressait de s'installer avec Potter. Il y allait y mettre bon ordre !

- Sachant que le nombre de cette classe est impair, commença-t-il avec une certaine délectation, un élève travaillera seul avec moi. Je pense qu'il serait profitable que le plus faible d'entre vous en potions profite de ce « cours particulier », conclut-il sur un ton suave. Bien Potter, venez à mon bureau !, ordonna-t-il.

Il lui semblait bien que le jeune sorcier avait encore pâli, si c'était encore possible... Il vint au bureau du Professeur en évitant obstinément le regard noir de son professeur. Le sourire de Severus disparut : le dragon venait de glisser, et venait de planter une petite griffe dans ces fesses pour ne pas tomber. Severus nota mentalement d'avoir une petite conversation avec son cher filleul, parce que ça devenait urgent, là... Heureusement que sa robe de sorcier dissimulait le dragon !

- Allez Potter, approchez-vous. Nous perdons du temps !", lança Severus agacé par tout ce que le dragon lui avait fait subir jusqu'à maintenant.

- Oui Monsieur, répondit Potter, définitivement mal à l'aise en s'installant.

Commença alors le plus long cours de Snape. Entre le dragon qui s'agitait perpétuellement, se mettant dans des positions pas possibles et Potter qui commettait bêtise sur bêtise, Severus crut craquer plusieurs fois.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a, ce dragon à gigoter comme ça ! C'est pas vrai, ça !! En plus je ne peux pas punir Potter, parce que sinon, je crois que je vais lui sauter dessus !! Ces deux-là ont juré de me rendre dingue !! Et je ne peux rien faire !!!!!!!!»

On aurait dit que le dragon avait entrepris d'explorer son nouveau territoire, en plein cours !! Il sentait sa petit truffe humide, quand ce n'était pas sa langue bifide, dans son cou, ses reins, son dos et son torse, comme s'il cherchait à détailler chaque muscle de son anatomie. Snape retenait difficilement des grimaces ou des sursauts, parce que le petit dragon avait la truffe _très_ froide !! Il essayait de se concentrer sur la potion que préparait Potter, mais ce n'était pas facile...

Snape effleura par mégarde la main de Potter et celui-ci laissa tomber la plume de paon en rougissant. Severus s'en rendit évidemment compte et eut enfin la confirmation de ce qu'il soupçonnait depuis quelques temps : Potter était intimidé par lui. Par contre le dragon l'était beaucoup moins puisqu'au même moment, il remonta sur son torse. Visiblement pas si bête, car il fit attention à ne pas lui planter de griffe dans la chair par mégarde. Snape choisit de pas faire un mouvement pour ne pas dévoiler sa présence : porter un dragon à même la peau, c'était bizarre quand même. Même si, comme commençait à le pensait Severus, il s'agissait sans doute d'une particularité de cette race de dragon... Le dragon remontait encore et bientôt se trouva dans son col de chemise. Heureusement que Severus tournait le dos à la classe. En fait seul Potter pouvait le voir, et encore s'il levait la tête de sa préparation loupée. Sauf que bizarrement Potter rougissait encore, comme Snape s'en aperçut, très observateur. Au moment où il s'en faisait la réflexion, le dragon frotta sa petite tête aux écailles douces contre la bouche de Severus.

« Comme un drôle de baiser... », songea Snape complétement surpris par le comportement du dragon.

Il rosit légèrement, sous le geste de tendresse insolite de l'animal. Sans doute aussi car il y avait malgré tout un témoin à cela. Et pas n'importe qui : Harry avait levé la tête juste à ce moment. Et bizarrement, il rougit plus fort. Severus,encore sous la surprise, ne s'en rendit pas compte. Le dragon disparut aussitôt dans ses vêtements. Potter retourna à sa potion, déjà ratée et c'était une certitude.

« Mais pourquoi j'ai fait ça ???", se demandait Harry avec désespoir. J'étais ivre d'accord, mais à ce point...! »

« Mais pourquoi ce satané dragon a-t-il fait ça ?! »,se disait Severus au même moment. « C'est quoi cette espèce bizarre que Drago m'a trouvé !! Un dragon pervers ? », s'interrogeait-il. « Il faut que je trouves le moyen de me débarrasser de ce truc !!!! »

_FLASH-BACK_

Une semaine plus tôt... Harry errait en tournant en rond dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, avant de s'affaler dans un canapé qui lui tendait les bras. Enfin, lui au moins le faisait... Le seul inconvénient, c'était qu'il était deux heures du matin, et qu'il ne voulait pas dormir. Ou plus exactement, il ne pouvait plus dormir. Ce fut comme ça, dans cet état de détresse que le retrouva Hermione. Elle s'était levée pour voir un phénomène astronomique assez rare, et avait trouvé Harry affalé dans un fauteuil devant l'âtre aux braises encore rougeoyante. Elle soupira avant de s'approcher de lui :

- Harry... Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- 'Soir Hermione, fut la réponse.

Hermione se pencha vivement pour renifler l'haleine de Harry.

- Mais tu es en train de boire ??

- Ben oui, approuva Harry avec la gravité de l'ivresse. Je bois pour ne plus penser, mais je pense encore plus. Et puis je ne suis pas encore ivre, tu sais... J'ai pas terminé ma flasque, lui dit-il en lui montrant ladite flasque.

Hermione la lui prit avant de la renifler : ouf, ce n'était pas du Whisky Pur Feu.

- C'est du Porto Suave... C'est plus fort que la bièraubeurre, mais moins que le Whisky.

- Heureusement, fit Hermione.

- Oh ben non, j'ai déjà essayé le whisky, la détrompa Harry, et c'est vrai que je me soûle plus vite, mais par contre il me donne d'horribles migraines. Je supporte mieux celui-ci.

Hermione réalisa avec horreur que l'un de ses meilleurs amis était en train de devenir alcoolique. A cause d'une seule personne.

- Toujours Snape, hein, fit-elle compatissante.

- Ben oui. Le pire c'est quand je dors, que je rêve de lui et que je me retrouve seul au réveil. Quand c'est comme ça, ben je viens ici avec mon Porto...

Hermione inspira à fond :

- Ecoute, je sais que tu as tout essayé pour attirer l'attention de Snape...

- Oh bah, ça c'est pas le problème !! J'attire son attention, ça c'est certain ! Je ne compte plus le nombre de retenues ou de punitions qu'il m'a collé avec sa froide indifférence... C'est juste que je n'arrive pas l'attirer comme je le vois dans mes rêves...

Harry sanglotait presque... Hermione poursuivit alors :

- J'ai peut-être une solution, dit-elle un peu réticente.

- Bah, j'ai déjà tout essayé !

- Une solution magique, insista-t-elle.

- J'veux pas de phitre d'amour !

- Ce n'est pas ça Harry et puis de toute façon, le sort dont je te parle, c'est à toi qu'il faudra le jeter. Pas à Snape.

- Ah ?

- Bon écoute, je t'en reparlerais demain, quand tu auras un peu dessoulé...

- Je ne suis pas soûl et tu peux m'en parler maintenant, dit-il en reposant sa flasque.

- T'es sûr parce que en fait je comptais t'offrir ça pour Noël ??

- Voui, parce que si tu le fais pas, je vais aller crier tout de suite à Sev burps Severus que je l'aime. Ou me jeter du haut de la tour d'astronomie. J'ai pas encore choisi..., ajouta-t-il en réfléchissant. Je ne sais pas lequel des deux est pire...

- Je crois que je ferais mieux de t'en parler maintenant, dit précipitamment Hermione.

- Ben comme ça j'aurais un troisième choix !

Hermione se concentra pour expliquer à Harry en termes simples ce dont il s'agissait.

- C'est un sortilège fait pour connaître la personne que l'on aime. On peint quelque chose sur la peau de celui qui consent à lancer le sort. La peinture devient réelle et surtout s'incarne grâce à une petite partie de l'âme du donataire.

- Pas compris, dit Harry en portant à nouveau la flasque à ses lèvres.

- D'abord, il s'agit d'un sortilège qui est tombé dans l'oubli parce qu'on ignore quel animal va apparaître. Il est seulement dit que c'est l'animal le plus approprié. Alors ce sortilège est tombé en désuétude...

- M'en fiche, de tout ça, la coupa Harry. Qu'est-ce que ça va m'apporter, hein ?

- Ben, si j'ai bien compris, l'animal sera un lien entre celui que tu aimes et toi. Et puis, à cause de ce lien, vos rêves seront partagés.

- C'est tout ??

- Le manuscrit parlait de « contact physiques » : apparemment, tu pourrais avoir des contacts grâce à l'animal. Je pense que s'il dort avec ton animal, eh bien, tu auras l'impression de dormir dans ses bras...

- Je prends !", lança Harry avec l'enthousiasme de l'acool. Vendu !! Allez hop, tu le fais maintenant.

- Maintenant ???

- Voui, sinon je crois que je me jete du haut de la tour...

Hermione hésita : elle savait qu'il y avait de grandes chances que le pouvoir de Harry le protège d'une telle chute, mais... Elle ne pouvait vraiment pas prendre le risque. Elle soupira : heureusement qu'elle ne lui en avait pas parlé avant, parce que la potion n'aurait pu être complète que ce soir.

- Au fait, fit Harry en l'accompagnant en haut de la Tour d'astronomie, toi est Drago, ça va toujours ?

- Oui. Le week-end prochain, on doit d'ailleurs se retrouver au Pré-au-lard. C'est lui qui m'a montré une portion de la bibliothèque où j'ai trouvé le manuscrit qui donne la potion de Révélation. Celle que je vais utiliser sur toi.

- Ah, ben c'est bien 'Mione. Je suis très content pour toi, tu le sais, hein ? burps !

- C'est gentil.

Hermione contempla le ciel étoilée avec une évidente satisfaction.

- La lune est complètement cachée, ce soir. C'était ce qu'il fallait pour la dernière phase de la potion.

Elle installa son petit chaudron, alluma une flamme, et ajouta les derniers ingrédients avec soin. Tourna un certain nombre de fois la préparation dans le sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre. Elle constata avec une certaine surprise que plusieurs couleurs apparaissaient dans la potion. Sans pourtant se mélanger. Comme si elle remuait un palette de peinture...

- Harry, approche-toi, veux-tu ?

Harry qui ne désespérait pas de terminer sa flasque, s'approcha :

- Dis donc, c'est zoli !!

Hermione se fit la réfléxion qu'il était _vraiment_ ivre, et que tout cela était peut-être une gigantesque bourde. Mais, elle lui arracha néanmoins plusieurs cheveux. Qu'elle jeta aussitôt dans la préparation.

- Hé !! Ca fait, ca fait mal !", protesta mollement Harry.

La potion devint tout à dorée et s'illumina sous le ciel étoilé sans lune. Petit soleil éphémère... Hermione ôta vivement la potion du feu : elle ne devait plus ni la chauffer ni la remuer.

- C'est prêt, dit Hermione. Je dois te le peindre dans le dos. Allez, enlève ta chemise.

Elle sortit un pinceau. Harry posa avec prudence sa flasque de Porto Suave à terre : pas question qu'elle se brise, il savait bien qu'il en aurait encore besoin... Il enleva sa chemise avec lenteur.

- C'est quoi que tu vas me peindre ?

- Je ne sais pas, je vais simplement étaler une couche de cette peinture sur ton dos et demain matin ou demain midi, eh bien on saura quel animal tu as choisi d'incarner pour séduire Snape.

- Ah bon...

Il tourna le dos à Hermione alors qu'elle lui appliquait avec soin une épaisse couche de peinture déjà refroidie sur le dos. Elle constata avec surprise que la peinture disparaissait au fur et à mesure dans la peau de Harry, sans laisser nulle trace. Elle suivit les indications du manuscrit, indiquant que cinq couches était nécessaires.

- Voilà tu peux te rhabiller Harry, et puis on va se coucher.

Harry ne prit pas la peine de reboutonner sa chemise, et tenant toujours à la main sa précieuse flasque, il suivit Hermione jusqu'au dortoir des Gryffondor. Tous deux allèrent se coucher.

* * *

**Au fait, vous savez pourquoi mon dragon fait « Rouh » ? Parce que j'ai un chat qui de temps en temps (quand il veut me charmer pour une boîte au lieu de me hurler dessus) fait un adorable « Rrrieooow ». Je me disais que ce serait un trait craquant pour un dragon.**

**Mmh sinon, je ne pouvais pas faire en sorte que le dragon soit simplement Harry, puisqu'il y a déjà eu une fic où Harry va voir Snape sous forme de chat pour se faire faire des papouilles... (Lychee : I want to be a cat) Là, comme je l'ai dit, je ne veux pas tomber dans des trucs louches. D'où mon idée « transversale » originale. La suite me dira si c'était un bon choix et un choix gérable...**

**Votre avis compte beaucoup pour moi, alors surtout n'hésitez à me dire si c'est nul, potable ou pas mal... Je n'ose pas espérer davantage !!!**


	3. Le réveil du dragon

**Disclaimer** :

Les personnages de Harry Potter ainsi que les « décors, mots et créatures » sont la propriété exclusive de J.K. Rowling. Il n'y a aucune intention de contre-façon ou de violation de ses droits d'auteur. Cette histoire est écrite pour le plaisir de l'écriture et ne rapportera aucun centime à son auteur.

Par contre, je peux revendiquer les « rouh » du dragon. Pas la race ( Opaloeil des Antipodes ) puisque pour respecter l'œuvre de Rowling, j'ai pioché dans son petit livre des Animaux Fantastiques.

Cette fanfic se déroule pendant la sixième année de Harry à Poudlard.

**Avertissement** – Cette fic met en relation Harry et Severus sur un plan autre que celui professeur - élève... A savoir une relation **_homo_**, quoi ! En clair, si l'idée que Harry ait envie de sauter sur son professeur ou que ce bon vieux Severus fasse subir les pires outrages à Harry, vous dérange ou vous scandalise, ne continuez pas la lecture...

Ah et je précise pour ceux qui penserait que ma fic tomberait dans ce genre là : non, ce n'est absolument pas une histoire de zoophilie !!! _Toujours pas et je lutte contre !!! __Si si !_

**J'ai survécu à ma crise cardiaque ( 24 reviews pour ce petit chapitre 2 !!!) et je suis d'attaque pour les suivantes !!! Donc continuez !!!**

**J'ai remarqué que tout le monde avait craqué pour le « rouh » du dragon... Ben comme moi, quoi !! Bon j'ai pris le temps de répondre à chaque review, j'espère que ça vous fait plaisir.**

**Sinon... Ben désolée pour le retard, mais j'avais mon rapport de stage à rendre (un truc de 60 pages qu'une seule personne lira avec pour but avoué de me descendre lors de mon oral de novembre...) donc je n'ai pas pu écrire comme je le voulais. Je voulais faire un chapitre un peu long, mais comme j'avais dit que j'essaierais d'updater au moins tous les 15 jours... Je préfère mettre ce qu'il y a. Je sais je n'avance pas beaucoup la fic, mais... J'espère que vous aimerez quand même !!**

_Edit 2006 : j'ai enlevé les réponses aux reviews pour plus de clarté. Je les ai gardé sous word, donc écrivez-moi si vous voulez relire une réponse._

* * *

**Chapitre 3 – Le réveil du dragon**

Le lendemain matin...

- Harry ? Hé oh Harry, débout !!", fit Ron à côté du lit de Harry.

Il soupira : il était certain que Harry avait encore bu hier soir. Dans ces cas-là, il avait beaucoup de mal à se lever le matin. Et Ron était alors littéralement obligé de le tirer du lit. Heureusement que les autres garçons du dortoir étaient déjà descendu pour le petit-déjeuner. Ron n'aimait pas que l'on sache que Harry se soûlait de plus en plus régulièrement. Il en aimait encore moins la raison. Il ouvrit donc en grand les rideaux du lit de Harry.

- Allez Har...ry ????

Le jeune homme dormait comme un loir, c'était une certitude. Mais avec un mignon petit dragon doré logé dans son cou et qui lui aussi dormait paisiblement. Un spectacle absolumement incroyable. A la limite Ron aurait fait une photo s'il avait pu avec le titre « Harry Potter, le dompteur de dragons ». Bref, son esprit se mit à travailler à toute vitesse :

« Supposons que je réveille Harry... Juste une supposition, hein. Il va râler et grogner comme à chaque fois, ou alors étreindre son oreiller en appellant Snape. Ca lui arrive souvent, ça... Le dragon sera réveillé aussi, fatalement, et tout aussi fatalement va le crâmer. Seconde option encore moins réjouissante : supposons que je sois assez dingue pour réveiller le dragon. Le dragon me crâme. Troisième option : aller chercher Hermione. Mouis, je crois bien que je vais prendre celle-là !! »

Et Ron referma les rideaux du lit, pour éviter tout réveil accidentel et fonça dans la salle commune où Hermione attendait déjà. Elle tiqua au mot dragon.

- Tu es sûr que Harry dort avec un _dragon_ dans ses bras ?

- Oui, un joli petit dragon doré aux écailles très brillantes. Et au moins aussi grand que mon bras.

- Un _dragon_ ??", répéta-t-elle incrédule.

- Ecoute, viens avec moi le réveiller ! Comme tu verras par toi moi-même !

« Mmh, joli Ron !, se félicita-t-il intérieurement. Comme ça elle est obligé d'aller réveiller Harry. Et puis de toute façon elle est tout à fait capable de faire une potion contre les brûlures... »

Hermione suivit Ron jusqu'au lit de Harry qui roupillait toujours comme un bienheureux, une des bestioles les plus dangereuses au monde dans les bras. Hermione contempla le tableau un moment.

- Un dragon pour séduire Snape ???", finit-elle par murmurer toujours incrédule. Moi j'aurais plutôt pensé à quelque chose de mignon, je ne sais pas, un chat, une fouine...

Elle se mordit les lèvres : Drago lui avait interdit de prononcer ce mot. Et c'était une interdiction à vie... Elle n'avait pas eu à lui demander pourquoi.

- Mais un dragon ?

Bah au moins Hermione comprenant pourquoi la potion n'était plus utilisée : le résultat était bien trop aléatoire ! Que faire quand la partie d'âme s'incarnait dans un loup, une chauve-souris ou un cerf, hein ? Au moins Harry avait eu de la chance que ce ne soit pas un animal plus encombrant !

- Comment ça, pour séduire Snape ?", répéta Ron qui avait entendu. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait 'Mione ?

Hermione se tourna vers Ron un tantinet gênée : c'était bien la première fois que Ron la voyait faire quelque chose d'aussi inconsidéré. Enfin, si on oubliait la fois où elle lui avait dit qu'elle sortait avec Drago. Il avait failli tomber dans les vapes. Mais bon, Neville l'avait fait à sa place parce qu'il était là quand elle le leur avait dit...

- Hermione !", répéta Ron.

- Bah euh oui, c'est moi...", fit-elle avec une grimace.

- Tu as offert un dragon à Harry pour séduire Snape ??? Mais à quoi tu penses ? Enfin, tu te rappelles déjà les ennuis qu'on a eu la dernière fois quand il a fallu évacuer Norbert ? Et puis comment un dragon peut séduire quelqu'un ??

- Roouuuuhhhh !!", dit le petit dragon en s'étirant.

En parlant aussi fort, ils l'avaient réveillé alors que Harry cuvait toujours son Porto Suave. Le petit dragon entreprit d'explorer ce qui l'entourait. Il regarda Harry, avec beaucoup d'interêt.

- Bon, les explications ce sera pour plus tard, fit précipitamment Ron en voyant le dragon se rapprocher dangereusement du visage de Harry. Il faut évacuer ce dragon d'ici ! Je ne crois pas que Harry apprécierait d'être réveillé par un jet de flamme.

Ron sortit sa baguette, mais avant qu'il ait pu dire un mot, Hermione posa une main douce mais ferme sur son bras.

- Attends, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois : ce dragon ne pourras jamais faire le moindre mal à Harry, puisqu'il s'agit de Harry.

- C'est Harry ? Mais ? Harry est bien là...

Mais Hermione regardait le dragon qui s'était mis à renifler le visage de Harry. Celui-ci gémit dans son sommeil.

- Ecoute Hermione...", commença Ron avec inquiétude.

- Comment tu t'appelles ?", fit Hermione au dragon, sans plus prêter attention à Ron.

Ron se fit la réflexion qu'on était en plein délire, mais le dragon répondit :

- Rrraaarryy !

Ron se figea : il avait mal entendu. Sûrement !! Pure coïncidence !!

- Tu peux réveiller l'autre Harry ?

- Rouh, fit le petit dragon.

_Nda : vous l'avez compris. Harry ne peut pas « parler » soit la forme de dragon, d'abord parce que ce n'est qu'une petite part de lui et puis parce que le palais des dragons n'est pas fait pour ça. Il peut quand même dire quelques mots simples mais un peu déformés. Ainsi « rouh », c'est oui. « Ronh », bah c'est non !_

Le dragon doré considéra un instant son autre moi, se demandant visiblement quelle méthode adoptée, pour finalement choisir un grand classique. Très efficace. Il s'approcha de l'oreille de Harry pour crier :

- RREEEEOOOUUUHH !! _(debout !!)_

Harry se leva d'un bond.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Ouvrant un peu plus les yeux, il vit Ron et Hermione à ses côtés.

- Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ??", répéta-t-il en grimaçant. Je me sens vraiment bizarre...

Il avait beau dire que le Porto Suave lui donnait moins de migraines, il en avait toujours...

- Il y a un dragon près de toi, tu sais un truc qui crache du feu et laisse des morsures empoisonnées, fit Ron toujours serviable. Et si j'ai bien compris c'est pour t'aider à séduire Snape, expliqua-t-il.

Hermione lui colla un bon coup de coude pour le faire taire.

- Comment te sens-tu Harry ?", demanda-t-elle légérement inquiète.

Tout le restant de la nuit Hermione s'était dit qu'elle avait fait une gigantesque erreur en parlant de ça à Harry, surtout qu'il était soûl et pas en état de faire un choix rationnel. D'un autre côté, elle avait tellement eu envie d'essayer la potion !

- Bah, ça peut aller, fit-il en baillant, sauf que vraiment il y a un truc qui cloche et...

Il s'interrompit, son regard tombant enfin sur le dragon.

- Et que maintenant, j'ai des visions..., acheva-t-il d'une voix un peu mourante.

Pour un vision, ça lui semblait diablement réel. Le dragon faisait un peu moins d'un mètre de la tête à la queue.

Entièrement doré, il avait des yeux noirs pour le moment aux pupilles tourbillonnantes. Ses écailles, d'aspect très douces, étaient irisées. On aurait dit un bijou ciselé à la perfection, au regard terriblement intelligent. Oui, une vision terriblement réelle... Le dragon se rapprocha de Harry.

Il tendit la main pour repousser le dragon qui était dangereusement près de lui. Il eut une légère décharge électrique en le touchant. Son regard vert tomba dans celui désormais vert du dragon :

- Mais c'est moi ?", balbutia-t-il.

Il n'aurait pas le dire comment mais c'était une certitude. Il avait l'impression qu'en se concentrant il pourrait voir au travers des yeux du dragon. Mais en même temps, il avait l'impression dérangeante qu'il ne pouvait pas contrôler cette autre part de lui-même...

- Donc ça a marché, fit Hermione avec satisfaction.

Mais Harry la regarda avec incrédulité.

- Noooon, c'était pas un rêve hier ?

- Non, je suis désolée Harry. J'aurais vraiment dû attendre que tu aies dessoûlé, mais comme tu menaçais de te jeter du haut de la tour d'astronomie, ou d'aller hurler à Snape que tu l'aimais...

- Non, j'ai _vraiment_ dit ça ?", fit Harry, atterré.

Sérieusement, quand il buvait il atteignait le fond. Il regarda à nouveau le dragon qui le scrutait avec attention.

- Bon et si quelqu'un consentait à m'expliquer ? Au hasard, pendant que Harry se prépare, parce que sinon on va louper le petit déj' et vous savez que je peux être très mauvaise humeur si je n'ai pas mangé !! Surtout avec les cours d'aujourd'hui !!

Harry se leva doucement - autre avantage du Porto, c'était que le matin il ne vomissait pas tripes et boyaux -, et entreprit de gagner la salle de bain. Tout en essayant de ne pas penser. Sauf que le petit dragon doré le suivit en voletant.

_(J'ai pensé un moment à le faire se scratcher, mais j'ai pas pu faire ça à Harry...!)_

Harry gémit en le regardant : comme méthode de drague, ça devait être la pire possible. Qu'est ce qu'il allait pouvoir faire du dragon ?? Et cette question tournait en boucle dans sa tête alors qu'il finissait de se laver puis de s'habiller aussi rapidement qu'il le put. Pendant ce temps, Hermione achevait de mettre au courant Ron qui finit par dire, presque solennel :

- Hermione, je crois bien que c'est la pire idée que tu aies eu !!!

- Je suis sûre que ça va marcher !", protesta-t-elle.

- Non mais, t'imagines ? Si Snape prend ce dragon dans ses bras, Harry va le ressentir et je crois que cela lui fera plus de mal qu'autre chose !!

- Ils vont partager leurs rêves, expliqua patiemment Hermione. Cela ne peut que les aider se rapprocher.

- Mais à quoi bon puisque Snape déteste Harry !!

- Justement, ça c'est toi qui le dit, révéla Hermione un ton plus bas. Je ne crois pas qu'il lui ait donné autant de punitions ni qu'il fasse aussi attention à Harry s'il ne faisait que le détester. Parfois, j'ai un peu l'impression qu'il le regarde comme quelqu'un qu'il ne pourra jamais avoir de toute façon... Comme si Harry sera pour toujours inaccessible.

Ron soupira :

- Je suis sûr que tu imagines, là. Tu pars dans des délires romantiques à cause de ton histoire avec Drago. Snape, eh bien c'est Snape. Pour te donner une idée, la simple pensée que Snape puisse déjà avoir une vie sexuelle est risible. Alors qu'il soit amoureux de Harry, ça relève plus de... de... Je ne sais pas moi !!C'est comme si tu me disais que Snape a une pile de livres Harlequin ou Rouge Passion planqué sous son lit !! C'est une impossiblité cosmique telle que la simple idée que ça puisse être vrai ferait mourir de rire les dieux des probabilités !!!

_(Vous imaginez vous, Severus plongé dans ces romans à l'eau de rose, les lisant, les relisant ?)_

- C'est vraiment pas gentil ce que tu dis ! Je suis sûre que Snape n'a pas dû avoir une vie facile avec Tu-Sais-Qui ! Et puis si je ne te connaissais pas bien, j'aurais la bizarre impression que tu es jaloux que quelqu'un puisse avoir des vues sur Harry...

Ron s'étranglait alors que Harry sortait de la salle de bain. Avec toujours son petit dragon. Enfin, son... Manière de parler. Avec le dragon... Hermione le considéra un instant avant de dire :

- Harry, tu sais que le dragon est un Opaloeil des Antipodes ?

- Un quoi ?", fut la réponse, très prévisible.

- J'ai faim !!", les interrompit bruyamment Ron.

- Rouh !", approuva le dragon, alors qu'un gargouillement se faisait entendre du côté de l'estomac de Harry.

Tous trois regardèrent le dragon.

- Il faut qu'il reste ici, décida Hermione.

- Ronh !!!

- Si si ! Personne d'autre que nous trois doit te voir. Harry viendra te donner à manger avant d'aller en cours, expliqua Hermione au dragon-Harry.

- Et je vais lui donner quoi à manger ?", s'inquiéta Harry.

- Ce que tu aimes !", dit Hermione. Il a les même goûts que toi. Je te rappelle que ce petit dragon adorable est une part de toi-même.

Le dragon se pelotonna confortablement dans les couvertures de Harry, pour attendre son petit-déjeuner. Un ronron régulier émana du dragon.

- Euh 'Mione, c'est normal qu'il ronronne ?", demanda Ron.

La jeune fille qui regardait le dragon avec perplexité, finit par dire :

- Ben, on dirait bien que c'est un dragon plutôt bizarre...

Harry préféra ne rien répondre : il se sentait juste très fatigué ce matin-là. Sans doute parce que les événement lui démontraient que jamais il n'aurait une vie normale. La preuve : qui avait déjà entendu parler d'un dragon qui ronronnait, hein ? Ce n'était pas ce ronronnement qui allait l'aider à séduire Séverus.

Mais pourquoi il avait écouté Hermione, hein ?

* * *

**Oui, je sais c'est court, même moi je le dis en le lisant !!! Je suis en train d'écrire le chapitre suivant et mon autre fic et je commence à réviser pour mes exams ! Et je bosse et je vais en cours, si si...**

**Cela dit je l'ai mis parce que ça faisait longtemps (de mon point de vue) que je n'avais rien mis dans cette fic !! J'espère que ce chapitre ne vous a pas trop déçu !!**


	4. Un lien très physique

**Disclaimer** :

Les personnages de Harry Potter ainsi que les « décors, mots et créatures » sont la propriété exclusive de J.K. Rowling. Il n'y a aucune intention de contre-façon ou de violation de ses droits d'auteur. Cette histoire est écrite pour le plaisir de l'écriture et ne rapportera aucun centime à son auteur.

Par contre, je peux revendiquer les « rouh » du dragon. Pas la race ( Opaloeil des Antipodes ) puisque pour respecter l'œuvre de Rowling, j'ai pioché dans son petit livre des Animaux Fantastiques.

Cette fanfic se déroule pendant la septième année de Harry à Poudlard.

**Avertissement** – Cette fic met en relation Harry et Severus sur un plan autre que celui professeur - élève... A savoir une relation **_homo_**, quoi ! En clair, si l'idée que Harry ait envie de sauter sur son professeur ou que ce bon vieux Severus fasse subir les pires outrages à Harry, vous dérange ou vous scandalise, ne continuez pas la lecture...

Ah et je précise pour ceux qui penserait que ma fic tomberait dans ce genre là : non, ce n'est absolument pas une histoire de zoophilie !!! _Toujours pas et je lutte contre !!! __Si si !_

**Merci de toutes vos reviews !! C'est vraiment sympa de prendre le temps de m'en laisser !! Merci de tous vos encouragements !!**

**Heu voui, après avoir lu les reviews de quelques personnes qui ont plus réfléchi que moi, le dragon doit effectivement faire moins d'un mètre. Environ 70 cm, pour qu'il puisse se tenir, hein... Voui j'ai repris mon mètre et j'ai mesuré. Et... Qui a dit que j'avais mesuré sur moi et que j'avais un mètre de tour de taille ? Le coupable est privé de fic !! Euh, donc j'ai mesuré sur moi qui suis une frêle et svelte jeune fille... Mon ordi vient de me planter tellement il se marrait... On n'est pas aidé !!**

**Bref voici la fiche signalétique du dragon.**

_Nom : Rary __Taille (longueur) : 70 cm __Yeux : Variable. _

_Ecailles : dorées et irisées, toutes douces et soyeuses (si si, un peu comme un serpent. C'est super doux... Et oui, j'ai déjà caressé un serpent.)_

_Signes particuliers : des tas... Très intelligent. Ronronne. __Habitudes : S'en découvre toujours des nouvelles... Vous verrez !_

_Perchoir Préféré : Severus Snape __Aime : la peau de Severus (entre autre, mais sinon, j'en aurais pour des heures...)_

_Passe-temps préféré : mater Severus sous la douche (je l'envie...) __Défaut : super-collant et... mmh. Exclusif ?_

_Qualité : Ne change pas d'avis et un cœur d'or._

**Ah un petit merci à ma « muse » : Merlin. Voui c'est un « muse ». Et puis c'est mon chat. Alors c'est vrai que le dragon risque d'avoir un comportement un peu félin, mais avec tous les attributs d'un dragon.**

**Nous sommes toujours dans le flash-back.**

_Edit 2006 : j'ai enlevé les réponses aux reviews pour plus de clarté. Je les ai gardé sous word, donc écrivez-moi si vous voulez relire une réponse_

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 4 - Un lien réciproque...

Le petit déjeuner se déroula sans encombre, Harry prenant soin de mettre de la nourriture de côté pour le dragon, comme Ron et Hermione. Harry n'était pas franchement dans son assiette ce matin-là : il mangeait distraitement, tellement inquiet que quelqu'un ne découvre le dragon. Aussi et surtout car il avait la drôle d'impression d'être en ce moment sous des couvertures chaudes et duveteuses. Le lien entre lui et le dragon semblait se faire plus fort à chaque minute qui passait. C'était étrange...

Son regard se porta vers la table des professeurs, par habitude sans doute. Snape était là, évidemment. Il mangeait avec lenteur, et en même temps avec une certaine indifférence pour ce qui l'entourait.

Harry vit Albus lui parler, avec son sourire pétillant typique. Snape écoutait avec ce qui semblait bien de l'ennui, ses yeux sombres se promenant distraitement sur les élèves. Harry accrocha son regard, une brève fraction de seconde. Cela lui fit l'effet d'un coup au cœur, si fort qu'il eut un léger vertige... Il replongea le nez dans son bol.

Mais dans le dortoir, Harry sentit au même moment le petit dragon frémir. Et s'envoler pour foncer vers la porte. Comme la porte était fermée, il la lacéra de ses petites griffes dorées un instant avant d'aviser la poignée de porte. Mais là aussi, ses griffes glissaient sur le métal. Pressentant les gros ennuis, Harry essaya de prendre un semblant de contrôle mental sur la petite créature, mais en vain. Le dragon voulait rejoindre Snape. Tout de suite. L'idée traversa Harry que ce dragon - part de lui-même -, savait peut-être cracher du feu, et...

Au même moment, le dragon doré ouvrit grand sa gueule dans l'intention manifeste de brûler la porte... Harry s'était levé de table pour essayer d'arrêter la catastrophe.

Une petite étincelle jaillit de la gueule du dragon, juste assez pour lui brûler la truffe, mais nettement insuffisante pour carboniser une porte pur chêne...

Harry se laissa retomber sur son siège avec un cri de douleur mêlé de surprise. Il se frotta le nez.

Tout le monde le regarda avec surprise, et quelques murmures firent suite à son geste bizarre.

Le dragon, pas content, fonça droit vers la fenêtre du dortoir, se disant qu'il rejoindrait Severus par la voie des airs. Il prit son élan et...

SBAAM ! Le dragon tomba en vrille par terre : les vitres en verre-de-sorcier étaient incassables. Hé si.

_Vous n'allez pas me croire, mais c'est très souvent arrivé à mon chat, quand il était chaton..._

Harry retint à grand-peine un cri de douleur. Il avait réussi à faire le lien avec le dragon pour voir la fenêtre foncer vers lui. Et une horrible douleur lui faisait pulser son crâne désormais très douloureux...

Jamais, il n'aurait dû écouter Hermione !! Voilà, cette histoire de potion de Révélations, c'était l'idée débile qu'elle avait eu pour équilibrer toutes les fois où elle avait été brillante. Parce que la conséquence de tout ça c'était que son nez le brûlait, que son crâne était abominablement douloureux et...

- Alors Monsieur Potter, on veut se rendre intéressant ? On crie pendant les repas ?", fit une voix douce et terrible près de lui. Une voix qui avait le chic de lui donner des frissons dans le dos.

Oh non, non ! C'était décidé, aujourd'hui était la pire journée de sa vie. Il le sentait. Ca allait empirer, pas besoin de boule de cristal pour le savoir !!

- Non, commença-t-il à bredouiller, jetant un regard furieux à Hermione, même si ce n'était pas sa faute.

Pour toute réponse, elle se frotta le front. Avec insistance. Harry eut un déclic.

- Non non ce n'est rien, fit-il en se frottant vaguement le front à l'endroit de sa cicatrice.

Avec un peu de chance Snape croirait que c'était sa cicatrice et que Voldemort faisait encore des siennes. Tout plutôt qu'il soit au courant pour le dragon !!

Le regard de Snape s'étrécit. Comme d'habitude, en général juste avant d'enlever les quelques dizaines de points à Gryffondor que Hermione s'obstinait à engranger pendant la journée.

- Je vois, murmura-t-il.

Il s'éloigna sans insister. Harry soupira de soulagement : ce matin, cela aurait été trop atroce, une punition par Severus. Il retint des larmes de rage. Il était bloqué dans cette situation avec pour seule aide un dragon miniature, qu'il ne pouvait pas contrôler, et tout ça à cause d'Hermione ! Elle n'aurait pas le laisser continuer de se soûler ? Il aurait hurler à Severus qu'il l'aimait et... Bah après, il aurait été se jeter de la Tour d'Astronomie.

Dans le même temps, Severus alla droit vers Albus pour lui murmurer quelque chose.

Hermione eut à peine le temps de demander dans un chuchotement :

- Harry, qu'est-ce qui c'est passé avec ton animal ?

Harry s'apprêter à répondre avec une certaine mauvaise humeur, du en plus aux séquelles de sa gueule de bois...

Que le professeur Mc Gonagall s'approchait à son tour.

- Harry, fit-elle, le directeur souhaiterait vous parler un instant.

Harry retint une grimace de mécontentement : il n'aurait pas du faire croire à Snape que son cri était dû à sa cicatrice. Tout le monde allait l'embêter avec ça et, franchement la journée était pourrie !! Et plus jamais il n'écouterait Hermione. Ju-ré !

Il rejoignit néanmoins Albus Dumbledore, qui lui fit signe de le suivre en dehors de la Grande Salle. Quand ils furent parfaitement seuls, Harry ayant cherché désespérement une autre explication à son cri, parce que pour rien au monde il ne voulait que Dumbledore ait l'idée de génie, car il pouvait être un génie, de lui demander de reprendre des cours d'occlumencie... Parce qu'il n'y survivrait pas : il finirait par sauter sur Snape et se ferait sans aucun doute Avada Kedravrer. Ou alors il se ferait Avada Kedavrer dès que Snape lirait ses fantasmes dans son esprit... Bref, le résultat serait le même !! Encore que disait-on Kedavrer ou Kedavriser ? Bof, mort il s'en soucierait plus...

Mais Dumbledore dit sans doute la chose la plus bizarre que Harry ait jamais entendu de sa part. Enfin, il ne fallait jurer de rien, le pire était encore toujours possible avec lui.

- Ce serait bien de lui faire un cadeau, dit-il enfin abruptement.

Harry qui s'attendait au laïus type « Voldemort...gnagna... cours d'occlumencie... gnagna... pas refaire les mêmes erreurs... regnagna... etc ! » faillit se prendre les pieds dans sa robe de sorcier. Et s'étaler joyeusement sur les dalles froides. Il regarda donc Dumbledore, avec ce qui pouvait passer pour de la stupéfaction totale. Et qui effectivement en était.

- Je ne sais pas, pour Noël par exemple... Quoique, c'est un peu loin... Oh je suis sûr que tu trouveras...

- Mais de quoi parlez-vous ?", fit enfin Harry.

- Du cadeau que tu vas faire au Professeur Snape ! Voyons Harry, tu es sûr que tu vas bien ?

- Cadeau ?", répéta faiblement Harry.

- Mais oui, et puis tu sais déjà quoi lui offrir, dit Albus comme si c'était évident. Il faudra juste garder l'anonymat...

Harry le re-regarda avec stupéfaction totale. Histoire de changer. Il savait !! Comment pouvait-il déjà savoir alors que lui-même venait de découvrir l'existence du dragon ???

- Je peux vous poser une question, fit-il quand il fut enfin capable de parler.

Albus hocha la tête, ses yeux pétillants de malice derrière ses lunettes. Harry percuta alors que l'un des plus grands sorcier portait des lunettes.

- Non, deux questions, rectifia-t-il. D'abord, comment faites-vous pour savoir tout ce qui se passe dans l'école ? Ca fait des années que j'oublie de vous le demander.

Albus sourit :

- C'est un secret. Seuls les directeurs de l'école sont au courant.

_J'ai quelques idées rigolotes, mais pas le temps d'approfondir..._

Harry s'en serait douté.

- Et euh, pourquoi portez-vous encore des lunettes ?

- Qui te dit que ce sont de simples lunettes ?", fut la réponse.

Harry eut soudain le sentiment d'avoir posé une question débile, dont la réponse avait été aussi débile... Typique avec Dumbledore.

Albus s'éloigna, ses lunettes - un modèle exclusif lui permettant de voir à travers les murs toujours sur son nez. Il avait beaucoup d'autres paires de lunettes, comme celles qui faisaient disparaître les vêtements des gens - qu'il n'utilisait jamais à Poudlard -, celles permettant de voir les auras, ou encore celles qui montraient chaque personne en un bonbon géant, en animaux etc... Il avait une fantastique collection, depuis le temps...

- Un cadeau, Harry, n'oublie pas. Et pas n'importe quel cadeau !!

Harry resta tout seul dans le couloir en train de se dire que oui il avait bien entendu, et que oui Dumbledore voulait qu'il offre le dragon à Severus Snape. Que donc, il lui donnait un semblant de bénédiction. Le droit de draguer son professeur. Bon d'accord avec un dragon, mais peut-être... Harry eut un grand sourire débile sur le visage. Ca allait marcher, oui ! Hermione avait toujours des bonnes idées... Si si !!

Il remonta pour donner à manger au dragon, rejoint par Hermione et Ron. Le petit dragon mangea rapidement, les pupilles d'un mauve de satisfaction.

Harry cogitait en silence sur le moyen de donner anonymement le dragon à son Severus adoré.

- Au fait Harry, qu'est-ce que Dumbledore t'a dit ?", finit par demander Hermione, voyant que Harry ne se décidait pas à en parler spontanément.

- De faire un cadeau.

Ron n'avait pas fait attention à la réponse de Harry, occupé qu'il était à essayer de chiper des biscuits au chocolat au dragon. Hermione compta calmement jusqu'à quatre. Avant d'insister.

- Un cadeau ?

- Oui, il m'a suggéré d'offrir le dragon à Snape, de façon anonyme.

Hermione et Ron - qui avait renoncé aux biscuits en raison des griffes acérées du dragon - le regardèrent avec surprise.

- Tu veux dire qu'il est déjà au courant ?", finit par dire Ron.

- Ben tu sais qu'il sait à peu près toujours tout ce qui se passe à Poudlard...

Hermione réfléchissait déjà :

- En fait il faut faire en sorte qu'il ne puisse pas refuser. Ou essayer de se débarrasser du dragon.

- Pourquoi voudrait-il se débarrasser du dragon ?", demanda Ron presque naïvement.

- Enfin, tu connais beaucoup de gens qui cohabiteraient volontairement avec un dragon aussi mignon soit-il ? Et non, ne me réponds pas Hagrid, tu veux ?

Ron ferma sa bouche.

- Je vais réfléchir, fit Hermione, s'appropriant comme d'habitude le « problème » pour trouver la solution.

Ron qui s'était remis à examiner le dragon, finit par s'exclamer.

- Tu as remarqué qu'il avait une écaille d'argent sur le front, à l'endroit de ta cicatrice.

Harry regarda aussitôt et fit la grimace :

- J'espère que personne ne s'en rendra compte, il ne manquerait plus que Severus fasse le lien avec le moi.

_« Et lance donc un Avada Kedavra maison sur le dragon et... »,_ continua-t-il en pensée.

- Mmh, Hermione, qu'est-ce qui se passe si ce dragon est, comment dire, malencontreusement... annihilé ?

- Tu penses que Snape pourrait le faire disparaître ?

- Voui, s'il devine que quelque part c'est moi. Il va le trucider, ajouta Harry en hochant la tête.

- Il ne ferait pas ça voyons !!

- Mais oui... Bon en admettant qu'il le fasse...?

- Ben heu, je ne sais pas, avoua Hermione.

Elle choisit de lançer la conversation dans une direction moins dangereuse.

- Tu sais Harry que l'humeur de ce type de dragon se lit dans la couleur de ses yeux ?", précisa-t-elle.

- Ah bon ?

- Oui, alors Harry, tu veux bien essayer un truc ?", finit par demander Hermione.

- On doit aller en cours, tu sais !", protesta Ron.

- Essaye simplement de te concentrer sur le dragon, essaye de percevoir ce qu'il ressent..., poursuivit Hermione sans faire attention à l'interruption.

Harry essaya et la couleur des yeux du dragon vira au vert : la sienne. Il avait l'impression de voir double et d'avoir l'estomac doublement plein.

- Je m'en doutais !",lança Hermione. Quand tu arrives à faire le lien consciemment avec ton dragon, eh bien vous avez la même couleur d'yeux ! Alors que normalement, la couleur d'yeux de ce type de dragon est déterminé par les émotions, expliqua-t-elle avec enthousiasme.

- Oui bon, fit Ron, on va en cours !! Je te rappelle qu'il s'agit du cours de Snape et qu'arriver en retard, c'est la dernière chose que Harry veut !!!

Il n'eut pas besoin de préciser en quoi les punitions de Snape affectaient Harry : cela le démoralisait profondément et après généralement, il passait sa nuit à déprimer... Ron le savait. Hermione aussi.

- Bien sûr, répondit aussitôt Hermione. Mais, euh... Et le dragon ?

- Je vais le prendre, 'Mione, fit Harry en glissant la petite bête dans ses vêtements.

Le dragon s'installa autour de son cou.

- Harry, il ne faut pas que Snape le voit, fit remarquer Hermione.

Le dragon se glissa sous les vêtements de Harry. Ce dernier trouva ça très bizarre : il ne sentait pas la présence. Il ne le sentait absolument pas contre lui.

Harry, Hermione et Ron dévalèrent les escaliers en courant pour ne pas être en retard. Ils s'installèrent juste avant que le professeur Snape n'entre. Harry baissa les yeux. Il entendit la voix familière qui avait le chic de la faire frissonner. Il en avait des fourmillements dans le dos. Et une folle envie de bouger : c'était une torture de rester là, à la fois si près et si loin de lui...

- Bien, la potion du cours est tableau (_bref tapotement de baguette sur le tableau_). Il s'agit de la potion d'Ameris. Cette potion est très utilisée par les médicomages qui la boivent. Cette potion les aide à diagnostiquer certains maux magiques chez leurs patients. Les ingrédients sont sur mon bureau. Dépêchez-vous de commencer, cette potion est longue et difficile. Je ne m'attends pas que beaucoup d'entre vous réussissent à obtenir la bonne potion avec sa couleur turquoise si caractéristique. Enfin, allez dépêchez-vous ! Quelqu'un sera désigné à la fin du cours pour la tester !!!

Harry toujours la tête baissée, entendit la chute habituelle de Neville qui s'était précipité pour chercher les ingrédients : il tombait à peu près une fois une fois par semaine. A cause des Serpentards qui avaient trouvé un nouveau jeu, source de nombreux paris. Les paris concernaient sa façon de tomber. Le décompte des points prenait en compte le côté artistique de sa chute. Il y avait même des bonus s'il se cassait quelque chose... Hermione avait obtenu de Draco qu'il ne participe plus à ces paris stupides.

- Alors Monsieur Potter, il semblerait que la vision de votre bureau soit plus intéressante que mon cours ?

Harry releva la tête. Et croisa le regard d'onyx de son professeur. Il pourrait se perdre dans ces yeux si noirs... Il baissa la tête avant de rougir.

- Non non...

Ron revient et posa les ingrédients.

- Bien, au travail Monsieur Potter !!", fit le professeur Snape d'un ton sec et cinglant.

Et le professeur retourna à grands pas à son bureau. Il entreprit de corriger les copies d'autres classes, à grands coups d'encre rouge. Il était si mignon ce Potter quand il baissait la tête comme ça... Si jeune, si innocent... Non non, pas innocent, c'était un Potter et les Potter... Avaient des belles fesses. Oh oui !! En tout cas Harry, certainement !! James... Il n'avait jamais vérifié... Ca ne l'avait jamais interessé. Pas eu le temps peut-être à force d'éviter ces de maraudeurs !! Non non non ! Il ne fallait pas penser aux fesses de Harry en plein cours. Heureusement qu'il avait prévu sa « réaction ». Avec le temps il avait fini par trouver le seul remède : un bon paquet de copies à corriger et surtout à barioler de rouge !! Et puis éventuellement enlever des points aux Gryffondor... Tout ça rendait ce cours à peu près supportable et l'aidait à ne pas penser aux fesses de... Allez et un zéro sur vingt !!!

* * *

**Je sais, c'est toujours trop court. Mais j'ai fait un effort, puis c'est régulier !! Je mettrais la suite la semaine prochaine... Juste avant de passer mon exam'. Ca me changera les idées !!**

**En fait, le nombre de vos reviews me fait regretter de ne pas m'être remise à écrire plus tôt !! ****Et laissez-moi des reviews, si vous avez des idées. J'y répondrai!**


	5. Le début d'une cohabitation très diffici...

**Disclaimer** :

Les personnages de Harry Potter ainsi que les « décors, mots et créatures » sont la propriété exclusive de J.K. Rowling. Il n'y a aucune intention de contre-façon ou de violation de ses droits d'auteur. Cette histoire est écrite pour le plaisir de l'écriture et ne rapportera aucun centime à son auteur.

Par contre, je peux revendiquer les « rouh » du dragon. Pas la race ( Opaloeil des Antipodes ) puisque pour respecter l'œuvre de Rowling, j'ai pioché dans son petit livre des Animaux Fantastiques.

Cette fanfic se déroule pendant la septième année de Harry à Poudlard.

**Avertissement** – Cette fic met en relation Harry et Severus sur un plan autre que celui professeur - élève... A savoir une relation **_homo_**, quoi ! En clair, si l'idée que Harry ait envie de sauter sur son professeur ou que ce bon vieux Severus fasse subir les pires outrages à Harry, vous dérange ou vous scandalise, ne continuez pas la lecture...

Ah et je précise pour ceux qui penserait que ma fic tomberait dans ce genre là : non, ce n'est absolument pas une histoire de zoophilie !! _Toujours pas et je lutte contre !! __Si si !_

**Merci encore pour toutes vos reviews. Comme je ne croyais pas être sûre de pouvoir updater la semaine prochaine (examen quand tu nous tiens...), j'ai fait un petit effort... Je vous remercie pour toutes vos reviews !!!**

_Edit 2006 : j'ai enlevé les réponses aux reviews pour plus de clarté. Je les ai gardé sous word, donc écrivez-moi si vous voulez relire une réponse._

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 5 - Le début d'une cohabitation difficile...

Et pendant ce temps, Harry qui avait laissé le soin de la potion à Ron réfléchissait à ce qu'il allait faire. Comment donner le dragon à Severus et surtout, était-ce une bonne idée ?

Le cours se déroulait dans un calme studieux et qui hélas ne pouvait qu'être temporaire : Neville avait réussi l'exploit de ne pas faire exploser, imploser, fondre, disparaître, ou encore émietter - si, il en avait été déjà capable - son chaudron dans la première demi-heure, mais ça n'allait certainement pas durer. Neville resterait toujours Neville.

Ce fut peut-être pour cela que, profitant du calme relatif du cours, le dragon sortit sa petite tête dorée des vêtements de Harry, pour observer avec attention Severus Snape s'acharner sur des copies innocentes. Harry regarda son petit dragon qui ne quittait pas des yeux l'homme assis à son bureau, puis fit comme lui. (_évidemment_ !!) Il fallait être franc : Severus n'était pas vraiment beau. Son visage était sévère. Glacé même. Mais Harry l'adorait comme ça. Sans doute car il était certain que ce n'était qu'une apparence... Il avait une peau pâle, presque fine, qui ne lui donnait pas l'air d'être en excellente santé. Une peau que Harry trouvait délicate. Mais c'était surtout ses mains qui attiraient l'attention de Harry. Fines et gracieuses, elles semblaient résumer à elles seules la vie de Severus : compétence et discrétion, efficacité et beauté secrète. Vivacité et intelligence... Comme si au fond, la véritable personnalité de Severus, qu'il avait tenté d'étouffer sous des vêtements amples, s'exprimait à travers ces mains parfaites... Il avait des vêtements qui ne lui allaient pas du tout. Il s'obstinait à s'habiller de noir, comme s'il voulait gommer toute trace de couleur. Toute vie...

Harry se fit la réflexion que Severus, même vêtu entièrement de noir, ne pourrait jamais ôter à ses lèvres leur sensualité. Elles avaient l'air douce, ces lèvres. Délicatement rosées... Il se demandait si la peau de son visage serait aussi douce qu'il l'imaginait. Et combien de temps un suçon dans son cou mettrait à disparaître. Il soupira : il dévorait des yeux un homme dont il ne serait jamais proche. Dont il ne connaîtrait jamais l'odeur et le goût de la peau. Jamais il ne serait regardé par ce yeux d'onyx avec tendresse. Avec passion. Pensées dangereuses en plein cours. Pensées tristes. Pensées désespérées...Harry soupira encore et reporta son attention sur son dragon : il fut bouleversé par ce qu'il vit...

Des larmes à la beauté quasi-cristallines coulaient sur ses écailles irisées. Le petit dragon d'or pleurait en silence. Un silence qui semblait pétri de douleur... C'était un étrange spectacle. Harry avait l'impression que le dragon lui renvoyait sa propre tristesse de plein fouet, dont il avait refusé jusqu'à présent de prendre conscience. Peut-être pour ne pas pleurer comme ce petit dragon...

Harry sut alors avec certitude qu'il _devait_ offrir le petit dragon à Severus. Une fois encore Dumbledore avait raison. Ca devenait agaçant quelque part... Un jour, il faudrait trouver une solution à ce problème. Lui chiper ses lunettes par exemple. Comme ça il saurait peut-être pourquoi Dumbledore s'obstinait à les porter...

Harry ne sut jamais que s'il avait pu dévisager si tranquillement son professeur de potion, c'était parce que ce dernier ne pouvait pas lever la tête à cause de lui. Il devait se concentrer sur ces copies. La tranquillité de son âme - et de son corps accessoirement - était à ce prix...

Les deux heures de cours s'écoulèrent tranquillement. Harry finit par aider Ron à préparer la potion. Il y eut un bref moment de panique quand Ron fit tomber les yeux de scarabée. Ils étaient tellement minuscules que Harry dut les chercher à quatre pattes sous la table en maugréant. Il avait laissé le dragon caché dans sa robe de sorcier. Comme ils étaient au fond de la classe, personne ne se rendit compte de la présence du dragon.

- Bien, vous devriez tous avoir fini la potion !!", fit le professeur Snape en se levant. Je vous rappelle qu'elle doit être de couleur turquoise, pour être réussie.

Il s'approcha de celle de Hermione et de Neville. Elle était effectivement turquoise. Hermione avait manifestement veillé au grain. Severus fronça imperceptiblement les soucils. Mais il avait beau regarder, touts les Gryffondors pour une fois semblaient avoir réussi leur potion. Même Ron et Harry. Peut-être parce que cette fois Severus n'avait pas arpenté la salle à l'affut de toute erreur. Sans doute parce qu'il avait été trop concentré sur ses copies. Qu'il avait corrigé trois fois chacune. Histoire de s'occuper puisqu'une fois les copies corrigées - la première correction - il avait levé la tête et avait regardé Potter. Il lui avait trouvé un air un peu triste. Mignon. Les pensées qui lui étaient alors venues n'avaient, quant à elles, rien de mignonnes. Bref, il avait préféré ne pas se lever. Bon d'accord il avait sa robe de sorcier, mais son pantalon était devenu un tantinet inconfortable. Il avait donc corrigé les copies une seconde fois. Puis une troisième fois, parce qu'il lui avait semblé que ces copies devenaient de plus en plus mauvaises à chaque correction. Ceci ajouté au fait - vraiment très anodin - que lorsqu'il avait finalement relevé la tête, c'était pour voir Potter à quatre pattes sous son bureau à la recherche probablement d'un objet ou d'un ingrédient. Il avait ôté sa robe de sorcier et donc Severus avait eu une vue magnifique et inédite sur... Ce qu'il cherchait désespérement à oublier : les fesses de Harry... Il les avait fixé pendant quelques secondes, intenses et hélas trop brèves. Il avait difficilement avalé sa salive, avant de replonger dans les fameuses copies. Il avait vidé son encrier à force de les corriger...

Severus Snape jeta un bref coup d'œil aux potions des Serpentards. Pour se rendre compte avec une grimace que la moitié d'entre eux avait échoué sans son aide... Bon, il n'avait pas le choix alors.

- Monsieur Neville, vous allez la tester, ordonna-t- il d'un ton sans réplique.

Le jeune homme se figea. Hermione - qui savait que sa potion était réussie - lui tendit un peu de la potion. Il l'avala sous le regard transperçant du professeur.

- Si la potion est mal réalisée, ajouta alors celui-ci sur un ton anodin, elle devient une potion de lumière. Vous allez briller comme un soleil. Pour une fois..., conclut-il sans gentillesse.

Hermione lui jeta un regard acéré tout en se demandant ce que Harry pouvait bien lui trouver... La gentillesse ou la sympathie étaient des concepts totalement étrangers à cet homme...

- Si elle marche, eh bien vous saurez tout de suite s'il y a quelqu'un atteint d'une affection magique dans cette classe, expliqua-t-il après avoir vainement attendu que Neville s'illumine comme un phare. Vous devriez voir une aura d'un gris à la fois sombre et brillant autour de la personne. C'est la couleur de la maladie. Mais comme personne n'est malade...

Neville, qui ne regardait pas le professeur, scruta donc les élèves. Ceux-ci cherchèrent inconsciemment à s'écarter. Mais Neville avait déjà repéré une drôle de lueur autour de Harry. Pas grise non, mais bizarrement dorée. Elle pulsait doucement, un peu comme un battement de cœur. Etait-ce normal ?

- Pas d'aura grise, dit enfin Neville, le regard fixé sur Harry.

- Evidemment puisque personne n'est malade dans cette classe, rétorqua Severus avec un zeste de suffisance. Bien, le cours est fini !

Comme d'habitude, tous les élèves de Gryffondor se dépêchèrent de sortir. Aucun d'eux ne voulaient s'attarder. Sauf Harry qui en temps normal essayait de traîner. Mais aujourd'hui Harry était plutôt inquiet par la réaction du dragon. Il voulait voir avec Hermione si elle avait eu une idée pour offrir le dragon à Severus. Neville le rejoignit :

- Harry, tu vas bien ?", demanda-t-il.

- Ben oui...

Hermione comprit aussitôt :

- Tu as vu une aura grise autour de Harry ?", demanda-t-elle très inquiéte.

- Non dorée, c'est pour cela que je n'ai rien dit. Snape aurait cru que la potion était loupée et nous aurait encore enlevé des points, expliqua Neville.

- Dorée ?", répéta Hermione. Tu es sûr ?

- Bien sûr, je la vois encore. Ca ne doit pas être très grave, conclut Neville, mais je préférais te le dire. Au cas où.

Neville s'éloigna, en regardant tous les élèves qui passaient. Snape ne le savait pas mais son rêve était d'être médicomage. Et cette potion le lui permettait pour un peu de temps. Il sourit : cette potion était un fantastique cadeau pour lui. Surtout qu'il savait comment la réaliser. Oui, il n'aurait jamais cru que Snape lui donnerait une telle opportunité de toucher son rêve du bout des doigts !! C'était une belle journée finalement.

- Tu crois que c'est grave, Hermione ?", demanda Harry avec un peu d'appréhension, Neville parti.

- Non, ne t'inquiètes pas. Si cette potion t'avait rendue malade, ton aura aurait été grise. Pas dorée. Au contraire, ça me paraît même logique, vu la couleur de ton dragon.

Harry soupira de soulagement. Il ignorait s'il y avait un moyen d'annuler la potion, mais cela aurait été vraiment difficile pour lui. Car il voulait que Severus ait son dragon. Le plus vite possible.

- Tout au plus, avait poursuivi Hermione, cela signifie que ton aura a été un peu modifiée par la potion. Sans doute du fait de l'existence du dragon...

- Hermione, je veux donner le dragon à Severus mais je ne sais pas comment faire...

- T'en fais pas, fit Hermione avec un sourire. J'ai une idée. Et je suis sûre que Draco va m'aider. Il n'aura pas le choix de toute façon..., conclut-elle avec humour.

Enfin, Harry se dit que c'était de l'humour. Mais à y bien réfléchir... Plutôt une sorte de détermination. Harry se dit qu'avec Hermione, Draco était cuit et ravi de l'être. Elle ne lui laisserait pas une chance. Elle le menerait par le bout du nez, tout en lui laissant l'impression de l'inverse. Harry eut soudain une intense sympathie pour le jeune Serpentard...

Persuadée que Draco refuserait d'emblée si elle le lui demandait, Hermione choisit une autre tactique. Plus lente certes, plus drôle aussi. Pendant trois jours, à chaque fois qu'elle voyait Draco, elle arborait une expression anxieuse. Comme si elle avait un problème - non, un véritable cas de conscience - qu'elle ne parvenait pas à résoudre seule. Draco commença donc à s'inquiéter. Et à lui dire qu'il pourrait certainement l'aider. Mais Hermione ne se décidait toujours pas à lui en parler.

Le quatrième jour elle se décida à lui demander de l'aide, une expression d'appréhension sur le visage et un léger tremblement dans la voix.

Le Draco en question avait dit oui dès que Hermione lui avait demandé s'il pouvait lui rendre un service. Avant même de savoir de quoi il retournait, tellement ravi de pouvoir rendre service à l'élue de son cœur. Il l'avait un peu regretté par la suite. Mais vraiment juste un peu...

- Tu as fait quoi ??", demanda-t-il, stupéfait, après que Hermione lui ai tout expliqué.

- La potion de révélations. Sur Harry. Tu sais qu'il est fou amoureux de Snape, réexpliqua-t-elle en abrégé. Maintenant, je voudrais que tu offres le dragon de Harry à Snape, finit par dire Hermione.

- Un quoi ???Je dois offrir un quoi ?!!!!", s'exclama-t-il.

Elle avait apporté le dragon avec elle. Il regardait Draco d'un sale œil. Allez savoir pourquoi.

- Non mais c'est hors de question ! J'chuis sûr qu'il est vénimeux ce...

- Tu disais ?", fit Hermione d'un ton suave. Je te rappelle qu'on parle d'un de mes meilleurs amis, là...

- Mais ... C'est un dragon, enfin !!

- C'est bien mon Draco, j'ai toujours su que tu avais une excellente vue. Avec des beaux yeux gris comme les tiens, ça aurait été dommage.

- C'est un dragon !!

- Oui mon coeur, et tu vas l'offrir à Snape.

Il lui jeta un drôle d'air, presque angoissé :

- Tu ne m'aimes plus ?", murmura-t-il bouleversé.

Hermione fronça les sourcils :

- Bien sûr que si je t'aime toujours ! Pourquoi tu me dis ça ?

- Parce qu'il va me tuer si je lui offre ça !!

- Tu n'auras qu'à dire que c'est un cadeau commun. Comme ça s'il vous en veut, il devra tuer tous les Serpentards. Ca m'étonnerait qu'il se résolve à ça...

- Tu veux rompre, hein ? Je le savais... C'est pour ça que tu as été bizarre ces derniers jours !

Elle soupira :

- Mais non !!! Draco, je blaguais !! Je ne veux pas rompre ! C'est la dernière chose qui me viendrait à l'esprit.

- Sûre ?

- Absolument certaine !

- Alors pourquoi tu ne veux pas qu'on parte ensemble pour les vacances de Noël ?

Silence coincé de la part d'Hermione.

- Tu veux rompre..., conclut Draco avec tristesse.

Il se détourna comme pour cacher une larme. Et non un grand sourire hilare. Il l'adorait, sa petite Hermione. Mais il fallait qu'elle apprenne qu'on ne le manipulait pas sans y laisser des plumes.

- Pour le dernière fois, non je ne veux pas rompre. Je... D'accord j'irais avec toi en vacances... Juste un week-end !", promit-elle.

Voir Draco comme ça lui faisait trop mal au cœur pour qu'elle puisse lui refuser quelque chose. Draco se retourna en souriant. Il s'approcha d'elle et se pencha pour l'embrasser. Hermione le regarda faire avec un certain étonnement.

- Bien. Ma chérie, la prochaine fois que tu veux quelque chose, demande-le moi au lieu d'essayer de me manipuler comme ça. N'oublie pas que je suis un Serpentard... Tu n'auras jamais le dessus dans ce domaine !

Hermione surmonta rapidement sa surprise.

- D'accord, fit-elle. Mais tu dois offrir le dragon à Snape.

Draco la regarda, un peu déconcerté : il se demandait lequel des deux avait gagné. Il n'était plus si sûr que ce soit lui, finalement.

- D'accord.

Au fond, ce n'était pas grand-chose ce qu'elle lui demandait. Juste d'offrir un dragon. A son parrain. Bah, il n'avait qu'à dire adieu à tout héritage. Comme avec son père... Il l'adorait sa petite Hermione : jamais il ne s'ennuyait avec elle.

Quelques jours et plusieurs conciliabules plus tard...

Harry attendait au calme dans le dortoir, en essayant d'ignorer qu'il sentait les mains de Draco sur lui. Et pour cause : il transportait dans ses bras le petit dragon dissimulé dans les replis d'une écharpe. Harry n'aimait pas la sensation, même indirecte, d'avoir les mains de Draco sur lui. Mais alors pas du tout ! Et le petit dragon s'agitait nerveusement entre les mains du jeune sorcier blond, aussi mal à l'aise que Harry.

- Ca me déplait autant qu'à toi... Alors reste un peu tranquille, finit par murmurer Draco entre ses deux dents.

Il frappa à la porte du porte de son chef de maison.

- Entrez !

- Bonjour parrain !", fit Draco avec un entrain un peu forcé. J'ai un cadeau pour vous de la part de tous les élèves de Serpentard.

Il avait essayé de répéter son rôle. Et il venait de dire les seuls mots qu'il avait prévu de dire. Il devait maintenant coller le dragon entre le mains de Snape et partir en courant.

Severus regarda d'un œil soupçonneux son cher filleul.

- Comment ça un cadeau ?

Pas vraiment le ton auquel on s'attend quand on offre un cadeau. Un ton un poil polaire.

- Ben, commença Draco un peu rafraîchi, pour ton anniversaire. On est... en retard.

Il savait qu'il faisait un pari risqué en disant cela. Il avait une chance sur trois de se planter. Soit l'anniversaire n'était pas encore passé, soit il était dans six mois et son excuse était peu crédible. Ou alors il avait raison...

- Draco, commença Snape, mon anniversaire est dans...

Le dragon sortit sa tête de l'écharpe que Draco tenait toujours dans ses bras. Et regarda Severus droit dans les yeux. Fixement. Avec intensité.

Severus nota immédiatement l'étrange regard vert de la bestiole avant de dire d'une voix contenue :

- Ne me dis pas que ce... ce... ce dragon...

- Si ! Joyeux anniversaire au nom de tous les élèves de Serpentard !", lança Draco, en prenant le dragon et le lui donnant.

- Un dragon, mais pourquoi ??

- Parce que je trouve que vous passez trop de temps seul, parrain. Comme ça vous aurez toujours quelqu'un à qui parler. Et puis, il est vraiment mignon ce dragon, vous ne trouvez pas ?

Heureusement que Severus ne remarqua pas le ton un peu forcé de son filleul. Visiblement Draco avait un peu de mal à prononcer le mot « mignon » quand il s'agissait de Harry. Même sous cette forme.

Le professeur Snape regardait fixement la bestiole qui le lui rendait bien. Le petit dragon ne bougeait pas dans ses mains. On aurait dit qu'il était paralysé.

- Pourquoi il ne bouge plus ?", finit par demander Severus.

- Ca doit être l'émotion, murmura Draco.

Le professeur releva la tête, le regardant sans comprendre.

- Heu non, je veux dire, il est timide, c'est ça très timide. C'est une espèce de dragon très particulière! Très très rare !, lança Draco rapidement.

Inutile que le professeur se pose _déjà_ des questions : il s'en poserait bien assez tôt. Avec un peu de chance, quand il aurait oublié qui lui avait offert ce cadeau empoisonné...

- Les dragons sont interdits depuis la Convention de 1709 !! Tu le sais, non ? A quoi est-ce que vous avez pensé en m'offrant ça ! Et puis où est-ce que...

- Il est autorisé !", coupa sans hésitation Draco sentant la conversation s'acheminer sur des pentes dangereuses. C'est une exception !

Heureusement que Hermione l'avait brieffé sur le sujet.

- Bon voilà, encore bon anniversaire !", fit Draco avant de tourner les talons.

- Draco !", dit Severus. Qu'est-ce...

Son filleul était déjà loin à l'horizon.

- Qu'est-ce que je fais de ce truc ?", acheva-t-il pour lui-même.

Le dragon le regardait toujours de son regard vert et intense. Severus avait l'impression dérangeante que le petit dragon le dévorait des yeux.

* * *

**Voilà !! J'avais prévu la remise du dragon par Draco au chapitre suivant, mais bon ! Je crois que personne ne se plaindra ! ****Donc j'aurais peut-être (ou pas, je ne sais vraiment pas) un peu de retard pour updater, la semaine prochaine. Mais en tout cas je me marre comme une folle avec la suite **

**Laissez-moi des reviews, posez-moi des questions !!!!!!! Je réponds aux reviews et vos questions me donnent des idées. Je pensais que cette fic serait courte, et maintenant, je n'en suis plus aussi sûre... Les idées les plus simples se developpent sur des pages, comme par exemple dans ce chapitre le dialogue entre Hermione et Draco...**


	6. Prise de contacts et contacts en tout ge...

**Disclaimer** :

Les personnages de Harry Potter ainsi que les « décors, mots et créatures » sont la propriété exclusive de J.K. Rowling. Il n'y a aucune intention de contre-façon ou de violation de ses droits d'auteur. Cette histoire est écrite pour le plaisir de l'écriture et ne rapportera aucun centime à son auteur.

Par contre, je peux revendiquer les « rouh » du dragon. Pas la race ( Opaloeil des Antipodes ) puisque pour respecter l'œuvre de Rowling, j'ai pioché dans son petit livre des Animaux Fantastiques.

Cette fanfic se déroule pendant la septième année de Harry à Poudlard.

**Avertissement** – Cette fic met en relation Harry et Severus sur un plan autre que celui professeur - élève... A savoir une relation **_homo_**, quoi ! En clair, si l'idée que Harry ait envie de sauter sur son professeur ou que ce bon vieux Severus fasse subir les pires outrages à Harry, vous dérange ou vous scandalise, ne continuez pas la lecture...

Ah et je précise pour ceux qui penserait que ma fic tomberait dans ce genre là : non, ce n'est absolument pas une histoire de zoophilie !! _Toujours pas et je lutte contre !! __Si si !_

**Tout d'abord, merci pour toutes vos reviews !! Je ne dis pas que je suis devant mon ordi entrain de faire des « hourras ! ma fic est potable !!!» en sautant partout comme un kangourou, mais... D'accord, j'admets : je reste scotchée le soir devant mon écran à lire vos reviews qui me font chaud au cœur !!!**

**Sinon, j'ai beau chercher, je n'ai pas réussi à trouver un petit dragon d'or à étudier. (alors il faudrait que j'aille sur Pern pour attraper un lezard-de-feu... Ca fait quand même un peu loin !)... Je dis ça parce que la grande majorité d'entre vous en voudraient aussi un, allez savoir pourquoi : Sev' lui ne veut qu'une seule chose, s'en débarrasser !!**

**Merci pour vos reviews (déjà 100 !!!!!!), elles me permettent de voir mon texte autrement car je suis tellement dedans que je ne sais plus trop quoi en penser. Hé si.**

_Edit 2006 : j'ai enlevé les réponses aux reviews pour plus de clarté. Je les ai gardé sous word, donc écrivez-moi si vous voulez relire une réponse._

* * *

**Chapitre 6 - Contacts... En tout genre**

Disclaimer bis : les ronds de fumée en forme de cœur appartiennent à Galouz.

- Qu'est-ce que je fais de ce truc ?", acheva Severus pour lui-même.

Le dragon le regardait toujours de son regard vert et intense. Severus avait l'impression dérangeante que le petit dragon le dévorait des yeux.

Dans les dortoirs de la tour de Gryffondor, Harry restait paralysé par l'émotion. Il sentait les paumes fermes et chaudes de Severus Snape sur son torse. Et il le regardait droit dans les yeux ce qu'il n'avait jamais osé faire. Le paradis, c'était le paradis... Il en avait des frissons partout.

Le dragon eut comme un frisson. Que Severus - parce que si, il avait très bon cœur - prit pour de la peur. Il regarda donc le dragon comme une pauvre petite chose abandonnée, transie etc, etc...

- Ca ne va pas ?", demanda-t-il avec douceur.

Le dragon frissonna de plus belle sous l'intonation grave et douce de la voix de Severus. Et ce dernier, histoire de rassurer la petite bête, le tint d'une main et entrepris de lui caresser le dos de l'autre. Comme un chat, quoi. Il fallait dire que Severus Snape avait eu un chat autrefois et qu'il savait bien que les chats apprécient les caresses.

Harry sentit la main de Severus qui caressait son dos. Ce qui lui donna davantage de frissons, évidemment. Et sa main passait, repassait. Provoquant toujours des frissons voluptueux. Harry avait envie de s'étirer pour profiter de ce moment de pur bonheur... Un peu comme un chat. Tellement détendu qu'il perdit le contact visuel avec le dragon.

Severus continua ses caresses jusqu'au moment où bizarrement la couleur des yeux changea pour passer à un rouge profond. La petite bête ferma les yeux de contentement, avant de les rouvrir, et de lancer :

- _RRRRrrrrrrrrrrooooooOOOOooooouuuuuuuhhhHHHH_ !!!!!!!!!

Et de lui bondir dessus pour s'enrouler autour de son cou. Et d'enfouir sa petite truffe dans ses cheveux et d'en humer l'odeur avec délectation. Et de ronronner. Avec tellement de force que Severus avait l'impression que sa tête entière vibrait.

Il y eut comment dire ? Oui c'est ça comme un blanc de la part de Severus. Juste le temps de réaliser qu'il n'était pas en train de faire un cauchemar d'un genre nouveau, et que oui il avait un dragon autour du cou. Qu'il ne trouvait plus du tout mignon, enfin s'il avait jamais pensé un telle absurdité... Qui était casse-pied et qui lui pourrissait déjà la vie. Une seule solution : Dumbledore.

Quand il vit des voluptes de fumée sortir des petits naseaux du dragon, il décida que c'était urgent. Ce fut presque en courant qu'il se rendit dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Sans faire attention que le dragon faisait des petits cœurs de fumée. Arrivé devant les gargouilles, il prononça en toute hâte le mot de passe :

- Marchamalo.

Les gargouilles ne bougèrent pas d'un cil. Severus se mit à pester :

- C'est pourtant ça !! A moins que... Marchalo... ? Marshloma ? Flûte et reflûte ? Saloperies de bonbons moldus !!

- C'est Marshmallow, Severus, fit Minerva derrière lui. Mais le directeur est déjà dans la grande salle. C'est l'heure du repas, vous savez...

Les gargouilles s'effacèrent dans un grincement, dévoilant le fameux escalier. Mais Severus avait déjà fonçé dans la salle à manger. Avec toujours le dragon autour du cou.

- Harry, murmura Ron. Ca va ?

- Voui, répondit Harry avec un grand sourire. En ce moment le dragon est dans le cou de Snape, et j'ai l'impression d'être collé à lui. Je sens même l'odeur de sa peau quand je me concentre...

- Heu, j'ai pas besoin des détails, tu sais, fit Ron mal à l'aise... Vraiment pas.

Car on parlait de Severus Snape, le type que Ron trouvait le moins sexy de l'univers. Mais Harry poursuivit, sans faire attention :

- Sans doute un peu de menthe poivrée... Mmmh. Bois de santal aussi, soupira-t-il les yeux fermés.

- D'accord, reprit Ron se rappellant pourquoi il venait déranger Harry. Mais tu sais c'est l'heure d'aller manger...

- J'ai pas faim...

- Oui, eh ben tu viens avec nous !! Il faut que tu manges !

Harry suivit docilement Ron et Hermione dans la Grande Salle. Il se sentait comme sur un petit nuage.

Il régnait un brouhaha dans la grande salle habituel. Il était impossible de faire manger en silence les tous les élèves de Poudlard. Ce fut sans doute pour ça que l'arrivée de Snape, un peu en retard, passa relativement inaperçue. Même si ce n'était pas le Snape calme, pondéré que tout le monde connaissait. Il était... un peu énervé.

Quelques élèves, un peu éloignés de la table des professeurs se demandaient pourquoi le professeur Snape avait un gros collier en or autour du cou. Les plus proches se demandaient pourquoi le professeur Snape avait un gros bijou en forme de dragon autour du cou. Surtout en or. Parce que ce n'était pas son style mais alors pas du tout !! Qu'était-il arrivé au professeur si sérieux et toujours vêtu sobrement ? Les murmures commençaient à aller bon train. Severus s'en rendit compte. Sa fureur augmenta d'un point.

Draco qui avait levé les yeux à l'arrivée du professeur, luttait désespérement contre un fou-rire qui n'avait rien de nerveux. Savoir que c'était Harry qui était enroulé autour du cou de Severus à la vue de tous, avait quelque chose de profondément hilarant. Pas pour Severus lui-même, Draco s'en doutait bien. A cette pensée, retenir son fou-rire devint de plus en plus difficile. Il essaya de boire de l'eau pour se calmer mais faillit s'étrangler et en renversa partout. Il était à deux doigts de se mettre sous la table pour pouvoir rigoler en paix. Il prit une profonde inspiration et réprima un nouvel éclat de rire. Curieux,- et aussi pour réfréner son fou-rire - il observa ce qui se passait à la table des Gryffondor. Il chercha du regard Harry. Et flûte, il lui tournait le dos !! Draco aurait bien aimé savoir dans quel état se trouvait Harry...

Snape s'assit à la table des professeurs, son dragon continuant en sourdine son ronronnement passionné. Toujours autour de sa gorge, évidemment. Il refusait de décoller de là, allez savoir pourquoi ! Il réprima un soulagement ridicule à la vue d'Albus Dumbledore. Celui qui allait le débarasser de ce dragon. Severus ne pouvait s'en débarrasser tout seul à coup de baguette, il risquait de se faire mal. Albus ne refuserait pas de lui venir en aider, avec tous les services qu'il lui avait rendu. N'est-ce pas ?

- Albus, commença-t-il sans préambule, je dois vous parler...

- Après le repas dans mon bureau, mon cher Severus, répondit le directeur de Poudlard avec un léger sourire.

Severus avait la soudaine et détestable impression que ce vieux fou se fichait de lui derrière ses lunettes. Il espérait que ce n'était juste qu'une impression désagréable...

- Non, j'aimerais...

- Allons mon cher Severus, il y a des cakes au citron au dessert. Vous ne voulez quand même pas que je mange ce magnifique dessert complétement _froid_ ?

Une pointe d'horreur et de scandale se trouvait dans le mot « froid ». Severus se dit, et ce n'était que la 567ème fois s'il comptait bien, qu'il devrait essayer de lui offrit un cake au citron avec l'une de ces potions dedans. Pas du poison, bien sûr que non. Avec un poison, on ne pouvait pas recommencer !! Non, un bon petit aphrodisiaque maison, une potion de lenteur, d'apesanteur, de lumière ou mieux du véritasérum... La première et la dernière promettaient toutes deux de grands moments. C'était pour cela qu'il ne l'avait pas fait : il n'arrivait pas à choisir. Il avait procédé à des essais de potions pour se rendre qu'on ne pouvait pas mélanger l'aphrodisiaque au véritasérum... Il fallait donc - hélas - choisir. Et puis avec l'aphrodisiaque il y avait hélas le risque qu'Albus devienne encore plus accro aux cakes au citron. C'était une donnée à ne pas négliger.

Et Albus, toujours ses lunettes sur le nez – peut-être un modèle permettant de lire dans les pensées...- ajouta :

- Quel joli petit dragon vous avez ! Il a l'air d'être très affectueux.

- C'est un cadeau des élèves de Serpentard, bougonna Severus en se servant d'un plat.

- C'est particulièrement gentil de leur part, fit Albus avec chaleur.

- Justement...

- Après mon dessert, Severus...

L'aphrodisiaque, moui moui moui. _Très_ bonne idée. Et au moment où Severus venait de prendre sa froide résolution :

- Savez-vous mon cher Severus que je ne mange que deux types de cakes au citron ? Les miens et ceux de Poudlard à cette table.

Il _lisait_ dans les pensées. Ce vieux fou _lisait_ dans les pensées !! Ce n'était pas permis. Il devrait y avoir une loi protégeant les pensées du corps enseignant !!! Ecrire au ministre voilà, ce qu'il fallait faire. Encore qu'avec ce crétin de Fudge... Donc, il devrait faire avec.

- J'en fais pourtant un délicieux, rétorqua Severus en retenant un sourire machiavélique à grand-peine.

Mais Albus avait le nez – enfin surtout la barbe – dans son assiette et ne lui prêtait plus aucune attention.

- Il ronronne !!", s'exclama Minerva à côté de lui. Ce _dragon_ ronronne !!!

- Oui !", répondit Severus un poil hargneux.

Il sentait venir le moment où chaque professeur allait l'embêter avec ce dragon alors qu'il ne souhaitait qu'une chose : s'en débarrasser.

- Il doit beaucoup vous aimer pour faire cela..., remarqua Minerva avec justesse.

Severus considéra ce point de vue un instant. Oui il semblait bien que le dragon ait eu un coup de foudre immédiat pour lui. Mais cela n'avait pas été réciproque, enfin à partir du moment où le dragon lui avait sauté dessus. Avant ça oui, il avait bien aimé lui faire des papouilles, lui... C'était vrai que le dragon avait la peau toute douce et il était tout doré. C'était vrai qu'il était très beau et...

Non non, il devait s'en débarrasser. Le directeur des Serpentard avec une bestiole dans le cou, ça faisait _ri-di-cu-le_. Surtout quand la bestiole en question ronronnait. Avec amour. Dumbledore allait l'en débarrasser. Dès qu'il aurait fini son cake au citron. Sans ça, ce sera l'aphrodisiaque. C'était décidé. Il trouverait le moyen de lui faire manger _son_ cake et de le coincer dans la même pièce que Rusard... Et d'en faire aussi manger à Rusard, pour que ce soit plus sympathique... Severus eut un drôle sourire. Pas rassurant pour deux sous. A côté de lui, Dumbledore avala de travers et se mit à tousser.

Le petit dragon restait très calmement dans le cou de Severus. A croire que cette simple position suffisait à son bonheur. D'ailleurs, c'était sans doute le cas...

Hagrid regardait Snape comme s'il s'agissait de la huitième merveille du monde. Ou de son nouveau super meilleur ami. Severus avait un dragon. Et c'était le rêve de Hagrid. Bon bien sûr, le dragon était un peu petit, mais... Et pendant tout le repas, Hagrid se demanda comment aborder le professeur Snape. Pour lui demander où il avait eu son dragon. Mais quand il trouva le courage de lui demander, Severus fonçait déjà dans le bureau de Dumbledore.

- Bah, je lui demanderais ce soir, murmura le géant pour lui-même. C'est curieux quand même, je ne reconnais pas l'espèce de ce dragon...", ajouta-t-il pour lui même.

A la table des Gryffondor Harry soupirait, un sourire débile sur le visage. Ron l'observait avec l'inquiétude d'une mère poule...

- Ca va Harry ?", demandait-il régulièrement en s'empiffrant.

La seule réponse cohérente - enfin cohérente, tout était relatif - était :

- Je suis dans le cou de Severus... C'est trop bon... Tu peux pas savoir...

- Non effectivement, et je ne veux pas savoir, murmura Ron pour lui-même.

- Laisse tomber Ron. D'ici quelques jours ça ira mieux..., finit par intervenir Hermione.

- T'es sûre ?

- Mais oui. T'en fais pas...

Harry ne mangea rien, mais il s'en fichait. Il n'avait pas faim. Il était heureux. Suprémement heureux. A la limite de l'indécence, même ! Ron le regardait, presque navré de le voir dans cet état. Un peu jaloux aussi...

Après le déjeuner, Harry suivit docilement Ron et Hermione en cours. En cours de potion pour être exact. Mais comme il « était » déjà avec Severus, l'idée d'aller en cours lui passait un peu au-dessus de la tête. Il s'en fichait, quoi !

- Hermione, murmura Ron, ça va être une catastrophe !

- Mais non, je me mettrais avec Harry. Je ferais la potion, ça va aller, la rassura-t-elle avec calme.

- Snape va se rendre compte qu'il y a quelque chose de bizarre avec Harry ! Il va faire sa ronde. Il la fait toujours !!

- Il ne l'a pas fait la dernière fois.

- Il la fera aujourd'hui !!", s'affola Ron.

- Avec un dragon dans le cou, ça m'étonnerait !, ironisa Hermione. Arrête de t'en faire, on doit aller en cours avec Harry, et tout se passera bien !

Pendant ce temps Severus avait son explication inutile avec le directeur. Mettant de côté son idée d'aphrodisiaque pour le moment, - il avait quand même un dragon sur les bras, là tout de suite -, il retourna donc rapidement dans son appartement.

_Vous vous souvenez ce qui s'est passé, n'est-ce pas ? Mais oui, le tout 1er chapitre !! Oui je sais on aurait pu tricoter entre le flash back et maintenant. Et avoir un joli pull pour l'hiver... Ahem enfin, j'espère que ces 4 chapitres ne vous ont pas trop ennuyés !! Mais vous n'êtes pas curieux de voir la réaction de Harry quand Rary fait un saut dans le pantalon de Sev' ?? Et la fin du cours de potion ? Ah je savais bien... C'est parti !!_

Harry et les autres marchaient tranquillement dans les cours. Ils avaient encore quelques minutes avant le début du cours. Donc au moment où Snape saisit le dragon par la queue...

- Aouch !!", cria Harry avant de tomber par terre, en se frottant les fesses. Aïe aïe aïe aïe...

- Harry ? Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?, s'inquiéta Hermione aussitôt.

- Severus vient de tirer le dragon par la queue et...

Ron le regarda sans oser comprendre. Il avait rougi, ce qui n'était pas un vain mot pour ce petit rouquin à la peau sensible.

- ...Quoi ?!", finit par s'exclamer Ron. Mais quel pervers...!

- Ron, enfin !! Par son appendice caudale, précisa Harry. Et maintenant il le tient par la peau du cou. Aïe aïe aïe... Ah, ça y est, il vient de lâcher et...

Harry se figea, toujours assis par terre. Il avait une drôle d'expression sur le visage. De surprise mais aussi... de plaisir.

- Harry !", firent ensemble Ron et Hermione. Ca va ?

Harry ne répondit pas, attentif à ne pas perdre une des sensations que lui retransmettait le dragon.

- Allez, il faut qu'on aille en cours !! Harry, fit Hermione, lève-toi.

-... Le dragon... Il s'est mis autour des hanches de Severus. A même sa peau... Oh bon sang, il a la peau _si_ douce..., finit par dire Harry toujours sous le coup de la surprise.

- C'est pas grave, fit Ron en l'aidant à se relever. Euh, autour des hanches... Comme une ceinture ? Non non, ne réponds pas, je ne veux pas savoir !!, ajouta-t-il précipitamment.

Ils venaient de s'asseoir dans leur classe, au moment où la première sonnerie retentit. Mais les choses n'allaient pas en s'arrangeant. Au contraire ! Harry était assis depuis quelques secondes quand...

- Oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu, murmura Harry affolé. Il a pas fait ça ?!!

SBAM !! Harry tomba dans les pommes. Direct. Mais le dragon lui resta parfaitement conscient et très heureux d'être là où il se trouvait. Il continua de ronronner. Avec allégresse, presque.

_Je me demande si le dragon n'incarne pas la part de Harry la plus dénuée de complexes...Enfin, la plus obsédée, quoi..._

- Harry !!", crièrent Ron et Hermione.

Hermione se mit à lui tapoter les joues, pendant que Ron disait :

- Je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée. Je le savais ! Tu me l'aurais demandé avant d'embarquer Harry là-dedans, je te l'aurais dit !

- Ron, ce n'est pas le moment !", riposta Hermione avec énervement.

- Tout va bien ?", demanda Draco qui s'était rapproché.

Harry reprit connaissance. Il avait le souffle court, comme s'il venait de courir un cent mètres version escalier. Son cœur battait à tout rompre. Il avait rougi.

- Harry réponds-moi ! Est-ce que ça va ?

Harry jeta un regard perdu à Hermione :

- 'Mione, il est... il est... oh, il est...

- Oui ?

- Sur... sur... sur son... son... sexe, dit-il dans un murmure étranglé, rouge de confusion.

Harry en savait plus où il en était. A la fois honteux de ce qui arrivait à Snape, mais en même temps, vaguement excité... Et aussi honteux de ça...

Grand silence. Terrible, même. Ron, Hermione et Draco fixaient Harry avec incrédulité croissante.

Draco sentit revenir avec force le fou-rire du midi, un peu comme une vague puissante. Il pouffa. Hermione lui jeta un sale regard. Il se calma aussitôt. Tout en se demandant quand donc il pourrait enfin rire. Il en avait mal aux joues à force de retenir ses éclats de rire. C'est inhumain...

Ron essayait de se dire qu'il n'avait pas entendu ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Non, le mignon petit dragon doré ne pouvait pas être... _La la la la la_... Ron chanta intérieurement pour ne plus entendre ce que Harry venait de dire... On parlait de Snape !! Et entendre parler du... _La la la la _...de Snape, juste après le repas de midi, c'était... Ah beurk, beurk. Et qu'est-ce que le dragon fichait... _La la la la_... là, d'abord ???

Hermione, faisant abstraction de ce que Harry venait de révéler – elle gardait ça pour plus tard -, demanda simplement :

- Ca va aller, Harry ?

- Je crois, mumura-t-il en se relevant pour la deuxième fois en moins de cinq minutes, sous les yeux curieux des élèves de Serpentard et de Gryffondor.

Il y eut des chuchotements. L'histoire allait sûrement faire le tour de l'école... Mais pour le moment c'était le dernier des soucis de Harry. La seconde cloche retentit. Toujours pas de professeur, si ponctuel habituellement... Et pour cause !

* * *

**J'espère que vous avez aimé !! Bon, maintenant, il faut que j'écrive la suite... Je suis en retard pour le prochain chapitre !!**

**Continuez à me motiver, laissez-moi des reviews. Vous savez que j'y répondrai !! Et j'aime bien lire vos reviews, ça me fait toujours très plaisir ! Que vous soyez nouveaux lecteurs ou mes bien-aimés lecteurs habitués (y faut ça pour me supporter...), venez me faire un coucou !! J'ai toujours des nouvelles idées en vous lisant...**


	7. Le chemin de l'eau

**Disclaimer** :

Les personnages de Harry Potter ainsi que les « décors, mots et créatures » sont la propriété exclusive de J.K. Rowling. Il n'y a aucune intention de contre-façon ou de violation de ses droits d'auteur. Cette histoire est écrite pour le plaisir de l'écriture et ne rapportera aucun centime à son auteur.

Par contre, je peux revendiquer les « rouh » du dragon. Pas la race ( Opaloeil des Antipodes ) puisque pour respecter l'œuvre de Rowling, j'ai pioché dans son petit livre des Animaux Fantastiques.

Cette fanfic se déroule pendant la septième année de Harry à Poudlard.

**Avertissement** – Cette fic met en relation Harry et Severus sur un plan autre que celui professeur - élève... A savoir une relation **_homo_**, quoi ! En clair, si l'idée que Harry ait envie de sauter sur son professeur ou que ce bon vieux Severus fasse subir les pires outrages à Harry, vous dérange ou vous scandalise, ne continuez pas la lecture...

Ah et je précise pour ceux qui penserait que ma fic tomberait dans ce genre là : non, ce n'est absolument pas une histoire de zoophilie !! _Toujours pas et je lutte contre !! __Si si !_

**Je sais, je suis terriblement en retard !! Ce chapitre est beaucoup plus « sage » que le précédent. Je n'ai pas réussi lui donner plus de vie. J'espère que vous en serez pas trop déçus !**

**Pardon pour les clichés !!! J'ai pas pu résister aux gouttes d'eau...**

_Edit 2006 : j'ai enlevé les réponses aux reviews pour plus de clarté. Je les ai gardé sous word, donc écrivez-moi si vous voulez relire une réponse._

* * *

Chapitre 7 – Le chemin de l'eau

Harry se mit à respirer normalement quand le dragon quitta la zone dangereuse sous les cajoleries de Severus, qui n'en menait pas large, lui non plus... Harry réussit à se concentrer suffisamment pour voir un instant Severus se rhabiller tout en parlant. Sa voix lui parut lointaine, mais dénuée de colère. Heureusement... Harry ne connaissait pas encore assez son lien avec le dragon, pour réussir à écouter à travers lui.

- Il arrive, finit-il par dire à l'intention de Ron et de Hermione.

- Respire, conseilla Hermione. A fond, détends-toi, tout va bien se passer.

Ron ouvrit la bouche.

- Ron tais-toi, tu veux ?, fit Hermione. Tout va bien, c'est juste une période d'adaptation, dit-elle à l'intention de Harry.

Elle observait Harry : c'était évident qu'il avait quelque chose qui clochait. Il était tout pâle et très nerveux. C'était sûrement le stress. Il fallait espérer que Snape soit suffisamment embêté avec le dragon pour qu'il ne prête pas attention à Harry.

Le dragon sous les vêtements, Severus approchait. Le cœur de Harry battait à tout rompre, car évidemment il le savait. Et donc le petit cœur du dragon battait comme un papillon affolé. Alors quand la porte du cachot s'ouvrit à la volée, Harry crut qu'il allait tomber à nouveau dans les pommes. Il _savait_ que le dragon était enroulé autour des hanches de Severus, bien caché. Il le savait parce qu'au fond, c'était lui qui était enroulé autour des fameuses hanches au su et à la vue de tout le monde. Il était à la fois submergé par cette sensation et en même temps terriblement gêné.

Le professeur Snape observa la classe un instant en silence. Seul Harry remarqua que son regard revenait souvent sur sa petite personne. Il déglutit péniblement : Snape ne pouvait pas savoir. C'était impossible. Mais s'il savait ?? Il était tendu, dans l'attente que le professeur explose en colère contre lui. Il éprouvait un léger vertige : il sentait la peau de Severus, qu'il voyait, sans avoir le moindre contact avec lui. Il avait encore du mal à s'habituer à cette impression d'être dédoublé.

Le petit dragon, subissant le contre coup du stress se cramponna aux hanches. Severus battit plus rapidement les paupières. Avant se tourner vers le tableau qu'il tapota de sa baguette magique. Les préparations s'inscrivirent aussitôt.

Harry admira un bref instant le sang-froid de son professeur.

- Bien, fit Severus Snape sans s'excuser pour son retard. Aujourd'hui vous allez faire deux potions en préparation de vos ASPIC, expliqua-t-il de sa voix que Harry trouvait si sexy.

Le dragon eut un curieux frémissement que Severus ignora souverainement.

- Toutefois, ajouta-t-il, vous ferez les potion deux par deux, l'un préparant les ingrédients, l'autre les ajoutant au mélange dans le bon ordre, tout en respectant le nombre de tours pour mélanger.

Hermione se dépêcha de s'installer avec Harry.

- Sachant que le nombre de cette classe est impair, commença-t-il avec une certaine délectation, un élève travaillera seul avec moi. Je pense qu'il serait profitable que les plus faibles d'entre vous en potions profitent de ce « cours particulier », conclut-il sur un ton suave. Pas de volontaire ? Bien, donc Potter ce sera vous ! Venez à mon bureau !, ordonna-t-il, avec un léger sourire satisfait.

Neville respira : le plus faible en potion, normalement c'était lui. Il bénit sa chance. Et compatit brièvement au supplice de Harry. Sans savoir que la réalité était pire encore.

Harry pâlit encore. Il ressentait tous les symptomes d'un stress intense : le cœur qui s'emballait frôlant l'infarctus, sueurs froides, vagues nausées... Il s'approcha du bureau du professeur en évitant obstinément le regard noir de celui-ci.

- _Pas penser au dragon. Ne pas y penser.Ne pas penser que je suis là enroulé autour de ses hanches ! Ne pas penser à sa peau douce, à l'odeur de sa peau. Oooh, sa chaleur... Etre dans ses bras ! Non non. Je dois penser à la potion. C'est ça, à la potion... La po-tion. Bien Harry concentre-toi ! Il faut juste tenir jusqu'à la fin du cours. Après... La po-tion ! POTION..._

Le sourire de Severus disparut : le dragon, incroyablement nerveux, avait glissé et planté une petite griffe dans ces fesses pour ne pas tomber.

Harry stressa encore davantage :

- _Je suis désolé !! Désolé ! Pourquoi ne dit-il rien ? Je viens de lui faire du mal !_, pensait Harry avec affolement.

Heureusement que la robe de sorcier de Snape dissimulait le dragon. Et que Severus savait rester imperturbable.

- Allez Potter, approchez-vous. Nous perdons du temps !, lança Severus.

- Oui Monsieur, répondit Potter définitivement mal à l'aise, en s'installant.

La potion rapidement oubliée, Harry reprit le dessus sur son stress. Pas de la meilleure des façons, mais... En effet, tout proche de son Severus - personne d'autre ne l'aurait, il se le jurait - il se découvrait une folle envie de découvrir le corps de son professeur. Ses mains en tremblaient presque d'excitation. Car pour une fois, il le _pouvait_. Grâce au dragon. En toute impunité. Et le petit dragon commença son exploration, rendant Harry de plus en plus fébrile. Il était collé à la peau du professeur. Il avait beau ne pas y penser, les sensations étaient là. Inoubliables. Car s'il ne pouvait voir le torse de son professeur, il pouvait sentir !

Le cours s'étirait en longueur. Autant pour Harry que pour Severus. Harry était incapable de se concentrer sur la potion.

Severus, pertubé par le dragon qui gigotait sans arrêt, ne rattrapait que les erreurs de Potter qu'à grand-peine. Enfin, celles qu'il avait vu. Et il avait des grandes difficultés à garder son ton méprisant habituel. Et puis...

Harry sentit la main du professeur effleurer la sienne par mégarde. Il en laissa tomber la plume de paon qu'il tenait dans le chaudron. Il se sentit rougir. C'était incontrôlable... _Ses_ doigts sur _sa_ main. Il eut tout à coup l'envie d'effleurer les lèvres de Severus. Du bout des doigts. Avant de l'embrasser. Lentement. Doucement. Ce serait si bon... Harry avait les yeux fixés sur le chaudron où la plume de paon finissait de se noyer. Mais tout à coup, il sentit le dragon qui remontait lentement vers le visage de Severus.

Qui avançait sa petite dorée vers le menton de Severus.

- _Non !! Il ne va pas...?!_, eut juste le temps de penser Harry en relevant la tête brusquement vers son professeur.

Au moment précis où le dragon frotta sa tête contre le lèvres de Severus.

Harry rougit encore. Il sentit le bref contact des lèvres de Severus sur sa joue. Doux contact. Léger et brûlant. Parfait... S'ils n'avaient pas été en plein cours de potion. Si la sensation des lèvres n'avait pas été retransmise par l'intermédiaire du dragon. Si Severus avait réellement posé ses lèvres sur sa joue. Si...

Harry eut mal tout à coup. Les yeux à nouveau plongé dans le chaudron au contenu douteux, il ne vit pas la légère rougeur de Snape. Très légère et qui disparut aussitôt. Il venait de réaliser que ce qu'il avait fait n'était pas la meilleure des solutions. Parce que si à chaque fois qu'il avait envie d'embrasser Severus, le dragon le faisait à sa place... Severus allait finir par tuer le dragon. Ce dernier venait de se cacher à nouveau sous ses vêtements.

« Mais pourquoi j'ai fait ça ???, finit-il par se dire avec désespoir. J'étais ivre d'accord, mais à ce point...! »

Et complétement bouleversé, il rajouta la poudre de lune à la préparation. Bien trop tôt. Severus aurait pu le lui dire, s'il n'avait été perdu dans ses pensées. Son dragon - non _le_ dragon, ce truc quoi ! - n'était qu'un pervers et il allait s'en débarrasser ! Si. Severus notait aussi mentalement d'avoir une petite discussion avec son filleul. Pour éviter tout cadeau à l'avenir.

Le mélange dans le chaudron implosa sans prévenir. A quand les alarmes sur chaudron, hein ? Les flammes s'élevèrent aussitôt, hautes et violettes, avides de carboniser tout ce qu'elles frôlaient. Or Harry et Severus étaient bien trop près dudit chaudron. Il y eut une vague seconde d'incrédulité, où chacun pensa respectivement :

- _Ca fait des années que je n'ai pas loupé une potion !! Saloperie de dragon !!!_

- _Bon sang qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ???_

Severus et Harry ôtèrent rapidement leurs robes de sorciers touchées par les flammes puis leurs chemises qui s'échauffaient dangereusement. Au même moment Hermione lança un sortilège d'eau sur eux puis sur le chaudron. D'autres élèves l'imitèrent, ravis de pouvoir asperger le professeur Snape en toute impunité. Et comme par hasard c'était tous les élèves de Gryffondor, sauf Neville : généralement quand un chaudron implosait, explosait, etc..., ça finissait toujours mal pour lui. Il choisit par conséquent de ne pas se faire remarquer...

- Assez, ça suffit !! Arrêtez !!!, finit par crier Severus dans un silence parfait.

Et pour cause : il avait enlevé sa chemise, exposant le dragon d'or à la vue de tous. Lové avec amour autour de ses hanches. Un seul élève réagit. Très bizarrement d'ailleurs.

Cet élève sortit précipitamment de la classe : on entendit au loin des éclats de rire irrépressibles. Leur auteur était vraisemblablement en train d'agoniser de rire. Et de se casser les cordes vocales avec une grande application doublé d'un acharnement très sérieux...

- SORTEZ !!!!, ordonna Severus avec fureur.

Surpris par cette brusque explosion de colère, le dragon se cassa la figure. Sous le regard éberlué des élèves tétanisés. Avec une étrange simultanéité, Harry tomba aussi par terre, comme s'il avait glissé sur quelque chose. Sauf qu'il n'avait pas bougé...

_- _Qu'est-ce que vous regardez tous !_ TOUT LE MONDE, **DE-HORS** !!!!!!_, hurla Severus, alors que le dragon se lovait à nouveau dans le cou de son perchoir.

Tout le monde finit par sortir en courant. Il y eut quelques mauvaises langues pour dire que le Professeur Snape avait enfin trouvé le compagnon idéal, le seul qui pouvait le supporter : ils formaient un joli couple. Certains ajoutèrent que le dragon était bien trop mignon pour Snape...

Harry se releva lentement, encore un peu choqué d'avoir ressenti la chute de son alter-égo. Un silence étrange se fit. Le temps se figea, comme avide de garder entre ces doigts fins cet instant...

Harry était fasciné par le cheminement des gouttes d'eau sur le torse nu et imberbe de son professeur. Il avait la peau fine et pâle de ses rêves. Douce aussi, certainement. Il aurait aimé être ces gouttes d'eau qui glissaient avec impudeur et délicatesse sur Severus. Ces gouttes qui faisaient en toute impunité ce que lui rêvait de faire depuis des semaines. Embrasser la peau nue de cet homme à l'allure si sévère et qui se révélait si séduisant dépouillé de ses vêtements. Oui, mais Severus avait un passé qui toujours le ferait souffrir... Un passé qu'il ne pourrait jamais effacer. Son cœur se serra quand il vit l'ampleur des cicatrices : il s'y était attendu, mais la réalité était autre. Il n'avait pas imaginé cela...

Cruelles et douloureuses blessures en leur temps, amères de violence et de souffrances sans fin. La volonté de torturer cet homme tranparaissait en chacun de leurs méandres sinueux et complexes. La volonté de leur auteur fou d'en faire une œuvre d'art frappa aussi Harry. Comment pouvait-on faire souffrir quelqu'un à ce point ?! Et y prendre tant de plaisir ? Pourquoi Severus s'acharnait à retourner vers Voldemort ? Même l'espionnage ne pouvait justifier tout cela : certaines des cicatrices étaient récentes, plus rouges. Harry nota aussi l'étrange attitude du professeur qui avait pris soin de ne pas tourner le dos aux élèves qui sortaient : il devina sans peine que d'autres blessures s'y trouvaient...

Une pensée, vite rejetée, traversa Harry : peut-être que si Severus retournait ainsi vers son maître, c'était peut-être dans l'espoir que sa vie s'arrête. Et les questions continuaient, transperçant Harry... Car quelle vie avait l'homme qu'il aimait ? Y avait-il une place pour quelqu'un ? Et le laisserait-il seulement approcher ?

L'eau avait aussi touché le visage de Severus, donnant l'étrange impression que cet homme pleurait des larmes qui n'étaient pas les siennes. Comme s'il pensait qu'il devait être au-delà de cela. Les larmes de Harry qui coulaient étaient réelles. Comme celles du petit dragon qui se lova avec affection dans le cou de Severus, frottant sa tête avec affection contre la peau fine du cou.

Mais Severus ne vit rien de tout cela. Le jeune homme se découvrait à lui de manière imprévue et délicieuse... Il était surpris de voir que l'apparente fragilité de l'adolescent contrastait avec la maturité de ce corps à demi-nu. Il découvrait aussi avec étonnement que Harry avait eu aussi sa part de combats et de blessures. Et il restait hypnotisé par les gouttes d'eau. Qui glissaient au rythme de sa respiration, sur ce corps presque adulte et ô combien désirable. Sans deviner que certaines d'entre elles étaient des larmes... Severus contemplait Harry d'un regard brûlant.

Dont les yeux verts si graves, si sérieux, le fixaient sans sciller. Sans doute était-il dégoûté par ses mutiples cicatrices. Choqué, même. Qui pourrait aimer un homme tel que lui ?Mais il y avait quelque chose d'étrange dans son regard, un peu comme si Harry s'était vraiment mis à nu. Comme s'il espérait quelque chose de lui... Severus soupira, le visage plus sombre : non, Harry n'espérait rien du tout, il se leurrait. Se rappeler que Harry était hétéro et qu'il le détestait. Non, le haïssait... Une évidence douloureuse.

- Sortez Monsieur Potter..., finit par dire Severus d'une voix lasse.

Mais Harry n'entendit pas : il était fasciné, les questions ayant cédé le pas au magnifique spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Il n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard les gouttes d'eau qui glissaient. Doucement, s'attardant au nombril, avant de se perdre dans la ligne de poils plus sombres, qui s'arrêtaient à la ceinture. Sa gorge s'assècha. Il voulait de ses lèvres capturer cette goutte taquine, pour suivre son chemin à sa place. Le dragon toujours dans le cou, finit par lècher une goutte d'eau qui roulait sur l'une des tempes de Severus. Qui sursauta.

Severus attrapa brusquement le dragon par le cou, en murmurant « Arrête ça ! ». Harry parut sortir d'un rêve : il sursauta lui aussi et posa une main sur la nuque avec une grimace.

- Sortez immédiatement Monsieur Potter ou j'enlève 100 points à Gryffondor !

Harry soupira et alla récupérer ses affaires avec lenteur puis sortit à son tour du cachot. Severus n'avait pas bougé. Le dragon non plus. Severus le posa doucement sur le bureau, mais le dragon revint se nicher dans son cou. Avec une certaine obstination.

- Quand je pense que c'était le premier contact sur mes lèvres en des années et c'est ce foutu dragon..., finit par murmurer Severus. C'est pas vrai !

Il eut un léger rire, puis s'assit.

- C'est pas vrai, non, murmura-t-il avec tristesse. Il a vu. Il a vu ce qu'_il_ a fait de moi... Quelque chose de laid. Il faut que j'arrête. De penser à lui... Je me fais du mal. Je ne dois pas espérer. Pas moi, non...

Perdu dans ses pensées, Severus caressa doucement le dragon, qui lui donna un petit coup de tête affectueux. Un peu plus loin dans le couloir, Harry sentit ce geste presque tendre. Il s'arrêta :

- Oui, murmura-t-il pour lui même. Je lui laisse le dragon. Quelques jours, quelques nuits... J'ai peut-être une chance... Je dois savoir. Après, je verrais...

* * *

Pendant ce temps Hermione avait retrouvé Draco adossé à un mur, se tenant les côtes, le fou-rire ne l'abandonnant qu'à grand-peine. 

- Draco, soupira-t-elle navrée, tu crois vraiment...

- Dis tu peux m'amener à l'infirmerie ?, dit-il rapidement tentant de calmer son fou-rire. Je crois que je me suis déchiré un muscle... Oh bon sang, leurs têtes ! Et le dragon autour des reins de Snape... Bouhahahahaha !!!!

Son fou-rire le reprit, des larmes de rire s'y ajoutant.

Hermione leva les yeux aux ciel, avant de le prendre par le bras pour l'amener à l'infirmerie.

Madame Pomfresh le regarda d'un œil blasé :

- Encore un sortilège de fou-rire ? Quand donc allez-vous arrêter...

- Non, non, l'interrompit Hermione avec exaspération. C'est normal. Simplement, il s'est déchiré un muscle à force de rire comme ça.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui a pu le mettre dans cet état-là ?, demanda Pompom avec surprise.

Hermione n'hésita à peine : après tout toute l'école était déjà au courant, désormais.

- Le petit dragon du Professeur Snape. Draco trouve ça hilarant..., soupira-t-elle.

A ces mots, Draco repartit dans un nouveau fou-rire.

* * *

Severus retourna à ses appartements toujours perdu dans ses pensées. Le dragon toujours accroché à lui. Il entra chez lui avec un soupir de soulagement et décida de s'accorder une soirée au calme. Il posa le dragon dans un fauteuil avant de se changer rapidement dans la salle de bain. Puis il se mit à son bureau pour attaquer le paquet de copies des premières années qu'il avait eu le matin même... Le dragon à nouveau autour du cou, évidemment. Mais Severus essayait de ne pas y penser. Il essayait de ne penser à rien qui n'était pas une copie. De ne pas penser au regard de Harry sur lui. Il finit par poser sa plume, le souvenir de cet instant l'envahissant à nouveau. Ses yeux verts qui le scrutait avec... Il soupira, il n'arrivait pas à deviner ce à quoi Harry pensait quand il l'avait fixé comme ça. Cela ne pouvait être que de l'horreur. Et puis... Severus se leva brusquement : le dragon se rattrapa à grand-peine autour de son cou. Il s'approcha d'une des fausses fenêtres enchantées qui représentait une vue des alentours de Poudlard. Une nécessité dans les cachots... Les yeux perdus dans le paysage, Severus pensait :

« Il est hétéro, il me déteste et il est mort de trouille quand je m'approche de lui ! Et plus c'est comme ça, moins je résiste au plaisir de l'embêter ! Tout ça parce que c'est la seule chose je pourrais jamais avoir de lui... C'est pathétique ! Il n'y aura jamais rien entre nous, encore plus parce que je suis plus âgé et couverts de cicatrices. Peut-être que Draco a eu raison de m'offrir un animal... Non, je ne viens pas de penser ça !! Il faut que je me débarrasse de ce... »

Le dragon ronronnait à nouveau.

« Ce... truc qui... parfois a la même couleur d'yeux que Harry... _Non_, je ne viens pas de penser ça ! »

Il prit le dragon entre ses mains pour le regarder : il avait à nouveau les yeux verts, le fixant comme Harry tantôt. Et cela remua quelque chose en Severus.

- Je crois que je vais te garder, après tout, murmura-t-il sincère mais horrifié intérieurement par cette décision.

Il pensait – à raison – que cette étrange cohabitation ne lui apporterait que des ennuis...

- Rrrseruuushh !, fit doucement le petit dragon, toujours les yeux verts.

- Rary..., répondit Severus sidéré.

Le petit dragon avait essayé de dire son prénom ! Severus regardait toujours les yeux verts.

« Redescends sur terre. C'est pas Harry qui a dit ton prénom, mais un dragon qui a _essayé_ de le dire. Un _dragon_, pas Harry ! Arrête de fantasmer de manière aussi idiote ! Tu es pitoyable ! »

Et cette fois, c'est Severus lui-même qui mit le dragon dans son cou. Avant de se remettre à ses copies.

* * *

**Voilà... Vous comprenez pourquoi je ne suis pas très contente de ce que j'ai écrit et pourquoi vous avez un peu attendu. La suite sera mise d'ici au maximum 3 semaines, car je termine (enfin !!) mes exam' la semaine prochaine !**

**Gros bisous à tous et donnez-moi votre avis dans les reviews : j'adore vous lire !!**


	8. Un amour de dragon Vraiment ?

**Disclaimer** :

Les personnages de Harry Potter ainsi que les « décors, mots et créatures » sont la propriété exclusive de J.K. Rowling. Il n'y a aucune intention de contre-façon ou de violation de ses droits d'auteur. Cette histoire est écrite pour le plaisir de l'écriture et ne rapportera aucun centime à son auteur.

Par contre, je peux revendiquer les « rouh » du dragon. Pas la race ( Opaloeil des Antipodes ) puisque pour respecter l'œuvre de Rowling, j'ai pioché dans son petit livre des Animaux Fantastiques.

Cette fanfic se déroule pendant la septième année de Harry à Poudlard.

**Avertissement** – Cette fic met en relation Harry et Severus sur un plan autre que celui professeur - élève… A savoir une relation **_homo_**, quoi ! En clair, si l'idée que Harry ait envie de sauter sur son professeur ou que ce bon vieux Severus fasse subir les pires outrages à Harry, vous dérange ou vous scandalise, ne continuez pas la lecture…

Ah et je précise pour ceux qui penserait que ma fic tomberait dans ce genre là : non, ce n'est absolument pas une histoire de zoophilie !! _Toujours pas et je lutte contre !! __Si si ! Mais ça devient dur parce que le dragon n'est pas tout à fait d'accord…_

**Coucou à tous !! Et merci de votre patience, de vos reviews toujours aussi enthousiastes !! Vous vous rendez compte ? 27 reviews pour le précédent chapitre !!! (bon d'accord vous avez 3 semaines, mais quand même !!!) Merci aussi de m'avoir remonté le moral quant à mon précédent chapitre : c'est promis, je ne me critiquerais plus…**

**Je décline toutes conséquences fâcheuses pour les fou-rires à venir : le seul truc que je peux faire, c'est d'essayer de poster régulièrement… Ne pas m'envoyer de factures d'hôpital, merci…**

**Je vous remercie aussi pour tous vos encouragements tant pour la fic que pour mes examens que j'ai finalement réussi…**

_Edit 2006 : j'ai enlevé les réponses aux reviews pour plus de clarté. Je les ai gardé sous word, donc écrivez-moi si vous voulez relire une réponse._

* * *

**Chapitre 8 - Un amour de dragon… Vraiment ?**

Et cette fois, c'est Severus lui-même qui mit le dragon dans son cou. Avant de se remettre à ses copies. On n'était que peu de choses… Et il valait mieux un petit dragon affectueux plutôt que rien… En tout cas pour le moment. Severus sourit quand il sentit le petit cœur du dragon battre contre sa peau… Un léger ronronnement l'accompagna dans son travail.

_Vous pariez combien qu'il va finir par changer d'avis ?_

Absorbé par la correction de ses copies, Severus ne vit pas le temps passer. Et comme d'habitude dans ce cas, un elfe de maison vint toquer à sa porte pour lui apporter son repas. Il se leva en soupirant, étirant ses muscles. Il prit le plateau contenant son repas et s'assit près de la cheminée. Le dragon dans son cou s'agita et se mit à marmonner :

- Raiuh rouainnhh. Rrrrrouh…

En lorgnant le plateau de Severus d'un air gourmand. Severus soupira :

- J'ai oublié de te commander à manger… Tu ne peux pas manger comme moi, tu n'aimerais pas, lu dit-il gentiment.

Il se leva, avec l'intention de sonner un elfe de maison quand l'un d'entre eux frappa à la porte : il entra prestement avec un plateau à l'intention du dragon avant de repartir tout aussi rapidement.

- Tout l'école est au courant que j'ai un dragon d'or qui se colle autour de mes reins, finit par dire Severus avec fatalisme.

Le petit dragon le regardait, ses yeux rouges le fixant avec affection.

- Mais toi tu t'en fous, dit Severus. Quand je pense que mes élèves m'ont vu à moitié nu avec toi autour de ma taille… Je ne pense pas que tu m'écouterais si je t'interdisais de recommencer ! Quand je pense que je parle à un dragon : j'ai du atteindre le fond. Le fond du fond, même…, soupira-t-il.

Mais le dragon n'écoutait pas : il s'approcha du plateau que Severus venait de poser par terre près de la cheminée. Dans une assiette se tenait un monceau de morceaux de viande sanguinolente. La parfaite nourriture pour un dragon. Sauf que Rary n'était pas vraiment un dragon. C'était une petite part de Harry. La plus obsédée certes mais aussi… la plus gourmande. La viande crue n'avait donc aucune chance de lui plaire.

Severus commença à manger, sans se rendre compte que le petit dragon n'était pas content... Rary saisit entre ses petites griffes un bord de l'assiette pour essayer de la renverser en signe de protestation, mais elles glissaient sur la porcelaine… Il finit par y arriver : il renversa l'assiette par terre, et la viande, dont l'odeur soulevait le cœur à Harry dans la Grande salle à manger, se retrouva sur le tapis. Severus resta imperturbable, n'ayant rien vu : il fallait préciser qu'il avait la mauvaise habitude de lire en mangeant. Un livre se tenait devant lui en lévitation, et ses pages se tournaient docilement sur un signe de la main… Le dragon attrapa alors une bouchée de viande et la jeta sur Severus, histoire de faire valoir son point de vue de façon… radicale.

Surpris, Severus baissa les yeux et découvrit que son petit dragon le regardait, ses yeux orangés de mécontentement. Il n'était pas content, visiblement. Severus restait sidéré par le comportement du dragon, assez intelligent pour jouer au sale gosse. Puis Rary se rapprocha de Severus en ronronnant avant d'atterrir dans son plateau. Celui-ci vacilla un bref instant : Severus retint le plateau à temps évitant la chute de son repas. Le dragon sans hésitation se mit à manger dans l'assiette de Severus. Et plus exactement il attaquait sa part de gâteau au chocolat. Rary avait hérité de la gourmandise d'Harry. Evidemment !

- Non mais ça va pas !!, s'écria Severus en ôtant l'assiette. Tu vas être malade !!

Le plateau vacilla quand le dragon s'envola.

- Ronh !, rétorqua le dragon avant d'essayer d'attraper l'assiette.

Plus exactement le gâteau dans l'assiette. C'était que les elfes faisaient un gâteau au chocolat divin, vous comprenez…

- Mais chacun son assiette ! Tu ne peux pas manger comme moi ! La tienne est là-bas…

- Ronh !

Severus vit ce que le dragon avait fait. Il soupira. Il se sentait incroyablement zen, là. La journée avait été longue, pourrie, et… bah, ça continuait, quoi ! Ce n'était pas surprenant…

- T'aimes pas…, finit-il par comprendre. D'accord. Albus avait finalement raison : tu dois manger comme moi. Mais comment fait ce vieux fou pour tout savoir ?

Severus prit sa baguette pour réparer les dégâts : inutile que les elfes de maison soient au courant qu'il n'est pas fichu de se faire obéir par un petit dragon… Severus Snape incapable d'avoir le dernier mot face à un dragon… Si ses élèves le savaient, il pouvait dire adieu au calme dans ses cours… Il regarda Rary engloutir le gâteau. En quelques coups de mâchoires très efficaces. Il remarqua à cette occasion que le dragon avait des dents très acérées et pointues… Des dents de carnivore de toute évidence, alors pourquoi le gâteau au chocolat ? Il y avait là quelque chose de profondément illogique… En tout cas, Severus en savait assez sur les dragons pour savoir que les goûts culinaires de son dragon étaient absolument contre nature. Il ne pouvait croire qu'il s'agissait là d'une caractéristique de ce dragon nain…

Une fois que le dragon eût fini, il s'approcha à nouveau du plateau de Severus. Il contempla un moment le poulet grillé au citron. Avant de retourner grappiller les dernières miettes de gâteau. Severus pouvait faire une croix sur son dessert… Il n'était même pas sûr de pouvoir récupérer l'assiette.

Toujours sidéré, les pensées de Severus suivaient leurs cours: le dragon aimait le sucré… Mais c'était quoi ce dragon ? Comment aurait-il pu survivre dans la nature ? Hagrid devrait pouvoir le lui dire. Mais approcher ce demi-géant… Pourquoi ne pas donner à Harry un devoir supplémentaire sur… sur l'effet des écailles de dragons dans les potions et lui demander de se renseigner sur la nourriture des… Albus avait dit quoi ? Opaloeil des Antipodes nain… Ou peut-être que Draco pourrait le renseigner : après tout, la personne qui le lui avait vendu devait lui avoir précisé les habitudes alimentaires de Rary. Ou alors, évidemment il restait la bibliothèque… Severus n'avait jamais aimé chercher pendant des heures dans des vieux livres poussiéreux. Il préférait de loin les volutes fascinantes qui s'échappaient des potions en ébullition. Et puis rien ne pressait… Son dragon adorait le sucré, et plus particulièrement le chocolat. Voilà tout.

Le dragon était revenu se glisser dans son cou, en ronronnant. Il sentait le chocolat. Il frotta à nouveau sa petit tête dorée dans le cou de Severus avec affection. Ce dernier le sentit faire légèrement surpris. Cette espèce de dragon était vraiment bizarre. Draco pourrait sans doute l'éclairer. C'était sans doute la meilleure solution.

A peu près au même moment dans la Grande Salle, tous les élèves de Poudlard dînaient dans leur brouhaha habituel. Une joyeuse cacophonie utile pour dissimuler les conversations importantes…

- Hermione, finit par dire Harry, tu sais j'ai vraiment du mal à contrôler le dragon…

- C'est une part de toi-même. Ca devrait venir avec le temps, je pense. Peut-être aussi que tu pourras alors choisir de ressentir ou non ce que ressent le dragon, expliqua-t-elle.

- Tu es sûre ?, demanda-t-il avec espoir.

Elle soupira, s'interrompant de manger :

- Bien sûr que non Harry. Le livre était assez vague, mais il semblait sous-entendre ces possibilités. Et arrête de t'inquiéter, le sermonna-t-elle.

- C'est pas ça, commença Harry, mais… Comment dire ? Le dragon… Il a un sacré caractère…

- Comme toi, répondit Hermione avec un haussement d'épaule. Puisque c'est toi, Harry…

Harry n'osa pas lui dire qu'en ce moment même le dragon jetait de la viande sur Severus. Il découvrait qu'il devait craindre tout ce que son dragon allait faire dans l'avenir, car il ne pourrait pas toujours y faire quelquechose. Tout ce que _lui _allait faire… Cela allait-il vraiment le rapprocher de Snape ?

Mais Hermione avait poursuivi :

- Toutefois, le dragon n'est pas une fin, mais un moyen Harry. Il faudra bien que tu dises à Snape que tu préfères les hommes et que tu es amoureux de lui. Ca, le dragon ne pourra pas le faire à ta place, conclut-elle avec logique.

- Oui, mais il pourra au moins me montrer si mes sentiments sont voués à l'échec…, répliqua Harry avec justesse.

Il réprima une vague nausée : le dragon en était au dessert, alors que lui tentait de manger son poulet. Il avait l'impression de mélanger le sucré et le salé…Le poulet au chocolat n'était définitivement pas un bon mélange de saveurs.

- Tu sais Harry, je crois que tu verras les choses plus clairement après une bonne nuit de sommeil…, finit par dire Hermione.

Il lui semblait que l'humeur de Harry variait selon les humeurs du dragon. Or ce n'était pas très logique. Ce devrait être l'inverse, puisque Harry restait Harry… Il fut à nouveau distrait par les sensations du dragon, et sourit.

- Mon autre moi-même est vraiment affectueux avec Severus, finit par dire Harry amusé. Peut-être parce qu'il peut le faire…

Ron le regardait, incrédule. Il ne s'était toujours pas remis de ce que le dragon avait fait. Ou plus exactement de savoir _où_ il s'était baladé en toute impunité…

- Ne me dis pas que le dragon est encore… encore……… enfin _là_, quoi !!, s'exclama-t-il, avec une légère rougeur.

- Ron, s'indigna Harry, tu as vraiment l'esprit mal tourné ! J'ai dit qu'il était affectueux ! Au lieu de me traiter de pervers, parce que je te rappelle qu'il s'agit de moi, tu ferais bien de me soutenir parce que ce n'est pas toujours facile d'être dédoublé comme ça !

Puis Harry se remit à sourire :

- Il est autour du cou de Severus !! Dire que je suis collé à Severus en ce moment…, soupira-t-il.

Il n'entendit heureusement pas la remarque de Ron à propos d'un « puisse-t-il l'étrangler… »

C'était presque inquiétant de voir Harry passer par tous les extrêmes… Hermione écarta l'idée d'une quelconque conséquence du sort. Il s'agissait d'une période d'adaptation. C'était logique, Harry se retrouvait dans les bras de celui qu'il aimait depuis des mois, sans avoir eu à passer par tous les hauts et les bas du début d'une relation. De tous les aléas qui surviennent quand une relation se construit… Il était euphorique voilà tout !

Harry se leva et sortit de table : il avait l'impression de ne plus pouvoir rien avaler, l'estomac du dragon étant rempli de gâteau au chocolat. Ron l'entendit fredonner, alors qu'il s'éloignait.

- Et c'est reparti, fit Ron.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire Ron ?, demanda Hermione en fronçant les sourcils.

- Harry a chantonné… Toute la journée. Tu n'as pas fait attention ?

Hermione avait vaguement entendu Harry fredonner, mais sans réellement y faire attention.

- Tout l'après-midi, il a chantonné « je suis dans le cou de Severus », expliqua Ron dégoûté.

- Il est heureux, Ron, fit Hermione plus posément. Moi quand je suis avec Draco, ça me fait la même sensation.

Ron la regarda sans oser répondre.

- Quoi ?, demanda-t-elle.

- Rien, marmonna Ron. Rien du tout.

Il ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'il ne voulait pas connaître le moindre détail de sa relation avec Draco. Ca lui faisait un peu le même effet que les balades exotiques du dragon sur Snape…

Harry entra dans sa salle commune, passablement bouleversé. Il se sentait déboussolé par tout ce qui était arrivé aujourd'hui… Il avait été heureux d'essayer de dire le prénom de Severus par l'intermédiaire du dragon. Heureux que Severus ait pris le dragon pour le mettre de lui-même dans son cou. Et quand le dragon avait frotté sa tête dans le cou de Severus, il avait eu l'impression bouleversante d'avoir donné un baiser dans le cou à son professeur… Mais cela restait très difficile de se projeter vers cette autre part de lui-même… Plus encore quand il avait découvert que le Harry-dragon avait son propre caractère. Il réalisait qu'il devait apprendre à se découvrir et que le dragon contenait sans doute une part refoulée de lui-même. En plein repas, il s'était vu bombarder Severus de morceaux de viande en priant pour que cela ne fut pas vrai. Ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il envisageait de le séduire !

Le dragon n'était là que pour lui permettre de connaître Severus, de savoir comment l'approcher. Hermione avait raison, mais pour le moment Harry s'en fichait. Il était constamment aux côtés de celui qu'il aimait et cela lui suffisait. Même s'il lui venait des folles envies de le serrer dans ses bras, comme après ce qui s'était passé le matin. Quand il avait vu Severus à demi-nu, horriblement marqué par Voldemort. Il avait douté alors avoir une simple chance – peu importait sur combien – d'être l'amant de cet homme qui semblait avoir trop souffert pour envisager un avenir à deux. C'était la caresse de Severus au dragon qui lui avait redonné espoir. Pour le moment, leur seul lien était ce petit dragon d'or. Et c'était plus que ce que Harry n'aurait jamais osé espérer.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Harry était monté jusqu'à son dortoir pour s'y coucher. Il n'avait pas oublié ce que Hermione avait dit : que leurs rêves seraient partagés. Il se demandait juste s'il allait espionner ceux de Severus, ou bien si Severus se retrouverait embarqué dans les siens. Il fit une légère grimace : il espérait que Severus ne faisait pas de cauchemars à propos des Mangemorts ou de Voldemort… Et que lui-même ne rêverait pas de Voldemort cette nuit-là.

Il se glissa donc sous ses couvertures, cherchant le sommeil. Mais il était trop surexcité pour cela. Angoissé aussi. C'était un peu comme attendre un rendez-vous, dont il ignorait l'heure et l'endroit exacts. Il pensait :

- Je vais rêver avec Severus. Sous ma forme… Je vais savoir s'il rêve de quelqu'un… De moi ?

Harry soupira, cherchant à éloigner ses espoirs, de crainte que Severus rêve bien de quelqu'un, mais pas de lui… Il entendit les autres élèves de son dortoir monter les uns après les autres.

- Tu dors Harry ?, demanda doucement Ron.

- Non je n'y arrive pas, chuchota Harry. Je suis trop énervé, trop fatigué par tout ce qui est arrivé aujourd'hui. Et puis, t'imagines ? Severus et moi, on va dormir et rêver ensemble. Je vais dormir dans les bras de Severus…

- Bonne nuit Harry, lança rapidement Ron.

Puis il ferma prestement les rideaux de son lit sans attendre la réponse traditionnelle. Pour ne plus entendre Harry dire des horreurs pareilles, de son point de vue. Pour ne plus entendre Harry chantonner joyeusement le fameux « on va dormir ensemble ! ».

Au même moment, Draco finissait par s'endormir, épuisé par tous ses fous-rire de la journée. Alors qu'Hermione, dans son dortoir, se mettait à rire de façon incontrôlable, s'étant retenue stoïquement toute la journée, même face aux fous-rire de Draco… Aucune des autres élèves de son dortoir ne réussit à calmer. Ni à connaître la raison de ce fou-rire…

Après s'être tourné et retourné un nombre incalculable de fois, Harry finit par s'endormir. Severus, lui, se préparait à aller se coucher. Il posa le dragon sur le lit, le temps d'aller enfiler un peignoir d'un vert très sombre brodé d'argent. Il prit un oreiller qu'il plaça par terre et posa le dragon ensommeillé dessus. Il éteignit toutes les lumières puis ôta son peignoir, pour finalement se glisser entre les draps frais. Et comme chaque soir, il attendit longtemps le sommeil, cherchant à vider son esprit toutes les horreurs passées. Car elles ressurgissaient toujours aux heures les plus sombres de la nuit… Avec le visage du Seigneur des Ténèbres qui le hantait derrière ses paupières closes…

Severus ouvrit un œil. L'aube blafarde commençait à pointer son nez, filtrant au travers de ses rideaux mal fermés. Il était encore tôt. Il pouvait encore dormir… Il soupira, bien au chaud sous ses draps, qu'il sentait sur son dos. Car en effet, Severus adorait dormir sur le ventre. C'était bizarre quand même qu'il se soit réveillé si tôt. Vraiment bizarre. Il soupira tentant de se rendormir. Avant de se dire qu'il y avait truc… bizarre. Sur lui. Il finit par émerger des brumes de son sommeil… Pour réaliser qu'il y avait un poids sur ses fesses. Nues, vu que Severus adorait dormir nu. Et donc vulnérables si on approfondissait la question… Un poids, oui. Et ça vibrait doucement. Un bref accès de panique plus tard – non personne n'attaquait ses fesses !! – il se rappela la journée de la veille et…

- _NON MAIS CA VA PAS ????!!!!! PERVERS, OBSEDE !!!!! DESCENDS DE LA !!!!_, cria-t-il soudain en se retournant et en faisant tomber son « agresseur ».

Le dragon glissa brusquement dans le lit, ses pupilles rouges fixées sur le regard noir - mais alors noir - de Severus…

Dans le dortoir de Gryffondor, Harry réveillé en sursaut se cassa la figure de son lit. Non finalement être réveillé par la voix douce de Severus ne faisait plus partie de ses fantasmes. Il se concentra pour savoir pourquoi Severus venait de hurler sur le dragon. Avant de rougir. Intensément. Et avant d'avoir une érection.

- Il a dormi sur mes fesses, non mais c'est pas vrai ! _Il a dormi sur mes fesses !!!!!_, murmura Severus furieux. Et en plus il ronronnait !!!!!!

Il regardait le dragon toujours immobile avec consternation. Le drap avait glissé lui aussi. Et le petit dragon regardait Severus de façon très intéressée…

- Ecoute-moi stupide bestiole !! Tu ne dors pas _avec_ moi, et tu ne dors pas _sur_ moi !! T'as compris ? Interdit !!! Et…

Severus se rendit compte que le dragon ne semblait pas vraiment l'écouter - il s'en fichait oui ! – et détaillait de ses pupilles vertes – pourquoi vertes, hein ? - son anatomie. A lui. Et même une certaine partie de son anatomie. Celle qu'il n'avait pas montré à quelqu'un depuis _très_ longtemps… Un siècle ou deux, quoi… Severus attrapa rapidement le drap pour se couvrir.

* * *

**Bon j'espère que vous n'êtes pas déçus après cette longue attente ? La suite dans environ une semaine !**

**Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, laissez-moi des reviews, j'y répondrais comme toujours ! Ca me fait toujours plaisir de vous lire !**


	9. Double moment intime

**Disclaimer** :

Les personnages de Harry Potter ainsi que les « décors, mots et créatures » sont la propriété exclusive de J.K. Rowling. Il n'y a aucune intention de contre-façon ou de violation de ses droits d'auteur. Cette histoire est écrite pour le plaisir de l'écriture et ne rapportera aucun centime à son auteur.

Par contre, je peux revendiquer les « rouh » du dragon. Pas la race ( Opaloeil des Antipodes ) puisque pour respecter l'œuvre de Rowling, j'ai pioché dans son petit livre des Animaux Fantastiques.

Cette fanfic se déroule pendant la septième année de Harry à Poudlard.

**Avertissement** – Cette fic met en relation Harry et Severus sur un plan autre que celui professeur - élève… A savoir une relation **_homo_**, quoi ! En clair, si l'idée que Harry ait envie de sauter sur son professeur ou que ce bon vieux Severus fasse subir les pires outrages à Harry, vous dérange ou vous scandalise, ne continuez pas la lecture…

Ah et je précise pour ceux qui penserait que ma fic tomberait dans ce genre là : non, ce n'est absolument pas une histoire de zoophilie ! _Toujours pas et je lutte contre ! __Si si ! Mais ça devient dur parce que le dragon n'est pas tout à fait d'accord…_

**Deuxième update de la semaine ! Voici la suite un peu plus rapidement que prévu, parce que j'avais fini. Je pense que la scène en fin de chapitre devrait vous plaire…. Petit sondage : avec qui voyez-vous Ron ?**

_**Edit : j'ai préféré censurer également ce chapitre pour respecter le rating du site. Et j'ai détesté le faire. Le lien est dans ma bio pour la version originale.**_ (sur Harrypotter fanfiction ou fanfic fr) 

_Edit 2006 : j'ai enlevé les réponses aux reviews pour plus de clarté. Je les ai gardé sous word, donc écrivez-moi si vous voulez relire une réponse.

* * *

_

Chapitre 9 – Double moment intime…

Severus se rendit compte que le dragon ne semblait pas vraiment l'écouter - il s'en fichait oui ! – et détaillait de ses pupilles vertes – pourquoi vertes, hein ? - son anatomie. A lui. Et même une certaine partie de son anatomie. Celle qu'il n'avait pas montré à quelqu'un depuis _très_ longtemps… Un siècle ou deux, quoi… Severus attrapa rapidement le drap pour se couvrir.

Harry dans son dortoir venait de mourir de bonheur. Cette fois il avait vu Severus entièrement nu. Et il était merveilleusement beau et bien foutu. Une honte quand on pensait qu'il cachait tout ça sous ses robes de sorciers noires et informes… Il perdit à nouveau le contact et heureusement pour sa santé physique… Il se résolut à se lever pour prendre une douche froide. Encore.

- Harry , fit Ron encore ensommeillé. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Je t'ai entendu tomber ?

- Rendors-toi, c'est rien…

Quand Ron entendit Harry entrer dans la salle de bain puis le bruit de la douche- Ron comprit aussitôt le pourquoi… -, il enfouit la tête dans son oreiller :

- Jeveuxpassavoir ! Jeveuxpassavoir ! Jeveuxpassavoir ! Jeveuxpassavoir !

Et côté Severus Snape…

- Fiche le camp ! Obsédé !

- Ronh !

- Fiche le camp, tout de suite , rugit Severus. Allez, ouste du balai !

Mais pourquoi les dragons étaient-ils insensibles à la magie, hein ! Il ne pouvait même pas utiliser sa baguette contre ce démon miniature ! Comme réveil, ce n'était pas l'idéal…

- Ronh…

Le dragon s'envola et fonça se mettre à l'abri sur son premier perchoir préféré : il s'enroula donc autour du cou de Severus en ronronnant. Le second perchoir préféré était les fesses de Severus, comme celui-ci ne tarderait pas à se rendre compte…

Severus se laissa retomber sur son lit. Il laissait tomber pour le moment : il était trop tôt pour se batailler dès le petit matin avec ce petit dragon obstiné. Et pervers. _Vraiment_ pervers.

Il soupira :

- Tu es en train de m'étouffer là…

Le dragon cessa de le serrer et finit par se glisser sur le torse du professeur. Toujours en ronronnant. Severus y vit sa chance : il prit délicatement le dragon pour le poser sur l'oreiller.

- Rrroonh…, fit le dragon avec douceur.

Et il regrimpa sur le torse de Severus. Ce dernier regardait les griffes du petit animal, avec un certain détachement. Non, il ne lui ferait pas mal. Et puis il n'en était plus à une cicatrice près. Il se rendormit doucement. Dans les brumes du demi-sommeil qui précède le vrai sommeil, Severus se dit que ce serait bien de pouvoir dormir dans les bras de quelqu'un. Et de découvrir au matin son visage ensommeillé, ses mèches folles, ses yeux pas très bien ouverts… Oui, ce serait bien s'il pouvait dormir avec quelqu'un qui le chérirait. Avec qui il pourrait dormir en toute sécurité. Dormir sans cauchemar ou angoisse… Avant de retomber dans les limbes du sommeil, un visage lui traversa l'esprit : brun aux yeux verts, d'une gravité troublante pour son âge. Il ne devrait pas avoir ce sérieux : bien trop jeune pour cela… La vraie question était : était-il toujours innocent, même avec cette gravité ?

Quand il se réveilla un peu plus tard, son réveil avait un air de déjà vu… Le dragon dormait encore sur ses fesses. Cela constituait visiblement une obsession. Severus se leva, faisant à nouveau tomber le dragon. Après avoir passé une nuit à se batailler avec le dragon, il se sentait fatigué. Même la pensée des élèves à martyriser – dont Potter – n'éveillait en lui qu'un vague intérêt. S'enfermant dans sa salle de bain, il prit sa douche en essayant de se souvenir de ses rêves. Il n'arrivait pas à s'en rappeler - la présence du dragon l'ayant plusieurs fois réveillé – mais il lui semblait bien… Un bruit interrompit le cours des ses pensées : le bruit de petites griffes furieuses et obstinées sur la porte de sa salle de bain. Suivit d'un « RooooOOOUUUUuuuhhh ! » manifestement pas content.

- Mais c'est quoi ce dragon , murmura Severus pour lui-même… Tu me laisses me laver et m'habiller tranquillement, compris , dit-il plus fort.

Pour seule et unique réponse, il entendit les petites griffes s'activer plus haut sur la porte : visiblement le dragon avait clairement oublié d'être bête – encore que pour Severus cela restait sujet à discussion – et essayait s'abaisser la poignée de la porte. Porte que Severus – non paranoïaque alors – n'avait pas fermé à clef pour la bonne raison qu'il n'y avait pas de clef… Il n'avait jamais eu à s'enfermer dans sa salle de bain pour échapper aux assauts affectueux d'un petit dragon doré… Mais quand le dragon réussit à entrer, Severus venait d'enfiler sa robe de sorcier.

- Roonnnh…, fit le dragon.

Il semblait vraiment dépité. Mais il voleta jusqu'au cou de Severus et s'y blottit dans un ronronnement touchant. Severus soupira :

- Eh bien si je te manque pour quelques minutes…

Il secoua la tête, décontenancé par le comportement de son petit animal de compagnie. Et terriblement résolu à mettre la main sur Draco le matin même.

Au moment où Severus se leva faisant à nouveau tomber le dragon, Harry se cassa la figure de son lit pour la seconde fois de la nuit. Il bailla, très fatigué. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de dormir avec quelqu'un. Et Severus gigotait beaucoup pendant la nuit, le réveillant à moitié à chaque mouvement. Surtout que Harry – et donc par conséquent le dragon – essayait de se coller le plus près possible de lui…Il se leva donc – lui aussi – très fatigué. Trop fatigué pour faire l'effort d'essayer d'espionner Severus à son réveil. Comme il était le dernier réveillé, il attendit son tour pour la salle de bain, essayant en vain de ses remémorer ses rêves. Il ne lui restait que de vagues impressions, bien trop imprécises.

- Salut Harry…, fit Ron en sortant de la salle de bain.

- Vouais, salut…, répondit Harry dans un bâillement.

Ron le considéra avec curiosité : il avait beau s'en défendre, il voulait savoir ce qui se passait. Parce que cela concernait son meilleur ami, voilà tout. Parce qu'il s'inquiétait… Et au lieu de continuer à se chercher des justifications, Ron finit par poser sa question :

- Et comment ça s'est passé, avec le dragon ?

Il n'osa pas dire avec Snape…

- Ben, commença Harry dans un nouveau bâillement, Severus bouge beaucoup et je n'ai pas vraiment réussi à dormir. Ou à rêver. Enfin, je ne sais pas trop. Et puis j'étais sans doute trop énervé pour arriver à me rappeler de mes rêves…

- Ah, murmura Ron tout en se demandant ce qu'il avait espéré comme réponse.

Harry soupira de bien-être :

- Je suis à nouveau dans son cou…

Ron leva les yeux au ciel et alla faire son lit.

Le petit-déjeuner se finissait quand Severus réussit à approcher Draco, alors que celui-ci s'apprêtait à quitter le réfectoir.

- Bonjour Draco, je peux te parler un instant , fit Severus.

Le ton de sa voix indiquait clairement qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Sans attendre de réponse, il poursuivit, fustigeant Draco du regard.

- Je veux savoir d'où sort le dragon que tu m'as offert ! Il mange sucré. Il _déteste_ la viande ! Tu peux m'expliquer ?

- Euh, bonjour Parrain…, répondit Draco un peu mal à l'aise, sans répondre à ses questions. Vous avez l'air…fatigué, ajouta-t-il avant d'avoir pu se retenir.

Son regard avait déjà accroché l'or du dragon dissimulé dans le cou de Severus.

- Evidemment que j'ai l'air fatigué ! Je me suis bataillé avec toute la nuit ! Qu'est-ce que c'est comme race ! Il veut dormir avec moi !

- C'est euh une race euh affectueuse… Oui, c'est ça…

Severus ne tarda à voir que son filleul cherchait désespérément quelqu'un du regard. Un soulagement même fut perceptible quand il accrocha celui d'Hermione.

- En quoi Miss Granger est-elle au courant pour le dragon ? Ne me dites pas qu'elle vous a aidé à le choisir , demanda-t-il aussitôt.

- Euh si, parce que j'hésitais et…, balbutia Draco.

- Et où l'avez-vous acheté ?

Draco avait l'étrange sensation de se noyer sur place et au sec, mais sans pouvoir disparaître. C'était très inconfortable…

Devant le silence paralysé de son filleul, Severus soupira.

- Miss Granger, tonna Severus. Venez ici !

Hermione se précipita.

- Bien vous allez peut-être pouvoir me donner les détails que mon cher filleul semble incapable de me donner !

Hermione le regarda, un bref éclair de panique traversant son regard.

- Alors un, je veux savoir d'où vient ce dragon, deux, pourquoi il aime le sucré, et trois, pourquoi est-il si affectueux , demanda fermement Severus. Et je veux les réponses maintenant !

Hermione ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma ne trouvant aucun mensonge capable d'expliquer de façon cohérente et logique les particularités du dragon. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle séchait sur une question posée par un professeur. Et au moment où Severus s'apprêtait à reprendre la parole pour enlever des points à Hermione… Albus, ses lunettes sur le nez, apparut comme par miracle pour Hermione et Draco. Et pour Severus cela ressemblait fort à un troublant hasard. Il y avait anguille sous roche. Il le sentait ! C'était son instinct de survie qui le lui hurlait haut et fort…

- Miss Granger, Monsieur Malfoy, je vous rappelle la réunion des préfets de ce matin. Vous êtes en retard , lança Albus avec sévérité.

Ni Hermione ni Draco n'eurent l'idiotie de dire qu'il n'y avait pas de réunion. Ils avaient déjà foncé, loin très loin, avec la promesse solennelle de ne plus jamais s'approcher du professeur de potion. Du moins tant que le dragon serait là et que Snape serait en colère contre eux de lui avoir offert… Ce qui pouvait prendre un certain temps.

Hermione se demanda si elle devait pousser Harry à se déclarer pour que cesse le calvaire de Draco. Déjà lui faire savoir qu'il préférait les hommes. Et faire en sorte de savoir ce qu'il en était pour le professeur Snape. Elle se doutait que lui aussi était gay, mais le savoir mettrait du baume au cœur pour Harry.

Harry avait assisté à la scène, paralysé. Severus toujours furieux se dirigea vers lui. Il constata que le dragon se crispa autour de son cou et fur et à mesure qu'il s'approchait du jeune homme…

- Est-ce que vous savez d'où vient ce dragon , demanda Severus tout de go.

Harry déglutit péniblement. Le dragon venait de lui. Etait lui ! Impossible de dire ça ! Et en même temps, il ne voulait pas mentir. Il avait conscience que cela lui laisserait un goût amer et un poids sur le cœur. Il le regarda donc sans répondre, aussi paralysé que le dragon au premier contact de Severus.

- Alors Monsieur Potter ! Répondez-moi, je suis sûr que vous le savez…

En l'observant plus attentivement, Severus se rendit compte que comme d'habitude, Harry semblait terrorisé par sa présence. Il réprima un soupir de peine mêlé d'une soudaine colère. Sans nul doute conséquence de sa mauvaise nuit à laquelle s'ajoutait la pénible et dérangeante intervention d'Albus…

- Bon, puisque vous ne voulez pas répondre, vous viendrez effectuer une punition ce soir dans mon bureau Monsieur Potter ! Je vous attends à vingt heures précises , lança Severus avant de même de se dire que c'était une très mauvaise idée.

Et en effet, il s'éloigna de quelques pas avant de se dire :

« M…… Et re-m…… Mais pourquoi je lui ai donné une retenue ! Dire que la dernière fois j'ai failli lui sauter dessus ? Comment je vais faire pour tenir, moi ! »

Et du côté de Harry :

« C'estpasvrai, maisc'estpasvrai ! Comment je vais faire pour tenir, moi ? »

L'image d'un Severus nu, merveilleusement nu passait à intervalle très réguliers devant ses yeux depuis son réveil. Il ne se souvenait pas des rêves d'accord, mais alors clairement de ça… Et il avait très très chaud à chaque passage. Il allait devoir faire quelque chose parce que sinon il allait mourir de frustration… Et le petit dragon à ses moments-là ronronnait plus fort.

Au milieu de la journée, Harry n'en pouvait plus : il finit donc par s'éclipser aux toilettes. Severus au même moment était en plein cours de potion. Rary se mit alors à ronronner très fort dans le cou de Severus en frottant doucement sa petite tête dorée au niveau de l'oreille du Professeur Snape.

- Arrête ça , jeta Severus, interrompant ses explications sur l'usage de l'aconit aux élèves de première année.

Mais le dragon ronronnait de plus en plus fort. Et sa tête, cachée par les longs cheveux de Snape, poursuivait sa caresse sur le lobe de l'oreille.

Severus eut un brusque coup au cœur en imaginant que c'était Harry qui lui faisait cette oreille. Mais si cela avait été lui, il lui aurait mordu délicatement le lobe de l'oreille – parce que Harry était gentil – avant de lécher la morsure. Il l'aurait embrassé dans le cou, faisant courir sa langue le long des veines bleutées et…

- Monsieur, et quel est l'effet d'un mélange d'aconit et de digital , interrogea un des élèves lors de ce que tout le monde prit pour une pause.

Silence alors que Severus essayait de se reconcentrer pour répondre à la question stupide. Heureusement que certains réflexes avaient la vie dure :

- J'enlève cinq points à Gryffondor pour m'avoir interrompu.

Et le dragon ronronnait… Mais personne n'osait poser de question : certains élèves s'étaient permis le matin même de faire des réflexions qui s'étaient terminées en colle chez Rusard pendant une semaine…

Harry enfermé dans les toilettes laissa l'image de Severus dans son lit le hanter. Il laissa ses sens se remémorer tout ce que le petit dragon lui avait transmis et appris : l'odeur de sa peau, sa douceur et la soie de ses cheveux. Il se rappela aussi les cicatrices sur le torse de Severus, cicatrices qu'il rêvait d'embrasser, et ses tétons, sombres et durcis sous l'eau fraîche. Il gémit sous cette vision, ses mains remontant le long de son torse dénudé, jusqu'à sa bouche. Il mit un doigt dans sa bouche, se caressa doucement les lèvres et… le dragon ronronnait dans le cou de Snape. Il sentit ses lèvres se frotter contre le peau de celui qu'il aimait et désirait comme un fou à ce moment-là. Et se sentit durcir encore, un peu de son désir perlant . Il eut un doux halètement quand il sentit ses lèvres effleurer le lobe de l'oreille de Severus. Il passa une main sur sa nuque, la tête en arrière. Les doigts caressèrent à nouveau ses lèvres, sa langue les lécha encore, puis ils frôlèrent ses mamelons, le ventre puis l'aine. Cette partie de lui - de plus en plus sensible - devenait avide de caresses, fortes... rythmées mais Harry le souffle déjà court ne voulait rien presser. Il ne savait pas s'il pourrait tenir même après ça jusqu'à ce soir, s'il pourrait encore s'isoler avant d'aller effectuer sa punition. Et pour cela, l'assouvissement de son corps ne devait pas être rapide… mais lent, presque douloureux.

Severus se demanda ce qu'avait le dragon : il avait jeté un coup d'œil discret à la pendule, cela faisait dix minutes qu'il ronronnait ainsi. La cloche libéra ses élèves, et Merlin soit loué, c'était son dernier cours de la journée. Il alla rapidement s'isoler dans ses appartements. Il ôta délicatement le dragon de son cou et bizarrement celui-ci n'en parut pas dérangé. Comme s'il était concentré sur quelque chose de bien plus important…

Harry laissait ses doigts frôler encore et encore l'extrémité tendue de son désir, alors que tout son être quémandait un contact plus fort et plus brutal. Une explosion immédiate. Il haletait à chaque passage, tout en lui voulant céder à l'extase et lui retardant pourtant la jouissance. Il s'effleura délicatement la peau de ses chairs sensibles, en retenant un gémissement, son corps embrasé par la sensation de Severus tout proche… Si délicieusement proche. Il entendit à peine la double porte des toilettes des garçons s'ouvrir.

- Bon Harry qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Ca fait un quart d'heure que tu es aux toilettes , râla Ron.

Harry se mit à pester intérieurement. Non mais c'était pas vrai ! On ne pouvait pas lui foutre la paix un tout petit moment ? C'était trop demander, peut-être ? Il se résolut à cesser toute caresse et à rester très discret.

- Harry ? T'es là , insista Ron. Mais où est-ce qu'il est passé ? Je suis sûr qu'il n'est pas ressorti, dit-il pour lui-même à haute voix.

- Alors tu l'as trouvé , fit Hermione en entrant à son tour.

- Hermione, je t'ai déjà dit que tu ne devais pas entrer dans les toilettes des garçons , protesta Ron.

Harry se mordit les lèvres de frustration, son sexe toujours douloureusement tendu. Pour essayer d'oublier sa frustration, il essaya de se concentrer sur le dragon. Or au même moment…

Severus posa le dragon sur le lit qui ronronnait toujours.

- Tu dois être vraiment heureux pour ronronner comme ça, murmura Severus.

_&Justement, non pas encore…&_

Il se frotta machinalement le lobe de l'oreille.

Si seulement Harry… Non non, réalisa-t-il justement, Harry vient ce soir en retenue. Et si tu ne veux pas lui sauter dessus…

Severus soupira et s'assit dans un fauteuil. Le petit dragon le fixait toujours de ses pupilles rouges. Severus ouvrit sa robe de sorcier pour déboutonner la braguette de son pantalon. Puis il délivra son désir déjà dur et tendu. Car tout l'après midi à intervalle régulier son corps s'était tendu, son imagination lui échappant et lui montrant Harry en retenue dans des postions plus que délicieuses... Severus se mit à se caresser avec lenteur, imaginant que c'était la bouche de Harry qui était là, chaude et accueillante. Il soupira, fermant les yeux pour se concentrer sur son fantasme. Et Harry, grâce aux yeux verts du dragon, vit cette main puissante caresser fermement cette part de Severus, le cajolant avec ardeur. Cette part qu'il rêvait d'avoir en lui. Il vit Severus assis, la tête jeté en arrière, concentré sur son plaisir solitaire. Une vision intensément érotique. Un moment d'espionnage inespéré. Un véritable cadeau, que deux empêcheurs de tourner en rond l'empêchaient de savourer.

- Bon Ron, on va chercher ailleurs Harry.

- Ok, tu m'attends ? Je vais aux toilettes ! J'en ai pas pour longtemps.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de détails !

De son côté, Harry essayait de respirer le plus doucement possible, répugnant à relâcher son attention. Et manquer ce spectacle pour lequel il se damnerait. Il lui semblait presque que c'était lui que Severus caressait ainsi. De ses longues mains, si douces, si…agiles… Il réprima un halètement. Et dans le vertige du désir, il entendit Ron entrer dans les toilettes à côté des siennes.

Une seule pensée hantait Harry : tenir jusqu'à ce que Ron sorte. Et il espérait que Ron aller vite sortir, avant que Severus ne parvienne au bout de son désir. Il voulait profiter en toute intimité de ce moment. Comme si d'une certaine manière, ils faisaient l'amour ensemble. Avec Ron et Hermione en parasites.

Harry vit la main de Severus s'activer plus rapidement et plus durement . Qu'il aurait tant aimé avoir en lui en ce moment même. Il posa malgré lui une main sur son propre désir, ne pouvait plus résister à son appel lancinant. La nécessité de devoir garder le silence l'excitait encore plus, plus qu'il ne l'aurait pensé… Et quand Severus jouit enfin, le corps crispé de plaisir, Harry se serra plus fort , appuyant presque brutalement, et le rejoignit enfin dans la jouissance.

Le bruit de la chasse d'eau à côté couvrit le léger râle de plaisir qu'il laissa échapper malgré lui… Epuisé et sans force, il attendit que ses deux amis – qui avaient failli être des ex-amis – sortent des toilettes…

* * *

**J'ai fait une erreur moi, en écrivant tout ça : en fait j'ai utilisé des toilettes pour filles… ( je ne fréquente pas celles des garçons…) Bon, j'ai la flemme de corriger, tant pis… Donc la suite… Quand j'aurais fini d'écrire mes 5 ou 6 pages de retenue ! Vous avez déjà remarqué le double sens du mot « retenue » ?**

**Et comme toujours, dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé, laissez-moi des reviews, réponse assurée !**


	10. Découverte en retenue

**Disclaimer** :

Les personnages de Harry Potter ainsi que les « décors, mots et créatures » sont la propriété exclusive de J.K. Rowling. Il n'y a aucune intention de contre-façon ou de violation de ses droits d'auteur. Cette histoire est écrite pour le plaisir de l'écriture et ne rapportera aucun centime à son auteur.

Par contre, je peux revendiquer les « rouh » du dragon. Pas la race ( Opaloeil des Antipodes ) puisque pour respecter l'œuvre de Rowling, j'ai pioché dans son petit livre des Animaux Fantastiques.

Cette fanfic se déroule pendant la septième année de Harry à Poudlard.

**Avertissement** – Cette fic met en relation Harry et Severus sur un plan autre que celui professeur - élève… A savoir une relation **_homo_**, quoi ! En clair, si l'idée que Harry ait envie de sauter sur son professeur ou que ce bon vieux Severus fasse subir les pires outrages à Harry, vous dérange ou vous scandalise, ne continuez pas la lecture…

Ah et je précise pour ceux qui penserait que ma fic tomberait dans ce genre là : non, ce n'est absolument pas une histoire de zoophilie ! _Toujours pas et je lutte contre ! __Si si ! Mais ça devient dur parce que le dragon n'est pas tout à fait d'accord…_

**Je sais j'ai pris du retard, mais voilà j'ai fait la folie de faire 3 fics publiées en même temps… Plus tout ce que je prépare… Donc forcément les updates prennent plus de temps… Hélas !!**

**Ah oui, alors pour Ron on m'a suggéré un couple intéressant (je dis pas lequel) mais si vous avez des suggestions ou un avis définitif sur la question pour cette fic, je suis preneuse !!! Ron peut être hétéro ou gay, pas d'importance.**

_Edit 2006 : j'ai enlevé les réponses aux reviews pour plus de clarté sauf une. Je les ai gardé sous word, donc écrivez-moi si vous voulez relire une réponse. ._

Saral : Et le petit dragon n'a pas fini de harceler Sev'… Mais que voulais-tu que Sev' dise ? Je ne pouvais pas écrire ceci :

_« - Evidemment que j'ai l'air fatigué ! Je me suis bataillé avec toute la nuit !!! Qu'est-ce que c'est comme race ?! Il veut dormir avec moi ! _

_- Nooon ? Il dort avec vous ?, dit Draco amusé malgré lui._

_Il avait beau se dire que c'était clairement le mauvais moment pour rigoler, il sentait revenir le fou-rire de la veille. Il ne fallait pas, surtout pas… Mais le professeur Snape ajouta dans l'élan de la conversation._

_- Il dort sur mes fesses !!!!! C'est quoi ce dragon pervers ?!!!, demanda Severus_

_Draco craqua et se mit à hurler et pleurer de rire. Severus sentit son sang se geler et un calme presque surhumain l'envahir._

_- Draco Malfoy, commença-t-il d'un ton doucereux, si dans cinq secondes tu ne m'as pas expliqué ce qui cause ton hilarité, je te promets une semaine de colle avec Rusard… Non deux semaines._

_Hermione vola au secours de Draco, etc…. »_

Même si cette « version » est plus drôle, je préfère l'autre, plus logique. Draco ne peut interroger son prof, cela peut vouloir sous-entendre qu'il sait qu'il y a quelque chose d'anormal… Et je ne veux pas que ce soit Draco qui vende la mèche, parce que je ne suis pas sûre que Snape lui pardonne… Voilà !!! Sinon je suis contente que le chapitre t'ai plu !! Bisous !!!

**Notes :**

**Je me suis creusée la tête pour savoir ce que finalement Severus gardait sous son lit. Vous avez échappé au calendrier « les Dieux du Stade » (voir mon autre fic), au Kama Sutra sorcier (parce que c'était trop facile…), aux romans à l'eau de rose (même remarque), au chocolat, aux livres de potions sur les aphrodisiaques et aux accessoires SM (je supporte pas ce genre de trucs ou ce genre de relation), à de nombreux dessins griffonnés de Harry (là j'ai sérieusement hésité, mais ç'aurait fait avancer la fic trop vite. On va dire qu'il les range ailleurs…), des affaires de Harry (trop fétichiste), un recueil de poèmes sur Harry (je garde ça pour une autre fic) etc… Je remercie beaucoup _Galouz_, sans elle je n'aurais pas eu cette idée, qui m'amuse beaucoup.**

**J'ai honteusement pioché dans Friends pour l'idée de la Grand-mère… J'avoue !!**

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 10 – Découverte en retenue**

Harry attendit un petit moment pour être sûr que ni Ron ni Hermione n'étaient plus dans les environs. Inutile d'avoir des questions embrassantes… Et ce fut là, au calme, qu'il se demanda alors à qui Severus pensait pour s'abandonner de cette façon. Qui le caressait dans son fantasme ? Peut-être l'aurait-il su s'il avait pu se concentrer davantage. Peut-être aurait-il pu entendre un murmure, un nom. Avant de se rendre compte qu'il n'aurait sans doute pas apprécié… Un brusque élan de jalousie le saisit. Hors de question que Severus soit à quelque d'autre. Surtout maintenant, surtout après l'avoir espionné dans un abandon dont Harry aurait tellement aimé être l'auteur… Au même moment, le dragon bondit sur Severus pour s'enrouler autour de son cou avec un « rouh » farouche et possessif.

Harry soupira, sentant à nouveau la peau de Severus contre la sienne… Il n'existait qu'une façon de connaître davantage son professeur : continuer à l'espionner. Il s'était donné plusieurs jours. Il réalisait maintenant que ce n'était pas facile d'être si loin et si proche…

Le reste de la journée passa très vite, Harry se demandait avec une certaine angoisse ce qui allait se passer : lors de sa dernière retenue, Snape l'avait mis à la porte d'un ton glacial parce qu'il avait cassé quelques flacons de potions. Il n'avait même pas pris la peine de se lever (ben oui), et lui avait indiqué d'un ton posé qu'il effectuerait une seconde retenue le lendemain soir avec Rusard… Et Harry était parti avec désespoir en se demandant comment arriver à toucher un homme aussi fermé que son professeur. Qui semblait aussi inaccessible. Il espérait que ce soir ne serait pas comme la dernière fois. Et de toute façon ça serait différent car il y avait le dragon…

En attendant l'heure fatidique, Severus se disait, en boucle « tu ne le regardes pas, tu dois pas le regarder, interdiction formelle !! Il est en retenue, seulement pour deux heures. Tu dois tenir deux heures. Deux fois soixante petites minutes. Compris ? C'est un élève, il est gay, euh non hétéro, il est hétéro donc, il te déteste… Et il est plus jeune !! Même si par miracle il était gay, ce qui m'étonnerait d'un don juan de Gryffondor, je suis trop âgé et… laid. Son satané père, James, ne s'est pas gêné pour me le faire comprendre. Et qu'aurait-il dit s'il savait que je fantasmais sur son fils… Et puis maintenant, avec toutes les marques… »

A cette pensée il serra plus fort son avant-bras droit, comme pour exorciser l'éventualité d'un appel de son maître… Il soupira, ne se souvenant que trop bien de la dernière rencontre avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Les Mangemorts avaient proposé au Seigneur de se débarrasser de Harry. Voldemort avait alors porté son regard sur Severus, comme pour en soupeser l'idée. Il avait senti l'esprit du puissant sorcier essayer de percer les mystères de ses pensées. Avant de finalement laisser tomber, d'un ton dédaigneux que « cela pouvait encore attendre… ». Severus s'était alors demandé ce qu'il attendait, et quelle pièce de son échiquier venait-il de jouer afin d'atteindre Harry… Il était rentré à Poudlard rempli d'angoisses diffuses, avec l'impression que quelque chose allait survenir, mais quoi ?

A vingt heures très précises, quelqu'un frappa à la porte du bureau de Snape, interrompant ses pensées inquiètes.

- Entrez !!, répondit-il d'un ton sec.

Harry entra, sans cesser de se répéter « concentres-toi sur le ménage, pas sur ses mains… Ses mains qui cet après-midi… Oh bon sang ! Non non, le ménage Harry !! »

- Vous êtes à l'heure, Monsieur Potter. Bien ! Suivez-moi, fit-il en se levant et en évitant obstinément de regarder Harry.

« Il me déteste vraiment, soupira ce dernier intérieurement. Il ne supporte même pas de me regarder… »

Il se leva et alla dans la pièce voisine de son bureau : il s'agissait d'une petite réserve contenant tous les ingrédients utiles aux potions réalisées en classe. Mal éclairée, et poussiéreuse, un drôle de bric-à-brac était entreposé là : chaudrons percés ou usés, cristaux en tout genres, racines noueuses de différentes plantes ou arbres, contrastaient avec les rangées de fioles aux ingrédients mystérieux déposées sans aucun étiquetage sur les étagères. Harry se demanda pourquoi en toutes ses années de colle avec Snape, il n'avait jamais eu à ranger cette pièce. C'était étrange quand même que le terrible professeur de potions n'y ait jamais pensé…

- Bien Monsieur Potter, nous allons cette semaine étudier la potion de Madores. Comme je suppose que vous ignorez totalement ses effets, je vous signale qu'elle permet de comprendre le langage de certaines espèces humanoïdes, telles que les nymphes et les elfes. Elle a également des vertus curatives sur les morsures de dragons…

Severus effleura le dragon dans son cou d'un légère caresse, comme pour le dissuader de toute morsure. Harry frémit malgré lui.

- Bref, reprit Severus, vous devez laver touts ces racines à la main et surtout sans magie. Elles sont fragiles et il est impossible de faire autrement. Vous devez tout d'avoir les rincer soigneusement à l'eau tiède, avant de frotter délicatement, et j'insiste, avec la brosse que voici, expliqua-t-il en la lui tendant. Prenez votre temps, Monsieur Potter, toute racine mal nettoyée devra subir un nouveau nettoyage, promit-il, avant de sortir de la pièce.

Harry commençait à soupçonner que le professeur avait cherché désespérément un élève à qui infliger cette corvée. Comme la potion était au programme des septièmes années, il devait trouver un « volontaire » chaque année pour nettoyer ces fichues racines… Encore heureux qu'il y avait échappé l'année d'avant… Cela expliquait pourquoi il avait eu une retenue pour un motif aussi bizarre que de ne pas répondre aux questions sur le dragon. Et cela expliquait pourquoi il se trouvait dans la réserve… Bah au moins, il penserait moins à Severus comme ça.

Harry soupira puis se décida à prendre une racine qu'il posa dans l'évier. Il fit couler l'eau avec une grimace : il en aurait pour des heures à les nettoyer, les racines étant si tordues et si noueuses que chasser la moindre trace de terre relevait du défi sans baguette magique…

De son côté, Severus se félicitait d'avoir eu cette idée : il n'y avait aucun risque qu'il se passe quoi que ce soit, puisqu'il ne verrait pas Harry à quatre pattes en train de récurer le sol de pierre comme la dernière fois… Il inspira à fond à ce souvenir. Son joli petit postérieur le narguant, ferme et musclé… Severus sentit venir le truc qu'il voulait absolument éviter pour le moment… Et essaya une nouvelle méthode pour se calmer :

- Grand-mère, Grand-mère, Grand-mère…, murmura-t-il en boucle.

Le souvenir de sa grand-mère – une petite vieille incroyablement ridée, à la bouche au pli amer et à la langue de vipère – avait le chic pour couper toute idée érotique. A tel point que Severus envisageait de mettre son portrait dans sa salle de classe : il en avait marre de corriger des copies au lieu de surveiller les élèves dans la préparation des potions… Il respira, -ça allait mieux- et alla s'installer à son bureau, pendant que Harry s'affairait dans la réserve…

Les minutes s'écoulaient, tranquilles, chacun rêvassant dans son coin quand on frappa à la porte : un elfe de maison venait apporter un gros gâteau au chocolat. Il semblait bien que Severus se soit fait à l'idée des goûts culinaires pour le moins étranges du dragon.

- Posez ça là, fit Severus sans se lever.

Il désignait une petite table basse. L'elfe posa prestement le plat, tout en jetant un rapide coup d'œil à Harry qui venait apporter sa première racine pour inspection. L'elfe s'éclipsa tout aussi rapidement.

- Allez, va manger, murmura Severus à l'intention du dragon niché dans son cou.

- Rooouuh ?, roucoula le dragon.

- C'est pour toi, oui, approuva Severus.

Harry se faisait petit, attentif au ton presque tendre employé par Severus. Qu'il trouvait tout à fait mignon à cet instant. Il soupira doucement, et s'approcha du bureau.

- Est-ce que cela va comme ça, Monsieur ?, demanda-t-il en posant la racine encore humide devant Snape.

- Vous auriez pu la sécher Monsieur Potter, maugréa Severus tout en tournant la racine entre ses mains habiles.

Harry ne parvenait pas à détacher les yeux de ses mains. Tout du moins tant que le dragon ne se rua pas sur le gâteau pour le dévorer.

- …Ca ira, concéda Severus, vous pouvez aller nettoyer les autres.

Et comme Harry ne bougeait pas – il avait la sensation d'être plongé jusqu'au cou dans le chocolat - , il ajouta d'un ton plus sec :

- C'est bon Monsieur Potter, allez laver les autres racines !

Cessant de regarder les mains de son professeur, Harry annula le fantasme qu'il venait de se livrer à lui-même et se dirigea alors vers la réserve, légèrement écœuré. Le dragon était peut-être prêt à faire une overdose de chocolat, mais lui, il avait du mal à suivre… Surtout après dîner.

Severus observa Harry retourner vers la réserve, le dévorant des yeux sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Il essayait de déshabiller mentalement Harry. D'abord en boxer de dos, puis nu… Avant de finalement répéter :

- Grand-mère, Grand-mère, Grand-mère…

Toujours en boucle. Une fois un peu calmé, Severus reporta son attention sur le dragon. Pour s'apercevoir que celui-ci était plongé jusqu'au cou dans le cadeau au chocolat et qu'il avait l'air bien décidé à ne pas en laisser une miette.

Dans la réserve, Harry avait la pénible impression d'être couvert de chocolat de la tête aux pieds. Ce qui aurait été un moindre mal si ç'avait été pour que Severus le lèche avec patience… Mais pour le moment, il avait l'impression d'être envahi par le chocolat et il vint à désirer que le dragon ait le même foie sensible que lui. Parce qu'il s'il en mangeait tous les soirs, lui il allait finir par avoir la pire crise de foie de toute son existence sans en avoir mangé une simple miette… Il entendit Severus grommeler dans le bureau :

- Ah, mais c'est pas vrai ?!

Avant de le sentir prendre le dragon et de venir le rejoindre dans la réserve.

- Changement de programme Monsieur Potter, vous allez laver le dragon, lui lança Severus en lui montrant l'animal.

Harry n'avait pas besoin de le regarder pour savoir que l'animal était couvert de chocolat, à tel point qu'on ne voyait plus l'éclat doré de ses écailles…

- Ici ?, s'étonna Harry. Mais il y a plein de boue, objecta-t-il en désignant l'évier rempli de racines pleines de terre.

- Non, soupira Severus, bien sûr que non. Vous allez utiliser ma salle de bain. Suivez-moi !, ordonna-t-il d'un ton sec.

Harry le suivit jusque dans le bureau. Severus ouvrit la porte menant à ses appartements privés, donnant dans un salon confortable. Les pans de mur étaient occupés par deux bibliothèques débordant d'ouvrages et d'objets divers. Quelques lampes jetaient une lumière discrète sur la pièce. Un plaid était plié sur le canapé. Quelque chose de chaleureux et d'intime émanait de la pièce .Peut-être à cause des couleurs. Toutes les couleurs que Severus refusait de porter et qui se trouvaient là, dans son appartement : tapis où le vert dominait remplis d'arabesques déliées, fauteuils représentants des oiseaux aux teintes pastels, bois chaud de merisier pour les bibliothèques et les meubles… Des couleurs dans les tableaux, des couleurs partout. L'intérieur de Snape foisonnait de vie, mais tout était en harmonie, et il s'en dégageait un calme apaisant… Harry s'était arrêté malgré lui, fasciné par ce qu'il avait toujours pressenti. Car il était certain que ce lieu reflétait la beauté intérieure de celui qu'il aimait…

- Monsieur Potter, lança Severus gêné, suivez-moi !!

Severus savait que sa décoration n'était pas en accord avec l'image que tous avaient de lui. Mais ici, c'était le seul lieu où il pouvait être chez lui, et il aurait préféré le faire découvrir à Harry en une autre occasion… Il se dirigea vers sa chambre pour ouvrir la porte de sa salle de bain.

Harry se sentit bizarrement ému en entrant dans la chambre de son professeur. Une fenêtre magique représentait une vue extérieure de Poudlard. Mais c'était surtout le lit qui attirait son regard. Le lit où il voulait dormir avec Severus. Il y avait deux oreillers, comme si Severus partageait son lit. Et peut-être était-ce le cas. Harry réprima un nouveau soupir.

- Monsieur Potter !, fit Severus de la salle de bain.

Harry finit par l'y rejoindre. La couleur dominant de la salle de bain était le vert, presque turquoise. Des serviettes de bains moelleuses étaient suspendus et un peignoir d'un vert très sombre brodé d'argent était jeté sur l'un des meubles. Celui de Severus. Car même si le dragon y voyait un peu flou de loin, - il n'avait pas de lunettes – Harry reconnut le peignoir que Severus avait mis la veille…

- Les serviettes sont là, précisa Severus en désignant un placard. Tenez, dit Severus en lui tendant le dragon au chocolat. Maintenant lavez-le !

Et il sortit ne voulant pas s'attarder ici, pas avec son lit si proche ni avec tous les fantasmes qui lui avaient traversé l'esprit le temps qu'il mène Harry jusqu'à sa chambre, puis à sa salle de bains… Il aurait tellement aimé l'accueillir chez lui en tant que nouveau compagnon…

Harry fixa le dragon dans les yeux, éprouvant comme à chaque un léger vertige, l'impression d'être dédoublé, mais de se tenir au même endroit… Il se regarda donc droit dans les yeux avant de murmurer :

- Tu es vraiment trop gourmand, toi ! Tu vas finir par me rendre malade, tu sais ?

Puis il mit le dragon dans la baignoire. Il chercha dans le placard un gant de toilette et une serviette : il posa tout cela prêt de la baignoire. Il prit le pommeau de la douche et fit la bêtise d'ouvrir à fond l'un des robinets. Un jet d'eau glacial atteignit le dragon. Essayant d'échapper au jet, il se déplaça et heurta la main de Harry. Qui se trouva également aspergé.

- Reeeeeeoooooiiiiiiiihhhh !!!!!, hurla le dragon.

- C'eeeeest froooooooiiiiid !!!, cria Harry complètement gelé.

A ces deux cris, parfaitement synchrones, Severus accourut pressentant un désastre. Le dragon, lui, s'était échappé de la baignoire et s'était réfugié à un endroit inaccessible. Severus avait eu le temps de voir un éclair doré filer sous le lit. Harry était sorti de la salle de bain, cherchant à rattraper… Ben, lui.

- Mais pourquoi vous avez crié ?, s'exclama Severus furieux.

- L'eau était glaciale, vraiment glaciale, répondit Harry, gêné d'avoir crié comme ça.

Sauf qu'il avait eu la sensation de se prendre une _double_ douche glacée. Forcément. Et il était trempé.

- Je vais récupérer le dragon, proposa Harry. Je crois qu'il est sous le lit…

Il se pencha aussitôt, pour se mettre à quatre pattes et voir ce qu'il y avait sous le lit.

Severus le regarda faire avec une certaine fascination : les vêtements trempés de Harry moulaient son corps d'une façon… plus qu'intéressante… Distrait, il ne réalisa que bien trop tard ce que Harry était en train de faire. Et au moment où il allait hurler à Harry de ne pas regarder sous son lit, ce dernier retira une pile de magazines.

Harry, à genoux par terre, contemplait éberlué, l'une des piles de « Sorciers Sexy » cachées sous le lit de son professeur. Tous étaient ouverts à des articles du genre :

« Gay et fier de l'être », « Comment avouer son homosexualité à celui que l'on aime », « Tout ce que vous avez toujours voulu savoir sur les zones érogènes masculines », « Déclarer son amour à l'autre », « L'art et les règles pour une fellation réussie », « Les sortilèges de protection », etc, etc…

Harry avait beau lire les titres des articles, son esprit encore sous le choc n'arrivait pas à intégrer l'information. Ce que tout cela signifiait. Severus le regardait, catastrophé. Et quand Harry releva la tête vers lui, toujours sous le choc, Severus se dit que c'était fichu. Et même temps, le regard - si vert- de Harry un peu perdu derrière ses affreuse lunettes, le fit craquer.

Il s'agenouilla pour prendre les magazines des mains du jeune sorcier brun et les remettre à leur place, sous son lit. Il entendit un vague « rroonh » de protestation quand la pile de magazines heurta le dragon toujours caché là. Harry sentit les mains chaudes de Severus frôler les siennes pour prendre les magazines et les ranger. Un brusque fourmillement le parcourut. Plus intense que jamais car Severus était gay.

Sous le lit, le dragon se mit à ronronner, avant de sortir pour se glisser autour du cou de son maître adoré.

- Si jamais vous parlez de ça à quiconque…, menaça Severus d'un ton sévère, je vous garantis que vous le regretterez _longtemps_, croyez-moi !!!

- Non non, je vous jure, je ne dirais rien, rien du tout, promit Harry un zeste trop empressé peut-être.

Parce que ses lèvres luttaient furieusement pour ne pas se retrousser en un sourire heureux. Celui qu'il aimait était gay lui aussi. Severus était gay. Il était gay. Il se le répéta environ quarante fois, sans parvenir à réprimer totalement un sourire de pure joie. Il avait envie de le hurler, tellement il était heureux de cette découverte, d'avoir toutes ses chances. Il avait une furieuse envie de sauter au cou de son professeur, de virer le dragon pour prendre sa place.

Severus crut fatalement qu'il luttait contre un fou-rire, alors que le petit dragon, encore humide et chocolaté, ronronnait bruyamment dans son cou.

- Très bien Monsieur Potter, dit-il enfin d'un ton vexé, je vous prie de revenir demain soir pour une autre retenue puisque tout cela vous amuse !! J'espère que cette fois-ci vous saurez garder votre sérieux, conclut-il en contrôlant sa peine.

* * *

**Voilà, voilà… J'espère que mon chapitre vous a plu. Je voulais absolument le terminer ce soir, ce qui explique l'heure à laquelle je poste le chapitre. Et à 1h40, je manque un peu de conversation, moi.**

**Donc, laissez-moi des reviews, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis. Comme toujours la réponse est garantie. Et surtout, j'adore vous lire !! Rien ne me fait plus plaisir que vos messages !!**


	11. Deux pas vers Severus

**Disclaimer** :

Les personnages de Harry Potter ainsi que les « décors, mots et créatures » sont la propriété exclusive de J.K. Rowling. Il n'y a aucune intention de contre-façon ou de violation de ses droits d'auteur. Cette histoire est écrite pour le plaisir de l'écriture et ne rapportera aucun centime à son auteur.

Par contre, je peux revendiquer les « rouh » du dragon. Pas la race ( Opaloeil des Antipodes ) puisque pour respecter l'œuvre de Rowling, j'ai pioché dans son petit livre des Animaux Fantastiques.

Cette fanfic se déroule pendant la septième année de Harry à Poudlard.

**Avertissement** – Cette fic met en relation Harry et Severus sur un plan autre que celui professeur - élève… A savoir une relation **_homo_**, quoi ! En clair, si l'idée que Harry ait envie de sauter sur son professeur ou que ce bon vieux Severus fasse subir les pires outrages à Harry, vous dérange ou vous scandalise, ne continuez pas la lecture…

Ah et je précise pour ceux qui penserait que ma fic tomberait dans ce genre là : non, ce n'est absolument pas une histoire de zoophilie ! _Toujours pas et je lutte contre ! __Si si ! Mais ça devient dur parce que le dragon n'est pas tout à fait d'accord…_

**La fin du précédent chapitre était un peu abrupte parce que j'hésitais : Harry devait-il ou non avouer son homosexualité ? Donc dans le doute, j'ai arrêté le chapitre là…**

_Edit 2006 : j'ai enlevé les réponses aux reviews pour plus de clarté. Je les ai gardé sous word, donc écrivez-moi si vous voulez relire une réponse._

* * *

_Toujours censuré et le lien est toujours dans la bio...

* * *

_

**Chapitre 11 – Deux pas vers Severus**

Severus crut fatalement qu'il luttait contre un fou-rire, alors que le petit dragon, encore humide, ronronnait bruyamment dans son cou.

_- _Très bien Monsieur Potter, dit-il enfin d'un ton vexé, je vous prie de revenir demain soir pour une autre retenue puisque tout cela vous amuse ! J'espère que cette fois-ci vous saurez garder votre sérieux, conclut-il en contrôlant sa peine.

_- _Non non Monsieur ! Je veux dire, non c'est pas ça ! Vraiment pas…., balbutia Harry avec maladresse. Je veux dire que… moi aussi…, dit-il. Je suis… gay…

Harry rougit en s'entendant dire cela, les mots lui ayant échappés. Un lourd silence se fit. Harry et Severus se rendirent compte qu'ils étaient agenouillés l'un devant l'autre à côté du lit du premier. Et qu'ils se regardaient droit dans les yeux. Tout dans leurs attitudes et leurs propos laissaient suggérer quelque chose d'intime. Mais qui n'existait pas. Pas du tout…

Severus entendit ces mots – ces mots dont il avait rêvé -, dans le même état de choc que Harry juste avant. Celui sur lequel il fantasmait depuis des mois était gay. Sa main droite se crispa, se retenant de se tendre vers celui qu'il aimait, si proche de lui. Tellement proche désormais. Severus prit une brusque inspiration avant de dire :

_- _Partez ! Fichez le camp. Tout de suite, allez , jeta-t-il d'un ton sec. Vous êtes sourd ou quoi ?

Un ton duquel transparaissait comme un soupçon de douleur. Serait-ce car il croyait que Harry plaisantait ? Dans une moquerie tellement malvenue et terrible que Severus ne pouvait le regarder en face. Il cherchait à masquer ses sentiments, ses émotions qu'à cet instant il était incapable de contrôler. Comme si finalement Harry avait réussi à briser son masque. Et cela faisait si mal…

Harry choqué par ce rejet si franc et entier se leva avec lenteur. Il avait l'impression que c'était la seconde fois que Severus le rejetait sans aucun égard, sans même penser à ce qui pourrait être. Sans même le considérer, juste un instant. Il s'éloigna doucement et Severus entendit au loin la porte de son appartement s'ouvrir puis se refermer. Et ce bruit avait pour lui quelque chose d'irrémédiable, car il avait rejeté la seule personne qu'il aimait. C'était définitif. Mais n'était-ce pas ce qu'il avait toujours voulu, toujours su au fond : que quelqu'un comme lui, avec son passé, _devait_ rester seul pour ne pas faire souffrir la personne qu'il aimait le plus au monde. C'était comme cela, voilà tout. Une évidence.

Resté seul et toujours agenouillé, Severus se recroquevilla sur lui-même, essayant de retenir ses larmes brûlantes. Les mains serrées, il essayait de lutter contre les regrets qui l'étreignaient à cet instant. Cela aurait si simple de lui prendre la main, si doux de l'attirer vers lui et le serrer dans ses bras. Si bon. Si égoïste aussi.

_- _Pourquoi tout cela , murmura-t-il pour lui-même. Si cela pouvait s'arrêter… Enfin…

Des sanglots secs le secouaient, et le dragon effrayé par cette douleur presque palpable fila à nouveau sous le lit.

_- _Ce n'est pas si terrible , demanda une voix derrière lui. D'être gay ?

Surpris, Severus inspira sans se retourner :

_- _Je croyais vous avoir dit de partir Monsieur Potter , dit-il d'une voix qui tremblait un peu.

_- _J'ai ouvert la porte, mais… Je vous ai… entendu… Alors…

Il ne mentait pas : le dragon lui avait montré que Severus souffrait. Harry ne comprenait pas en quoi sa simple déclaration pouvait avoir un tel effet sur celui qu'il aimait. Il en venait à se demander s'il n'y avait pas une sombre et douloureuse histoire dans le passé de Severus, quelque chose susceptible de l'empêcher de tomber amoureux. Cela ne serait pas étonnant vu son passé.

Il réalisa avec une naïveté d'adolescent ne pas avoir pensé que Severus ait pu avoir un passé amoureux. Et d'autres blessures que celles causées par Voldemort. Ou alors par lui, réalisa-t-il avec un drôle de choc. Peut-être était-ce pour cela qu'il retournait toujours vers lui… La pensée lui déplut. Mais quand on aimait quelqu'un, on devait tout prendre : passé comme le futur. Et cette acceptation de tout cela lui fit réellement prendre conscience de la profondeur de l'affection qu'il lui portait : l'idée le traversa brutalement de lui avouer ses sentiments, là tout de suite. Et cela était si fort, que lorsque Severus se releva enfin et se tourna pour lui faire face, Harry ne put que le regarder sans rien dire. Il aimait tout en lui, serait prêt à tout. Il se le jura.

_- _Eh bien, vous êtes revenu pour quoi ? Une autre colle peut-être ? Oh, je sais, vous préféreriez les passer avec Rusard, n'est-ce pas , conclut-il avec cynisme. Eh bien navré, mais…

_- _Répondez-moi, le coupa Harry toujours sérieux , est-ce vraiment si terrible ?

Son sérieux rendit Severus silencieux. Le gamin ne plaisantait pas. Le gamin… Non bien sûr que non, soupira Severus. Il avait pensé à lui si longtemps de cette façon pour le protéger – se protéger ? – qu'il était devenu difficile de penser autrement. Mais Harry avait tellement grandi, il se souvenait de ce qui s'était passé la veille quand il l'avait vu à demi-nu…

_- _Et pourquoi je parlerais de tout cela avec vous , rétorqua Severus. Ca vous fait sans doute plaisir de voir à quel point c'est difficile pour moi et de savoir que je suis seul…

_- _Non, puisque moi aussi je suis seul, répondit Harry avec une obstination tranquille. Répondez-moi et je partirai, promit-il.

Un nouveau silence se fit. Severus ne répondit pas tout de suite, et se dirigea vers son salon. Il s'assit sans le regarder.

_- _Bien que cela ne vous regarde ne rien, commença-t-il de sa voix grave, je vais néanmoins vous répondre…

Harry l'avait suivi et, sans attendre l'invitation qui ne viendrait jamais – il le savait – il s'assit à son tour. En face de son professeur.

_- _…Et après vous partirez , poursuivit Severus.

Harry hocha simplement la tête.

_- _Oui c'est terrible parce que…, dit Severus presque dans un chuchotement sans le regarder avant de le fixer, presque avidement. Car moi je n'ai pas grand chose à offrir. Ni famille, ni enfants… Juste moi et… tout ça, tout mon passé, précisa-t-il une main sur la marque des Ténèbres sur son avant-bras. Et puis je n'ai pas bon caractère, ajouta-t-il sans avoir pu s'en empêcher dans un étrange élan de franchise. Et maintenant, fichez le camp, allez voir vos amis et moquez-vous de moi !

Ses yeux noirs le fixaient toujours, presque comme en défi.

Mais Harry ne rit pas, ne se moqua pas comme l'aurait cru Severus, qui regrettait déjà cet instant de franchise.

_- _Juste vous , souleva-t-il doucement. C'est déjà beaucoup…, ajouta-t-il dans un murmure ému.

Severus aurait juré qu'il avait parlé pour lui seul. Que ces quelques mots lui avaient échappé. Avant de se dire qu'il nourrissait encore de vains espoirs… Harry se leva et s'approcha de lui, tout en se mordant les lèvres.

_- _Arrêtez de vous dévaloriser… Je… je serais content… si un jour je pouvais être aimé… d'un homme tel que vous, dit-il d'une voix rauque et émue. Quelqu'un prêt à renoncer à être aimé pour ne pas partager son passé et ses souffrances…

_- _Arrêtez de vous moquer de moi , lança Severus en se levant d'un bond.

Ils se tenaient debout l'un tout proche de l'autre.

_- _Je ne plaisante pas Monsieur, rétorqua Harry. Pas du tout.

Le dragon était sorti de sous le lit de Severus et observait la scène avec intérêt. Toujours recouvert de chocolat, il s'approcha lentement du couple, avant de voleter jusqu'à son perchoir de jour favori. Harry le vit se mettre autour du cou de Severus avec un léger sourire.

_- _Regardez ce petit dragon, chuchota-t-il toujours ému. Lui, il… il vous aime du fond du cœur, dit-il encore avec une terrible émotion.

Tout son être vibrait dans un étrange vertige, car il venait de dire – certes de façon très indirecte – ses sentiments. Il avait pu les « détourner » au dernier moment, changer ses mots juste à temps. Car il n'était pas encore prêt à se faire rejeter une troisième fois en deux jours… Mais il avait envie, terriblement envie de le serrer dans ses bras. Envie renforcée par la présence du dragon qui lui renvoyait des sensations si agréables…

_- _Ce n'est qu'un dragon, répondit Severus. Un dragon très bizarre, d'ailleurs. Voilà tout.

Harry retint un mouvement d'exaspération juste à temps. Au lieu de ça… Il eut un moment de folie comme il l'expliqua plus tard à Hermione, Ron n'étant heureusement pas là… Il n'osa dire par contre qu'il avait intensément désiré Severus à cet instant. Il posa ses mains sur les épaules de Severus.

_- _Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites Monsieur Potter ! Lâchez-moi !

Et Harry se rapprochait lentement de lui.

_- _Mais…, répéta Severus sans pouvoir achever.

Un souffle effleura ses lèvres. Harry le fixait avec gravité. Il y eut ce bref instant d'attente, fait d'incertitude et désir. Puis deux lèvres se posèrent doucement sur les siennes. Délicate et brève caresse. Aérienne et surtout… ô combien irréelle. Puis Harry le serra contre lui. Aucun d'eux ne savait qu'alors ils avaient envie de succomber, l'un comme l'autre. Mais ne rejette-t-on pas ce qui nous paraît trop beau pour être vrai ? Alors Severus, un instant dérouté, explosa et s'écartant :

_- _Je n'ai pas besoin de votre pitié ! Vous entendez Potter , lança-t-il furieux, submergé par une vague d'émotions d'autant plus douloureuse qu'intense et soudaine.

Merlin savait comment il arrivait à résister à la tentation de l'attirer à lui, de l'embrasser passionnément. Mais il ne devait pas et… pourquoi déjà ? Et pourquoi avait-il fait ça, pourquoi ! Le jeune homme qui lui faisait face le regarda avec une certaine tristesse dans ses yeux verts :

_- _Vous ne comprenez pas, vous ne comprenez strictement rien, murmura-t-il encore avant de partir. Et pire que tout, vous ne faites même pas l'effort de comprendre !

Cette fois quand la porte se referma, il était vraiment parti. Harry resté dos à la porte essayait à son tour de contenir ses larmes…

Mais pourquoi j'ai réagi comme ça , se demanda Severus à haute voix, sous le choc de ce qui venait d'arriver.

Avant de se dire :

_- _Non, j'ai bien réagi, ce n'était qu'une blague, une mauvaise blague ou alors de la pitié.. Ou encore un gage, que sais-je… Mais ça ne pouvait pas… non vraiment pas être _ça_…

Et son esprit lui repassait en boucle, la moindre parole de Harry, le moindre de ses gestes, sa douce chaleur quand il l'avait serré contre lui et… Non, il devait rêver, Harry ne le désirait pas quand il l'avait serré contre lui ? Ce n'était pas possible, il devait rêver, oui certainement. Mais… Et si… Non non, il délirait.

Il entendit un énorme éternuement provenant de derrière la porte de son appartement exactement au moment où le petit dragon éternuait. Alors Severus bondit pour ouvrir la porte, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, mais Harry s'était prestement éloigné. Le couloir était déjà vide, sombre et gris. Tel un troublant reflet de lui-même à cet instant… Alors il referma la porte, restant seul avec ses questions et ses doutes.

Harry courut jusqu'à son dortoir, essayant de ne pas penser à ce qui venait de se passer. Et de ne pas se traiter de tous les noms pour ce qu'il avait osé. Il entra dans la salle commune et s'effondra sur l'un des fauteuils. Hermione qui l'attendait posa son livre et après un silence finit par demander :

_- _Harry… Comment ça s'est passé pour finir ?

_- _Tu savais que Severus est gay , fit Harry.

Une étrange tension habitait sa voix. Hermione se demandait ce qui s'était passé car Harry avait l'air… bizarre…

_- _Oui je m'en doutais, répondit Hermione en fronçant les sourcils. Que s'est-il passé ?

_- _…Je l'ai embrassé…, dit abruptement Harry.

_- _Tu as… Quoi ! _Non_ , s'exclama Hermione.

_- _Si, il était… Oh comment te dire , fit Harry pour lui-même se mettant le visage entre les mains. Il était… Si…

_- _Craquant , suggéra Hermione.

_- _Oui, mais ce n'est pas ça…

_- _Irrésistible ? Beau comme un dieu ? Terriblement mignon , continua-t-elle avec un sourire.

_- _Arrête ça , protesta Harry avec un faible sourire. Je sais que tu le trouves laid…

_- _Peu importe ce que je pense Harry…, expliqua-t-elle avec douceur. Dis-moi ce qui s'est passé.

_- _Eh bien, il m'a dit pourquoi il voulait rester… célibataire. Ses raisons et… Je ne sais plus trop ce que je lui ai dit, mais il m'a semblé si humain, si… J'ai été submergé par quelque chose… Par tout ce que je ressens pour lui… Alors je me suis approché, et voilà… Et il m'a rejeté , conclut-il avec peine. Je lui ai dit qu'il ne comprenait rien et je suis parti…

Il eut un frisson avant d'éternuer. Hermione l'observa plus attentivement :

_- _Tu devras aller te changer Harry, tu es trempé…, releva-t-elle avec surprise. Je t'attends si tu veux…

Mais Harry n'entendit pas, l'esprit focalisé sur la réaction de Severus.

_- _Il ne m'aime pas ! Sinon, il aurait réagi quand je l'ai embrassé, nota Harry, complètement perdu.

_- _Laisse-lui le temps. Il sait que tu es gay toi aussi maintenant. Et si tu lui a vraiment dit qu'il ne comprenait rien, alors je suis sûre qu'il se pose des questions maintenant, souligna-t-elle. Je trouve que ça a beaucoup évolué entre vous…

Harry soupira.

_- _Je ne suis pas certain que ce soit dans le bon sens… Et puis je crois que j'ai une colle demain soir avec lui, ajouta Harry.

_- _Tu crois , s'étonna Hermione.

_- _Ben oui, quand il m'a dit ça, je lui ai dit que j'étais gay moi aussi et toute la conversation est venue de là. Tu penses qu'il a oublié , demanda-t-il avec espoir.

_- _Il ne t'a rien dit quand tu es parti ?

_- _Tu veux dire après qu'il m'ait rejeté en me disant qu'il n'avait pas besoin de ma pitié ?

Hermione grimaça :

_- _Il n'a pas été très tendre…, concéda-t-elle.

_- _Il a admis lui-même ne pas avoir bon caractère… Et non, il n'a rien ajouté d'autre…, soupira-t-il.

_- _On verra demain, allons dormir…, conclut-elle sagement en se levant imité par Harry.

Harry hocha la tête et après lui avoir souhaité bonne nuit, il alla se coucher en reniflant.

_&&&&&&&&&&&_

Harry se tenait dans le salon de Severus. Il lui semblait beaucoup plus lumineux que dans son souvenir. Peut-être plus coloré, plus vivant…

_- _Juste vous ? C'est déjà beaucoup…, murmura-t-il avec douceur.

Et il s'approcha de Severus, avec lenteur, avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Pour un baiser si léger. C'était étrange, cette scène avait un air de déjà-vu… Mais quand il s'écarta, Severus l'attira à lui pour un autre baiser tout aussi délicat et tendre. Puis encore un autre. Harry le regarda avant d'entrouvrir les lèvres et de l'embrasser encore. Le bout de sa langue se glissa entre les siennes, avec hésitation. Et leur langues se mêlèrent avec l'hésitation et la lenteur du premier baiser… Une étrange émotion les saisit, un étrange vertige… Ils se regardèrent à nouveau, le souffle un peu court.

_- _Harry, dit doucement Severus, je n'ai vraiment rien…

_- _Vous c'est juste vous, que je veux…, l'interrompit Harry. Je sais que vous avez vécu des choses… difficiles… Mais… Severus…, essaya-t-il de continuer d'une voix étranglée.

_- _Encore… Dis encore mon prénom…, chuchota Severus.

_- _Severus ?

_- _Si longtemps qu'on ne m'a appelé de cette façon…, soupira-t-il. Si longtemps que j'ai rêvé que tu m'appelles ainsi…

Et de ses mains tremblantes, Severus lui caressait le visage, les joues, les lèvres… Comme s'il ne pouvait croire à ce qu'il touchait. Ce qu'il pouvait enfin toucher. Comme pour un aveugle à qui on aurait rendu la vue. Enfin.

_- _Rêvé , répéta Harry.

_- _C'était bizarre… Etait-ce un rêve ? Mais ça semblait si réel…

_- _Oui, rêvé, approuva Severus avant de l'embrasser encore.

Plus de questions, justes des sensations qui menaient au vertige. Il suivit Severus jusqu'à sa chambre, un chemin entrecoupé de baisers et de caresses. De vêtements qui tombaient, de corps qui se frôlaient. Quant au milieu d'un baiser passionné, Harry s'écarta juste à temps pour éternuer…

_- _Tu es enrhumé , demanda Severus. Je crois que je dois avoir une potion pour cela…, murmura-t-il encore.

_- _C'est à cause de la douche de tout à l'heure…

_- _C'est vrai tu étais trempé…, fit Severus avant de dévorer son cou de baisers. Et tu sais que tu es sexy avec des vêtements trempés , ajouta-t-il posant deux mains possessives sur les hanches de Harry.

Il lui sourit avant de l'embrasser encore. Et de poser la main sur désir tendu du jeune homme. Harry soupira et mordilla le cou de Severus… Avant de le lécher.

_- _On verra pour la potion tout à l'heure… Pour le moment…, ajouta Severus électrisé par les caresses de Harry.

Et ce disant, il le fit tomber sur son lit, aussi nu que lui. Avant de s'allonger près de lui, pour découvrir son corps à loisir, le combler de caresses…

_- _Severus…, haleta Harry.

Il se sentait brûlant et incapable de rendre la moindre caresse, les sens affolés par toutes celles de Severus. C'était ses lèvres sur sa poitrine qui suçaient ses mamelons érigés, avant de les mordiller le faisant gémir encore et encore… C'était sa langue audacieuse sur sa peau taquinant son nombril, ses mains frôlant ses hanches, le pli de l'aine. Toutes ses caresses, aériennes ou insistantes, mais il n'en désirait plus qu'une seule. Juste une.

_- _Harry, murmura Severus, je te veux tellement, cela fait si longtemps, si longtemps…

Il l'embrassa encore lentement, longuement avant de lui demander, de l'implorer :

_- _S'il te plait Harry…

Le jeune sorcier s'assit alors pour le regarder droit dans les yeux, le souffle court, son érection douloureuse.

_- _Je… Je… Jamais je n'ai…, balbutia-t-il sans pouvoir achever.

Severus baissa la tête confus avant de dire :

_- _Pardon, c'est trop tôt, je… Désolé… Juste te tenir dans mes bras, ça m'ira très bien, finit-il par dire doucement.

Mais Harry se demandait sérieusement s'il ne rêvait pas : après tout il se souvenait encore du rejet de Severus, et avait l'impression de rêver ce qui aurait pu se passer si tel n'avait pas été le cas. C'était peut-être la seule chance de sa vie d'être avec Severus. Et ce fut cela qui le poussa à dire ceci :

_- _………oui, finit par murmurer Harry.

Severus le regarda, n'osant comprendre. Mais le jeune homme brun s'approcha de lui pour l'embrasser doucement puis plus passionnément. Pour prendre la main de Severus et lentement la poser sur ses reins… Severus parcourut son visage de baisers, avant de lancer un sortilège de protection sur eux grâce à sa baguette.

_(Nda : merci beaucoup Nardy de m'avoir laissé emprunter ton idée !)_

_- _Mon ange aux yeux verts, soupira Severus d'une voix rauque avant de l'embrasser au milieu des draps froissés.

_- _Severus , haleta Harry.

OOOOoooooooOOOOOOOoooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOo

Ils se sentaient l'un comme l'autre incapable de parler après ce qui venait de se passer. Severus se fit la réflexion incongrue qu'il devait avoir quelque chose sur les fesses et au moment où il tendait une main hésitante pour vérifier, Harry éternua à nouveau.

Severus hurla et tomba de son lit. Il entendit encore éternuer près de lui. Perdu encore dans les brumes de ce rêve si parfait, il se releva à tâtons, une douleur cuisante sur ses fesses. Il attrapa sa baguette sur la table de nuit et illumina la pièce. Au milieu des draps froissés, le petit dragon d'or éternua encore, et calcina les draps blancs…

Severus n'avait pas réussi à l'attraper pour le laver la veille : il avait fait couler de l'eau chaude dans la baignoire en lui demandant d'y plonger. Il était à peu près propre, mais surtout enrhumé après la douche glaciale de la veille. Si enrhumé, comprit peu à peu Severus, qu'il avait éternué quand il se tenait sur lui et… Severus maudit le ciel et grimaça sous la douleur de plus en plus intense. Il essaya de constater les dégâts par lui-même, mais comment faire ! Il avait beau se tourner, il lui semblait bien avoir les fesses complètement brûlées. Comment allait-il se soigner ! Les brûlures de dragon – même nain – pouvaient s'infecter très vite en raison de leur souffle brûlant empoisonné. Il devait aller à l'infirmerie… Il n'avait pas le choix.

* * *

**Voilà : j'ai fait un gros effort en guise de cadeau de Noël en retard… J'espère que vous avez apprécié ! **

**Comme toujours laissez-moi un petite review, dites-moi si ça vous a plu !**

**Et je vous souhaite à tous une bonne année 2005 : j'espère qu'elle apportera à chacun d'entre vous des bonnes surprises et beaucoup de joie et de bonheur !****

* * *

**

**Update du 29 avril 2005**

**Ce chapitre a été censuré afin de pouvoir rester sur le site. ****Voir ma bio pour plus d'info ! ****Désolée et bisous à tous !**


	12. Sur mes fesses

**Disclaimer** :

Les personnages de Harry Potter ainsi que les « décors, mots et créatures » sont la propriété exclusive de J.K. Rowling. Il n'y a aucune intention de contre-façon ou de violation de ses droits d'auteur. Cette histoire est écrite pour le plaisir de l'écriture et ne rapportera aucun centime à son auteur.

Par contre, je peux revendiquer les « rouh » du dragon. Pas la race ( Opaloeil des Antipodes ) puisque pour respecter l'œuvre de Rowling, j'ai pioché dans son petit livre des Animaux Fantastiques.

Cette fanfic se déroule pendant la septième année de Harry à Poudlard.

**Avertissement** – Cette fic met en relation Harry et Severus sur un plan autre que celui professeur - élève… A savoir une relation **_homo_**, quoi ! En clair, si l'idée que Harry ait envie de sauter sur son professeur ou que ce bon vieux Severus fasse subir les pires outrages à Harry, vous dérange ou vous scandalise, ne continuez pas la lecture…

Ah et je précise pour ceux qui penserait que ma fic tomberait dans ce genre là : non, ce n'est absolument pas une histoire de zoophilie ! _Toujours pas et je lutte contre ! __Si si ! Mais ça devient dur parce que le dragon n'est pas tout à fait d'accord…_

**Je sais je suis en retard. Et il faut savoir que je m'identifie souvent au lapin d'Alice pour cette raison… Bref voici la raison de mon retard. Tiayel et d'autres auteurs ont décidé de faire un fanzine. On m'a proposé d'écrire une fic et j'ai accepté. Comme je ne pouvais en écrire 4 en même temps et que je voulais l'avoir finie avant de reprendre le travail, je me suis donc « consacrée» à cette autre fic qui est également un Harry/Severus pour le fanzine "troisième oeil"…**

**Bref et pour la suite du retard c'est que je suis obligée de relire tout ce que j'ai écrit pour écrire la suite. J'ajouterais que mettre de l'ordre dans toutes mes notes prend du temps. Et enfin comme je travaille à plein temps – adieu vie étudiante - , je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps pour écrire… Donc malheureusement le rythme des updates sera plus lent… Ou alors vous arrivez à me créer des journées de 35 heures ! J'arriverais alors peut-être à finir toutes mes histoires !**

_Edit 2006 : j'ai enlevé les réponses aux reviews pour plus de clarté. Je les ai gardé sous word, donc écrivez-moi si vous voulez relire une réponse._

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 12 – Sur mes fesses…**

Comment allait-il se soigner ! Les brûlures de dragon – même nain – pouvaient s'infecter très vite en raison de leur souffle brûlant _et_ empoisonné. Il insulta copieusement le dragon avant de rendre à l'évidence. Il devait aller à l'infirmerie… Il n'avait pas le choix. Des souvenirs d'école lui revenaient avec une précision angoissante. Sur la rapidité du poison à se propager dans l'organisme. Sur le fait que le poison de chaque espèce de dragon était différent : tous amenaient la victime vers la mort, mais de diverses manières... Et il ignorait vraiment quels pouvaient être les effets de l'haleine empoisonnée d'un dragon doré et... pervers.

Il soupira avant d'essayer de s'asseoir sur le lit. Pour se raviser aussitôt. La douleur était trop vive : il alla ouvrir les rideaux. Il s'avisa alors que le soleil n'était pas levé. Un bref coup d'oeil à son horloge lui appris qu'il était à peine quatre heures du matin… Et donc... que Pompom dormait. Or il se voyait mal aller la réveiller pour... ça !

Ouch… Le problème était que… ça commençait à faire _vraiment_ mal et pourtant il n'était pas un douillet. Car c'était une partie sensible de son anatomie… Pas la plus sensible, certes mais… Bref, les « endoloris » c'était pas pareil !

"Rrrrouuuh !", roucoula Rary en essayant de venir se nicher dans le cou de maître adoré.

Histoire de se faire pardonner. Eventuellement. Après tout sans lui, il pouvait faire ceinture côté chocolat.

(Nda – Galouz traite mon dragon de « chocolatomane »... Je trouve ça mignon et tellement vrai !)

"Ne me touche pas !", cria Severus d'une voix vibrante de douleur contenue. "Non seulement tu es enrhumé et en plus tu m'éternues dessus et dans ton cas, c'est _grave_ ! Je te rappelle que tu craches du feu !"

Sa voix furieuse stoppa net le dragon dans sa recherche d'affection pour se faire pardonner. Plus encore, Severus le fusillait de son regard snapien : glacé, noir, avec la fixité inquiétante qu'avaient certains grands prédateurs. L'effet en fut quelque peu gâché car il se mordait les lèvres pour ne pas gémir : sa peau brûlée s'était mise à palpiter de douleur, le poison se répandait dans son organisme.

Le dragon s'éloigna pour se recroqueviller dans les draps avec une peine visible, très affecté par le rejet de « son » Severus adoré. Avant de le contempler avec des yeux d'un rouge tourbillonnant.

"Rrrouuuuh...", fit le dragon, vraiment désolé.

Severus mit quelques vêtements pour découvrir que le moindre contact d'une étoffe aussi légère soit-elle le faisait hurler intérieurement. Il jeta un coup d'oeil vers la petite bête enroulée dans ses draps couverts de traces de brûlures. Ses pupilles étaient toujours rouges, alors qu'il le regardait. Rouge, couleur de l'amour...

(Nda – je rappelle car ça fait longtemps, que les pupilles de Rary changent de couleur suivant son humeur.)

Severus l'ignora et mit sa robe de sorcier. Tant pis pour Pompom, mais il allait devoir la réveiller. Il entendit alors le dragon éternuer à nouveau avant de renifler de façon pitoyable. Il soupira : il allait devoir l'emmener lui aussi à l'infirmerie. Car s'il ne le soignait pas, il avait toutes les chances d'être à nouveau blessé… Cette satanée bestiole semblait faire une fixation aussi étrange que douteuse sur ses fesses.

Il ne savait pas si le dragon survivrait à une seconde brûlure, car invulnérable à la magie ou pas, cette bestiole devait quand même être sensible aux potions. Et Severus en connaissait un certain nombre capable de réduire à l'état de fine poussière n'importe quelle créature... Surtout qu'il n'aurait aucun problème à la lui faire ingurgiter : il suffisait de la mélanger à du chocolat et... adieu le dragon ! Il se doutait qu'il n'apprécierait jamais autant le calme une fois cela fait. Son appartement retrouverait la paix. Plus de bestiole se collant dans son cou ou sur ses fesses... Il expliquerait à Albus qu'après deux jours de cohabitation difficile, le dragon avait préféré s'enfuir et qu'il était tout à fait capable de survivre seul dans la nature... Des arbres à chocolat, ça devait se trouver dans la Forêt Interdite. Mieux, s'il en parlait au dragon, il était capable d'y foncer pour se goinfrer... Oh, idée intéressante : et s'il parlait d'arbres à bonbons au citron à Albus ?

Il effaça le léger sourire qui était né sur ses lèvres, avant de quitter sa chambre. Il s'occuperait d'Albus plus tard. Il marchait lentement, la douleur s'amplifiant à chaque pas. Il ouvrit la porte de son appartement quand une petite boule reniflante vint se mettre avec affection – et avec une obstination coriace, on ne pouvait lui retirer ça – dans son cou. Il remarqua alors que le dragon semblait curieusement chaud...

Rary était _vraiment_ malade. Il ne savait pas que ces cracheurs de feu pouvaient avoir de la fièvre... Mais quand il entendit le dragon inspirer à fond pour éternuer, il l'écarta à temps pour éviter de se retrouver chauve... Donc d'abord il le soignait, et après il irait le perdre dans la Forêt Interdite. Et pour plus de sécurité, il le prit dans ses bras.

Le trajet jusqu'à l'infirmerie fut long, car elle était éloignée des cachots. Severus comprenait mieux la douleur de ses élèves quand ceux-ci devaient s'y rendre. Cela arrivait fréquemment car les élèves de Serpentard n'hésitaient pas à tester toutes sortes de sortilèges et de potions, de préférence sur le voisin. Il était fortement déconseillé d'accepter quoi que ce soit d'un élève... Alors pourquoi avait-il accepté le cadeau de Draco , se demanda brusquement Severus. Il connaissait pourtant les règles de la maison des Serpentards pour y avoir passé tant d'années…

Une petite voix intérieure murmura une sombre histoire en rapport avec le vert des pupilles du dragon... Un mystère qu'il n'avait jamais compris : quel était le sentiment associé au vert chez ce petit dragon ? Bref, pourquoi l'idée d'un petit compagnon lui avait-elle parut tout à coup si séduisante qu'il n'avait su refuser ? Il aurait été si simple d'aller rendre le dragon aux élèves le lendemain, si simple de leur rappeler que les cadeaux, même de remerciement n'existaient pas quand on était un Serpentard...

Il se retrouva devant la porte de l'infirmerie avant même d'essayer de répondre à cette question...

Il frappa fermement. Il allait frapper à nouveau quand la porte s'ouvrit brusquement.

"Ah c'est vous !", s'exclama Pompom.

Elle semblait ravie de le voir à quatre heures du matin. Une seule raison possible : elle avait besoin de ses talents en matière de potion. Elle avait les cheveux emmêlés, un visage démaquillé : tout cela n'indiquait que trop clairement qu'elle avait été réveillé par un malade...

"Est-ce que vous pourriez m'apporter une potion contre la grippe ? J'ai épuisé les dernières hier, avec les élèves de seconde année qui sont tombés dans le lac..."

Severus fronça les sourcils, alors que Pompom remarquait enfin le petit dragon d'or que portait Severus.

"Oh, c'est votre dragon ? C'est vrai qu'il est mignon... Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi Malfoy était si hilare à son propos..."

"Hilare..." , répéta Severus. "Je me doutais qu'il y avait quelque chose avec ce dragon...", murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Il secoua la tête, se promettant de coincer à nouveau son filleul le lendemain. Il n'avait pas dit son dernier mot et il détestait qu'on lui cache des choses.

"Je n'ai plus de potion", répondit enfin Severus en retenant une grimace de douleur. "Je vous ai donné les dernières en début de semaine."

Pompom eut un soupir désolé.

"Oh bon sang, il n'a vraiment pas de chance..."

"Qui ça ?", demanda Severus, un nom effleurant aussitôt son esprit.

"Harry Potter", dit-elle. "Il a attrapé sacrément froid... Il a une grippe qui devait couver depuis quelques jours..."

Aussitôt l'image de Harry trempé revint en mémoire de Severus. Il aurait dû... lui donner une serviette au lieu de le dévorer des yeux. Oui mais là, il l'aurait aidé à se dévêtir... et il savait qu'une chose en entraînait souvent une autre... Donc il avait préféré le laisser trempé. Il se sentit soudainement coupable en même temps qu'un vague regret l'effleurait...

"Et quand ses camarades me l'ont amené il y a quelques minutes, il était déjà brûlant. J'ai cru comprendre qu'un de ses rêves avait du être agité et il était tombé de son lit en éternuant... Bref, sa fièvre est élevée, et..."

Elle jeta un coup d'oeil vers la salle de soin.

"... et j'ai peur que son état s'aggrave... Pourriez-vous refaire de cette potion ? Rapidement ?"

"Bien sûr, je vais m'y mettre tout de suite Pompom, mais avant ça j'aurais besoin de vos services."

"Vous êtes blessé ?", s'étonna-t-elle. "Pourtant en temps normal, vous vous soignez tout seul..."

"... Je ne peux pas", finit par avouer Severus terriblement gêné.

"Comment ça vous ne pouvez pas ?"

"Je peux entrer ?", demanda Severus.

Il ne voulait pas dire ce qui lui arrivait dans le couloir. Même si à quatre heures du matin, il y avait peu de chances d'y avoir des oreilles indiscrètes, savait-on jamais : ce qui lui arrivait n'était pas une histoire qu'il souhaitait voir s'ébruiter...

Pompom s'effaça pour le laisser entrer et l'accompagna jusqu'à la salle de soins. Là dans un lit, Harry reposait d'un sommeil agité. Il était torse nu, il avait rejeté les couvertures. Fiévreux et en sueur, il ne se rendit pas compte que Severus était là.

"Il est vraiment mal en point", dit Pompom ayant suivi le regard de Severus.

Mais Severus n'écoutait pas : il venait de remarquer que la peau du jeune homme avait un drôle d'éclat doré. Il cligna des yeux, se disant que non. Non ça ne pouvait pas être ça : le dragon avait parfois la même couleur d'yeux que Potter, mais cela ne voulait rien dire. Car cela ne pouvait rien dire...

"Je vous écoute Severus", fit Pompom.

"Eh bien... Voyons, vous savez que Draco m'a offert ce dragon..."

"Non ? Mais où l'a-t-il trouvé ?", l'interrompit Pompom.

Severus lui jeta son célèbre regard.

"Je vous prie Severus... je ne suis plus une élève depuis longtemps...", répliqua-t-elle à cet ordre silencieux.

"Bref, ce dragon adore le chocolat et... Où est-il passé ?", s'inquiéta Severus.

Avant de se maudire pour sa réaction dont il ne voulait pas : non il ne s'inquiétait pas pour le dragon pour l'excellente raison qu'il ne voulait pas s'inquiéter pour cette bestiole pyromane et chocolatomane !

"Je l'ai vu s'envoler", le rassura Pompom, "il est dans l'infirmerie."

"Enfin, comme il aime le chocolat, hier je lui ai donné un gâteau au chocolat et..."

"Vous lui donnez du sucré ? Mais enfin Severus..."

"Il _adore_ le chocolat , l'interrompit Severus. Et comme il en était couvert, il a fini à la douche et il a attrapé froid. Et comme n'importe qui, il éternue. Or comme il crache du feu...""

"D'accord, il vous a brûlé... Bon, mais vous pouvez vous soigner tout seul ?", remarqua Pompom.

"Non."

"Comment ça, non ?", demanda Pompom qui commençait à s'amuser.

Tout en gardant un regard inquiet sur Harry.

"Je préférerais que vous regardiez parce que je ne connais pas le type de poison de ce dragon."

"Bon où et vous a-t-il brûlé ?", demanda finalement Pompom qui commençait à entrevoir le noeud du problème.

"Eh bien, vous savez..."

"Severus, je suis infirmière !"

"... surmesfesses...", marmonna Severus.

"Je n'ai pas compris, vous avez parlé trop vite. Où ça ?"

En vérité, Pompom se disait qu'elle avait _mal_ entendu. Severus soupira avant de répéter :

"Il a éternué et donc a craché du feu sur mes fesses..."

Pompom le fixa, son malade oublié.

"Pardon ?"

"Et bien, comme je vous l'ai dit il était couvert de chocolat..."

Elle le regarda bizarrement :

"Et qu'est-ce que vous comptiez faire d'un dragon recouvert de chocolat et enrhumé ? Et sur vos fesses, hein !"

"Mais c'est pas moi c'est lui ! Il veut dormir là ", se défendit-il, exaspéré.

"Mouais, et pourquoi cette brûlure au niveau des fesses, hein… Ecoutez Severus je sais que ce n'est pas facile d'être seul et si vous voulez, je peux vous présentez quelqu'un."

"Je vous assure…"

Il s'interrompit, renonçant à se défendre.

"Ecoutez, soignez-moi c'est tout !"

"D'accord, enlevez votre chemise et... baissez votre pantalon !"

Avant d'ajouter, un rire dans la voix

"Je n'aurais jamais cru vous dire ça un jour vous savez."

Severus dit les dents serrées, avant de s'exécuter et de lui tourner le dos :

"Moi non plus !"

Il ôta sa chemise à peine boutonné puis son pantalon.

"Vilaine brûlure", nota Pompom en l'examinant attentivement.

"Est-ce que vous sauriez déterminer de quel poison il s'agit ?"

"Non... Il vous reste de la potion de Madores ?"

(Nda – c'est la potion que Severus avait prévu de faire et c'est pour cela que Harry lavait les racines durant sa colle...)

"Non j'avais tout envoyé à Sainte Mangouste", grimaça Severus alors que de ses doigts légers Pompom effleuraient la brûlure. "Je comptais en faire à mon prochain cours avec les septièmes années, je sais que c'est la seule potion efficace contre les morsures de dragons..."

"Alors il ne me reste plus qu'à vous envoyer à l'hôpital", soupira Pompom. "Encore que le poison ne me semble pas tellement virulent."

"Vous pourriez peut-être leur en demander un peu, le temps que les élèves en refassent demain ?"

"Je vais leur envoyer une chouette immédiatement, fit-elle. Je ne peux pas prendre le risque que le poison ne répande davantage. Surtout que je ne connais pas grand-chose aux brûlures empoisonnées de dragon... Vous savez que vous êtes plus musclé que je ne l'aurais cru !", ajouta-t-elle avec humour.

"N'en profitez pas !"

"Non c'est vrai j'ai rarement vu d'aussi belles... fesses !"

Severus attrapa boxer et pantalon pour les relever avec un gémissement de douleur : il voulait sauvegarder sa « vertu ».

"Je ne vous..."

"Baissez votre pantalon !", lui ordonna fermement Pompom qui ne plaisantait plus. "Je vais vous appliquer quelque chose qui devrait vous rendre la douleur plus supportable et assouplir votre peau. Vous ne pouvez pas rester comme ça."

"Vous allez...?"

Severus ne put rien ajouter, pendant que Pompom allait chercher une pommade. Il en profita pour dévisager Harry. Il semblait moins agité. Et sa peau n'avait évidemment pas d'éclat doré...

"Oh mais c'est pas vrai !"

Pompom venait de crier, furieuse. Harry entrouvrit les yeux, se réveillant à ce cri. Il vit Severus, qui avait à nouveau relevé boxer et pantalon, mais qui était resté torse nu. Le jeune homme marmonna quelque chose avant de retomber dans un sommeil agité :

"Encore un rêve… Et _toujours_ trop de chocolat…"

Severus resta perplexe à ces mots, avant de se dire qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un simple délire. Il contempla Harry comme si le regarder lui apporterait toutes les réponses. Tout à coup Harry gémit doucement en se frottant la nuque, mais Severus n'y prit pas garde car Pompom revenait en tenant le dragon par la peau du cou. Comme un chat.

"Je commence à vous croire Severus", lui dit-elle en lui tendant le dragon.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait ?"

"Il a pillé mes réserves de chocolat , expliqua l'infirmière avec une colère amusée. Et en plus, il me paraît bien malade."

"Rooonnnnh", rétorqua le dragon qui cherchait à se dégager.

Pompom le laissa s'envoler et il rejoignit les bras de son maître. Severus le posa sur un lit proche après une brève caresse.

"Vous allez me racheter du chocolat Severus", dit Pompom.

"Quoi ?"

"Votre dragon a tout mangé ! Je demande à Ste Mangouste de m'envoyer de la potion de Madores et vous me commandez deux kilos de chocolat."

"Deux kilos ! Mais…"

"Noir fourré praliné qualité extra", précisa Pompom." Merci d'avance Severus", ajouta-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

Elle posa le pot de pommade avant de baisser le pantalon de Severus qui sursauta…

"Rappelez-moi comment ce dragon s'est enrhumé ?", demanda l'infirmière en lui appliquant la pommade.

"Eh bien, c'est un peu ma faute... Harry a été trempé comme le dragon quand je lui ai demandé de le laver."

"Et vous n'avez pas pensé à lui donner une serviette ? Enfin Severus..."

Quelque chose dans le regard du professeur qui s'était retourné à moitié, l'empêcha d'aller plus loin. Elle jeta un bref coup d'œil à Harry avant de le regarder à nouveau. Sans rien dire.

"Ca fait trop longtemps que vous êtes seul", dit-elle simplement.

"Pompom…", commença Severus.

"Je sais que ce ne sont pas mes affaires, mais j'ai toujours dit ce que je pensais. Vous êtes quelqu'un de bien", ajouta-t-elle.

"Ha !", se moqua Severus. "Pas vraiment non…"

"Et une tête de mule accessoirement…"

Pompom avait remarqué les marques dans le dos. Certaines à peine refermées. D'anciennes rouvertes. Toutes terrible. La plupart récentes… Elle fit une grimace avant de lui demander pudiquement :

"Voulez-vous que je soigne vos autres blessures ?"

"Non, ce n'est pas la peine…"

"Vous vous détestez à ce point ? Il serait facile pour vous d'appliquer un potion qui… effacera la plupart de ces… marques."

Severus s'écarta pour se rhabiller. Il prit le pot de pommade des mains de Pompom avant de dire :

"Je le ferais quand _il_ sera mort…"

« Pour renaître. », ajouta-t-il pour lui-même silencieusement.

Pompom hocha la tête.

"J'envoie une chouette tout de suite, je devrais recevoir la potion assez vite et je viendrais vous l'apporter."

"Merci. Je vais refaire de la potion pour la grippe tout de suite", promit Severus.

Par contre, reprit Pompom, je ne peux rien pour votre dragon. Vous devriez voir Hagrid. Il est vraiment brûlant", nota-t-elle avec un froncement de sourcil.

"J'irais demain matin…", dit Severus en voulant reprendre le petit dragon.

Mais il découvrit que Rary était allé se coller à Harry, comme s'il recherchait de l'affection. C'était un tableau étrange et surtout… Severus éprouva une étrange émotion en se rendant compte que le dragon aimait bien lui aussi Harry. Il jeta un bref coup d'œil à Pompom qui s'éclipsa pour vérifier si le dragon n'avait pas par bonheur touché au stock de bonbons à l'orange. Il se trouvait qu'ils étaient vendus avec ceux au citron– elle détestait les uns comme les autres – mais qu'Albus, qui en avait un stock considérable, persistait à lui offrir parce que Minerva y était allergique. Soit-disant…

"Allez viens là toi", dit-il doucement.

Presque gentiment. Mais Harry ouvrit les yeux. La fièvre donnait un éclat étrange à ses yeux verts, presque trop brillants, trop vivants. Perçants. Severus se retint de justesse : il avait failli se pencher pour laisser un baiser sur le front moite du jeune homme. Ce type d'impulsion le prenait de plus en plus souvent ces temps-ci… Il commençait à succomber, lentement. Mais il ne voulait pas.

"C'était un rêve ?", chuchota Harry.

"Quoi donc Monsieur Potter ?"

"… le... baiser… ",demanda Harry sans rien oser ajouter.

"Ce n'était pas un baiser Monsieur Potter, dit Severus d'un ton glacial presque lointain. Car un baiser, même aussi insignifiant que celui-ci, ça ne se vole pas. Ne recommencez pas !"

Son ton était si sec, si impersonnel aussi, que Harry crut avoir encore rêvé quand il entendit les quelques mots que murmura Severus en s'éloignant « prenez soin de vous et désolé pour la douche froide… ». En portant le dragon avec délicatesse. Harry soupira les mains de Severus à nouveau sur lui. Il sombra à nouveau dans le sommeil. Trop fatigué pour penser…

Severus quitta l'infirmerie, plongé dans ses réflexions :

"C'est bizarre, se dit Severus, Harry était aussi enrhumé dans le rêve…"

Il rougit à ce souvenir. C'était incroyable qu'il ait rêvé ça... Et plus incroyable encore, cela lui avait semblé si réel. Comme si son inconscient avait imaginé ce qui se serait passé si… Si les souhaits se réalisaient… Il soupira : il savait bien que certains rêves pouvaient paraître très réels… Tellement réel et si ce fichu dragon ne l'avait pas réveillé, il aurait rêvé qu'il dormait dans les bras de Harry. Un cadeau délicieux après la terrible journée de la veille ! Sauf pour le baiser… et pourquoi Harry l'avait-il embrassé et…

Il soupira, les pensées tourbillonnants à nouveau dans son esprit.

Arrivé dans ses appartements, il déposa le dragon fiévreux au milieu des draps. Un coup d'œil à la fenêtre lui appris qu'il s'était mis à neiger sous la lune. Des flocons éparses tombaient, les nuages obscurcissant la lueur de la lune. Il regarda le dragon se blottir à sa place pour s'endormir sans chercher pour une fois à se coller contre son maître. Il ne tarda pas à ronfler. Bruyamment. Incroyable ce qu'une petite bête comme ça pouvait causer comme ennuis et comme dérangements…

Severus, sa brûlure toujours douloureuse malgré les soins de Pompom, se rendit dans sa laboratoire afin de préparer la potion pour Harry.

Au loin une très vieille horloge égrena lentement cinq coups dans la quiétude du matin. Severus alla chercher dans sa réserve les ingrédients dont il avait besoin avant d'allumer son chaudron. Il prépara la potion presque sans y penser : il l'avait fait tant de fois, et en plus c'était une potion très simple.

Ce fut pour cela que son esprit s'évada. Vers ce que Harry lui avait dit :

_« Vous ne comprenez pas, vous ne comprenez strictement rien. Et pire que tout, vous ne faites même pas l'effort de comprendre ! »_

Son ton lui avait paru tellement sincère à cet instant qu'il en avait bêtement été troublé. Avant de se reprendre et de se dire que Potter se moquait certainement de lui.

L'amour c'était être vulnérable. Et Severus avait été si souvent blessé par le passé qu'il n'était pas prêt à l'accepter. D'ailleurs il se demandait parfois si ce n'était pas pour cela aussi qu'il aimait Harry. Il représentait ce qu'il n'aurait jamais pour l'excellente raison que jamais il ne s'autoriserait à aller dans cette voie-là...

Mais surtout... les mots, l'attitude de Harry le hantaient. On aurait dit que le jeune homme semblait... attiré... par lui ? Non, un pari, certainement un pari : du genre, allez va séduire Snape... quoiqu'on ne pouvait pas dire cela séduire... A moins que cela ne soit sur plusieurs étapes ? Il aurait été fixé le soir même si Potter n'avait pas été malade. Mais ce n'était que partie remise : il viendrait pour sa seconde retenue, une fois guéri. Ou pas… Severus ne savait plus ce qu'il voulait. Espérait ? Peut-être que ce n'était pas un pari... ou peut-être que Potter aimait un professeur et qu'il avait voulu essayer de se rapprocher de lui, en exercice... Ou peut-être... peut-être... et si Potter avait déjà un amant, un Serpentard, qu'il avait voulu rendre jaloux ?

Severus ne demandait qu'une petite chose : que Harry ne regarde que lui, comme il l'avait fait la veille, avant ce baiser... avant cet espoir. Cet instant qu'il avait repoussé car sinon il n'aurait jamais pu et... il aurait pleuré. Et puis, il y avait eu ce curieux rêve, qui avait continué le moment de la soirée, comme pour lui montrer ce qui serait arrivé s'il avait cédé. Sauf qu'il manquait la fin du rêve. Le moment où Harry finit par le rejeter, où il est chassé de l'école, où... il voit Voldemort tuer cet ange aux yeux verts. Le torturer. Pour la sécurité de Harry de toute façon, il valait mieux ne pas chercher à savoir ce qu'était cet éphémère baiser de la veille. Car il n'y aurait jamais de suite.

Il regrettait le temps où Potter était intimidé par lui. A peine deux jours auparavant. Avec ce qui s'était passé la veille, il avait l'impression que toute leur « relation » avait changé...

Il achevait la potion quand Pompom vint frapper à la porte pour lui amener la potion :

"C'était leur dernier flacon, précisa-t-elle. Ils me demandent à ce que vous lui en fournissiez le plus tôt possible."

"Merci."

Severus prit la petite fiole et la but aussitôt. La douleur parut céder du terrain. Puis il versa la potion contre la grippe dans différents flacons qu'il avait préparé et il tendit à Pompom.

"Merci, dit-elle avec un sourire, je vais pouvoir le soigner. Juste à temps car sa fièvre est réellement très élevée."

"Au fait Pompom, s'il vous plait, ne le dites à personne pour... ma brûlure."

L'infirmière parut gênée.

"C'est-à-dire que... Albus est passé tout à l'heure pour savoir comment allait Harry et..."

"Vous lui avez dit..., soupira Severus. A Albus."

La dernière personne qu'il aurait aimé être au courant... La dernière personne capable de garder le secret pour un truc pareil.

"Je suis sûre qu'il ne dira rien."

Severus la regarda avant de dire :

"Je suis sûr que vous n'en pensez pas un mot !"

Pompom eut un sourire gêné.

"Vous savez, il avait l'air d'être déjà au courant, dit-elle avant de sortir. N'oubliez pas de venir me voir si cela ne va pas mieux !"

Severus se dit qu'il faudrait un jour arriver à découvrir quel était le système d'espionnage de Dumbledore… Juste histoire d'arriver à découvrir des choses sur son vénéré directeur. Il ne le ferait pas chanter, mais non…! Il donnerait l'information à quelqu'un d'autre. Qui lui le ferait chanter… Voilà ce qu'il considérait être un bon Serpentard ! Savoir déléguer…

OOOoooOOOooo

Quand Harry se réveilla enfin l'esprit clair, ce fut après avoir passé toute la journée à dormir.

"Ah enfin", lui dit Pompom, "je commençais à croire que tu ne te réveillerais jamais !"

"Ah…", murmura Harry toujours très fatigué.

Normalement tu n'aurais pas dû être aussi malade mais…"

"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? J'étais avec Severus et…"

"Ah tu te souviens ? Il est effectivement passé à l'infirmerie, il a eu…"

Pompom s'interrompit se rappelant ce que Severus lui avait demandé, certes un peu tard.

"Un petit problème avec son dragon. Au fait tu sais où Draco lui a trouvé le sien car il est vraiment mignon ", demanda-t-elle avant de poser une main fraîche sur son front.

Harry secoua la tête :

"Non je ne suis désolé…"

"Bien, la fièvre est vraiment tombée ! C'est la première fois que la potion contre la grippe met autant de temps à agir… Ou alors, ajouta-t-elle, c'est sans doute car je te l'ai donné trop tard. La prochaine fois que tu es malade, viens me voir tout de suite au lieu de traîner ça !", le sermonna-t-elle.

Harry n'avait pas le souvenir d'avoir été aussi malade que Pompom semblait le sous-entendre…

"Quand est-ce que je peux sortir ?"

"Demain je pense… J'ai préféré te placer en quarantaine en raison de ta grippe vraiment terrible, donc tu ne verras tes amis que demain…"

Mais Harry s'était déjà rendormi. Plein d'images dans la tête. Comme si pendant cette journée il n'avait pas vraiment dormi… Qu'il s'était incarné en grande partie dans son petit animal.

(Nda – on remarquera l'effort de l'auteur pour éviter d'avoir à répondre à la question d'Elehyn sur le fait de savoir si Harry allait avoir quelques douleurs diverses après son rêve…)

OOOoooOOOooo

Pendant cette journée où Harry resta endormi à l'infirmerie, Severus commença la potion de Madores en serrant les dents car elle était longue à préparer. Le temps qu'elle repose, il se résolut à aller chez Hagrid histoire de… soigner le dragon. Il ne fallait pas se méprendre : Severus ne voulait pas le garder, mais il ne se voyait pas en train d'abandonner dans la forêt un petit dragon malade. C'aurait été inhumain. Et c'était la seule et unique raison. Il se répéta ça tout du long de son séjour chez Hagrid. Qui fut un véritable calvaire. D'abord Hagrid l'invita à s'asseoir. Et à moins d'expliquer sa brûlure, ce qui était hors de question, il ne pouvait pas refuser… Il s'assit lentement, en retenant un hurlement… et en portant un Rary fiévreux.

"Bon voilà, il est malade, il a attrapé froid", expliqua succinctement Severus.

Hagrid fronça ses énormes sourcils avant de dire très perplexe :

"Mais les dragons n'ont pas de rhume !"

Comme pour le démentir, le dragon éternua, et Severus qui avait l'habitude l'écarta à temps pour éviter le petit jet de flammes qui survenait toujours avec.

"Ah ben ça, ah ben ça, répéta Hagrid. Il ne vous a pas blessé, j'espère hein !"

"Pas du tout , répliqua Severus. Je ne suis pas bête au point de me faire brûler par un si petit dragon. Vous sauriez le soigner ?"

Hagrid approcha sa grande main pour prendre Rary et savoir s'il était vraiment malade.

"Roonnnh !", gronda Rary.

Avant d'éternuer. Hagrid évita de justesse de se faire brûler la main.

"J'ai l'impression qu'il ne m'aime pas beaucoup ", remarqua le demi-géant.

"Vous reconnaissez l'espèce ?"

"Non vraiment pas ! Parce que sinon, j'aurais déjà essayé d'un avoir un comme ça… Je ne saurais même pas où me le procurer !"

"C'est Monsieur Malfoy qui me l'a offert", expliqua Severus.

Il avait renoncé à mettre la main dessus car avec sa blessure, il avait trop de mal à marcher.

Les yeux de Hagrid brillèrent.

"Il faudra que je lui demande où il l'a acheté… Mais bref, je ne saurais pas vous aider Professeur Snape, parce que c'est la première fois que je vois cette espèce. En tout cas, il a l'air de beaucoup vous aimer ! Il ne veut même pas que je le prenne !

« Si seulement tout le monde pouvait arrêter de me sortir cette stupidité sentimentale !», pensa Severus.

"Vous devriez essayer votre potion contre la grippe, suggéra néanmoins Hagrid. Ca peut peut-être marcher…"

"Très bien", dit Severus en se levant.

Un bref salut plus tard, il était sorti. Alors comme ça, le petit dragon d'or était un vivant mystère pour ce passionné de dragons… Son intuition ne l'avait guère trompé : il y avait un mystère autour de ce dragon. Qui n'aimait vraiment que lui. Etrangement cette pensée ravit Severus. Il allait attendre que le dragon aille mieux, car déjà depuis ce midi il lui paraissait moins malade. Il éternuait moins que le matin…

Ce qui était logique puisque la grippe de Harry était enfin soignée…

OOOoooOOOooo

Alors que Severus se soignait péniblement dans ses appartements, Draco rasait les murs craignant toujours de rencontrer son chef de maison… Il ne pouvait savoir que Severus resta debout toute la journée, y compris pour manger, et qu'il fut d'une humeur réellement exécrable pendant ses cours.

Draco cherchait sa douce moitié. Il avait promis de faire quelque chose pour quelqu'un surtout parce que ça paraissait marrant… Et que ça garderait le rouquin occupé. Il s'était toujours demandé jusqu'où Weasley appréciait Hermione… Et il était prêt à tout pour garder sa 'Mione. Y compris à…

"Ah tu tombes bien je te cherchais , fit-il avec un grand sourire en voyant sa brune préférée. J'ai besoin que tu me rendes… un service."

"Tu as un chaton ?", s'étonna Hermione en regardant ce qu'il avait entre les mains.

"Non, j'aimerais que tu offres ce petit chaton perdu à Ron, fit Draco en lui montrant la petite boule de poil."

Hermione regarda le chaton avant de regarder son bien-aimé d'un air franchement suspicieux.

"Pourquoi veux-tu donner ce chaton abandonné à un Weasley que tu détestes ?", releva-t-elle avec son bon sens habituel.

Draco parut agacé. Ou alors il jouait remarquablement bien la comédie. Difficile à savoir, même pour Hermione qui pourtant commençait à bien le connaître.

"A _qui_ veux-tu que je le donne ?", expliqua-t-il avec une grimace. "Aucun Serpentard n'acceptera de s'occuper d'un animal abandonné. Alors…"

"Oui d'accord, mais pourquoi Ron ?", insista Hermione.

"Parce qu'il n'a pas animal. Toi tu as déjà Pattenrond, sinon, ç'aurait été à toi que je l'aurais donné", ajouta-il avec logique.

Le chaton eut un curieux petit frémissement que Hermione ne remarqua pas.

"Il a sa chouette, Coq !"

Draco la regarda d'un air navré.

"Oui mais elle se trouve avec les autres chouettes. Elle n'est pas vraiment avec lui. Bon tu vas accepter de lui donner ?", demanda Draco en lui tendant le chaton.

Hermione le considéra un instant en silence.

"C'est marrant, dit-elle enfin, je n'arrive à m'ôter de la tête que toi, tu as une idée derrière la tête."

"Allons 'Mione qu'est-ce que tu vas chercher ?"

"Mouais… J'ai juste une question et je veux la vérité!", dit-elle avec fermeté.

Draco n'osa pas lui sortir la fameuse phrase « comme si je pouvais te mentir…! » servie généralement sur un ton outré. Un _grand_ classique…

"Est-ce que…"

Elle s'interrompit, le temps de regarder le chaton avec plus d'attention, avant de reprendre :

"Est-ce que Ron sera content ?"

Draco aurait juré que ce n'était pas cela qu'elle comptait dire.

"Oh oui, ce chaton est très gentil et très affectueux", répondit-il avec sincérité.

Hermione regarda à nouveau attentivement Draco avant de finalement dire :

"Bon, d'accord, je lui dirais que c'est son cadeau de Noël. En avance."

"Je suis sûr qu'il te remerciera chaleureusement", ajouta Draco.

Hermione repartit avec le chaton. Draco se permit un léger soupir de soulagement, avant de se retourner vers la personne qui se tenait cachée dans un recoin du couloir :

"C'est la dernière fois que je fais ce truc, vu ?"

"Bien sûr", approuva son interlocuteur." Je te remercie beaucoup."

"Ca va ! Au fait c'est quoi cette race de chat ? Il y a un truc qui m'a paru bizarre et je suis sûr que Hermione l'a remarqué."

"Parce que ce n'est pas qu'un chat, fut la réponse agrémenté d'un drôle de sourire. On parle de cette espèce dans l'encyclopédie « bizarreries et facéties animales »…"

"Il ne fera pas de mal à Ron parce que sinon, Hermione…", ajouta Draco sans oser poser d'autres questions car il n'était pas certain de vouloir les réponses.

Il ne connaissait que trop bien les lectures de son interlocuteur.

"Ne t'inquiètes pas je t'assure!" , lança l'autre en s'éloignant.

Resté seul, Draco murmura pour lui-même :

"Pourquoi c'est toujours moi qui me colle à des corvées pareilles ?"

Et un peu plus loin dans le couloir, Hermione qui regardait attentivement le chaton vit sa couleur d'yeux changer…

"Je m'en doutais, murmura-t-elle. Ecoute-moi, boule de poil, fit-elle en tenant le chat par la peau du cou, tu as intérêt à bien traiter Ron, sinon je te jure que je te défenestre."

Les poils du chaton se hérissèrent à ces mots.

"Tout Serpentard que tu sois, ajouta-t-elle d'un ton doucereux, tu restes très vulnérable sous cette forme, je te le rappelle ! Je te conseille de ne pas oublier que je t'aurais toujours à l'œil !"

Le chaton essaya d'hocher doucement la tête.

"Bien, puisque c'est clair…"

Hermione poursuivit son chemin jusqu'au tableau de la Grosse Dame…

* * *

**Là où ça devient de l'exploit c'est que je mange pas de chocolat quand j'écris mais qu'apparemment plusieurs d'entre vous le font en lisant… Voilà c'était très gros chapitre pour me faire pardonner mon retard… (et si quelqu'un pouvait me dire comment faire pour garder les tirets de dialogue parce que pour une fois ça passe pas!)**

**Pour le chaton, à votre avis, Blaise ou Luna ? C'est vrai que je préfère Blaise, mais l'un d'entre vous aimait bien l'idée de Luna… Ce passage convient à peu près aux deux…**

**Bon je n'ose pas donner de délais pour le prochain update… Je suis réellement overbookée, mais je promets de continuer ! Le prochain update sera normalement sur les « Dieux de Poudlard » et comprendra sans doute trois photos… Je m'excuse à l'avance pour ceux et celles nés en mars ! J'en connais au moins deux d'entre vous… que j'aime beaucoup !**


	13. Le 2nd sera donné

**Disclaimer** :

Les personnages de Harry Potter ainsi que les « décors, mots et créatures » sont la propriété exclusive de J.K. Rowling. Il n'y a aucune intention de contre-façon ou de violation de ses droits d'auteur. Cette histoire est écrite pour le plaisir de l'écriture et ne rapportera aucun centime à son auteur.

Par contre, je peux revendiquer les « rouh » du dragon. Pas la race ( Opaloeil des Antipodes ) puisque pour respecter l'œuvre de Rowling, j'ai pioché dans son petit livre des Animaux Fantastiques.

Cette fanfic se déroule pendant la septième année de Harry à Poudlard.

**Avertissement** – Cette fic met en relation Harry et Severus sur un plan autre que celui professeur - élève… A savoir une relation **_homo_**, quoi ! En clair, si l'idée que Harry ait envie de sauter sur son professeur ou que ce bon vieux Severus fasse subir les pires outrages à Harry, vous dérange ou vous scandalise, ne continuez pas la lecture…

Ah et je précise pour ceux qui penserait que ma fic tomberait dans ce genre là : non, ce n'est absolument pas une histoire de zoophilie !

_Toujours pas et je lutte contre !_

_Si si ! Mais ça devient dur parce que le dragon n'est pas tout à fait d'accord…_

**Un nouveau compagnon pour Severus**

**Coucou à tous !**

**Bon alors j'ai fait un p'tite bourde… En septième année, (comme en 6ème)normalement, Sev ne prend que les meilleurs à son cours de potion pour les ASPICS… Or….. j'ai mis Neville dans sa classe… Disons que c'est un alien échoué là !**

**Sinon, oui je sais ce que j'avais dit : que je posterais les Dieux avant. Mais d'abord j'ai pas pu « changer » de fic (je dois tout relire avant de continuer) par manque de temps, donc j'ai continué celle-ci. Et puis… je voulais faire un cadeau d'anniversaire…**

**JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE ELEHYN ! Je voulais te faire un petit OS mais je n'arrive pas à prendre le temps… donc à défaut, voilà un chapitre pour toi ! Bisous !**

Galouz : merci pour ta review… mais comme j'ai encore plein de trucs à faire, je te répondrais dès que je peux… JURE ! Bisous ma belle !

Onarluca : Ca marche ! Blaise ce sera… Et puis c'est plus drôle. Je n'aime pas trop écrire sur les couples hétéros. Bonne lecture et plein de bisous !

Jenni944 : si si, c'est moi qui l'ait inventé… j'en ai parlé pendant la colle de Harry ! Ben oui j'allais pas brûlé Sev sans le soigner… Bisous !

Sahada : Euh oui Blaise est un homme… Je ne vois pas trop ce qu'il pourrait être d'autre ! Ce chapitre est un peu mieux que le précédent à mon goût en tout cas… Plein de bisous !

Nyx : waaaa, toujours là ! Je suis contente car vous êtes nombreux à avoir déserté et je me disais que c'était pas franchement terrible. Mais ça me fait plaisir que tu sois toujours là et toujours si enthousiaste ! Prépare ton souffle, et bonne lecture ! Gros bisous !

Marijuane : Quelle belle review ! Non non Sev ramait vraiment, mais là…. Tu verras ! Je crois que Pompom c'est un peu mon inconscient qui me fait faire des trucs pas possibles puisqu'on parle psycho. Je ne pensais avoir réussi à faire quelque chose de touchant, parce que j'ai ramé sur ce passage, j'avais un peu l'impression que Sev pleurait sur lui-même. Apparemment je me suis trompée ! Non Bubus ne sait pas se retenir je crois. Il va finir par lui arriver des bricoles mais je ne dis rien ! C'est vrai moi aussi je préfère Blaise que Luna. Je trouve Luna trop bizarre pour être assez amoureuse et utiliser cette potion. Aie aie tu es d'avril….. Malheureusement je ne peux pas faire plaisir à tout le monde… reprenons la fin mars ET avril c'est pourri… Mais drôle ? Bref tu liras quand j'aurais eu le temps de l'écrire ! Plein plein de bisous !

Vif d'or : Ma fidèle reviewse à moi…. Je dois t'avouer qu'au plus profond et grand regret je n'aurais vraiment pas le temps de t'écrire ton OS…. Je le voulais, mais vraiment ça me semble difficile d'arriver à imaginer une histoire nouvelle : je me contente pour le moment de poursuivre tout ce que j'ai sur le feu… ça fait un paquet ! Je crois que tu devrais aimé ce chapitre, il est mieux que le précédent qui pour ma part m'avait laissée frustrée… (oui même l'auteur. !) Je sais que tu es née en mars ! alors accroche-toi pour la photo de la seconde quinzaine… Gros gros bisous et encore sincèrement et totalement désolée !

Popov : Aie aie… Je te préviens tout de suite ! NE LIS PAS CE CHAPITRE EN COURS ! Il est DROLE ! remarque le jour où je n'essayerais pas de vous faire rire dans cette fic, il pleuvra des dragons… bref bref… Bonne lecture et gros bisous !

Crystal d'avalon : Merciiiii ! Surtout que moi je le trouvais pas franchement génial ce chapitre. Je préfère celui-ci ! Non je sais je ne suis pas sympa pour la grippe. Mais je ne voyais pas d'autres moyens de faire éternuer le dragon… Et puis… il y a une autre raison à la grippe… Bon alors, non seulement la suite est venue plus vite mais en plus ce chapitre est plus long que le précédent ! Gros bisous !

Flore : MA CHERE FLORE… MA TRES TRES CHER FLORE……. CECI EST UN AVERTISSEMENT….. JE VEUX UNE VRAIE REVIEW ! Non mais….. ! Sans ça je sais pas ce que je te ferais dès je te mets la main dessus mais je trouverais. ! gros bisous !

Aresse : c'est vrai ? je suis contente de te remonter le moral ! C'est vrai que la philo… c'est spécial quoi ! bon les Dieux ce sera la prochaine fois ! Je ne peux vraiment pas donner d'update mais je jure que je fais ce que je peux ! en tout cas merci d'être aussi compréhensive… gros bisous !

Virg05 : MERCIIIII ! je me dépêche si si…c'est vrai que j'avais aimé ton idée, mais je ne pouvais pas faire ça à Ron… je crois en fait que Draco voit plus ça comme un moyen de « distraire » Ron car il est persuadé que ça n'aboutira pas. Il a confiance en Hermione aussi… Et puis Ron ignore qu'il est gay. Ou en a peur. Je trouve que ce serait une explication à ses crises du début… Non ? j'espère ne pas t'avoir déçue… Et si tu es toujours compréhensible ! Gros bisous !

Didinette207 : merci ! je suis contente que ce que tu aimes toujours ce que j'écris.. alors pour le choco.. ben il a un peu mes goûts ! Donc noir fourré praliné…. ! Mmmhhh. Où sont mes plaquettes ? Bref pour la suite tu es gâtée, elle est encore plus longue que le précédent chapitres ! Bonne lecture.. Gros bisous !

Minerve : Oui Pompom est observatrice ! J'aime bien la faire comme ça… Non je ne crois pas que ça va durer si longtemps… je voudrais que ça avance un peu ! et puis je commence à épuiser mon stock de blagues sur mon dragon ! Non là Draco voyait, je crois et entre autres, une opportunité de rire encore… C'est son côté sadique ! Rire des autres…. Ce sera donc Blaise ! Gros gros bisous ô toi aussi pervers que moi !

Alinemcb54 : Exactement, ça se précise grandement ! navrée, mais je ne voyais pas Luna amoureuse au point de faire cette potion…. J'espère ne pas t'avoir déçue…. Mais de toute façon il reste le couple Sev/Harry…. ! J'espère que tu aimerais quand même ce chapitre ! Plein de bisous !

Oxaline : Coucou toi ! une autre fidèle reviewse… Oui tout à fait ! c'est Pompom qui en profite à la place de Harry ! Ah les arbres à bonbons, c'est une petite incursion d'un auteur que j'adore. (Piers Anthony, les livres de Xanth…) Ce sera Blaise, il est parfois avec Ron dans les fics ! Ah Collés pour la St Valentin… le fanzine est presque prêt ! tu n'as plus longtemps à attendre. Je l'ai relu rapidement dernièrement et je dois dire que j'étais mdr ! (ben oui j'oublie ce que j'écris ce qui fais que je suis toujours surprise… !) Gros gros bisous !

Jwulee : la suite arrive ! bonne lecture, et ce chapitre là est pour moi mieux que le précédent ! Gros gros bisous !

Elehyn : Coucou toi ! je SUIS EN RETARD ! mais je le sais…. Note bien… ! C'est déjà pas mal… et euh… JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE ! et heureusement pour toi tu en m'entends pas : je chante faux ! J'adore ta façon d'appréhender Severus… C'est que tout à coup je me dis qu'il doit être très démonstratif dans l'intimité ! J'espère qu'on aura des infos dans le prochain livre pour savoir si pendant tout ce temps nous avons imaginé un perso réellement OOC…. Si le SSHP c'est comme le choco, alors gare à la crise de foie ! Merci merci beaucoup ! moi j'avoue j'ai été frustrée du dernier chapitre et celui-ci me plait bien davantage ! Lait noisette ? Moi noir ! Parfois praliné. Elles en sont où tes réserves après une lecture de Rary ? Je dis ça parce que Galouz me dit souvent qu'elle va faire une descente dans le placard à cause de moi… Ben oui j'ai pas répondu à ta question parce que j'avais fait une bourde…. Harry n'aurait pas du avoir mal dans le rêve ! Il « rêve » quelque chose qu'il n'a jamais vécu. Il ne peut savoir exactement comment ça fait mal, ou les sensations etc… Mais non t'es pas mal aimée ! la preuve ce chapitre rien que pour toi (et tous les lecteurs qui en profitent aussi !) et puis… avril aussi est pourri… J'avoue ! Y'a pas de favoritisme….. Bon j'ai pas updaté en 24h mais j'ai fait un GROS effort…. Suis-je pardonnée ? (p'tite voix) Gros gros bisous !

Saral : Vi Pompom est aussi perverse que mon moi inconscient… ! Oui tout le monde se remet, à peu près ! Draco va tracer je crois bien ! Mais bon Bubus le protège ! toute la question est de savoir si Ron a compris ou pas…. ! Et puis c'est vrai que l'idée de Sev et de Harry a tendance à le hérisser… juste petit retour de bâton ! Non ? Bref pour le chapitre précédent, merci de dire qu'il était génial, mais moi j'étais frustrée qu'il ne se passe rien d'autre ! Gros gros bisous !

Nardy : le chocolatomane est copyright Galouz… ! t'es trop gentille ! Sev patauge mais plus pour longtemps ! C'est vrai qu'il ne pouvait penser que c'était Harry qui avait envie de dormir sur ses fesses ! Ca me fait penser qu'il faudrait que je fasse une fic sur les bonbons au citron de Bubus.. Galouz et moi parlons de lui coller une intox au citron ! Draco… on verra s'il lui arrive quelque chose à force de vouloir rendre service à tout le monde pour mieux se marrer ensuite ! Mais j'ai pas trop d'idée pour le moment… oui tout le monde m'a dit ça pour Blaise…. Donc… à ton avis Blaise ça rend comment en langage de chat ? Gros gros bisous ! C'est toujours un plaisir de te lire en review !

Tama : Voici la suite ! Et tu seras tout – en fait pas tant que ça – sur le chaton… ! Je sais pas trop ce qu'ils vont encore m'inventer ces deux-là (toujours en train de rajouter des trucs au scénario) mais je vais y arriver. A les mettre ensemble ! Bref garde espoir, tout va s'arranger. Quand ? Ah telle est la question… ! bon je suis fatiguée moi ce soir… désolée ! Merci de ta patience ! Je continuerais ! Gros gros bisous !

Chapitre 13 – Le second sera donné. Et le troisième ?

Hermione poursuivit son chemin jusqu'au tableau de la Grosse Dame…

Elle trouva sans peine Ron dans la salle commune. Il se morfondait en attendant la sortie de l'infirmerie de Harry. Il en était même venu à commencer ses devoirs en avance. Hermione le regarda écrire avec application, la tête légèrement penchée. Sur la table plusieurs livres ouverts l'aidaient dans ses recherches. Il essayait d'étudier, et poussait à intervalle réguliers des soupirs de désespoir. Hermione sourit pour elle-même et regarda le chaton avant de dire fermement :

"Nous sommes d'accord, hein ?"

Le chaton – étrange quand même que l'animal soit si petit – hocha à nouveau la tête.

Hermione se décida alors à accomplir sa mission. Elle comprenait tout à coup ce que Draco avait du ressentir : ce n'était guère évident d'offrir un tel animal à un quelqu'un qu'on aimait beaucoup. On se demandait s'il n'allait pas souffrir, car cela pouvait bouleverser toute sa vie. Toutefois ça n'excusait pas les fou-rires de Draco !

Elle s'approcha de Ron.

"Salut Ron !"

"Ah tu tombes bien 'Mione. Il y a un truc que je ne comprends pas en..."

Il s'interrompit. Le chaton se débattit pour sauter sur la table et s'approcher du rouquin. Il foula le parchemin difficilement rempli par Ron pour s'approcher de Ron et pour lui renifler les doigts, avant de se frotter contre sa main. Comme n'importe quel chaton.

"Un chaton ? Mais pourquoi ?"

"C'est un cadeau de Noël un peu en avance, dit Hermione avec un sourire. Comme je l'avais j'ai préféré te le donner tout de suite..."

Elle avait le vague sentiment que son sourire était un peu faux, mais Ron avait le regard fixé sur l'animal.

"C'est pour moi , lui demanda-t-il."

"Oui."

"Mouais... encore un truc qui mange les rats..."

"Ron tu sais bien que Pattenrond n'a jamais fait de mal à ton rat qui je te rappelle n'était autre que...", commença à s'emporter Hermione.

"Je sais. C'est juste histoire de dire, répliqua Ron en prenant le chat en le regardant sous les angles."

Bizarrement le chat – probablement de bonne composition – le laissait faire sans protester. Il était limite paralysé...

"Il s'appelle comment ?"

"Je... je ne sais pas", avoua Hermione se maudissant de ne pas s'être renseignée.

Le chaton ouvrit la gueule dans l'intention de miauler. Ou peut-être pour dire son nom...

"Maiiiissshe...", miaula-t-il

"Maïs , répéta Ron. Il miaule bizarrement, remarqua-t-il simplement. Dis 'Mione, tu crois que c'est ridicule si je l'appelle comme ça ?"

"Non pas du tout", fit Hermione toujours souriante.

Elle venait de comprendre _qui_ était ce chaton. Son sourire disparut aussitôt. Ron détestait les Serpentard. Et il était hétéro. Il faudrait qu'elle s'explique avec « l'auteur » du chaton. Et pourquoi un chaton ? Elle l'observa plus attentivement. Son poil fauve était très dense, et s'apparentait plus à la fourrure d'un chat adulte qu'au duvet habituel des chatons... Il avait les yeux gris-vert. Etait-ce vraiment un chaton ? Elle fronça les sourcils notant mentalement de faire des recherches.

"Merci 'Mione, dit Ron en se levant pour l'embrasser. J'imagine qu'il n'a pas du être facile de le trouver, hein ! La boutique d'animaux à Pré-au-Lard n'est pas tellement fournie..."

"... Non ça a été...", finit-elle par dire gênée de devoir mentir à l'un de ses meilleurs amis.

Il devrait bien s'entendre avec Coq, continua Ron. Au fait, tu sais que Harry va mieux ?

"Tu l'as vu ?"

"Non, il dormait. Mais Pompom m'a dit qu'il avait repris connaissance et que le Professeur Snape lui avait préparé de le potion contre la grippe. Il devrait sortir demain matin."

"Il est sans doute tombé malade parce qu'il a déambulé complètement trempé dans les cachots hier soir", dit Hermione.

"Oui tu me l'as dit ce matin. Courir en décembre dans les cachots, trempé comme ça…, dit Ron. Ce n'était pas étonnant que Harry a vraiment été malade ! Il était pas loin de quatre heures du matin quand je l'ai entendu crier et tomber de son lit en éternuant."

"Il a crié ?"

Mais Ron n'entendit pas sa question et continua. Pendant qu'il parlait, il froissa un morceau de parchemin, puis il posa le chaton par terre avant de lui lancer la boulette de papier : le chaton regarda ce « jouet » avec l'air de se demander quoi en faire...

Il était brûlant de fièvre ! Pompom a dit qu'elle ne comprenait pas comment une telle fièvre ait pu se déclencher aussi rapidement... Bref, j'ai réveillé les autres et on l'a transporté à l'infirmerie. Harry ne s'est rendu compte de rien. Il a vaguement marmonné des choses à propos de Snape, mais je suis le seul à y avoir réellement prêté attention...

"Il va mieux c'est tout ce qui compte", fit Hermione.

Elle ne pouvait néanmoins se défaire d'une certaine inquiétude. Elle n'avait pas oublié ce que Neville avait vu autour de Harry avec la potion dont se servait les médico-mages. Cette aura dorée... Et elle se demandait depuis régulièrement s'il fallait s'en inquiéter ou pas. Si à cause d'elle... Elle secoua la tête. Tout allait bien se passer : elle restait persuadée que Severus était amoureux de Harry, mais qu'il n'osait franchir tous les interdits qu'un tel amour supposait. Toute cette histoire allait bien se terminer !

Elle jeta un regard acéré au chaton qui frémit avant de se jeter sur la balle de papier et de jouer comme un fou sous le regard amusé de Ron...

OOOoooOOOooo

Severus vit arriver avec soulagement la fin de cette journée pénible. D'après les médicomages de Sainte Mangouste, le poison ne serait définitivement neutralisé que dans une semaine : le délai était assez large en raison car on ignorait tout de cette race de dragon et a fortiori de leur poison... Et donc pendant tout ce temps, il devrait prendre de la potion de Madores. Ce qui tombait assez bien, il avait les septièmes années le lendemain, il pourrait en refaire assez pour prendre ses cinq doses journalières.

Bref, pour ce soir, il avait encore mal. Il observa grâce au miroir de sa salle de bain, la partie brûlée de son anatomie, - après s'y être enfermé -précaution utile qu'il estimait désormais nécessaire les mots de Pompom n'étant pas tombé dans l'oreille d'un sourd (il se demandait jusqu'où les intentions du dragon n'étaient pas euh... catholiques) pour se rendre compte que cela cicatrisait lentement, très lentement. Il ne pourrait toujours pas sans doute s'asseoir le lendemain. Ni le surlendemain... Peut-être que Pompom aurait une idée pour l'aider à cicatriser...

Il passa son peignoir vert sombre, et sortit de la pièce pour découvrir le dragon – un peu moins enrhumé - sur son oreiller.

"Rouh ", fit-il avec un doux roucoulement.

"Non", dit fermement Severus. Tu ne dors plus avec moi !

Il le prit pour aller le mettre dans le salon adjacent et fermer soigneusement la porte.

"Rooonnnnnnh ", protesta Rary.

Avant d'éternuer.

Severus rouvrit précipitamment la porte : non, Merlin soit loué, il n'était pas près de la bibliothèque. Par précaution, Severus lança un sortilège pour ignifuger toute la pièce. En regrettant que cela ne marche pas sur les êtres humains. Il posa un oreiller par terre et déclara :

"Tu dors ici !"

"Ronh !"

"Si !"

_"Roonnh_ !"

Severus lui claqua la porte au nez. Histoire de dormir paisiblement, il ferma la porte à l'aide d'un sortilège. Puis dans la pièce étrangement silencieuse, il alla se coucher... Plus de bruit ni d'éternuement pendant les quelques instants que mit Severus à s'installer sur le ventre. Il rabattit délicatement les draps sur lui, sa blessure toujours extrêmement sensible. Il posa la tête sur son oreiller avec soulagement. Ferma les yeux quand...

_Crr, crr, crr_

_Il_ grattait à la porte. Severus enfouit le visage dans l'oreiller, mais comme Rary s'obstinait à gratter à la porte il finit par crier :

"Non, tu dors de son côté !"

Galvanisé par le cri, les grattements se firent plus frénétiques.

_"Roooouuuuh_ ", se mit à pleurnicher le dragon.

Les « rouh » qui suivirent furent tour à tour déchirants et coléreux. Jusqu'au moment où le dragon agrippa de ses petites griffes dorées la poignée. Après plusieurs essais il réussit à l'abaisser. En vain, puisque Severus avait scellé magiquement la pièce.

Mais... Un curieux scintillement provint de la serrure. Au moment où Severus se rappelait que les dragons étaient invulnérables à la magie. La porte s'ouvrit, la magie inhérente du dragon ayant triomphé sur le sortilège.

Presque aussitôt, Severus sentit le dragon venir se glisser dans son cou. En reniflant...

"Non non non , fit-il en se levant. Tu restes dans le salon !"

"Ronh...", répondit doucement le dragon.

Severus réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Une cage ? Non, c'était un dragon et les mettre en cage était une très mauvaise idée. L'enfermer, ça ne marchait pas. Lui expliquer ? Moui, il ne restait plus que ça...

Il se leva lentement et prit le dragon toujours dans son cou pour le tenir devant lui. La scène avait quelque chose d'étrange, voire de surréaliste : un homme nu aux fesses rougies qui tenait entre ses mains un dragon d'or et qui lui parlait...

"Ecoute Rary, tu es un intelligent petit dragon", commença Severus.

Il se souvenait que la flatterie l'avait bien aidé à sortir Rary de son pantalon au début. Le dragon hésita avant de dire :

"Rouh..."

"Bon tu es au courant que tu m'as blessé ?"

Même hésitation, même réponse. Peut-être plus chagrine celle-ci.

"... Rouh..."

"Et que tu es encore enrhumé ?"

Le dragon éternua à ces mots, Severus ayant encore une fois éloigné le dragon à temps. Qui le regardait en reniflant toujours.

"Tu veux me blesser encore ? Non, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Ronh."

Severus le contempla, tout à coup perplexe. Une idée venait de lui traverser l'esprit.

"Je n'avais pas fait attention, mais tu parles vraiment, non ?"

"Rouh !"

Donc quand je t'ai demandé comment tu t'appelais et que tu as dit Rary c'était vraiment ton nom , demanda Severus avec une profonde surprise.

Il avait cru que c'était un cri un peu particulier du dragon et il l'avait « baptisé » comme ça sans vraiment comprendre. Que c'était son nom. C'était d'autant plus évident qu'il réalisait aujourd'hui que jamais le petit dragon n'avait répété ce que Severus avait pris pour un cri. Il s'appelait vraiment Rary... Et puis lui revint en mémoire la fois où le dragon avait essayé de dire son prénom. Severus l'avait pris pour un perroquet évolué... Il s'était trompé : Rary avait _vraiment_ voulu lui dire son prénom... Severus fronça les sourcils : peut-être était-ce pour cela que Draco lui avait offert ce dragon : à défaut d'avoir Harry pour compagnon, il avait un Rary... Rary, Harry... La similitude était trop troublante pour être le fruit du hasard. Même si Draco ne connaissait pas son tendre penchant…

"Tu me comprends... vraiment ?", demanda encore Severus par acquis de conscience.

"Rouh."

_Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que cette espèce de dragon ?_

"Et pourquoi tu veux dormir sur mes fesses, hein ?"

"Reee Raaaiiiihhhh !"

Voyons avec la traduction, ça voudrait dire... enfin ça pouvait vouloir dire...

"Tu m'aimes ?", traduit Severus interloqué.

"ROUH !"

Tout à coup le regard de Severus sur le dragon changea radicalement : de mignon, bizarre, gourmand et d'une perversité innocente car inconsciente, le dragon fut catalogué espèce contre nature ayant des vues sérieuses sur sa personne, définitivement pervers – Severus eut des sueurs froides au souvenir des deux nuits passées tout en priant pour ne jamais savoir s'il était arrivé quelque chose... – et accro à lui.

(Nda – je vous rassure mon dragon reste mignon et n'a rien fait à Severus ! J'ai dit que j'étais contre la zoophilie et je ne me suis rendue compte de la signification possible du passage sur Pompom qu'à la lecture de vos reviews. C'est dire mon innocence ! Je veux dire je suis innocente ! J'étais atterrée... j'imagine que vous ne me croyez pas, mais si, c'est comme ça...)

"Il m'aime, répéta Severus lui aussi atterré. J'ai un dragon qui m'aime !"

"Rrrrrrouh ?"

Severus s'avisa qu'il était tard et qu'il comprendrait peut-être mieux la situation après une bonne nuit de sommeil.

"Bref, tu veux bien dormir seul pour cette nuit ?"

Inutile de préciser que ce serait comme ça pour toutes les nuits à venir. Car Severus n'avait plus l'intention de l'abandonner s'il en avait jamais eu réellement l'intention. Il voulait savoir ce que tout cela cachait. Son intuition comme quoi Albus devait être au courant de quelque chose devait être la bonne. Le vieux fou allait parler !

"... Rouh.."

Et après une dernière caresse de la tête du dragon contre sa joue, la petite bestiole retourna sagement sur son oreiller dans le salon. Severus ferma prestement la porte, relança le sortilège – estimant que le temps que le dragon l'annule lui laisserait le temps de prendre de les mesures de sauvegarde qui s'imposaient - et il alla enfin se coucher.

Sauf qu'évidemment, il passa la nuit à ressasser les différents éléments dont il disposait pour essayer de comprendre ce que pouvait être un dragon doré pervers nommé Rary...

Après cette nuit agitée, Severus se leva fatigué. Et dès que le dragon entendit que son maître était levé il fonça sur la porte pour l'ouvrir, annulant le sortilège au passage avec autant de facilité que la veille. Il se nicha autour du cou de Severus en ronronnant – une autre aberration pour tout dragon qui se respecte.

"T'aimes vraiment pas rester éloigné de moi", constata Severus avec un bâillement.

"Ronh..."

"Oui mais tu vas devoir me laisser un moment. Je vais me laver..."

"Ronh."

"Comment ça non ? Tu ne vas pas me mater sous la douche espèce de pervers !"

"Rouh !"

La réponse du dragon avait le mérite d'être claire. Severus savait pour son plus grand malheur que la serrure de la salle de bain ne tiendrait pas longtemps... Lui expliquer ? Comme la veille ? Pourquoi pas, après tout ça avait marché...

"Ecoute j'aime me laver seul. Sans spectateur, précisa-t-il. Donc... tu vas gentiment m'attendre ici."

Le dragon ne répondit pas. La couleur de ses yeux venait à nouveau de passer au vert. Autre indice de bizarrerie chez ce dragon... Severus le posa sur le lit avant d'aller s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Comme précédent, il scella magiquement la pièce tout en regrettant la bonne vieille serrure... C'était la première fois qu'il regrettait l'existence d'une clef. Se doutant qu'il n'avait pas tant de temps que cela pour se laver, il se précipita dans la douche.

Mais évidemment le dragon trouva le truc pour ouvrir la porte : de ses petites griffes très agiles, il ouvrit la porte. Avant de foncer dans la douche. Il semblait très intéressé par une partie _spécifique_ de l'anatomie de Severus.

"Rrrrrrooouuuhh !"

Severus sursauta, n'ayant pas entendu la porte céder sous les assauts du dragon, le bruit de la douche l'ayant dissimulé. Il savait qu'il aurait du garder un oeil sur la porte. Mais c'était difficile quand on se lavait les cheveux...

"Non mais t'a fini de me mater, sale bête ? Je suis un homme, tu es un dragon, c'est incompatible t'as compris ? Strictement incompatible !"

"Rouh" , répondit le dragon le regard toujours fixé sur le même partie d'anatomie.

C'était dingue parce qu'il arrivait presque à faire rougir Severus. Dingue, oui ! Un dragon, c'était un dragon. Bizarre. Qui le matait, c'était également indéniable ! C'était pas normal, finit-il par se dire.

"Arrêtes de me regarder !"

Il lui tourna le dos.

"Roooouuuuuuuuuuh !"

Severus rougit.

"Arrêter de mater mes fesses ! Dehors, dehors !"

Il attrapa sa baguette pour ensorceler et envoyer une serviette de bain mettre le voyeur dehors. Il se rinça rapidement, pour se sécher et s'habiller aussi vite en établissant le programme de la journée. Un trouver Albus, deux mettre la main sur Draco, trois attraper Granger, quatre... quatre ? Faire des recherches sur le dragon : il se doutait que les autres ne lui apprendraient rien. Et il était étrange que Hagrid ce passionné des dragons ne sache rien. Eventuellement cinq, martyriser ses élèves de cours pour faire passer sa douleur et leur faire préparer de sa potion. Sauf que pour une fois il avait tout intérêt à ce qu'ils y arrivent ! Et six ? Penser à Harry. Comme d'habitude toutes les dix minutes…

Il finissait de mettre sa robe quand le dragon – qui avait éternué sur la serviette ensorcelée et l'avait donc partiellement réduite en cendres- n'entre à nouveau dans la salle de bain. Pour constater avec une grande déception que Severus était déjà habillé.

OOOoooOOOooo

"Albus, il faut que je vous parle, fit Severus au petit déjeuner. Ce matin !"

Albus tourna son regard lunaire vers lui, ses sempiternelles lunettes sur le nez :

"Ah mais ce matin c'est pas possible. Je dois aller au Ministère ! Demain si vous voulez... Ah non demain, je dois présider une remise de prix à Salem..."

Albus réfléchit encore, alors que Severus réfléchissait lui aussi à un moyen de coincer son cher directeur... Mais Albus avait un avantage : ses lunettes.

"Après-demain non plus... Dans une semaine ? Ah non c'est bientôt Noël il faut que je m'occupe de tout ça... Le mois prochain ? Janvier devrait être assez calme."

"Albus, je dois vous parler maintenant c'est urgent !"

"Eh bien faites-le maintenant !"

Et dire que le dragon était un animal de compagnie pervers qui dormait sur ses fesses ce qui était louche ? Ah non pas fou ! Tout l'équipe professorale serait au courant ! Le vieux fou avait trouvé la parade idéale ! Il se vengerait... Comme il l'avait décidé il y avait quelques jours : cake au citron, plus aphrodisiaque, plus Rusard !

Albus rajusta ses lunettes, sûrement son modèle permettant de lire dans les pensées.

"Severus je vous ai dit que je partais en vacances, dit tout à coup Albus, vaguement affolé. Je vais au Japon pour un congrès de…"

Mais Severus n'écoutait plus. Son regard venait d'accrocher Harry, fraîchement sorti de l'infirmerie. Il songea – comme souvent - qu'il aimerait bien le revoir nu. Entre autres pour vérifier que ce bizarre éclat doré n'avait été qu'une hallucination… D'ailleurs… Il se leva pour aller lui dire deux mots quand il entendit Minerva lui demander :

"Professeur Snape… Vous est-il arrivé quelque chose ?"

"Pourquoi vous me demandez ça ?", demanda-t-il sincèrement surpris.

"Parce que depuis hier matin, vous mettez un coussin sur les sièges où vous vous asseyez ", répliqua Minerva l'air sincèrement intriguée.

Ou alors elle savait ce qui lui était arrivé…

"… Rien", répondit-il sèchement.

"Rien , intervint Flitwick. Ces sièges sont pourtant assez confortables… Pourquoi donc avez-vous besoin d'un coussin ?"

"Il ne vous ai rien arrivé de grave ?"

Severus jeta un coup d'oeil à Albus dont les lèvres frémissaient…

"Il est vraiment mignon votre dragon", ajouta Hagrid.

Même lui ? Severus préféra quitter la table sans répondre avant de tous les étriper… Il se dirigea droit vers la table des Gryffondor. De son pas calme et mesuré. Pas énervé, non. Les élèves allaient en baver aujourd'hui… Quand il arriva près de Harry, le silence s'était fait dans toute la salle. Et Severus réalisa alors que c'était sans doute une mauvaise idée de rappeler à Harry son heure de colle. La dernière fois avait été… catastrophique. Oui. Avoir touché cet espoir. Ses lèvres, son odeur… Ce rêve. Ses gémissements si doux, l'expression de son visage, toute sa retenue… Son innocence. Harry qui avait levé la tête vit que l'expression de Severus s'était faite plus douce presque songeuse. Que ses yeux noirs n'étaient plus aussi sévères et que ses mains étaient crispées. Comme si toute son attitude s'était figée dans une attitude de « ne pas »… Severus cligna rapidement les yeux avant de se rapprocher de lui :

"Monsieur Potter, eu égard à votre grippe, votre seconde retenue est annulée, lui dit-il de sa voix soyeuse."

Conclusion, il allait devoir laver seul ces fichues racines. Mais il valait mieux. La situation avait failli déraper la dernière fois et…

"Vous êtes sûr Monsieur ?"

Non il n'avait pas dit ça. Il ne pouvait pas avoir dit ça. Il détestait être en colle avec lui. Et quand on annulait une colle la réponse était « merci Monsieur », pas « vous êtes sûr ? ». Parce que maintenant il n'était plus sûr. C'était peut-être la solution pour éclaircir le mystère du dragon : car Harry ne pouvait qu'être au courant. Et en deux heures il arriverait bien à lui faire dire d'où venait ce dragon.

"Vous tenez tant que ça à venir laver les racines, Monsieur Potter ?"

Harry lui jeta un étrange regard. Severus eut soudain l'intuition qu'il savait. Que sans aucun doute Pompom avait du lui dire. Ces yeux verts… Sa damnation.

Harry sursauta et jeta un regard furieux à Katie Bell, le capitaine de Quidditch de Gryffondor. Elle venait de lui donner un coup de pied et qui articula en silence « entraînement ».

"Euh non Monsieur", finit par dire Harry.

Avec regret, mais il l'imaginait sûrement.

"Bien", fit simplement Severus.

Sans un mot de plus, Severus se dirigea vers la table des Serpentards pour attaquer le numéro deux de sa liste.

"Ah Draco, fit-il de sa voix si douce qu'elle devenait presque une menace. Pourrais-tu passer dans mon bureau tout à l'heure ?"

"Mais… j'ai cours" , protesta Draco.

"Oui, mais tu passeras quand même."

"C'est le cours du professeur Mac Gonagall !"

"Je te ferais un mot. Mais je veux te voir dès la fin du petit déjeuner", dit fermement Severus.

"Je… je dois partir plus tôt pour les vacances de Noël !", lança Draco avec désespoir.

"Avec deux semaines d'avance ? Tout à l'heure dans mon bureau !"

Et évidemment, quand il arriva dans son bureau, Severus trouva un mot d'Albus l'informant que Draco ne pouvait se rendre à sa convocation en raison d'une réunion spéciale des préfets. Severus s'y attendait. Pour une fois il était prêt à coller non seulement Draco – un élève de sa maison, une chose impensable en temps normal - mais aussi Hermione !

(Nda – c'est prévu mais pour une autre fic… ne pas me demander le nombre de fics que je veux écrire, hein…)

Le cours des septièmes années était en fin de matinée. Il se résolut à laver les racines lui-même et avec l'aide la magie. De toute façon il avait déjà commandé de nouvelles racines car il savait qu'il en abîmerait. Mais il s'agissait de ses fesses : hors de question qu'il attende plus longtemps pour en refaire ! Et le pire c'était que tous les élèves devaient tous réussir leur potion ! Comme il fallait la faire réduire, il n'y en aurait pas beaucoup par élève…

D'un coup de baguette, il jeta le sortilège adéquat sur chaque racine. Le mouvement de baguette devait être très léger car... La première explosa. La seconde aussi. Severus respira à fond et essaya de se calmer. De chasser tout ce qui le contrariait depuis ce matin... Il finit juste avant que les élèves de quatrième année, le premier cours de la matinée n'arrivent. Quand les septièmes années arrivèrent en seconde partie de matinée, tout était prêt.

"Allez installez-vous rapidement, ordonna Severus. La potion du jour est au tableau. La potion de Madores. Une potion délicate à réaliser… Ceux qui aujourd'hui n'arriveront pas à la faire seront exclus de mon cours!" , promit-il.

Les élèves de Gryffondor - la minorité - se sentirent tout à coup visés. Ils se mirent rapidement au travail alors que Severus arpentait les rangées, ne pouvant s'asseoir. Ni les empêcher de réussir leur potions. Heureusement qu'il s'était vengé par anticipation au cours précédent…

Les deux heures passèrent lentement, chaque élève de Gryffondor sursautant au moindre passage du professeur. Et surtout au passage du dragon enrhumé. Neville faillit se faire brûler.

Harry savait pourquoi il était si important que la potion soit réussie. Pompom n'avait pu s'empêcher de le lui dire… Et il culpabilisait depuis sa sortie de l'infirmerie. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Severus n'avait pas craqué et ne s'était pas débarrassé du dragon. Il se disait qu'il devait l'apprécier… sans trop y croire. Il allait repartir dans ses pensées quand…

"Harry , lui souffla Hermione en lui donnant un léger coup de coude. Fais attention !"

Harry suspendit son geste : sans Hermione, il se serait trompé dans la réalisation de sa potion.

Hermione qui était au courant de la brûlure de Severus – pas Ron, il s'en serait pas remis – culpabilisait aussi : après tout l'idée de la potion de Révélation utilisée sur Harry venait d'elle. Et franchement, Snape ne méritait pas ça… Avoir les fesses brûlées par un petit dragon.

Ron lui surveillait attentivement chaque passage de Snape : il avait ramené son mignon petit chaton, ne pouvant se résoudre à le laisser tout seul et il ne voulait pas qu'il soit découvert... Enfin, ça c'était ce qu'il avait dit à Harry et Hermione... La vérité c'était qu'il aimait bien lui faire des papouilles. Et le chaton – incroyablement calme – resté planqué sous le pupitre.

"Ca va?" , finit par demander Draco.

"... Mais oui !"

"Parce que tu sursautes depuis un bon moment!", insista Draco un sourire sur les lèvres.

"Mais non..."

"Et que si je n'étais pas là, ta potion aurait déjà explosée depuis un bon moment... Tu as remarqué à quel point Weasley aime son petit animal ?", demanda presque innocemment Draco.

"Draco ?"

"Oui ?"

"Ne dis rien... Tu ne peux pas savoir, tu ne peux pas imaginer..."

"Et tu sais comment il appelle son chaton ?"

"Non j'ai pas réussi à entendre..."

"« Maïs »..., révéla Draco en retenant un rire."

Blaise resta silencieux. Et plutôt figé aussi. Il fallait dire que Ron avait entrepris de lui gratouiller le ventre...

Severus regardait souvent le tableau au mur. En alternance avec Harry. Il avait bien remarqué que Weasley faisait quelque chose de bizarre, mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre que les potions échouent. Donc… Et puis il observait souvent Harry. Il semblait encore fatigué de sa grippe… Il paraissait plus… fragile. C'était étrange comme un petit baiser de rien de tout pouvait changer autant les choses. Avant ses fantasmes n'auraient pas été aussi… chastes. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était le prendre dans ses bras, le serrer contre lui… et là ses anciens fantasmes reprenaient le contrôle de ses pensées. C'était pour cela qu'il regardait souvent le tableau qui stoppait net toute pensée érotique… Qui représentait sa grand-mère, cette chère petite vieille ridée et sévère... Il avait juste jeté un sort pour la rendre muette, car la vieille peau avait le verbe acerbe… Il était tellement concentré sur Harry, - et donc par conséquent sur sa grand-mère – qu'il en oublia de coller Draco et Hermione…

(nda – l'image de sa grand-mère lui « coupe » tout effet… j'en avais parlé précédemment dans un chapitre, le 10 je crois bien…)

OOOoooOOOooo

A la fin du cours Harry, qui avait hésité longuement, se tint devant Severus. Le petit dragon était toujours niché dans le cou du professeur. Rary était nettement moins enrhumé, sa maladie reculant avec la guérison de Harry. Severus avait attendu patiemment que tous les élèves soient partis pour prendre un peu de potion et calmer la douleur. Le poison, même léger, provoquait un certain inconfort.

"Il vous a brûlé ?", demanda Harry.

Severus hésita à lui répondre vertement puis soupira : Harry était le seul à avoir osé le lui dire alors tout le monde riait sous cape et jouait les innocents.

"Oui, en effet. Que faites-vous encore ici Monsieur Potter ?"

Harry resta silencieux, cherchant ses mots. Il aimerait s'excuser pour la brûlure mais il pensait à juste titre que le moment était mal choisi... Il ne pouvait pas non plus s'excuser d'avoir essayé de l'espionner sous la douche : il ne faisait que suivre le mouvement du dragon, cet autre moi-même qui avait des idées très précises. Qui voulait voir Severus nu, qui voulait être le plus proche possible de lui...

Et Harry ne voulait pas s'excuser pour le baiser, mais il comprenait que Severus l'ait mal pris. Il voulait aussi savoir pour le rêve. Il ne savait si c'était son rêve ou le sien. Sa fièvre était si élevée qu'il ne se rappelait que quelques passages, des mots, des gestes tendres… Un moment d'amour. Sans savoir s'il avait été partagé… Un rêve qui lui donnait espoir.

"A l'infirmerie, commença-t-il lentement, vous m'avez dit que je vous avais... volé ce baiser."

"Monsieur Potter..."

"Laissez-moi finir!" , le coupa Harry.

Le dragon resserra son étreinte empêchant Severus de répondre.

"Je ne..."

"Je ne vous l'ai pas volé puisque je vous ai laissé le temps de vous écarter. Vous l'avez accepté ", lança Harry.

Severus resta silencieux alors que le fil des événements s'imposait à lui. Pour se rendre compte que le jeune homme avait raison. Mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il était prêt à l'admettre.

"Pourquoi...", commença Severus.

Avant de s'interrompre et d'ajouter :

"Non je ne veux pas savoir…"

"Pourquoi je vous ai embrassé ?", devina Harry sans peine.

Severus détourna le regard. Harry hésitait à lui dire. Cela allait trop vite. Pour lui – encore s'être fait rejeté deux fois en moins de deux jours méritait réflexion-, mais aussi pour Severus... Il s'approcha à nouveau de cet homme solitaire. Posa une main légère sur le visage de Severus pour le forcer à lui faire face. Sans en avoir le droit, mais il le prenait. Tout en craignant de se faire rejeter une nouvelle fois. Il sentit Severus frémir à ce geste à la fois anodin et intime.

"C'est un pari, finit par dire Severus avec amertume, n'est-ce pas ? Ou alors un gage ?"

"Non."

"Non ? Vous vous moquez de moi !"

Harry soupira : Severus semblait si fermé et tellement sur la défensive qu'il doutait de pouvoir l'atteindre... Lui parler de sentiments à cet instant précis était une mauvaise idée.

"C'était... une... impulsion, dit-il enfin."

Et c'était la vérité.

"Vous veniez de me dire que... Vous n'aviez que vous à... offrir... Et je... j'ai été ému, balbutia Harry. Je vous ai dit..."

"Je sais", le coupa Severus en lui prenant la main et en l'éloignant de son visage.

Il n'avait pas envie d'entendre à nouveau ces paroles. Ces mots qui l'avaient hanté... Il garda la main de Harry dans la sienne, comme pour prolonger un espoir qui ne serait jamais que cela. Avant de la laisser.

"Et c'était tout, conclut Severus. Juste un bref moment d'égarement."

Il préférait le dire lui même plutôt que d'entendre Harry prononcer ces mots. Harry qui hésitait, incapable de dire ce mensonge... Il se concentra et réussit à faire s'éloigner le dragon. Puis il reprit la main de Severus, avant de s'approcher à nouveau de celui qu'il aimait avec tant de force. Il approcha son visage du sien, pour murmurer tout près des lèvres de Severus.

"Refusez..."

Mais Severus de sa main libre, ne fit que ôter les lunettes de Harry. Pour plonger dans ces yeux verts sans obstacle. Et pour se dire que décidemment le dragon avait parfois la même couleur d'yeux que Harry. Avant de se maudire de penser au dragon à un moment pareil... Il commençait à l'obséder celui-là…

"Disons... que je n'arrive pas à faire un choix...", chuchota Severus, une émotion dans la voix.

Et il se pencha pour effacer les quelques centimètres qui les séparaient. Comme Harry la fois précédente, il posa simplement les lèvres sur les siennes mais plusieurs fois. Tendrement. Il ne voulait rien imposer. Seulement demander... Supplier à sa manière. Mais Harry posa une main sur le nuque de Severus pour l'empêcher de partir. Pour laisser le baiser devenir plus réel, et non plus ce bref frôlement qui agaçait ses sens... Harry entrouvrit les lèvres et frôla du bout de la langue celles toujours closes de Severus. Son audace faisait battre son coeur à tout rompre, alors qu'une vague d'excitation le saisissait tout entier. Qui grandit encore quand il sentit Severus entrouvrir les lèvres à son tour, quand il sentit sa langue plonger dans sa bouche pour frôler la sienne... Quand il sentit son odeur et sa présence achever de l'envahir. Harry se serra plus fort contre Severus. Qui laissa ses mains tremblantes prendre possession du corps de Harry. Mais Severus, effrayé par ce qui se passait s'écarta doucement. Il déposa plusieurs baisers sur le visage de Harry qui avait fermé ses yeux. Pour déposer un dernier, très doux sur les lèvres offertes du jeune homme. Pour le laisser partir. Parce qu'il ne pouvait en être autrement.

Harry ouvrit lentement ses yeux, presque à regret. Il contempla Severus en silence, en voulant pas être le premier à briser ce moment.

"C'était... un moment d'égarement Monsieur Potter, pour moi en tout cas, murmura Severus terriblement ému. Et pour vous ?", ajouta-t-il après un silence dans un murmure.

"Vous... vous pouviez refuser…, dit Harry légèrement haletant. Et pour vous répondre, je ne sais pas..."

Une douleur transparaissait dans ses yeux au vert assombri, aux pupilles dilatées. Que fallait-il en comprendre ? Expérience sexuelle d'un gamin de 17 ans ou attirance ? Ou… Severus s'écarta. Il ne pouvait réfléchir alors que Harry avait sur son visage cette expression… Un peu égarée, les lèvres plus rouges, les yeux plus brillants… Mais toujours cette peine… A qui avait-il pensé pendant ce baiser ? Qui ?

Severus se rappelait la phrase qui l'avait hanté.

_« Vous ne comprenez rien ! Vous ne faites même pas l'effort de comprendre ! »_

Que devait-il comprendre ?

"Monsieur Potte"r, commença-t-il.

"Harry, corrigea doucement Harry. On ne dit pas « Monsieur Potter » à quelqu'un que l'on vient… d'embrasser…"

Sa voix semblait curieusement étranglée. Emue lui aussi. Mais au moment où Severus allait oser se lancer, au moment où ses résolutions allaient céder pris par l'instant… Rary le sauva en venant se coller dans son cou en ronronnant férocement. Harry se surprit à être jaloux de lui-même. Se surprit à vouloir s'incarner totalement dans ce dragon si libre dans ses passions… Ce qui ramena Severus à sa préoccupation première avant ce baiser.

"Vous savez d'où vient ce dragon ?"

"C'est moi," dit Harry sans pouvoir se retenir.

"Quoi, en fait c'est vous qui me l'avez réellement offert ?", s'étonna le professeur.

"Non, je..."

Il s'interrompit ne sachant comment poursuivre.

"Il faudrait savoir ! C'est vous qui êtes allé le choisir ?"

"Euh…"

Severus soupira.

"Ce n'est pas grave, finit-il par dire devant le silence gêné de Harry. Ecoutez..."

Il ôta le dragon de son cou pour le poser sur le bureau et s'approcha du jeune homme.

"Je n'aurais pas du vous embrasser", dit-il doucement.

"Je l'aurais fait si vous n'aviez…," protesta Harry.

"Je suis sérieux ", le coupa Severus.

"Moi aussi", objecta doucement Harry.

"Mais pourquoi !"

"Parce que vous me plaisez...", finit par dire Harry.

"Moi ? Moi je vous plais ?"

Severus éclata de rire pour cacher sa douleur alors que Harry regrettait sa franchise.

"Mais vous ne me connaissez même pas ! Vous ne savez rien de moi ! Et puis je croyais que vous me détestiez depuis votre première année !"

Ces mots – tous vrais - firent mal à Harry qui répondit néanmoins :

"Je vous détestais, oui, c'était un sentiment comme un autre... Je n'ai pas dit que je vous aimais, dit Harry la voix tremblante et blessée, mais que vous me plaisiez... Ce n'était pas une demande en mariage ! Et puis..."

Il fit une pause, rassemblant son courage :

"Je crois que je... vous plais aussi ?"

"Vous êtes un élève , répliqua aussitôt Severus sans nier. Je suis beaucoup plus âgé que vous ! Nous avons un passé qui nous sépare , asséna-t-il implacable. Vous ne voyez pas ce qu'une relation entre nous pourrait avoir de décevante et d'illusoire ?"

"Non."

"Non ? Evidement, vous êtes trop jeune, soupira Severus. Vous pourriez être mon fils, dit-il d'une voix douloureuse."

"Je ne le suis pas , dit aussitôt Harry. Et ce n'est pas comme ça que je vous vois ! Ecoutez, ça suffit, commença à s'énerver Harry en secouant la tête. Nous nous sommes embrassés, et j'ai aimé ça. Si ce second baiser n'avait pas eu lieu maintenant, il serait arrivé tôt ou tard car je le désirais ! C'est si difficile à comprendre que vous m'attirez ? Si difficile à admettre , explosa Harry des larmes dans les yeux."

"Oui...", murmura Severus.

Avant de se rendre compte que ce petit mot lui avait échappé. Harry le regarda, surpris que le vrai Severus s'échappe de son carcan. Qu'il se révèle même une fraction de seconde, à travers ce petit mot porteur de désespoir.

"Pourquoi ?", finit par demander Harry après un long silence.

Et beaucoup de douceur, sa colère enfuie. Severus lui jeta un regard douloureux, avant de reprendre le dragon qui attendait sagement dans un coin.

"... Je ne peux vous répondre. C'est trop... difficile... à dire."

"J'attendrais, dit simplement Harry. J'attendrais que vous puissiez me le dire... Mais pour que je puisse attendre..., fit-il un léger sourire, avant de s'approcher de lui."

Le jeune homme parfois espiègle venait de refaire surface en lui.

"Je veux un acompte sur notre future relation."

Severus le regarda avec une profonde surprise.

"Quoi ? Un quoi ? Et pour quoi ? Je viens de vous dire..."

Mais deux mains vinrent enlacer son cou. Deux lèvres vinrent se poser sur les siennes. Il était trop tard pour que Severus s'écarte, à supposer qu'il ait pu seulement le penser. Une langue, hésitante et timide vint toucher la sienne. Severus essayait à tout prix de rester insensible pour ne pas donner de faux espoir à celui qu'il aimait tant, mais... C'était si difficile... Il se sentit répondre à ce baiser, il sentit ses mains, comme douées d'une vie propre venir étreindre le jeune homme, le caresser à travers les vêtements. Le baiser devint plus intense, plus passionné... Et Severus sentit Harry réagir physiquement à cette passion... Ce fut cela qui lui fit prendre conscience de l'erreur de ce qui se passait. Cela qui lui donna la force d'éloigner doucement Harry... Mais celui-ci toujours dans le vertige des sensations qui le traversaient, laissa ses lèvres s'égarer dans le cou de Severus en une chaîne de petits baisers. Avant de venir frôler son oreille.

"Je vous attendrais, murmura-t-il."

Si tout avait été différent, Severus lui aurait dit qu'il n'avait pas attendre. Lui aurait dit tout ce coeur tenait secret depuis si longtemps... Mais hélas, il y avait trop de choses entre eux. Trop de différences. Trop d'impossibles.

"Je ne vous aime pas, finit par réussir à dire Severus. Vous n'avez pas à m'attendre !"

Sa voix manquait cruellement de force et de conviction.

"Je le ferais quand même , promit Harry."

Un dernier doux baiser et il s'éloigna. Les jambes flageolantes et tremblantes. Et infiniment heureux de son audace.

Avant de se maudire. Sa foi dans les rêves pouvait être trop forte. Il ignorait toujours si Severus avait partagé le sien... Il ne pouvait seulement penser que c'était celui de Severus.

« je ne vous aime pas » C'était un mensonge, n'est-ce pas ? Oui sûrement... Mais ce qu'il faisait mal !

* * *

**Alorsce troisième baiser ? **

**Prochain chapitre sauf changement de programme du à des persos qui n'en font qu'à leur tête !**

**« Il y a foule à la bibliothèque ce soir... »**

**Bisous à tous et comme toujours laissez-moi une petite review: réponse assurée et toutes critiques acceptée!**


	14. Il y a foule

**Disclaimer** :

Les personnages de Harry Potter ainsi que les « décors, mots et créatures » sont la propriété exclusive de J.K. Rowling. Il n'y a aucune intention de contre-façon ou de violation de ses droits d'auteur. Cette histoire est écrite pour le plaisir de l'écriture et ne rapportera aucun centime à son auteur.

Par contre, je peux revendiquer les « rouh » du dragon. Pas la race ( Opaloeil des Antipodes ) puisque pour respecter l'œuvre de Rowling, j'ai pioché dans son petit livre des Animaux Fantastiques.

Cette fanfic se déroule pendant la septième année de Harry à Poudlard.

**Avertissement** – Cette fic met en relation Harry et Severus sur un plan autre que celui professeur - élève… A savoir une relation **_homo_**, quoi ! En clair, si l'idée que Harry ait envie de sauter sur son professeur ou que ce bon vieux Severus fasse subir les pires outrages à Harry, vous dérange ou vous scandalise, ne continuez pas la lecture…

Ah et je précise pour ceux qui penserait que ma fic tomberait dans ce genre là : non, ce n'est absolument pas une histoire de zoophilie !

_Toujours pas et je lutte contre !_

_Si si ! Mais ça devient dur parce que le dragon n'est pas tout à fait d'accord…_

**Un nouveau compagnon pour Severus**

**Coucou !**

**Je sais, ça a été long...! Je ne pensais pas updater ce texte, mais je l'ai promis à Galouz Merci beaucoup de ne pas avoir râlé pour l'attente et si vous voulez des nouvelles, passez par mon LJ : le lien est dans ma bio !**

**Ah oui : suite aux différents problèmes qu'ont eu plusieurs auteurs, je me suis décidée à censurer mes fics. Ici c'est le chapitre 11... qui a été censuré. Hélas... Je ne voulais pas prendre le risque que mes fics dont celle-ci soient supprimées... J'ai mis le lien dans ma bio vers un autre site (où nous sommes beaucoup d'auteurs de ffnet à nous y retrouver) pour que vous puissiez lire les versions originales des chapitres. Désormais, je vous dirai quand un chapitre aura été revu pour ce site...**

**_IMPORTANT - Collés la St Valentin 7ème_**

**Un petit message à tous ceux et celles qui ont acheté le zine. Je suis sincèrement désolée et je vous fait toutes mes excuses. Il y a eu un petit problème et ceci explique les passages bizarres ou manquants. Une amie a lu la fic en entier dans la bonne version et m'a dit que ça changeait beaucoup l'histoire et la mise en scène de l'évolution des sentiments... Vous aurez de toute façon la fic dans une autre version à 40 différente du zine sans doute au mois de septembre.**

Nyx : Merci d'être toujours là et d'être si passionnée ! Ca fait plaisir ! Oui les alertes c'est plus sûr ! Je crois qu'il y aura d'autres passages par la suite car j'arrive à la fin de mes blagues avec Rary… On va commencer les blagues de Severus maintenant ! Ah les profs…. Je crois qu'on est beaucoup à être passé par là… Moi c'était un chargé de TD mais alors…. Raaaaaaah… Bref ! Et toi c'en est où ? Gros bisous !

Virg05 : Tu sais ce qui m'épate ? C'est que tu restes toujours aussi emballée par ma fic depuis tout ce temps, je trouve ça génial ! Ben oui j'ai fini par opter pour Blaise car vraiment je trouve Luna trop dans son monde pour tomber amoureuse… Mais qui te dis que ce n'est qu'un simple chaton ? (je crois l'avoir déjà dit mais bon…) Gros bisous !

Galouz : j'ai été longue non ? Mais j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre, en tout cas je sais que comme à chaque fois tu me montreras tout ce que tu as aimé ! Plein de bisous !

Sefadora Firewood : Vite ? Malheureusement avec les journées que j'ai, c'est hélas désormais impossible… Et pourtant j'aimerais car moi aussi en attendant j'ai pas la suite ! Bisous !

Jenni944 : Ah oui le Japon… si seulement je pouvais transplaner… je sais où je serais ! Merci d'attendre avec moi car tant que je n'ai pas écrit je ne sais pas exactement ce qui va se passer ! Gros bisous !

Aurélia : Oui je sais c'est long mais je te garantis que ça avance ENFIN dans ce chapitre ! Plus vite pour le reste de l'histoire, on verra... Gros bisous !

Nardy : Pas grave, tes reviews me font toujours autant plaisir ! Oui je sais j'ai martyrisé Severus. Garde espoir pour Harry, ça va avancer... Juré ! Je me demande juste si Rary va accepter de partager ! Plein de bisous !

Fushicho : La voici. Bonne lecture ! Plein de bisous.

Saral : C'est vrai que Albus est terrible... Pour Maïs, je dois dire que c'est bien tombé, ça fait clin d'oeil à l'appétit de Ron ! Severus va oser faire l'addition. Mais je crois qu'il va s'étrangler avec le résultat ! Gros bisous !

Ginypompom : Ah, ça m'a fait plaisir de te lire ! Je pense que tu dois être en vacances, non ? ah pour les fesses brûlées je me mijotais ça depuis un bon moment. J'ai pas été gentille mais je crois qu'il se vengera. En fait Severus ne peut pas percuter, car la potion utilisée par Hermione n'est pas du tout connu. Et c'est logique, puisque c'est pour ce rapprocher de la personne aimée : Sev ne s'est jamais intéressé à ça. Je suis contente que tu aies tant aimé. Et ils vont finir ensemble, mais même moi, je ne sais pas exactement quand ! Voilà, gros gros bisous !

Margarita6 : Merci : j'adore écrire en mode mignon ! Voici enfin la suite et merci d'être toujours fidèle depuis le temps que tu me suis ! Gros bisous !

Sahada : Ca va continuer comme ça, mais Severus tient absolument à se venger... J'ai encore des idées pour la suite. Plein de bisous !

Aresse : Oui, et il va trouver. Je n'arrive pas à savoir si ça va avancer plus vite ! Bubus est terrible pour éviter les questions gênantes... Oh pour Blaise et Ron, je n'ai pas encore creusé la question, parce que ce n'est qu'une histoire secondaire. Gros bisous !

Minerve : Ron va trouver ! Et Blaise est chatouilleux... Ah pour les rêves, je ne sais plus ce que j'ai écrit, mais Harry se demande qui a initié le rêve : il ne sait pas qui est l'invité dans le rêve. Etait-ce _son_ rêve à l'origine ou celui de Severus ? C'est vrai que ça importe peu, au fond... Plein de bisous !

Vif d'or : J'aime les histoires qui se finissent bien, donc ça se finira bien entre Ron et Blaise. Il y aura d'autres passages intenses entre Sev et Harry... ! C'est toujours un plaisir de te lire. Plein de bisous !

Jwulee : Vraiment merci beaucoup de me dire ça, car je sais combien c'est énervant d'attendre une fic que l'on aime... Ca m'aide à donner le meilleur pour chaque chapitre ! En tout cas, ça avance. Plein de bisous et je suis contente de voir que toi aussi tu aies sur Harry Potter fanfiction ! Plein de bisous !

Didinette207 : C'est vrai Rary est moins présent pour l'excellente raison que je place l'action sur les persos centraux pour que ça avance. Et puis, je crois que je commence à avoir fait le tour des blagues. Enfin, presque. Oui la scène de choco, j'y pensais mais je ne sais pas si je vais y arriver... Peut-être que un Harry recouvert de choco ? Nous sommes tous droguées au choco ! Ouah quelqu'un qui me dit de faire plus long ! Je suis contente car une autre reviewse m'avait dit que c'était trop long... Merci pour le courage, j'en ai bien besoin. Plein de bisous !

Oxaline : C'est vrai que ce fut dur de faire la fin du chapitre, de les écarter l'un de l'autre. Pour Ron, tu verras dans ce chapitre... J'avais envie d'embêter Ron ! Vi tu es une reviewse fidèle et pour la carte de fidélité, j'y penserais... Tant de reviews et on a droit à un OS gratuit ! Nan, je blague. (j'aimerais, mais je n'ai pas assez de temps pour le faire) Plein plein de bisous !

Luffynette : J'ai lu tes 9 reviews au fur et à mesure qu'elles arrivaient dans mon mail ! Et j'ai adoré que tu m'en laisses à chaque fois et leur enthousiaste absolu ! En tout cas, je te souhaite une bonne lecture ! Bisous !

Crystal d'Avalon : Merci ! Sev ne veut pas à cause de sa morale, et parce qu'il a du mal à croire qu'on puisse le choisir lui. Mais il a beau nier, il aime beaucoup le dragon tu as raison ! La suite est enfin là ! Gros bisous !

Malhicia : c'est bien tu découvres tout d'une traite... Bon Ron et Blaise, ça s'est un peu décidé au dernier moment, mais je devrais arriver à faire quelque chose de correct... J'avais parlé de Voldemort à un moment alors que je ne savais pas trop comment arriver à la fin que j'avais en tête. Maintenant que j'en suis à plus de la moitié de ma fic, je peux te dire que oui, il interviendra. C'est plus précis dans ma tête. Et oui, Rary s'attache bien trop à Sev ! Je suis contente tu as relevé les deux éléments importants pour la suite, j'applaudis ! Ce sont ces deux points qui déterminent la suite et la fin de la fic. Bravo ! Et plein de bisous !

Onarluca : Merci beaucoup... Tu vas voir ça avance enfin ! Bonne lecture et plein de bisous !

Elehyn : Pour le coup c'est moi qui suis en retard pour les reviews... J'espère que tu te reposes un peu ! Le tome 6 est presque là, quand je pense qu'on comptait les semaines il y a peu. On saura enfin si on en sait plus sur Sev ! J'espère que les fnacs commanderont les couv' adultes. Bon alors je me dois de mettre un warning pour chocolat pour le prochain chapitre... Vérifie qu'il te reste des réserves ! Tu es comme moi pour Rary : je craque sur sa petite bouille et ses yeux mignons... Un peu pervers d'accord, mais innocent. Merci d'aimer autant, mais je dois avouer que ma boule de poil perso m'a beaucoup inspiré pour certains passages, comme le fait de gratter à la porte et la boulette de papier... Sev est un peu coincé dans ma fic, mais pour les besoins de la durée de l'histoire. En tout cas, ça avance ! Plein plein de poutouxes !

Alinemcb54 : Bien sûr qu'il aime !T'en fais pas le couple Blaise Ron sera encore moins développé que le Draco/Hermione... Je le fais surtout pour quelques scènes, enfin tu devrais deviner à la fin du chapitre. Eh bé, si j'arrive à moins te faire détester le Draco/Hermione... Ca doit être ma façon d'envisager les couples : j'aime bien les faire se chamailler ! Et donc tu préfères Les Dray/Riry... Serais-tu contaminée par les Sev/Harry ? Ou alors c'est Rary ? Gros bisous !

Bibulle : Mignon... Rary ou les bisous ? Les deux peut-être ? En tout cas je suis contente que ça te plaise. Bonne lecture et bisous !

Maffie : Tu sais, je ne l'ai pas dit, mais il y a eu un petit problème pour le zine de Tia : elle a publié mon premier jet, et il manque des passage. C'est ma faute, j'aurais du lui dire que la version que je lui ai envoyé était différente de la première version. C'est du au fait que j'écris en pièces détachées... Bref ça explique les passages un peu bizarres. J'ai cru comprendre que je t'avais déçue avec ma fic, alors... Si tu veux je te réexpédie la première partie. La version que je posterais sur le site sera un peu différente et surtout, je la retravaillerais un peu. Mais de toute façon, c'est différent de celle-ci ! Pour le chat, je n'avais pas tilté. Il faudra que je m'excuse auprès de Lychee, car vraiment je n'ai pas fait attention... Mais si c'est un compliment, alors... En tout cas merci, et gros bisous !

BadAngel666 : Voui mon dragon est gonflé, j'exploite honteusement l'inconscient de Harry, avec pas mal de gags... Mais il va bien falloir que la fic redevienne un tout petit peu sérieuse pour que ça avance ! Plein de bisous !

Niea-chan : La suite arrive, je n'ai pas de chapitrage (en général, je sous estime toujours la longueur de mes fics) mais je pense en être à plus de la moitié là... donc, il me reste mois de 90 pages à écrire. Mais non, Rary ne se fera pas castré, parce que j'interdirais à Sev de lui faire le moindre mal ! Il set trop chou mon dragon. J'espère que la suite te plaira ! Gros bisous !

Dawn456 : J'adore quand on me dit être MDR... ça prouve que j'ai réussi à gérer les aspects comiques et ce n'est pas facile. Voui Rary est craquant. Je pourrais dire que je ne sais pas si Sev va l'utiliser ce sortilège, mais j'ai quand une idée de la réponse... Je ne peux rien dire car souvent les persos me font faire des choses imprévues ! Par exemple le bisou de Harry lors de la retenue n'était pas prévu. Seulement, il ne voulait plus décoller de là. Bref... J'espère que la suite te plaira, car mine de rien, je commence à glisser vers des choses un peu plus graves. Mais j'essayerai de conserver de l'humour pour rester dans le ton de ma fic. Et ton frère n'a pas voulu savoir pourquoi tu riais autant ? Je dis parce que certains lecteurs ont eu de problèmes en imprimant mes chapitres pour les lire en classe... Et les fous rires, ce n'est pas discret... Gros bisou !

Garouf : Je te remercie, c'est toujours génial de recevoir des reviews comme ça d'auteurs qu'on apprécie beaucoup ! Quand je peux (donc pas toujours...) j'aime bien faire original. Et là je m'en donne à coeur joie avec Rary. Moi non plus, je ne peux pas plaindre Severus ; après tout c'est sa faute, il accepterait une relation avec Harry, il n'aurait pas autant de problème avec Rary. Je suis (encore) désolée d'avoir sous estimé la longueur de ma fic... Bon alors pour la frustration, je ne peux pas faire grand chose, parce que même si ça avance, la fic n'est pas finie ! Et non j'adore lire tes commentaires ! Bon maintenant je sais un peu plus où je vais, je peux te dire qu'il me reste encore pas mal de chapitres (en considérant que je sous estime toujours le nombre de chapitres à écrire). Surtout que Severus (qui est une tête de mule) va découvrir qui est Rary ! Et oui Severus va tout compliquer, mais il n'y a pas que lui... chut... Plein de bisous !

Adharas : oui ça fait un bout de temps que je n'avais pas updaté parce que je travaille : mes possibilités pour écrire se sont restreintes, et donc mes updates sont plus rares. Mais tu sais Rary est terriblement exclusif : il y a toutes les chances qu'il dédaigne Maraudeur pour aller se coller dans le cou de Sev... Et... tu oses me dire _ça_ alors que tu n'as pas updaté tes fics depuis des mois ! Mdr ! En fait comme tu avais été tellement régulière dans tes posts, je me suis demandée s'il t'était arrivée quelque chose. Je suis contente de voir que c'était rien ! Gros bisous !

Samikitty : Bon alors moi je suis toujours mdr en regardant mon chat. Encore plus quand je « vois » Rary, car pour écrire, je dois « voir » la scène. Il y a plein de détails que je peux pas mettre ! Tu sais moi aussi l'histoire me plait beaucoup, car je n'aurais pas écrit 91 pages sans ça ! Je préfère les sentiments amoureux complexes plutôt que le banal « Non, tu m'aimes ? Eh bien tu sais quoi moi aussi ! »... Ou le « je le déteste... » et 5 pages plus loin, « ah bah tiens, je crois que je l'aime... » et 2 pages plus loin, « oh dis donc lui aussi m'aime ! ». Je schématise, car il y a beaucoup d'histoires qui sont comme ça mais qui sont extrêmement bien écrites. Et je suis en train d'un faire une comme ça... Du moment que ton chat te regarde pas sous la douche, ça ira, non ? Plein de bisous !

Alias Kimichan : J'adore tes reviews et j'ai adoré ton mail, car c'est génial d'arriver à écrire comme tu me dis que j'écris ! Ne pas voir le temps passer quand on me lit est sans doute le plus beau compliment qu'on puisse me faire ! J'espère que tu as bien reçu mon mail (je m'excuse encore du retard !). Bref, j'espère avoir encore la joie de te lire à nouveau que ce soit par les reviews, ou bien alors par mail ? Gros bisous !

Siryanne : Oui je sais c'est long, mais j'ai du choisir entre une multitude de petits chapitres et des gros. Surtout qu'il te reste encore le chapitre 13 à lire donc... Oui tu as du lire que c'était bien Blaise... Et tu liras dans ce chapitre ce qui risque d'attendre Ron ! Merci beaucoup et je continue comme ça ! J'espère qu'avec les vacances tu auras le temps de lire les deux chapitres ! Gros bisous !

Mickealle : en fait il y a déjà eu un lemon, mais j'ai préféré le censurer pour ne pas prendre le risque de voir cette fic virée du site, avec moi en prime. Va dans ma bio, j'ai mis un lien vers un autre site où se retrouve cette fic non censuré. C'est le chapitre 14 sur ce site ! et non ce n'est pas gênant de demander ça ! Bisous !

Chaya : Pour Drago, Lychee expérimente le renard (avec Ron, voir le fanzine le 3ème oeil sur la page de Tia, ou alors le LJ de Lychee) mais alors pour Lucius... Je ne suis pas sûre que le chat lui corresponde... Un serpent ou alors un tigre blanc ? Ce serait trop drôle remarque ! Bisous !

Chapitre 14 – Il y a foule à la bibliothèque ce soir...

Severus resta un long moment immobile, son corps encore envahi par d'étranges sensations de vertige. Peu à peu les battements frénétiques de son coeur se calmèrent, et la sensation de chaleur qui l'avait étreint – comme s'il s'était senti vivre - s'évanouissant peu à peu.

Le cachot vide devenait froid et inhospitalier. Il lui renvoyait sa propre solitude – choisie. Tout à coup le futur qui serait sien le frappa de plein fouet. Seul, encore seul, toujours seul. Toujours travaillant dans l'ombre, sans jamais rien oser, espérer pour lui-même. il voyait son futur, comprenait qu'il serait à cette image. Une peine immense pour lui-même l'envahit, en même temps qu'une douleur sourde. Une vague d'angoisse et de désespoir le balaya.

Il s'était lui-même condamné... Une larme lui échappa, coulant doucement sur sa joue, unique douleur sur son visage sans expression. Si ce n'était les yeux... Il l'essuya sans y penser. Et le petit dragon qui semblait l'observer pensivement, vint se loger autour de son cou. Il se mit à ronronner doucement comme pour réconforter.

Ailleurs, Harry retenait ses larmes, ému au delà du raisonnable. Voir cet homme si fort, paraissant si invulnérable verser une larme à la suite d'un simple baiser... Il dut se faire violence pour ne pas retourner dans le cachot et l'étreindre.

Il le fit car il voulait laisser le choix à Severus.

Il le fit car il ne pouvait supporter d'être encore rejeté. Même si Severus l'avait embrassé de lui-même tout à l'heure. Il y avait trop de choses qu'il ignorait sur lui, comme son passé. Remus pourrait peut-être le renseigner : après tout il avait sans fait partie de l'Ordre du Phénix en même temps que ses parents. Et que peut-être Severus...

Severus quitta enfin le cachot pour ses appartements ; il marchait sans faire attention où il allait. Tous les élèves s'écartaient sur son passage. Mais il ne les voyait pas. Pendant des mois il avait été hanté par Harry, son air tour à tour insolent ou trop sérieux pour son âge. Aujourd'hui, une seule chose résonnait en lui. Quelques mots, fragile espoir.

« Vous me plaisez »

Personne ne lui avait jamais dit ça.

Il plaisait donc à Harry et... à Rary.

Les larmes revenaient. Il serra les dents, les refoulant.

« Vous me plaisez ».

Pourquoi ces mots entre tous ? Il aurait pu rejeter un « je t'aime », le dire mensonger. Mais ces mots-là...

Il se serait damné pour cette phrase. Il était damné par cette phrase, car il ne pouvait accepter. Il ne pouvait succomber. Il n'avait le droit à rien. N'était-ce pas ce qu'il avait juré quand il avait accepté le rôle d'espion qu'Albus lui a proposé jadis ? Rien du tout ?

« Vous me plaisez »

La porte de son appartement, enfin. Il la claqua, comme sortir sa douleur qui était revenu, plus forte.

Des larmes brûlantes lui échappèrent. Cette douleur d'avoir le bonheur qui semblait si près et de devoir le repousser.

« Vous me plaisez » La phrase ne semblait avoir de cesse de résonner en lui.

_-_ Moi aussi..., finit-il par murmurer enfin. Moi aussi, Harry, et plus encore, puisque je t'aime, acheva-t-il d'une voix inaudible. Mais je ne peux rien faire. Et je ne ferais rien.

Il ferma les yeux et enfouit son visage entre les mains. Le temps que ses yeux cessent de le brûler... Le temps qu'il oublie son coeur.

Le temps que le professeur Snape, Mangemort et espion revienne.

OOOoooOOOooo

Quand Severus se reprit, il était froidement déterminé. Il voulait trucider celui qui l'avait mis dans cette situation avec le dragon, ça lui changerait de ses idées noires... Il voulait coincer Albus pour le faire parler et il avait une idée très précise de ce qu'il convenait de faire. Il chercha pendant quelques jours – en vain – à mettre son plan à exécution. Car Severus ne connaissait qu'un moyen de faire de parler Albus. Enfin un seul moyen légal... L'attraper au saut du lit pour pouvoir lui parler avec une montagne de cakes au citron fait par les elfes de Poudlard. Et assaisonné par ses soins. Pas du véritasérum non, mais une potion de bavardage toute simple : il était connu que plus on parlait, plus on risquait de dire des choses importantes malgré soi... Le tout était de savoir... où Albus dormait. Le directeur savait où se trouvaient les appartements de chaque professeur. Mais personne ne savait où était les siens.

Bizarrement il ne croisa que rarement le fantasque directeur. A croire que celui-ci _savait_ que Severus voulait toujours l'interroger, et n'avait _pas du tout_ abandonné son projet. Et qu'au contraire il l'avait même concrétisé par une petite potion, vraiment inoffensive. Albus connaissait sans aucun doute l'opiniâtreté du Professeur de potions et l'évitait avec un soin suspect... Severus finit par suivre le directeur chaque soir. Mais celui-ci se rendait systématiquement dans son bureau. Comme s'il ne dormait jamais...

On approchait des vacances de Noël et comme tous les matins depuis quelques temps, Severus s'enferma dans sa salle de bain. Il avait fini par faire poser une serrure avec une clef. C'était avéré, prouvé, vérifié et re-vérifié : son petit dragon avait une obsession très très perverse… Il aimait le voir nu. Et il aimait ses fesses. A lui. Parce Severus avait fini par se rendre compte qu'il n'avait jamais sauté sur d'autres fesses que les siennes. Exclusif ou... ? Il n'osait se poser la question. Autre bizarrerie – et il y en avait tant !- le dragon était maladroit. Il voletait de temps en temps près de lui et ne semblait pas faire attention aux fenêtres, parfois aux portes, qu'il se prenait de bon coeur... Ce dragon avait un problème de vue. De loin ou de près, Severus n'était pas encore sûr... Mais comment ce truc aurait-il pu survivre dans la nature, hein ? Il aurait essayé de manger sa propre mère que ça n'aurait pas été surprenant. Il avait vraiment de la chance d'avoir un maître... D'un autre côté, c'était peut-être pour cela qu'il dormait sur ses fesses. Il n'était pas au courant. Quoique… Fallait pas non plus le prendre pour un idiot.

Cela faisait des jours que Severus se disait, se redisait, se re-redisait que ce dragon n'était pas normal... Mais sans arriver à l'accepter tout à fait. Pourtant Rary dormait sur le dos ou sur ses fesses en ronronnant. Il parlait, adorait le chocolat... Severus soupira et accepta de voir Albus sur son terrain de prédilection, son bureau. Ce lieu où il n'avait jamais réussi à avoir le dernier mot avec lui. Où il se retrouvait toujours à accepter de faire des choses insensées... Il aurait nettement préféré le surprendre au saut du lit, mais ce vieux renard ne lui laissait pas le choix... Et ce matin-là donc, il craqua. Le résultat de nombreuses batailler un petit dragon obstiné qui avait décider de dormir sur le dos, mais sur son dos à lui façon transat, et qui avait sûrement comme fantasme secret ses fesses recouvertes de chocolat. N'importe qui aurait craqué. C'était humain. Non ?

- Bonsoir Severus, le salut Albus sans surprise.

- Bonsoir... Ecoutez je vais être direct, commença Severus à bout de nerfs.

Entre Harry qu'il _devait_ rejeter et Rary bien présent qui le harcelait, son impassibilité et son calme légendaire trouvaient ses limites.

- Je veux me débarrasser de ce dragon impossible ! Il... Il... est... ce n'est PAS possible que ce soit un dragon !

- Je vous l'ai dit quand vous êtes venu me voir la première fois, ce petit dragon est très rare et très... particulier... Au fait vos blessures vont mieux , s'enquit aimablement Albus.

- Albus, il y a bien quelqu'un qui voudrait de ce dragon ! Je sais pas moi, Hagrid , répliqua Severus qui n'avait pas écouté.

- C'est un cadeau , répéta Albus.

Severus aurait bien voulu comprendre pourquoi il le regardait avec tant d'espièglerie dans le regard... Il lui cachait quelque chose à propos du dragon. Ca devait être encore l'un de ses missions bizarroïdes, ou...

- Je sais que vous ne me dites pas tout... Mais il est vraiment bizarre... Ne me dites pas que c'est un espion ou quelque chose comme ça , demanda-t-il avec un regard noir.

- Je crois... Oui je crois que vous avez tous les éléments pour le découvrir par vous-même, déclara lentement le directeur.

Toujours avec son regard espiègle.

Severus hésita et finit par dire ce qu'il aurait préféré cacher :

- Albus... Ce dragon parle et dit qu'il m'aime, soupira-t-il.

Les lèvres de Dumbledore frémirent légèrement. La situation l'amusait à plus haut, c'était indéniable. Et surtout, Severus savait qu'Albus savait quelque chose qui l'amusait. A ses dépens à lui. Ce qui était proprement inacceptable... Mais quoi bon sang ? Et Draco c'était pareil... Réfléchissons... Harry devait être en cause car pourquoi avait-il répondu « c'est moi ? »

- Vous voyez bien, remarqua Albus paraissant avoir suivi le cours de ses pensées. Je suis certain que vous allez résoudre ce « mystère » tout seul...

Severus le regarda droit dans les yeux :

- Pourquoi gardez-vous cela secret ?

- Parce que vous devez le découvrir vous-même. Sans cela...

Albus soupira.

- Sans cela, reprit-il, vous ne me croiriez pas. C'est un cadeau, un très très beau cadeau qui vous a été fait, insista doucement Albus.

- C'est un animal pervers, répliqua froidement Severus.

Albus sourit franchement :

- Tout a une explication !

Sachant qu'il ne saurait rien de plus, Severus se décida à se rendre à la bibliothèque. Elle n'était pas encore fermée, il n'était pas encore très tard. Mais elle devrait être déserte...

OOOoooOOOooo

- Bon et qu'est-ce que tu veux chercher , se plaignit Draco.

Il n'était pas comme sa bien-aimée : hanter la bibliothèque était hors de question même si on le payait très cher. Il aurait préféré aller ailleurs, dans un coin plus douillet et romantique... Mais hélas quand Hermione avait une idée en tête.

- Ce chaton... L'animal de Blaise..., dit-elle. Il y a quelque chose qui me chiffonne, révéla-t-elle enfin.

- Ah tu sais..., répondit-il avec un sourire.

- Draco, évidemment , soupira-t-elle avant de retourner se plonger dans les étagères. Je suis même sûre que ce n'est pas qu'un chaton... Il ne t'a rien dit en te le remettant ?

- Non, avoua Draco. Mais de toute façon, il ne fera jamais le moindre mal à Weasley.

- Ron, corrigea Hermione en le regardant un peu agacée.

- Pardon ?

- Ron est un de mes meilleurs amis, tu pourrais faire l'effort de l'appeler par son prénom...

Draco ne répondit pas et ajouta seulement :

- Oui bon bref... Il m'a juste dit... que c'était...

- Oui ?

- Une espèce magique, je crois, finit par dire Draco incapable de se rappeler les termes exacts.

- Ca ne m'avance pas beaucoup... Heureusement que nous sommes préfets. On peut rester toute la nuit !

Le pire était qu'elle en semblait heureuse. Comme si elle avait cherché un moyen de faire ça depuis des mois...

- Quoi, mais...?

- Mais quoi ?

Hermione était terriblement sérieuse. Terriblement déterminée aussi.

_-_ D'accord, céda Draco.

Ils s'avancèrent dans les rayonnages en silence. L'odeur de poussière et de vieux parchemins devenait omniprésente.

La bibliothèque de Poudlard était gigantesque. La salle avait été agrandie par la magie pour les milliers d'étagères anciennes et branlantes. Seule la Réserve avait été disposée près du bureau de Madame Pince par mesure de sécurité : les livres de magie noires n'étaient lus que par les élèves des Aspics et sous haute surveillance. Au delà des tables d'étude et du bureau de la bibliothécaire, s'étendaient de vastes rayonnages paraissant infinis, et où Hermione avait souvent rêvé de se perdre.

- Alors... Animaux magiques, murmura-t-elle. Catégorie félidés...

Draco se fit la réflexion qu'elle ne paraissait jamais si heureuse que lorsqu'elle désirait résoudre une énigme, grâce à son esprit aiguisé. Et qu'il aimait la voir ainsi...

- Attends, fit-il doucement.

Et en la prenant par l'épaule dans un geste tendre, il l'attira à lui, pour lui donner un baiser léger.

- Quoi , s'étonna-t-elle.

- Rien. Je te suis, ajouta-t-il en lui prenant la main.

Hermione le retint pour l'embrasser elle aussi, murmurant :

- Je suis heureuse que tu sois avec là, avec moi.

Draco hocha la tête avant d'ajouter :

- Au fait, tu as décidé où on irait passer notre week-end à Noël ?

Hermione le regarda un instant, songeuse :

- Dis... Tu as déjà fait du ski ?

- Du quoi ?

Hermione sourit.

- Un sport moldu que j'aime beaucoup... Ca se pratique à la montagne. Mes parents louent un chalet pour les vacances de Noël, et font souvent de longues randonnées en ski de fond. Ils me laissent le chalet pour moi seule pendant ce temps et ne s'apercevront pas que nous sommes venus...

- Où ça ?

- Dans les Alpes... je les rejoins en train.

- Alors je t'accompagnerai volontiers. Juste le premier week-end.

Une tension dans sa voix fit que Hermione n'osa en demander la raison... Ils retournèrent à leurs recherches...

Ils ne cherchaient que depuis une heure quand Hermione soupira et posa son livre :

- Draco, tu ne veux pas aller lui demander ?

- Quoi , répondit le jeune homme en relevant la tête de l'Encyclopédie des Félidés.

- A Blaise... Il y a trop de possibilités et...

- Je pensais que tu voulais y passer la nuit, la taquina Draco.

Elle sourit :

- J'en ai bien l'intention, mais ce chat n'est pas ma seule recherche. Je voudrais voir si on peut trouver autre chose sur la potion que Harry et Blaise ont utilisé.

Son sourire disparut et elle ajouta lentement :

- Je ne sais pas exactement pourquoi, mais je suis certaine qu'il y a une raison pour que cette potion n'ait été que rarement utilisée... Bon tu veux bien aller demander à Blaise ?

- Il doit être en train de dormir..., protesta Draco.

- D'accord je vais y aller, fit Hermione.

- Ah non.

- Non ?

- Je vais y aller.

Hermione le considéra attentivement :

- Tu es... jaloux ? Pour le simple fait d'entrer dans un dortoir rempli de Serpentards ?

C'était surtout en raison du cadeau qu'il lui préparait pour Noël, posé en évidence sur sa table de nuit jouxtant celle de Blaise. Hermione comprendrait immédiatement, or il voulait la surprendre. C'était son premier cadeau et il voulait que ce soit parfait...

- Ce n'est pas ça... Je vais y aller, tout simplement.

Hermione s'apprêtait à insister quand la porte de la bibliothèque s'ouvrit pour laisser place à un professeur. Severus Snape se dirigea sans hésiter vers la section Animaux Magiques, pour chercher quant à lui la catégorie Dragon...

En s'avançant dans les rayonnages, Severus fit la grimace quand il se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas seul. Il s'était rendu en désespoir de cause à la bibliothèque en se disant que s'il y avait une explication logique elle ne pouvait que se trouver là. Il se dirigea vers les deux préfets.

- Bonsoir Professeur Snape, fit Hermione d'un ton neutre.

Draco se contenta d'un simple hochement de tête avant de dire. Severus les considéra un instant, hésitant à les interroger sur toutes les bizarreries de Rary. Et il en avait depuis que cette histoire de dragon avait commencé... Avant de réaliser qu'il préférait désormais le découvrir par lui-même : sans cela, il ne serait jamais certain que ces deux-là ne lui auraient pas encore caché quelque chose. Et puis... il avait l'étrange impression que Rary... Que ce mystère le concernait personnellement.

- 'Mione, je vais aller lui demander..., dit enfin Draco mal à l'aise sous le regard perçant de Snape.

Il s'éloigna rapidement, craignant toujours son chef de maison ne l'interroge sur Rary... Car il adorerait lui dire que c'était Potter qui lui avait brûlé les fesses : juste pour voir sa tête. Mais il était à craindre que jamais Hermione ne lui pardonne cette « trahison ». Il s'éloignant en étouffant un rire discret... Il donnerait cher pour être là quand Severus saurait l'entière vérité !

- Qu'avez-vous fait de votre petit dragon , osa demander Hermione.

- Je lui ai donné un somnifère. J'ai des recherches à faire, et il est encore un peu enrhumé : l'emmener ici au milieu des livres et des parchemins n'aurait pas été raisonnable, expliqua-t-il.

Hermione sut alors pourquoi Harry s'était senti terriblement fatigué dans la soirée et était allé se coucher. Une vague d'inquiétude la traversa. Le lien entre le dragon et Harry semblait décidément trop fort. Cela avait commencé avec l'humeur changeante de Harry et se poursuivait avec le somnifère... Severus avait froncé les sourcils en se rendant compte que l'inquiétude d'Hermione pour le dragon était sincère. Et pourquoi se souciait-elle d'un... dragon ?

- Vous pouvez rester, ajouta Severus. Je sais que vous ne voulez pas me donner les réponses, mais je les trouverais sûrement ici...

Hermione garda le silence et retourna à ses recherches. Severus jeta un coup d'oeil à la catégorie du rayonnage : Félidés... Etrange. Cela avait-il un rapport avec le chaton que Weasley emportait partout avec lui ?

Il s'éloigna pour plusieurs rayonnages plus loin arriver sur la catégorie Dragon. Il eut un léger soupir agacé : la bibliothèque était particulièrement bien fournie en ce qui concernait cette espèce magique. Il devait y avoir une vingtaine d'étagères débordants de livres, carnets, cartons à dessins, parchemins anciens. Certains étaient posés à même le sol, comme si les étagères les avaient rejetés en un simulacre d'indigestion... Il allait lui falloir des jours. Des semaines pour trouver ce qu'il souhaitait.

Il avisa une petite table, égarée vraisemblablement dans ce capharnaüm, sur laquelle un livre énorme était posé. Il s'approcha intrigué. Le titre soigneusement calligraphié était _« Index des ouvrages appartenant à la catégorie Animaux Fantastiques catégorie Dragons »_

La couverture était fièrement signée : **Charlie Weasley**.

Severus sourit : alors c'était pour ça que ce Weasley passait tant de temps à la bibliothèque. Pour une fois il ne pouvait dire que c'était inutile... Il se saisit de l'ouvrage : il comportait la liste alphabétique de tous les ouvrages, puis un index par race de dragons, puis un index par thèmes, etc, etc... Ce passionné des dragons avait fait près d'une quinzaine d'index différents... Severus feuilleta rapidement le volume pour arriver à _Dragon Opaleye, nain_. Un seul ouvrage était référencé. Il aurait toute les réponses dans quelques minutes. Après quelques difficultés à trouver le livre référencé, Severus fut déçu par sa minceur. Comme si le sujet avait été si peu intéressant que l'auteur avait renoncé. Ou alors... peu importait. Les réponses étaient là. Il espérait qu'elles y seraient toutes...

Il lut avidement les premières pages. Plus posément les suivantes. Et il relut trois fois les dernières. Après une pause, il ouvrit plus longtemps l'ouvrage à une page contenant une illustration aux couleurs passées. Cette dernière se déploya lentement en trois dimensions, scintillant doucement dans la bibliothèque... Le dragon nain représenté était d'un vert tendre avec des yeux dorés. Mais ce qui dérangeait profondément Severus, était qu'il semblait totalement dépourvu de la moindre intelligence. Une férocité remarquablement bien transcrite par les auteurs de l'illustration se lisait dans son attitude. Même si Rary était identique à l'image, lui était clairement intelligent... Et affectueux, ce qui semblait clairement une notion étrangère au dragon de l'illustration.

Severus reposa le livre en silence et reprit l'index pour être certain que c'était le seul ouvrage. En désespoir de cause, il prit un ouvrage général sur les Dragons Opaleye.

Après avoir cherché un moment, il trouva un petit paragraphe consacrés au dragons nains. Qui disait exactement la même chose que le petit livre... Dragon Opaleye nain, mythe ou réalité ? Les livres indiquaient que les témoignages de son exsitance au cours des siècles passés étaient rares : il y avait eu un amateur de Whisky Pur Fire, une voyante et une personne à moitié aveugle... Il n'y avait rien sur le fait que cette espèce parlerait. Ou ronronnerait... Donc soit cette espèce de dragon n'existait pas, soit ils étaient tellement rares que lui en offrir un était improbables. Dans les deux cas, les probabilités d'avoir un véritable dragon Opaleye nain étaient inexistants. Presque nulles.

_Donc_... Ce n'en était pas un.

Ce truc avec des yeux à la couleur changeante, qui dormait sur ses fesses, qui l'espionnait sous la douche, ronronnait dans son cou, lui disait qu'il l'aimait, parlait...

_Animagus_... La solution était évidente. _Si_ évidente !

Il allait le tuer. Lentement. Après il le ressusciterait. Pour le re-tuer. Toujours lentement. Peut-être se lasserait-il dans quelques années... Mais rien n'était moins sûr. Oh que non.

_Cette sale bête était un Animagus. _Cette sale bête qui en ce moment même dormait béatement sur son oreiller.

Qui ? Qui pouvait être assez dingue, pervers, chocolatomane à un point incroyable, et... amoureux de lui ? Non personne, ce n'était pas possible... Ce ne pouvait être aucun professeur, aucun élève, puisque il avait vu tout le monde depuis que ce dragon avait échoué dans ses bras !

Severus rangea les livres, plongé dans ses pensées qui alternaient entre séances de tortures pour le dragon et le mystère que cela représentait. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à faire une potion pour révéler l'animagus et la faire prendre à Rary... Rary, Harry... Il soupira : le dragon n'était pas le jeune homme. Une sorte de déception l'envahit et il se rendit alors compte que tout au fond de lui, il aurait aimé que ce fut le cas. Et peut-être cela expliquait-il qu'il se soit attaché si rapidement à cette bestiole...

« Vous me plaisez ». La phrase le frappa encore brutalement, avec la force des souvenirs que l'on souhaiterait ignorer. Il ferma les yeux pour la repousser mentalement, se demandant s'il ne serait pas bon de mettre ce souvenir dans la pensine. Avant de réaliser que pour rien au monde, il n'accepterait de faire cela. Qu'il chérissait ces mots très simples et voulait les garder en lui.

- Vous allez bien , demanda une voix légèrement inquiète près de lui.

Il rouvrit les yeux : Miss Granger. Evidemment. Il ne répondit pas à sa question et dit simplement :

- C'est un Animagus.

Hermione ne cilla pas et affirma :

- C'est un Dragon Opaleye nain.

- Ils n'existent pas, contra Severus avec plaisir. J'imagine que la personne qui s'est retrouvée en animagus a du être déçue de ne pas être un vrai dragon. Ce genre d'erreur survient quand on utilise des potions pour devenir animagus. On se transforme en quelque chose qui ne retrouve pas dans la nature...

Cette fois, Hermione parut surprise :

- Bien sûr que si, ils existent.

Severus reprit le petit livre pour le lui tendre. La jeune fille le parcourut rapidement avant de dire :

- Mythe ou _réalité_, répéta-t-elle en accentuant le dernier mot. Cela signifie qu'ils peuvent exister... Le dragon en est la preuve !

- Peu importe, Miss Granger, une simple potion et je saurais...

Ces mots sonnaient comme une menace. Mais à sa grande surprise, Hermione ne réagit pas du tout comme il l'aurait cru :

- Vous savez déjà qui c'est, dit-elle simplement. Tout au fond de vous, ajouta-t-elle en pointant un doigt vers son coeur. Et je vous certifie que c'est bien un vrai dragon.

_Harry._

- Alors pourquoi dites-vous que c'est un véritable dragon ?

- Je vous fais confiance, vous allez tout deviner, répondit Hermione avec un sourire.

La voix de Draco qui était revenu, retentit au loin. Il avait trouvé le bon ouvrage et semblait un peu affolé :

- 'Mione, j'ai trouvé ! Tu ne devineras jamais...

La jeune fille s'éloigna aussitôt, le laissant seul avec toutes ses questions. Il l'entendit s'exclamer :

- _Quand_ est la prochaine pleine lune ?

- Je suis sûr que tu t'inquiètes pour rien...

- Draco, je te jure que s'il arrive quoi que ce soit à Ron...

- Ecoute, un chat-garou ce n'est sans doute pas aussi dangereux qu'un loup-garou...

Severus se rapprocha : un chat-garou était extrêmement rare. Comme le dragon nain, apparemment... Coïncidence ? Jamais dans le monde de la sorcellerie.

- Je n'aurais jamais du t'écouter !

- Il ne fera jamais le moindre mal à Weasley...

- Ron..., corrigea Hermione.

Elle garda le silence en voyant Severus se diriger vers eux. Il s'arrêta à leur hauteur :

- Je trouverai, je vous le promets.

- Je sais, répondit tranquillement Hermione.

Comment faisait-elle pour être aussi sûre d'elle ? Il rejoignit ses appartements avec encore plus de questions que lorsqu'il était entré dans la bibliothèque...

Une fois Snape sorti de la bibliothèque, Hermione reprit :

- Je dois le dire à Ron.

- Mais non, essaya de la tranquilliser Draco. Je suis sûr qu'il saura gérer et puis Blaise est gentil. Enfin, pour un Serpentard...

Hermione lui jeta un regard acéré.

- Il ne lui fera pas de mal, lui assura Draco.

- Je lui ai déjà promis de le défenestrer s'il faisait le moindre mal à Ron.

-... Quand ça ?

- Le jour où tu me l'a remis : tu croyais vraiment que j'allais remettre ce « chat » sans une petite mise au point ?

Draco soupira :

- Tu remarques vraiment beaucoup de choses...

-Tout ce qui m'intrigue, oui, approuva la jeune fille.

- Il y a une chose cependant... Que tu n'as pas vu, dit-il en rangeant les livres sans poursuivre.

Il semblait presque songeur. D'une gravité qui émut Hermione.

- Il y a des questions que je ne me sens pas le droit de poser, répondit-elle avec douceur. Je pense que c'est à toi de m'en parler...

Elle posa une main légère sur sa main qui s'était serrée en un poing.

- C'est pour cela que je voulais partir en week-end avec toi, expliqua le jeune homme.

Draco la fixait de ses yeux gris. C'était la première fois que Hermione voyait un tel sérieux sur ses traits. Avec un soupçon d'angoisse. Mais elle resta silencieuse.

- Tu comprends... je vais avoir dix-huit ans pendant les vacances...

Sa voix mourut et s'éteignit : il était incapable de continuer.

Il l'attira à lui pour la serrer fort, le visage dans sa chevelure. Il respira plusieurs fois son parfum comme pour s'imprégner de sa présence, avant de dire enfin, dans un murmure :

- Je vais devoir choisir et je... je voulais passer du temps avec toi. Pour être sûr de n'avoir aucun regret.

Le coeur d'Hermione vacilla à ces mots.

- Pour savoir si je pourrais être un espion, si je serais capable de faire semblant d'être comme avant. Loin de toi. Avec cette... marque !

Son étreinte se relâcha peu à peu et Hermione plongea dans ces yeux gris un peu brillants.

- Dumbledore me l'a demandé mais..., continua-t-il.

D'un doigt posé sur ses lèvres, elle l'empêcha de poursuivre :

- Chut... Fais ce qui te rend heureux, parce que si tu es heureux, je le serais aussi : je ne veux pas que tu restes près de moi pour cela. Je ne veux pas que tu sois obligé de côtoyer tant de Weasley si ce doit être un calvaire pour toi, ajouta-t-elle avec humour.

Draco sourit malgré lui.

- Et puis... Nous deux, chuchota-t-elle avec une certaine douleur, c'est encore récent. Fonder toute ta vie sur notre relation...

- Non, c'est toi, toi qui m'a ouvert les yeux.

Elle rit doucement cherchant à tout prix à rompre la gravité effrayante de cette conversation.

- Il m'a fallu le temps, tu es une tête de mule...

Un baiser passionné l'empêcha de poursuivre.

_Nda – je n'ai aucune idée de sa date d'anniversaire... Désolée, car je suis quasiment sûre de me tromper, là. Recherche faite il est le 4 juin 1980...Bon alors je n'ai pas corrigé parce que ça aurait donné quelque chose du genre : Draco a eu 18 ans et en fait la cérémonie de Voldemort se passe à Noël pour des raisons mystiques, la marque devant être faite ce jour là, et Voldemort s'habille en papa Noël avec ses petits lutins, et ils chantent tous Jingle Bell au coin du feu avec Voldy au piano avant de boire tous un bon lait de poule, etc... Il valait mieux que je vous évite ça... Non ? Oui je suis fatiguée, trèèèèèèès fatiguée._

OOOOooooOOOOoooo

Harry se sentait bizarre. De plus en plus. Cela faisait près de deux semaines qu'il expérimentait ce dédoublement de lui-même, et malgré des aspects agréables, il avait l'impression que cela lui avait apporté une majorité d'ennuis.

Et cela avait été encore pire ce soir où il s'était senti si fatigué, qu'il s'était demandé si quelqu'un ne lui avait pas fait prendre une potion de sommeil à son insu. Il avait dormi environ deux heures, mais s'était réveillé sans avoir eu le sentiment de s'être reposé... Il se retourna dans son lit, son autre soi-même faisant de même dans les vêtements de Severus dont il avait recherché l'odeur...

Harry se sentait à la fois épuisé et énervé, comme cela arrive souvent en cas de grande fatigue. Toutes sortes de questions, de choix flottaient en vrac dans sa tête. Il se souvenait des attentions que Severus avait pour le dragon, ces caresses qui lui échappaient. Car malgré lui, il s'attachait à Rary qui n'espérait qu'une seule chose : que si le lui dragon pouvait obtenir cela, peut-être que lui aussi... Bientôt. Il hésitait... Devait-il aller voir Severus ? Ou attendre que Severus admette enfin que les rêves qui liaient régulièrement reflétaient l'exacte réalité... Il sourit pour lui-même... Il ne souvenait que de quelques bribes de celui où Severus et lui avaient fait l'amour, mais gardait en mémoire les suivants, beaucoup plus sages. Comme si l'un et l'autre d'un commun accord attendaient d'avoir partagé bien plus pour s'unir à nouveau... Il y avait eu ce rêve où Severus lisait sous un arbre immense et où il était allé lui voler un baiser. Le cauchemar angoissant d'une course poursuite dans un labyrinthe aux murs blancs ou celui où il tentait de s'échapper d'un manoir digne d'un film d'horreur... Quand Severus rêvait de son passé de Mangemort Harry le devinait sans peine : ce n'étaient que cimetières à la pleine lune, pièces dans l'obscurité et hurlement des torturés. Et Harry se réveillait alors hors d'haleine comme Severus dans les cachots... Mais parfois, Harry ne savait plus... Ce rêve où il tombait à travers les nuages et où Severus le rattrapait au dernier moment. Pour l'embrasser avec une passion une fois... On n'embrassait pas quelqu'un comme cela quand on n'avait pas le moindre sentiment pour la personne. Même en rêve... Harry se raccrochait à cet espoir. Tout ce qu'il lui restait à faire c'était de convaincre Severus qu'il _savait_ ce qu'il voulait.

Cet espoir le berça doucement et il s'endormit peu à peu en regardant Severus... Le contact devenait de plus en plus facile. Effrayant de facilité, même.

Severus entra sans hâte dans ses appartements, certain de trouver l'objet de toutes ses préoccupations sur son oreiller. Il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre... pour découvrir que le dragon avait réussi – impossible de savoir comment – à ouvrir le tiroir de sa commode. Et qu'il avait entrepris d'attraper plusieurs vêtements pour s'y nicher douillettement. Son porte monnaie était dans l'une des poches de son pantalon et gêné, le dragon l'avait sorti de la poche. Les pièces au cliquetis presque musical s'étaient éparpillées. Et il dormait dans l'un de ses pantalons, des pièces tout autour de lui. La vraie réplique miniature d'un dragon de légende avec son trésor.

Il était mignon. Adorable... et tellement différent des véritables dragons Opaleye nain !

_Animagus... !_

Mais sa colère manquait de conviction. Quelqu'un prêt à l'aimer autant pour faire cela... Il s'assit, la tête entre ses mains, la tête remplie de pensées diverses.

Et si c'était Harry qu'allait-il faire ? Arriverait-il à le repousser ? Encore ? Toutes les conséquences possibles défilèrent dans sa tête. Car il les connaissait... Albus, Voldemort, Poudlard. L'un allait lui dire qu'il avait trahi sa confiance, l'autre allait lui demander de trahir celle de Harry, et il devrait quitter le dernier. Sa vie partirait en morceaux. D'ailleurs elle s'effritait déjà. Harry n'était pas revenu vers lui depuis leur dernier baiser mais il n'en avait pas eu besoin, car toutes les nuits il rêvait de lui. Rêves tendres et sereins, parfois passionnés... Parfois des cauchemars. Souvent des petites choses de la vie quotidienne. Toujours avec ce sentiments d'harmonie, presque... L'impression que les choses étaient à leur place. Juste place.

Reprenons... Il était plus âgé, il était professeur, les choses ne pouvaient pas être à leur place ! Il l'aimait. Et il se connaissait assez pour savoir que dans dix ans, il l'aimerait encore. Il s'était souvent demandé si ce n'était pas de la perversité de sa part. Pourtant ce n'était pas pour son âge qu'il l'aimait, loin de là. C'était en dépit de cela... Ne voudrait-il pas mieux laisser Harry avoir ses propres expériences pour qu'il sache vraiment ce qu'il veut de sa vie ?

Ne fallait-il pas... en discuter avec lui, plutôt que de nier le problème comme il le faisait depuis plusieurs jours ? Non... D'abord Rary et puis après... Il se frotta les yeux, fatigué de se tourmenter jour après jour. Il soupira et rouvrit les yeux : le dragon l'observait pensif de ses yeux à nouveau verts.

Vert... Harry aussi avait des yeux de cette couleur. De cette exacte nuance, même... Mais ce dragon exprimait ses sentiments avec la couleur de ses yeux... Que pouvait signifier le Vert ? L'orange était la colère, le rouge l'amour, le gris la tristesse. Et puis il y avait tous ces moments où Rary le regardait d'un air pensif, presque un peu triste... C'était étrange de constater qu'il s'était attaché à cette petite bête... Non c'était un _Animagus_, bon sang ! Et il allait le prouver dès demain !

Severus se leva : pour le moment il ne savait qui était ce damné dragon. Et une fois qu'il le saurait... il verrait. Il considéra le dragon, avant de le prendre délicatement. Le dragon grogna car il croyait que Severus voulait lui enlever son pantalon, avant de s'alanguir tout contre lui dans un geste de confiance. Severus se sentit ému, et eut une brusque pulsion de jeter le dragon pour éloigner ces émotions qu'il ne voulait pas ressentir... Au lieu de cela, il le posa sur son oreiller. Avant de d'aller lui aussi dormir, vêtu d'un bas de pyjama...

Le dragon à moitié endormi vint se blottir contre lui en ronronnant. Le sévère professeur le contempla un moment alors que Rary se rendormait. Puis il le prit pour le rapprocher de son coeur. Se recroquevillant comme pour l'étreindre. Une petite boule de chaleur faisant écho à celle de son coeur...

* * *

**Cela fait longtemps que je n'avais posté un chapitre si court, mais je n'ai pas eu le temps d'écrire autant que je le voudrais. Je vais continuer sans doute encore sur cette fic. J'entrevois la fin mais pas avant plusieurs chapitres.**

**Prochain chapitre ! gâteau au chocolat et peinture. (titre sous réserve car je ne sais pasexactement ce qui va se passer...) Une petite review ? Réponse assurée !**

**Gros bisous !**

**Ps – oui je sais Galouz, je voulais aller jusqu'à la petite phrase mais je faisais des bonds sur place car je voulais poster ! J'ai craqué...**


	15. Gâteau au chocolat et peinture

**Disclaimer** :

Les personnages de Harry Potter ainsi que les « décors, mots et créatures » sont la propriété exclusive de J.K. Rowling. Il n'y a aucune intention de contre-façon ou de violation de ses droits d'auteur. Cette histoire est écrite pour le plaisir de l'écriture et ne rapportera aucun centime à son auteur.

Par contre, je peux revendiquer les « rouh » du dragon. Pas la race ( Opaloeil des Antipodes ) puisque pour respecter l'œuvre de Rowling, j'ai pioché dans son petit livre des Animaux Fantastiques.

Cette fanfic se déroule pendant la septième année de Harry à Poudlard.

**Avertissement** – Cette fic met en relation Harry et Severus sur un plan autre que celui professeur - élève… A savoir une relation **_homo_**, quoi ! En clair, si l'idée que Harry ait envie de sauter sur son professeur ou que ce bon vieux Severus fasse subir les pires outrages à Harry, vous dérange ou vous scandalise, ne continuez pas la lecture…

Ah et je précise pour ceux qui penserait que ma fic tomberait dans ce genre là : non, ce n'est absolument pas une histoire de zoophilie !

_Toujours pas et je lutte contre !_

_Si si ! Mais ça devient dur parce que le dragon n'est pas tout à fait d'accord…_

**Un nouveau compagnon pour Severus**

**Coucou !**

**Je sais que Severus est une tête de pioche dans cette fic, mais sur les catégories de l'histoire, vous noterez que la fic est _d'abord_ classée en humour puis en romance... Ca explique que Severus soit _si_ aveugle et borné... pour me permettre de faire plus de gags ! J'avoue...**

**Cela fait maintenant près d'un an que je publie régulièrement sur ffnet. Je ne regrette pas de l'avoir fait, parce que je trouve que j'ai beaucoup appris et je pense m'être améliorée. Cela grâce à vous, alors MERCI pour toutes vos reviews ! **

**Ah pour ceux qui regardent Kamelott... J'ai vu un épisode où j'étais mais alors pliée en deux... Arthur et Guenièvre papotent gentiment dans leur lit et Arthur papouille un gros chat heureux. Ledit chat fait des éclairs et il s'avère... que c'était Merlin. Comme il était dans la semaine du chat, il n'avait pas le choix de sa transformation. Bizarrement après Arthur ne veut plus le toucher ! Le hic c'est que la semaine suivante, c'était la semaine de l'araignée et Guenièvre écrase une araignée près du lit... Pauvre Merlin. Maintenant quand je regarde la série, j'imagine des trucs louches entre Arthur et Merlin... j'y avais jamais pensé, mais alors... et puis les chevaliers de la table ronde.. bon j'arrête mon délire...**

Onarluca : Merci pour le « superbe » ! Je vais continuer encore dessus, j'aime trop mon dragon. Merci d'être toujours là (tu es toujours dans les premières reviews..) Gros bisous !

Ange de un cisme : Merci encore, j'ai rajouté un petit quelque chose pour corriger mon erreur ! Je suis contente que tu me l'aies dit parce que j'ai horreur de faire des erreurs et sur un texte aussi long, ce n'est pas évident... Gros bisous !

Saral : J'ai l'impression que ta review a été coupée... Ca y est, Severus va enfin trouver. Après plus de 90 pages ! Pour le chat garou, je cherche encore les idées... Gros bisous !

Jenni944 : Oui je suis désolée du retard... Je veux finir chacune de mes histoires mais je n'ai pas le temps, c'est frustrant ! T'en fais pas pour la potion et Rary... Je ne lui ferais aucun mal ! Gros bisous !

Chaya : Bon je vais finir par l'écrire cet OS débile sur Voldy en papa Noël ! Moi aussi j'adore les tigres blancs, c'est superbe... peut-être (si j'ai le courage) je ferais un bêtisier. Avec les animaux de chacun ? Mouais, on verra, j'ai tellement de trucs à écrire que je n'ose plus m'avancer là... Une siamoise... Serais-tu volontaire ? Gros bisous !

Crystal d'Avalon : Merci ! Je ne sais pas si la suite sera aussi mignonne, mais j'y travaille ! Severus est vraiment une forte tête... Gros bisous !

Lyane : C'est super te de retrouver sur chaque site, et puis c'est vraiment adorable de ta part ! Je voudrai la finir avant de publier mon prochain hpss... Oui je sais, Snape est tête de mule... mais il fallait ça pour faire autant de chapitres ! En fait pour le chat-garou n'était pas prévu, je pensais à une race de chat-tigre, enfin un truc bizarre, c'est certain. A bientôt et plein de bisous !

Karo : J'entend le ouf de soulagement... je sais j'ai été longue mais compte que je passe environ 1h à 2h par page entre l'écriture et les corrections. Comme je travaille, j'ai du mal à trouver le temps... Oui je sais pour les lemons, ça m'énerve de devoir mutiler mes textes, et je remercie encore Angel-of-Shadow d'avoir créé son autre site... Et bien sûr que je vous préviendrais, j'ai déjà remarqué que les chapitres à lemon sur l'autre site avait plus de visites, suite aux liens que j'ai mis dans mon profil. Si tu crois que tu es perverse, que dire de moi qui écrit des lemons ? Gros bisous !

Loriane : C'est génial d'avoir des lecteurs qui me suivent si patiemment depuis le début ! Pour les auteurs du site, on commence à faire attention pour éviter de se faire virer... certains publient aussi sur leurs lj ou sur d'autres sites... J'espère que tu aimeras la suite. Bisous et bonne lecture !

Zaika : Voici la suite, bonne lecture et bisous !

Alinemcb54 : Oui je suis d'accord, j'aime les fics qui prennent le temps de développer les sentiments et j'ai tendance à faire des persos très mignons. J'essaie de jouer un peu sur les émotions et c'est plus facile sur une fic longue... Et cette fois, je le jure, ça avance ! Gros bisous !

Galouz : Comme tu le sais, je fais les RAR avant de finir le chapitre. Ce qui fait que je ne sais pas si j'arriverais à poster avant ton retour ! Bref, la p'tite phrase est là. Plein plein de bisous et j'espère que tu as bossé !

Ginypompom : Tes reviews m'avaient vraiment manqué et je suis heureuse de papoter par mail ! Je m'excuse encore de l'attente... aaah, je regrette les vacances de fac si longues... Eh non je ne suis pas parti, tant mieux parce que je ne voyais pas avec mon portable que la plage. Parce que le papier c'est bien, mais après il faut recopier... Je suis épatée, je en pensais pas avoir si bien rendu Severus. Bon Sev est une tête de mule, mais bon pour mettre tous mes gags, il fallait bien qu'il ne s'en pas compte ! Je crois que c'est l'un des gros défaut de cette fic... Sev ne pouvait comprendre parce qu'il ne rappelle pas de cette potion. Oui pour Harry tu verras dans ce chapitre... Non je ne mets pas de faux indices, je ne suis pas encore douée pour faire ça. Par contre JKR, oh que oui ! J'ai beaucoup d'affection pour le Hermione/Draco, j'adore écrire sur eux... Je jure, ça se finira bien, je vais continuer à garder de deux types de fic, celles plus légères et celles plus dramatiques pour ne pas mélanger les genres... Je ne tarderai sans doute pas trop à poster « collés pour »... Je réglerai le problème de la cuillère ! Gros bisous !

Marijuane : Vraiment tu m'as gâtée avec deux belles reviews comme ça ! Bah comme on n'a pas beaucoup de renseignement sur Blaise, chacun le décrit un peu à sa manière... Tu n'es pas la seule à avoir des soupçons avec son chat ! Le mien vient toujours dans la salle de bain quand je suis sous la douche... Je proteste pour la zoophilie ! La longueur de la fi me permet de temps en temps de faire de belles scènes. Dans ce cas, nous sommes deux à être fleur bleue ! Ben oui, j'adore écrire des trucs mignons et fleur bleue... Non le romantisme n'est pas une maladie ou alors réserve-moi une place pour me faire soigner ! Tu me diras pour « « collés pour » ce que tu en penses. Et puis la version que je publierais sera différente ! Waa, je suis épatée de ce que tu me dis pour ma description de Severus, je suis contente d'avoir réussi à le rendre correctement. Oui je n'ai tellement détaillé pour les portes que se prenait Rary... Oui, Severus va trouver et ça ne va pas lui plaire ! On verra pour l'Os, mais j'ai beaucoup de textes à écrire, alors on verra bien ! Tu vas la lire, cette petite phrase ! Gros bisous !

Didinette207 : Non c'est vrai il est pas prêt à l'accepter mais... ah tu verras bien ! Merci pour le courage, j'en ai besoin car Severus m'énerve ! Gros bisous !

Anaxarete : Je suis contente que tu aies fait une bonne découverte avec cette fic ! J'aime beaucoup quand quelqu'un lit ma fic en une seule fois, car ça me permet de voir si ma fic est cohérente. Oui tu as tout à fait raison, c'est exactement ça ! La suite arrive, gros bisous !

Mickealle : Mal... il va vraiment mal réagir ! Mais tu vas le lire... j'ai vraiment galéré pour qu'il soit crédible, ce n'était pas facile. Gros bisous !

Tama : Merci beaucoup de me laisser des reviews à chaque chapitre ! Pour le chaton... on verra si tu le trouves encore mimi... Plein de bisous !

Mohnn : Oui je sais, je suis lente pour updater et si je pouvais je le ferais plus souvent ! Ma plus grande crainte, c'est de lasser, ou de me répéter, alors vraiment j'apprécie ta review ! Merci beaucoup ! Bah, t'en fais pas Severus fera le bon choix... même si ce n'est pas celui qu'il veut ! Bisous !

Aerials : Désolée de l'attente ! Je fais toujours des personnages mignons au fond, même Severus je n'arrive pas à le rendre comme il est selon JKR... Pour l'anniversaire de Draco j'avais été sur le site de Lexicon... Ils ont du se tromper d'un jour. Severus n'a plus le choix, désormais. Bisous !

Vif d'or : Oui c'est tout à fait et tu te doutes bien qu'il faut un antidote pour que tout redevienne comme avant ! Gros bisous !

Sahada : Merci et j'espère que la suite te plaira ! Bisous !

Garouf : Salut toi ! Tu vas rire, comme j'ai rédigé les RAR un bon moment avant que je finisse le chapitre (je fais d'abord les RAR avant de finir d'écrire le chapitre...), je ne savais plus trop de quoi je parlais ! J'ai honte... ça m'apprendra à ne pas noter toutes les idées qui me viennent... (quoique je crois que ça me revient ! je me demande si je ne parlais pas de Voldy ?) bref, va lire et tu sauras pourquoi tout se complique ! J'ai beaucoup d'affection pour le couple Draco/Mione, que je préfère nettement au Mione/Ron... Merci pour le courage ! Et j'en profite pour t'envoyer moi aussi plein de bisous !

Lunathelunatique : Merci beaucoup, j'espère que la suite te plaira ! Bisous !

Nagareboshi2 : Ca vient, ça vient... Je la connaissais pas cette divinité là... Si ton Dieu est sexy, il peut venir. (et si en plus il a des ailes... raaaah !) Bref, la suite arrive ! Et cette fois, je peux le jurer ça avance ! Bisous !

Dstine : Le dénouement va prendre encore un peu de temps je pense, mais j'espère que la suite te plaira ! (et que tu pourras de nouveau accéder au pc...)Bisous !

Oxaline : Coucou toi ! J'aime bien le côté vulnérable et sensible de Severus... et j'aime beaucoup d'affection pour le couple Draco/Mione, ça explique tout cela... en plus du fait que cela annonce certains événements ! Oui Severus va le deviner, je n'ai pas pu lui mettre les oeillères plus longtemps ! Toi, tu le mérites ce cadeau de fidélité ! Gros bisous !

Minerve : Bon cette fois Severus ne va plus douter, rassure-toi ! Bravo ! Le maître mot de cette potion, c'est le désir : or, Harry est très heureux sous la forme de Rary dans les bras de Sev, donc Rary devient de plus en réel et Harry de moins en moins... Et comment faire pour empêcher ça ? Eh bien, faire en sorte que Harry n'en ai plus le désir. Il y avait donc deux solutions possibles. J'ai pris le choix le plus long : l'autre solution aurait consisté à ce que Severus accepte de vivre avec Harry, je pense. Ce qui aurait été la fin de ma fic, et je ne le voulais pas... Gros bisous !

Surimi : J'ai failli t'envoyer un mail pour connaître l'auteur, et l'éditeur de ce livre ! je veux lire, ça a l'air trop génial ! J'adore ce genre d'histoire ! Sinon, j'espère que la suite te plaira et j'aurais la joie de lire à nouveau ! Bisous !

Virg05 : Dis j'ai vu que quelqu'un avait un Lj avec ton pseudo, c'est bien toi ? J'ai failli laisser un message mais j'ai pas osé... Voui, j'aime les animaux bizarres et si je ne me trompe pas, la ménagerie devrait s'agrandir de plusieurs membres... voici enfin la suite, merci de me suivre depuis tout ce temps ! Gros bisous !

Hajnie-chan : Vous êtes plusieurs à vouloir adopter Rary au cas où il se déciderait à lâcher son prof de potions sexy... Je sais pour Severus et je m'en excuse, mais là ça avance ! Voici enfin la suite ! Bisous !

Adharas : J'ai vu que tu publiais sur potterfiction... aurons-nous le droit à la suite là-bas ? (grands yeux de chat potté...) Bien, il ne te reste plus que la moitié du chapitre à écrire ! Nooon, on peut se créer un dragon dans Sims ? c'est trop génial ! C'est pas grave si tu te tu répètes, tu sais qu'en tant auteur on est drogué aux reviews parce qu'on est toujours incertain de nos écrits... Et tu ne m'ennuies jamais ! Gros bisous !

Vela : Ca vient, si si ! Je veux la finir cette fic, mais les persos ne semblent pas d'accord... Bisous et bonne lecture !

Damhatter : oulà, tu as du passer du temps à la lire, car je sais qu'elle commence à être sacrément longue ! Je sais tout le monde a craqué pour Rary... Je suis toujours heureuse quand quelqu'un lit d'une traite ma fic car ça me permet de savoir si elle est cohérente ! Bisous !

Nancy398 : Rary est largement inspiré de mon chat et d'un autre dragon que j'avais crée avant... J'ai tout fait pour qu'il soit mignon ! Voici la suite, bisous !

Chapitre 15 – Gâteau au chocolat, peinture et... vengeance

Harry se réveilla fatigué. C'était de plus en plus fréquent ces derniers jours... Mais il refusait de s'inquiéter préférant penser que l'hiver particulièrement rigoureux y était pour beaucoup. Il bailla longuement. Et quand les dernières limbes du sommeil finirent par s'évanouir, il fronça les sourcils en se remémorant son rêve. Il était lové autour du cou de Severus... sous la forme de Rary. Pourquoi avait-il rêvé de Severus sous sa forme de dragon ?

Et presque sans y penser, Harry se projeta pour scruter avec attention les appartements de Severus. Car il savait que son autre lui-même essayait chaque fois d'épier Severus sous la douche. Il en souriait amusé, sans doute encore plus de la réaction de Severus. Il regarda donc grâce à Rary la porte de la salle de bain. Toujours fermée désormais : Severus, devenu jaloux de son intimité, ne prenait plus aucun risque...Non ce n'était pas ce matin encore qu'il _le_ verrait... Harry se retourna pour enfouir son visage dans son oreiller moelleux avec l'intention de dormir encore un peu.

Quelque chose sauta près de lui pour lui donner un coup de patte et ruiner ce beau projet.

- Ron, râla-t-il, tu peux t'occuper de ton chaton, non ?

- Tu ne veux pas me le garder, le temps que je prenne ma douche ?", demanda son meilleur ami.

Harry intrigué se décida à sortir la tête de son oreiller :

- Ben pourquoi, d'ordinaire tu le prends avec toi dans la salle de bain ? Et puis pourquoi depuis que tu as ce chat, tu n'utilises plus ni ta chambre ni la salle des bains des Préfets ?

Ron eut l'air gêné. Harry crut même le voir rougir.

- ... Il me regarde, dit enfin le jeune rouquin. Avec insistance.

- Et alors ? Ce n'est qu'un chat !

- Il est... curieux. J'ai l'impression qu'il me... lorgne.

Harry se redressa pour mieux voir le chat. Après quelques instants d'observation, il déclara, solennel :

- Ron, tu te fais des idées, ce n'est qu'un chat.

- Bon écoute tu me le gardes ? Merci !", dit Ron sans attendre la réponse.

Ron avait déjà foncé dans la salle de bain. Harry réalisa que le chat le regardait... posément. Un petit doute l'effleura. Tout petit. Mais bien là.

- Comment tu t'appelles, toi déjà ?", demanda-t-il, soupçonneux

Le chat ne dit rien, l'observant. Non pas d'un air narquois mais... Harry était en train de penser que demander deux ou trois choses à Hermione ne serait pas une mauvaise idée puisque c'était elle l'auteur du cadeau. Le chat se détourna de lui, alla sur un pas tranquille vers la porte de la salle de bain. Il observa la poignée avant de l'ouvrir d'un bond. Cela fait, il se glissa avec calme dans la pièce. Harry se fit la réflexion qu'il n'avait jamais vu un chat aussi sensé.

Un cri retentit aussitôt :

- Haaaarryy, pourquoi le chat est _lààààà_ ?

- C'est lui qui a ouvert la porte , répondit Harry sur le même ton.

La porte se rouvrit, laissant place à un Ron plein de savon, avec juste une serviette :

- Quoi ?

- C'est lui.

- Il a ouvert la porte ? Mais..., commença Ron en regardant le chaton qui le fixait de ses grands yeux innocents.

Harry se dit qu'il allait lui aussi trouver cela franchement suspect. Forcément.

-... mais, poursuivit Ron, il est vraiment intelligent ce chat ! Il fait concurrence à Pattenrond... Dis toi, tu n'aimes pas être loin de moi, hein !

Et il lui donna une caresse avant de le gratouiller sous le menton. Harry laissa tomber et replongea dans son oreiller. Après tout, c'était à Ron de se dépatouiller avec le problème...

Il n'entendit pas la suite car Ron la murmura très bas, pour lui-même :

- Trop intelligent et qui me prend pour un idiot... On verra bien qui rira le dernier.

Ron retourna dans la salle de bain, non sans avoir bloqué la porte de l'intérieur avec une chaise.

OOOOooooOOOOoooo

Harry, Ron et Hermione se retrouvèrent pour prendre leur petit déjeuner dans la Grande Salle. Ils étaient assis à l'une des extrémités de la grande table pour avoir un peu d'intimité...

- Harry... Je pense qu'_il_ va bientôt tout deviner, dit Hermione en se servant une tasse de thé.

Il la regarda perplexe alors que Ron mangeait lentement, silencieux et perdu dans ses pensées.

- Comment pourrait-il le deviner ?

- Parce qu'il fait des recherches et qu'à mon avis il va donner une potion Animagi au dragon : tu sais une potion qui permet de savoir si l'animal est...

- Un animagus, compléta Ron.

Hermione et Harry le regardèrent avec surprise : Ron ne s'intéressait guère aux potions en temps normal alors...

- Ben quoi ? Ca je m'en suis rappelé à cause de Croutard : si j'avais su... Enfin...

Il gratouilla consciencieusement le menton du chaton. A la table des Serpentards, Blaise se demandait s'il n'avait pas fait une terrible erreur : il ne s'était jamais fait autant papouiller que ces derniers jours et il découvrait qu'il commençait à prendre goût. Ca lui donnait de drôles de frissons. Et comme Ron n'arrêtait pas... eh bien, en plus d'être continuellement distrait et il n'avait jamais été aussi maladroit. Mais il se demandait surtout comment récupérer le chaton alors que la pleine lune approchait... Il n'aurait pas pu avoir un chat normal ?

- Bref, reprit Hermione, il va découvrir que le dragon n'est pas un Animagus.

- Tu as caché le livre qui parlait de la potion ?

- Bien sûr mais s'il en a un exemplaire dans sa bibliothèque personnelle, ça ne servira pas à grand-chose. Et puis, il existe sans doute plusieurs livres dessus, je suis en train de chercher des renseignements, ajouta-t-elle sans s'étendre. Bref, il serait temps que tu choisisses ce que tu veux faire Harry.

Il soupira, fixant sans la voir sa tasse de café noir. Sans savoir ce qu'il pouvait encore faire. Car quoi qu'il ait fait, Severus était resté fermé...

- Il m'a rejeté trois fois, murmura Harry avec une certaine peine.

- Je sais, oui, soupira Hermione avec compassion.

- Mais il pense à moi presque chaque nuit, il m'embrasse, me serre dans ses bras : comment peut-il aussi à l'opposé de lui-même ? Peut-être que j'y verrais plus clair pendant les vacances : après tout, nous ne sommes pas nombreux à rester au château.

- Et puis, commença lentement Hermione, tu sais je suis inquiète pour toi...

Harry la regarda sans comprendre :

- J'ai l'impression que le lien entre le dragon et toi devient de plus en plus fort. Ecoute, est-ce que tu as essayé de ne plus être en contact permanent avec Rary ? Avec ce qu'il te permet de... ressentir ?

- J'ai déjà essayé, avoua Harry. Mais je n'y arrive pas. Je crois que... j'ai trop envie d'être avec Severus..., dit-il avec un sourire triste. Ce n'est pas si grave ?

Hermione parut soucieuse.

- Le texte ne dit rien sur ce qu'il advient de l'être magiquement créé une fois le... _but_ rempli. Or le fait que tu sois incapable de te couper de lui et qu'au contraire, tu vois de plus en plus facilement Severus grâce à lui... Eh bien, j'ai l'impression qu'au fil des jours, il devient de plus en plus... réel, comme s'il avait sa propre... existence, finit-elle hésitante.

Harry resta silencieux un moment.

- Je me demande si tu n'as pas raison, dit-il. Cette nuit, j'ai rêvé que j'étais avec lui, mais sous la forme d'un dragon... Mais si la potion était dangereuse, ton livre l'aurait mentionné, non , ajouta-t-il refusant de s'inquiéter.

Hermione grimaça, embarrassée :

- Le livre ne disait pas grand-chose, oui ! En fait je voulais faire d'autres recherches avant que tu ne l'utilises, mais tu étais dans un tel état..., dit-elle avec pudeur.

Harry, gêné, détourna le regard.

- Tu veux bien faire des recherches avec moi ?

- Bien sûr... Pendant toute la semaine qui nous reste avant les vacances, puisque tu sais que je ne suis pas là pendant une partie des vacances de Noël... Je vais skier avec Draco.

Harry ne put réprimer un léger rire :

- Est-ce qu'il sait ce que c'est de skier ? Vu que c'est un sport moldu...

- Ce n'est pas bien grave, je lui apprendrai... Et toi Ron, tu vas remporter Maïs chez toi ?

Harry aurait bien voulu savoir pourquoi le nom du chaton de Ron l'amusait à chaque fois qu'elle le disait. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à la bestiole en question, mais le chaton n'avait d'yeux que pour Ron. Bizarre... Le petit doute grandissait : _qui_ aurait eu l'idée d'utiliser la même potion que lui ? Le chat semblait normal. Peut-être un peu plus intelligent mais normal. Harry avait les yeux fixés sur le chat qui lui fit lentement un clin d'oeil. Il avala de travers, manquant de s'étouffer..

- Non en fait je crois que je vais rester à Poudlard, dit Ron qui semblait-il n'avait rien vu.

Ses amis le regardèrent avec surprise.

- Mais..., commença Hermione avant de s'interrompre.

- Je ne veux pas laisser Harry tout seul, dit Ron.

- Ron, je suis sûre qu'il y a une autre raison, commença Hermione.

- Ma mère... Elle est allergique aux poils de chat..., dit-il un peu piteux. Ne t'excuses pas Hermione, tu ne pouvais pas savoir. Et puis je ne l'ai pas prévenue...

Hermione se sentit coupable... Elle but quelques gorgées de son thé pour éviter de dire ce qui lui brûlait les lèvres « Ron, la pleine lune est pour bientôt alors fais bien attention... le mignon petit chat va se transformer en bête féroce ». Bien qu'aucun livre n'avait précisé en quoi exactement se transformerait le chat-garou : un humain loup-garou se transformait en loup à la pleine lune. Mais un chat ? Pas en humain quand même ?

Elle se frotta les tempes, pour chasser une migraine naissante : trop de choses arrivaient ces temps-ci : entre Harry, Draco et Ron... Elle aimerait que toutes ces histoires soient enfin finies, que Voldemort soit mort, et Harry et Severus filent le parfait amour. Tout ce qu'elle souhaiterait alors, c'était de s'endormir au creux des bras de Draco. Et voyant où ses très sérieuses pensées l'avait emmenée, elle rougit.

OOOOooooOOOOoooo

Après le petit-déjeuner, Severus vérifia rapidement qu'il avait bien les ingrédients nécessaires à une potion d'Animagi. Il les sortit un à un et les posa près de son chaudron. Avant de commencer sa potion, il fixa un long moment le dragon qu'il avait ôté de son cou.

- Et si tu me disais qui tu étais ?", murmura-t-il doucement.

- Rary..., fit le dragon avant de ronronner.

- Tu ne peux pas être Harry puisque comme tu es un animagus, vous ne pouvez pas être _tous les deux_ au même endroit au même moment..., expliqua Severus sur un ton un peu chagrin.

Severus posa le dragon dans un siège tout proche en se disant que l'animal avait du prendre du poids dernièrement car il était plus léger au début. Certainement le chocolat qui l'avait fait grossir. Ce goinfre. _Qui-n'était-PAS-mignon !_

Severus se mit à faire sa potion. Il découvrait tout à coup qu'il n'était plus si impatient de savoir qui était le dragon, car cela signifiait qu'il n'aurait plus d'animal de compagnie. Qu'il allait se retrouver tout seul et... c'était exactement ce qu'il voulait. Oui, exactement. Donc, il était impatient de se débarrasser de cette bestiole... Malgré lui ses gestes se firent plus lents. Il mesurait avec un soin presque excessif chaque ingrédient, le visage dépourvu de toute expression. Sur la chaise, le dragon le contemplait de ses pupilles tourbillonnantes.

Harry était en cours d'histoire contemporaine de la magie. Il baillait à intervalles réguliers. La salle se dédoublait par moment sous ses yeux, devenait un cachot où un sorcier à la robe noire préparait une potion. Harry cligna des yeux et se remit à prendre des notes. La journée s'étirait en longueur. Par ennui, il voulut donc savoir ce que faisait Severus, ce qui serait de toute façon plus intéressant qu'un cours d'histoire...

Il se concentra, pour être sûr de ne pas rêver. Mais non.

Severus Snape, professeur redouté de potions, Mangemort et espion de l'Ordre du Phénix, faisait un gâteau. Et pas n'importe lequel : un gâteau au chocolat. Et il le faisait avec soin, comme s'il préparait un chef d'oeuvre. Il paraissait pensif mais concentré sur ce qu'il faisait. En se concentrant davantage, Harry vit qu'une potion mijotait doucement à l'écart... Potion et gâteau au chocolat...

Au delà du fait essentiel que cette fois, son foie ne s'en remettrait pas, Harry se demandait pourquoi. Pourquoi le sévère professeur prenait-il cette peine alors que les elfes de maison étaient ravis de préparer des gâteaux pour l'adorable créature dorée qui les mangeait en un temps record ? Peut-être voulait-il gaver Rary de chocolat pour que celui-ci le laisse en paix ?

- Hermione..., chuchota-t-il.

Elle lui jeta un regard un peu énervé :

- Harry, si tu veux que je prenne des notes pour que tu les aies...

- Il fait un gâteau au chocolat, la coupa Harry. Il va le donner à Rary, devina-t-il sans peine.

Hermione soupira :

- Il va tester la potion d'Animagi, je te l'ai dit ce matin, dit-elle un peu agacée d'avoir à se répéter. C'était évident qu'il le ferait tôt ou tard. Ce n'est pas grave puisque ça ne marchera pas, ajouta-t-elle avec un haussement d'épaule.

Elle se remit à prendre des notes. Harry se résolut à avoir une crise de foie. Quand il pensait qu'il avait maigri, en plus ! C'était la faute du dragon, il n'arrivait plus à manger correctement car tout ce qu'il mangeait avait un arrière-goût de chocolat qui devenait franchement désagréable à la longue... Conclusion, il s'était mis à porter une ceinture. Et puis, il faudrait qu'il demande à Hermione comment faire disparaître Rary, quand même... Même si pour le moment, c'était la dernière chose qu'il souhaitait au monde.

Severus regardait attentivement le dragon engloutir le gâteau assaisonné de potion Animagi. Une fois la panse pleine, Rary soupira de bien-être avant de voler paresseusement jusqu'au lit de Severus et de se pelotonner sur son oreiller. Pour sombrer dans un sommeil profond. Sous le regard stupéfait de Severus, parce que la potion aurait du fonctionner, et donc la créature reprendre forme humaine. C'était _O-BLI-GE_ !

Sauf... _Sauf si ce n'était pas un animagus._

Severus s'assit dans un fauteuil près du lit, très fatigué tout à coup. Son esprit tournait en boucle :

_« C'était un dragon Opaleye. Oui mais ils sont féroces et rares. Dans ce cas c'est un animagus. Oui mais la potion n'a pas d'effet. Alors... Alors ? Seule conclusion, ce n'était ni un dragon ni un animagus. »_

Il fixa de ses yeux noirs l'adorable dragon doré qui dormait du sommeil du juste. Severus soupira, notant sans vraiment y penser la multitude de petits points dorés dans la chambre. Car comme Rary muait, il semait ses petites écailles un peu partout.

Perplexe, il ramassa une écaille chatoyante entre ses doigts. Il la tritura nerveusement, son esprit butant face à cette énigme insoluble... Quand surpris il regarda ses doigts : depuis quand les écailles de dragon se transformaient-elles en peinture ? Il regarda Rary d'un air interdit.

_Ni dragon ni animagus. Mais de la peinture..._

Severus fronça les sourcils. Ca lui rappelait quelque chose ça, une sorte d'écho. Il avait dû étudier cela dans son Master de Potions... Il se leva pour aller fouiller la bibliothèque de son salon, tout en fouillant sa mémoire.

- Qu'est-ce que c'était déjà , murmura-t-il pour lui-même. Une potion rarement utilisée, ça j'en suis certain...

Il feuilleta quelques livres au hasard :

- Potion et peinture... Peinture... Ca n'avait pas un rapport avec le désir ?", se demanda-t-il brusquement.

Il reposa soudain le livre qu'il tenait pour se rendre dans son bureau. Il ouvrit à la volée une vieille armoire. Normalement, il y avait rangé ses devoirs de Master et il avait fait une courte dissertation – une vingtaine de rouleaux de parchemin – sur le thème « Potions et l'influence du préparateur ». Il les trouva rapidement et les posa sur son bureau pour les relire.

- Rouh , entendit-il doucement près de lui, avant qu'une petite truffe froide ne se glisse dans son cou.

Severus n'y prêta pas attention, sentant qu'il était tout proche de la solution. Pendant de longues minutes, le seul bruit qui troubla le bureau était le froissement des parchemins que l'on déroulait fébrilement.

_« Le désir d'un sorcier peut influencer une potion, dont le résultat devient dès lors aléatoire »_, lut soudain Severus. Il poursuit rapidement : _« mais il n'y a que peu de potions de ce type. (cf Potion de Révélation in « Potions Anciennes ») C'est pourquoi la plupart de ces potion ne sont plus utilisés. Même si leur puissance et leur efficacité sont supérieures aux potions traditionnelles quand elles réussissent, elles ont l'immense défaut de n'offrir que peu de garantie quant au résultat final. La plupart de sorciers n'étant pas conscients de leurs désirs cachés – voire refoulés - le résultat peut être dans le meilleur des cas décevant et dans le pire mortel... »_

Severus ne lisait plus. Où se trouvait le livre « Potions Anciennes » ? A la bibliothèque peut-être ? Il se leva brusquement et le petit dragon vacilla dans son cou. Severus le rattrapa pour le regarder attentivement avant de dire :

- Toi... Tu es le résultat d'une potion, j'en suis certain !

- Rouh...

OOOOooooOOOOoooo

Malgré plusieurs heures de recherches, Severus revint bredouille de la bibliothèque. Madame Pince avait vérifié ces ouvrages : elle n'avait pas l'ouvrage Potions Anciennes, mais seulement un ouvrage compilant certaines des potions y étant développées. Et il s'était avéré qu'il manquait juste _ce_ livre. Comme Severus l'avait soupçonné : il était donc sur la bonne voie.

Il se résolut à entrer dans la seconde petite pièce annexe de son bureau, la première étant réservée aux ingrédients pour ses potions. Il y avait des ouvrages partout, du sol au plafond. Il n'avait jamais eu le temps de classer surtout parce que cela n'était pas nécessaire.

- Accio Potions Anciennes !

La montagne de livres frémit et une étagère sursauta.

- ACCIO POTIONS ANCIENNES !

Un livre se dégagea de la masse des autres pour voler dans sa main. Le bon livre. Celui qui enfin lui donnerait les réponses. Severus sourit et ferma la porte.

Dans son salon, il ouvrit l'ouvrage. Après quelques instants de recherche, il l'ouvrit enfin à la Potion de Révélation. Il dédaigna la préparation de la potion pour ne lire que les effets. Et il lut attentivement.

_« La potion de Révélation sera appliquée sur la peau de celui voulant l'utiliser, comme de_ _la peinture. La peinture va s'incarner en un animal grâce à une fraction de l'âme de l'utilisateur. Il est impossible de déterminer à l'avance l'espèce de l'animal. En général, il s'agit de l'espèce est la plus appropriée à la situation, par conséquent fonction du désir de l'utilisateur. Il est important de noter que l'animal né de la Potion de la Révélation est en lien direct avec son créateur, et ce dernier ressent tout contact physique que reçoit l'animal._

_Quand le lien est suffisamment fort, le créateur de l'animal peut arriver à voir ce que voit l'animal. Cela se traduit en général par un changement de la couleur des yeux. Certaines espèces ne permettent pas ce changement de couleur, tel que les araignées géantes, les basiliques et les coqs. (Merci de prévenir l'auteur de cet ouvrage en cas de nouveau cas.) L'animal peut aussi parler, plus ou difficilement suivant l'espèce. Un autre aspect, plus rarissime, est le partage des rêves entre le créateur de l'animal et celui qui dormira avec. Il a été constaté que l'animal avait un caractère souvent plus expansif, comme si la personnalité réprimée du créateur s'exprimait à travers lui._

_Cette potion a été souvent utilisée – avec succès – par les personnes amoureuses. En effet, l'animal résultant de la potion est idéal pour connaître la personne que l'on aime. »_

Rary n'était donc qu'un _voyeur_ ! Pire que tout, celui dont il était né, l'avait vu nu et avait cherché à le regarder sous la douche ! Sans parler de son affection perverse pour ses fesses... Ce n'était plus le dragon qu'il avait de trucider, mais son créateur ! Profondément énervé, Severus poursuivit néanmoins sa lecture. Il arriva à une partie que Hermione n'avait pas lu : le livre qu'elle avait consulté n'était qu'une simple compilation de potions, et n'avait pas reproduit tout l'historique de la potion et de ses effets... Severus lut en diagonale différents détails de la potion, jusqu'à ceci :

_« Cependant, l'utilisateur devra être particulièrement prudent. Il doit prendre garde à ce qu'il désire et souhaite, car cela aura une incidence majeure sur la créature magiquement créée. L'auteur de cet ouvrage décline toute responsabilité au cas où l'utilisateur de la potion finirait par disparaître. Il a été constaté – dans de rares cas – que le désir d'être proche de l'être aimé devient si fort, si prenant que la personne finit par s'incarner réellement dans l'animal. Et son corps disparaît. »_

Severus pâlit et continua à lire :

_« Auquel cas, une solution possible pour le sauver peut être de... »_

Severus lut ces derniers mots atterré. Non, il ne ferait pas ça. C'était hors de question !

Eloignant cette pensée de lui, il ferma brutalement le livre avant de récapituler ce qu'il savait désormais : il s'agissait de quelqu'un qui l'aimait – puisque Rary lui avait dit -, qui avait les yeux verts et dont le nom ou le prénom était proche de Rary...

_Oooooooh le sale gamin..._ Non, il devait se tromper forcément : Harry n'aurait jamais pu faire cette potion si compliquée. _Sauf si on l'y avait aidé._ Granger, évidemment !

Severus se força à raisonner logiquement pour tenter d'écarter ce que son coeur lui criait. Mais... il était à peu près certain qu'aucun professeur n'aurait utilisé une telle potion. Donc c'était un élève... Amoureux selon le livre. Désespérément amoureux pour prendre de tels risques, puisque la potion ne garantissait pas le résultat... Une petite phrase le heurta encore.

« Vous me plaisez »... Par Merlin ! Ce sale gamin était sérieux. Il le voulait. Lui. Il soupira, et posa le livre sur une table, essayant de remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées. Dans son coeur...

Si c'était vraiment Harry, cela expliquait que le dragon se heurte aux fenêtres et aux portes : il ne devait pas y voir très clair sans lunettes. Et d'ailleurs... Severus attrapa le dragon toujours niché dans son cou pour l'observer attentivement : oui elle était là. Une minuscule écaille d'argent à l'endroit de la cicatrice de Harry... Il ne pouvait plus le nier. Rary était Harry. Vraiment.

Tout à coup, il avait froid et il se sentait épuisé. Comme s'il avait longtemps combattu en vain, pour se retrouver aujourd'hui dans cette situation qui semblait lui interdire tout choix. Mais il éprouvait un curieux soulagement. Et il comprit qu'il n'en était pas surpris : Granger avait raison. Il le savait depuis longtemps, sans vouloir y croire. Cela dit... Oui cela dit... il se força à se rappeler.

_Il m'a brûlé les fesses. Il a essayé de me regarder sous la douche. Il DORT sur mes fesses ! Et à cause de lui, je suis la risée de tous les professeurs...! Sans compter les élèves ! Tout ça... Parce qu'il est amoureux de moi... amoureux..._

Severus ferma les yeux et refusa de se laisser émouvoir. Il refoula fermement cela au plus profond de lui. Pour ne pas succomber. Pas encore, car il ne savait pas s'il acceptait de perdre tout ce qui était devenu sa vie – si peu de choses pourtant - pour avoir cet amour... Tant à perdre pour quelque chose d'éphémère. Il secoua la tête et laissa sa colère remonter, ce qui était assez aisé avec tout ce que Rary lui avait fait subir depuis quelques semaines :

- Ce sale gamin... pervers !'", commença-t-il en écartant le fait qu'il s'agissait d'une potion dangereuse. Quand je vais lui mettre la main dessus..., se dit-il à haute voix. Oh oui !

Il se promettait la pire des vengeances. Avant d'avoir une sérieuse conversation avec Harry car il était évident que les choses ne pouvaient rester ainsi... Déclic. « Contacts physiques », avait précisé l'auteur. Son esprit de Serpentard comprit aussitôt quel bon usage il pourrait faire de cette précieuse information.

_Non_ ?

Si...

Noooon ?

... Si.

Si ?

Et peu à peu le sourire de Severus s'agrandit.

- Mais _j'ai_ la main dessus.

Le Serpentard en lui criait à la vengeance... Cela lui semblait plus préférable que de s'interroger plus avant de ce qu'il convenait de faire, car sa libido lui suggérait tout à coup des choses très intéressantes... Vraiment _très_ intéressantes.

Car après tout, il n'était pas _sûr_ que ce soit Harry, non ? Et puis... il avait envie. Parce que s'il devait faire ce que le livre préconisait, cela méritait... une compensation !

Oui, pour faire cela. Pour... Harry. Il soupira, une part de lui restant incertaine de ce qu'il devait faire. Rary prit son soupir pour de la tristesse – peut-être ne se trompait-il pas – et vint se blottir dans son cou en ronronnant.

OOOOooooOOOOoooo

Alors que Severus considérait gravement le petit dragon, Harry était en cours de Charmes, dernier cours de la journée. Il fronça les sourcils devant l'attitude étrange de Severus puis dit à Hermione :

- Severus me regarde bizarrement...

- Je te parie qu'il sait ce qu'est Rary, rétorqua Hermione avec un sourire avant de jeter un sort de cristallisation. Peut-être même qu'il sait que c'est toi, ajouta-t-elle en regardant le résultat d'un oeil critique.

La fleur devant elle s'était transformée en en cristal, mais les pétales ne semblaient pas très bien tenir. D'un autre sortilège, elle inversa le processus, pour n'obtenir qu'une fleur fanée. Elle grimaça, contrariée : sa fleur aurait du être intacte.

- Et maintenant ?", s'inquiéta Harry.

Hermione le regarda surprise :

- C'est à lui de faire son choix, répondit-elle comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence.

- Je ferais mieux d'aller le voir, n'est-ce pas , insista Harry.

- Tu connais Snape : il est tout à fait capable de mal prendre le fait que tu l'as espionné pendant des semaines, que tu as dormi... là où tu as dormi, dit-elle pudiquement, et j'en passe... J'espère pour toi qu'il n'est pas trop rancunier...

- Mouais..., fit Harry sans vouloir s'appesantir sur le sujet. Dis Hermione, le chat de Ron... tu n'as rien remarqué de bizarre , chuchota-t-il alors que Ron lançait en vain le sortilège de cristallisation.

- Pourquoi ?", demanda précipitamment la jeune fille.

- Je ne sais pas trop, une impression... Je trouve qu'il est... intelligent.

Hermione se mordit les lèvres, hésitant à tout dire : après tout, cela serait peut-être mieux vu que Harry était proche de la vérité :

- Comme Pattenrond, dit-elle cependant.

- Et quand as-tu été l'acheter ? Il n'y a pas eu de week-end à Pré-au-Lard depuis un moment ?

Hermione soupira : voilà pourquoi elle n'aimait guère les mensonges. Cela finissait toujours par se retourner contre elle.

- D'accord, murmura-t-elle. _Il_ est comme Rary...

- ... Je m'en doutais ! Cette sale bête m'a fait un clin d'oeil ce matin et puis... il sait ouvrir les portes ! Hermione, tu crois que c'est une bonne idée , lui reprocha-t-il.

- Ne me regardes pas comme ça ! C'était pour rendre service, comme pour Rary...

- Draco, n'est-ce pas ?", devina Harry. Comme il m'a rendu service pour le dragon, il t'a demandé de donner ce chat, pour...?

- Oui. Il s'agit de... Blaise, avoua-t-elle. Mais ce n'est pas le problème.

- Ron est hétéro, souleva Harry.

- Ce n'est pas le problème, répéta Hermione terriblement ennuyée.

- Et quel est le problème ?", fit Harry en essayant de cristalliser une orange.

- C'est un chat... un chat-garou, dit la jeune fille d'une toute petite voix.

- Un quoi ? demanda distraitement Harry.

Il venait de faire exploser son orange.

- Un chat-garou.

Harry la fixa, incrédule :

- Un _quoi_ ?

- Tu tiens vraiment à me faire répéter une troisième fois ? Ecoute je n'en sais pas plus ! Tu veux bien... faire attention à Ron quand la pleine lune arrivera ? Je n'ai pas eu le temps de vérifier mais je crois qu'elle est pour bientôt..., supplia-t-elle, ennuyée de ne savoir que faire.

- Hermione... Et qu'est-ce que je vais lui dire, moi ?", lui reprocha-t-il, affolé.

- Un peu moins de bavardage et un peu plus de pratique, je vous prie , fit sévèrement le Professeur Flitwick en s'approchant d'eux.

Les deux élèves cessèrent toutes conversations, et reprirent leurs exercices.

* * *

**Au prochain chapitre, Harry et Severus vont devoir s'expliquer et Ron faire face à un autre aspect du mignon petit chaton... enfin sauf erreur de découpage et lubie imprévue des personnages... une petite review ? Maintenant que je sais que vous êtes si nombreux à me lire, je tiens vraimentà remercier tous ceux et celles qui ont le temps de me laisser un petit mot. Ca fait chaud au coeur et en plus de me donner des idées, ça m'encourage à continuer!**

**Bisous à tous!**


	16. Se venger ou le sauver ?

**Disclaimer** :

Les personnages de Harry Potter ainsi que les « décors, mots et créatures » sont la propriété exclusive de J.K. Rowling. Il n'y a aucune intention de contre-façon ou de violation de ses droits d'auteur. Cette histoire est écrite pour le plaisir de l'écriture et ne rapportera aucun centime à son auteur.

Par contre, je peux revendiquer les « rouh » du dragon. Pas la race ( Opaloeil des Antipodes ) puisque pour respecter l'œuvre de Rowling, j'ai pioché dans son petit livre des Animaux Fantastiques.

Cette fanfic se déroule pendant la septième année de Harry à Poudlard.

**Avertissement** – Cette fic met en relation Harry et Severus sur un plan autre que celui professeur - élève… A savoir une relation **_homo_**, quoi ! En clair, si l'idée que Harry ait envie de sauter sur son professeur ou que ce bon vieux Severus fasse subir les pires outrages à Harry, vous dérange ou vous scandalise, ne continuez pas la lecture…

Ah et je précise pour ceux qui penserait que ma fic tomberait dans ce genre là : non, ce n'est absolument pas une histoire de zoophilie !

_Toujours pas et je lutte contre !_

_Si si ! Mais ça devient dur parce que le dragon n'est pas tout à fait d'accord…_

**Kikoooooooo ! Je m'excuse du loooooong retard, mais comme vous le savez, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour écrire. En plus je bloquais sur un truc qui clochait... et il m'a fallu 3h30 d'embouteillages il y a deux semaines pour trouver ce qui clochait. On s'occupe comme on peut quand on se trouve coincée en voiture... Bref comme le site interdit les réponses aux reviews, j'ai fait comme d'habitude : pour tous ceux n'ayant pas de compte, elles sont sur mon lj. Merci à Chaya, Loriane, Edge**,** Lulune, Tama, Vero, Lili**, **Mirliton !**

Le lien : melindra(.)livejournal(.)com(/)13994(.)html

**Comme toujours, virez les parenthèses et Bonne lecture !

* * *

**

**Chapitre 16 – Se venger ou le sauver ?**

Seul dans son bureau, Severus regarda Rary, encore hésitant. Incertain, il décida à poser la main sur le petit dragon. Et très doucement, il lui caressa le dos...

Harry sursauta brusquement et tomba par terre. La sensation très douce ne cessait pas, il avait l'impression que la main de Severus frôlait avec obstination sa colonne vertébrale. Sa peau nue à travers ses vêtements. _Oh bon sang..._

- Harry, ça va ? », s'inquiéta Hermione.

Et la caresse ne s'arrêtait pas. Elle reprenait encore et toujours... tendre et légère... presque cruelle. Le frisson de Harry perdurait, suivant le rythme de cette main taquine. Peu à peu c'était comme une brûlure qui l'envahissait lentement... Sûrement. Une chaleur délicieuse qui lui rappelait le troublant rêve qu'il avait partagé avec Severus.

- Oui, Hermione, ça va, répondit-il en se relevant.

Il essaya de faire abstraction de la sensation, après tout ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il ressentait cela. Mais quand la caresse se déplaça sur sa nuque, puis son cou, il n'en était plus très sûr. Les doigts faisaient des petits cercles, effleurant ses temps, ses joues, ses lèvres avec délicatesse.

Il allait mourir, oui. Mais dans d'horribles et délicieuses souffrances. Il y avait sûrement pire, en cherchant bien. Quoique...

- Il _sait_, dit-il à Hermione d'une voix étranglée.

- Et...?

- Il se venge.

- Comment ça, il se venge ? », répéta Hermione sans comprendre.

- Avec le seul moyen qu'il a à sa disposition... Le contact, fut la réponse pudique.

- Oh... », dit Hermione gênée, avant de poursuivre. Tu devrais peut-être aller lui parler...

Un souffle dans son cou empêchant Harry de répondre. Il aurait tout donné, vraiment tout pour que Severus agisse comme cela. Tout donné pour avoir ses mains sur lui, son souffle... Mais pas comme ça, pas ainsi en se servant du dragon ! Harry avait l'impression d'être trahi, de voir ses sentiments bafoués... Son coeur se serra, triste que Severus ait choisi ce moyen entre tous pour forcer à venir lui parler. Car cela ne pouvait être que de la vengeance... Il n'avait pas mérité cela.

- Je sais oui...

Un autre souffle dans l'oreille lui donna envie de suffoquer puis tout cessa, aussi soudainement que cela avait commencé.

_OOOoooOOOooo_

Severus s'écarta du petit dragon. Il aurait cru que Rary aurait ronronné sous ses caresses mais étrangement, cela n'avait pas été le cas. Le dragon le regardait pour la première fois avec une certaine défiance... ses yeux d'un bleu triste. Une couleur que Severus ne lui avait jamais vu.

Non, il ne pouvait _pas_ faire ça. Ce n'était qu'un dragon ! Et puis la leçon suffirait certainement. D'un autre côté... Pourquoi ne pas continuer, jusqu'à ce que Harry arrive pour qu'ils s'expliquent enfin sur cette aberration de la nature qu'était Rary ? Pourquoi ne pas céder à la vengeance... ? Ses mains hésitaient, le petit dragon le regardant toujours tristement. Ce sale gamin, oui ce...

Il secoua la tête : non... _ce jeune homme_. Comment le considérer autrement ? Ce jeune homme qui s'était imposé à lui. Avec maladresse. Sans doute parce que Severus ne lui avait pas laissé d'autre choix.

Pourtant, s'il voulait que Harry vienne le voir, il n'avait pas d'autre choix. Non ? Il se reprit en soupirant : non, ce n'était pas... honnête. Il secoua la tête pour poser Rary sur son lit. Car au fond c'était lui qui agissait comme un gamin. Lui qui avait empêché Harry de s'approcher de lui. Pire, qui l'avait rejeté quand le jeune homme avait malgré tout persisté...

Il n'avait pas réussi à lui faire comprendre qu'il ne devait pas... pas l'approcher. Severus savait qu'il détruisait tout ce qu'il touchait. Il n'était qu'un Mangemort, meurtrier... qui avait foutu sa vie en l'air. Comment accepter de faire pareil à Harry ? Comment lui faire cela alors qu'il avait subi tant d'épreuves...

Il ne put continuer, arrêtant de se mentir. La vérité pure et dure, était qu'il avait peur. Peur de ne savoir faire face à celui qui avait été prêt à tout risquer. Tout oser pour une seule et unique chose : le toucher et rester près de lui... ce qu'il ne pouvait accepter. Péniblement, il admit que cela méritait le respect. Même si Rary n'avait été qu'un voyeur pervers... _Très_ pervers.

L'idée de vengeance s'évanouit peu à peu pour laisser place à une certitude : il devait continuer à faire fuir Harry. Pour son bien puisqu'il risquait de disparaître. Il finirait par reprendre son dragon et tout rentrerait dans l'ordre.

Oui.

_OOOoooOOOooo_

Harry retomba de sa chaise, avec une brusque envie de pleurer. Car au delà des sensations, la douleur de son coeur allait s'accroissant. Comment pouvait-il lui faire autant de mal ? Comment osait-il bafouer tout ce que Harry avait fait ? Il sentit des larmes naître, alors qu'une digue cédait en lui, lui rappelant ses douleurs passées. Lui rappelant combien ça avait été douloureux de se rendre compte qu'il l'aimait. Lui et seulement lui. A tel point, oui, qu'il avait commencé à boire un peu. Harry savait bien qu'il ne supporterait pas de revenir en arrière, après tout ce qu'il s'était passé. Que son coeur se fermerait pour longtemps... Il ne pouvait pas laisser Severus faire ça.

- Monsieur Potter, si vous n'allez pas bien, je conseille d'aller à l'infirmerie. J'ai l'impression qu'il y a une maladie qui court : vous êtes deux à présenter les mêmes symptômes, fit le Professeur Flitwick légèrement agacé.

- Qui ça, Professeur ? », s'enquit aussitôt Ron.

Harry et Hermione lui jetèrent un drôle de regard. Il était bien curieux...

- Monsieur Zabini..., répondit le minuscule professeur. Vous êtes sûr de ne pas vouloir à aller à l'infirmerie , fit-il à Harry qui refusa d'un signe de tête. Bon alors reprenons, voulez-vous ? Le sortilège de cristallisation est un moyen idéal de conserver les choses organiques, tels que les plantes ou la nourriture... Il n'a aucun effet sur l'être humain et ne marche que de petites quantités, commença-t-il à énumérer.

Harry se concentra pour prendre des notes, quand tout à coup, avec une douceur pernicieuse, un doigt suivit à nouveau sa colonne vertébrale. Taquin, il s'envola aussitôt. Frôla son oreille, puis son cou. Comment au début avait-il pu penser que c'était génial ? Aujourd'hui c'était un supplice : il ne savait que trop bien que Severus le torturait pour se venger...

_OOOoooOOOooo_

Blaise était assis dans la Salle Commune des Serpentard, assis en tailleur et les yeux fermés en plein milieu de l'après midi. Draco l'avait rarement vu si concentré, et visiblement aussi déterminé...

- Je _sais_ que je vais regretter ma question mais... Blaise, _qu'est-ce que tu fous ? »_, lui demanda Draco après l'avoir observé quelques instants.

Il commençait à croire que tous ceux qui l'entourait devenaient dingues et auraient raison de sa santé mentale. Entre le dragon miniature et le chat-garou... Heureusement qu'il partait bientôt avec Hermione, qu'il allait fuir tout cela... pour peu de temps, certes, mais...

- J'essaie, fut la réponse laconique.

- De quoi ? », s'enquit Draco.

- De récupérer le chat. Et il ne veut rien savoir ! », soupira Blaise avec agacement. Je ne me pensais pas si têtu...

- Et pourquoi ? Tu ne crois pas que je me suis donné assez de mal pour que Weasley l'ait ? », protesta Draco qui ne comprenait plus rien à rien.

- C'est un chat-garou, expliqua Blaise.

- Je sais et alors ? Tu ne lui feras aucun mal, non ?

Blaise parut ennuyé. Même contrarié alors que son attitude d'ordinaire impassible ne laisser rien transparaître.

- Je ne sais pas... », avoua-t-il enfin.

Draco inspira à fond :

- Blaise, si...

Draco s'interrompit à temps : il ne pouvait pas menacer Blaise, lui dire que Hermione ne lui pardonnerait jamais s'il arrivait quoi que ce soit au rouquin.

- ...jamais il arrive quoi que ce soit à Weasley... Granger te tuera, acheva-t-il.

_Après lui, évidemment... Mais sans doute tenait-elle trop à lui pour faire quoique ce soit de permanent... Il fallait l'espérer._

Blaise lui jeta un coup d'oeil pensif. Avant de remonter la manche de sa chemise et lui montrer son bras gauche nu :

- Tu vois ça ?

Draco resta silencieux, circonspect.

- _Rien_ ne sera jamais tatoué à cet endroit, répondit Blaise. Donc je te signale que oui j'ai bien compris que Granger et toi sortiez vraiment ensemble et non pas, comme tu l'as dit à ta famille pour soutirer des informations sur Potter.

Draco hésita une fraction de seconde à nier pour en rejeter aussitôt l'idée.

- Crabbe, Goyle ? », demanda-t-il rapidement.

- Ont de vagues soupçons, voilà tout. Ils trouvent que tu pousses assez loin la crédibilité de ta couverture. Et crois-le ou non, ils t'_admirent_ pour ça... », révéla Blaise avec un certain écoeurement.

- Et... Pansy ? », insista Draco.

Blaise fit une grimace :

- C'est difficile de savoir ce qu'elle pense vraiment... Mais je suis sûr qu'elle a une idée derrière la tête.

Draco approuva :

- C'est aussi ce que je pense, murmura-t-il.

- J'imagine que maintenant tu te demandes si tu peux me faire confiance ? », reprit Blaise avec un léger sourire. Tu ne peux pas, asséna-t-il brutalement. La seule chose que tu peux croire... c'est que j'éprouve suffisamment de choses pour Weasley pour avoir voulu utiliser cette potion dangereuse...

- Alors c'est... sérieux ? », s'étonna Draco.

- Tout à fait. Tu ne veux pas m'aider à récupérer le chat ?

- Blaise... après ce que tu viens de me dire...

- Ecoute on reparlera plus tard... mais surtout fais attention pendant les vacances de Noël, conseilla Blaise.

Draco n'eut pas besoin de demander pourquoi.

- Bon maintenant, Maïs, fit Blaise d'un ton décidé.

- Quand est la pleine lune ?

- ... Demain soir, répondit le jeune Serpentard, les yeux fermés, cherchant en vain à convaincre son autre lui-même de quitter Ron.

Draco hésita puis finit par demander :

- Tu sais ce qui va se passer ? On a cherché mais on n'a pas trouvé un livre sur cette espèce. Le chat-garou est juste mentionné dans quelques ouvrages.

- C'est un animal très rare, concéda Blaise. Et je ne sais pas, justement. J'ai fait des recherches depuis que tu m'as averti mais... moi non plus, je n'ai rien trouvé...

- Tu ne sais pas, répéta Draco dans un soupir. Il peut aussi bien se transformer en tigre géant qu'en autre chose, si je comprends bien ?

Blaise ne se donna pas la peine de répondre cherchant toujours désespérément à rappeler Maïs.

- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, promit Draco en quittant la salle commune.

Lentement, toujours surpris par les révélations de Blaise : il avait toujours cru que celui-ci suivrait la ligne de conduite de sa famille. Et il découvrait aujourd'hui qu'il n'en était sans doute rien. Tant mieux. Il aimait bien Blaise et quitte à se retrouver au milieu des Gryffondors de l'Ordre du Phénix, il valait mieux avoir avec lui quelqu'un qui le comprendrait... en plus d'Hermione. Le futur ne semblait pas si noir après tout.

_OOOoooOOOooo_

Ce soir là, le plafond de la Salle à Manger dévoilait une magnifique nuit étoilé et froide. La lune presque pleine l'illuminait fièrement... La salle immense résonnait des conversations des élèves affamés et impatients lorsque Albus prit la parole :

- Je sais que vous avez hâte de manger, mais... Je vous rappelle, au cas _hautement_ improbable où vous l'auriez oublié, que les vacances de Noël commencent à la fin de la semaine. Je demande aux élèves qui restent à Poudlard pendant les fêtes ou du moins, pendant une partie des vacances, de bien vouloir se signaler à leur chef de maison, poursuivit-il. Enfin, suite à la recrudescence d'animaux offerts ces temps-ci, je vous demande de veiller au bien-être de vos petits compagnons et de les _respecter_...

Curieusement en disant cela Albus, regardait plus particulièrement Severus qui caressait d'une main nonchalante son petit dragon... jusqu'à ce qu'Albus prononce le mot « respecter » d'un ton tranchant : Severus sursauta et cessa toute caresse. Et Ron posa à regret son adorable chat par terre...

Et les deux élèves qui avaient un comportement bizarre depuis leur entrée dans la salle, - frissons et sursauts involontaires - purent enfin être tranquilles.

- Enfin pour les élèves qui ont des cadeaux de Noël à livrer par hiboux, poursuivit Albus, je vous demande de prendre vos dispositions rapidement. En effet, comme chaque année, les hiboux de Poudlard sont déjà débordés... Je vous souhaite un bon appétit, conclut-il en s'asseyant.

Une fois le repas commencé, Harry, Hermione et Ron demeurèrent silencieux, alors que d'ordinaire ils parlaient avec animation de la journée ou se chamaillaient. Non ce soir-là, ils restaient tous trois plongés dans ses pensées. Hermione s'inquiétait pour Ron, Harry réfléchissait à Severus, et Ron gratouillait à intervalles réguliers et avec application le menton du chaton qui au fond ne demandait que ça... et qui restait sourd aux appels désespérés de Blaise.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, Harry ? », finit par demander Hermione pour chasser son inquiétude.

Inutile de préciser à propos de qui ou de quoi. Harry n'avait plus qu'une seule préoccupation depuis qu'il savait que Severus avait deviné. Enfin, ça et le chaton de Ron.

- Je devrais aller le voir, répondit le jeune homme d'un ton calme. Ce soir par exemple.

Avec une pointe de tristesse. Il savait qu'il allait se faire rejeter, mais il devait y aller pour reprendre Rary et mettre fin au sortilège. Car il avait découvert avec une certaine angoisse qu'il avait vraiment beaucoup maigri... Il ne savait pas ce que cela signifiait mais ce n'était certainement pas une bonne chose.

- Et...? », insista Hermione.

Elle se sentait responsable de ce qui arrivait : sans elle, Harry n'aurait jamais utilisé cette potion. Sans elle, il ne serait pas encore plus malheureux qu'avant et... amaigri. Tout ça parce qu'elle avait voulu l'aider... !

- J'ai l'impression que ça ne servirait à rien, il est furieux contre moi. Peut-être vaut-il mieux que j'attende un peu, murmura Harry laconique.

Il mangeait lentement... Perdu dans son monde, perdu dans l'existence de Rary peut-être.

- De toute façon, demain matin, nous avons cours de potion... Tu pourrais lui parler après le cour... suivant son attitude, l'encouragea-t-elle.

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas. L'intuition d'Hermione lui hurlait qu'il se passait quelque chose de très grave. Elle avait déjà dans l'idée d'emmener Draco avec elle à la bibliothèque pour continuer les recherches, avant de tenter un ultime recours : supplier le Professeur Snape de faire quelque pour Harry. Elle grimaça à cette pensée déplaisante. Car tout était sa faute, à elle.

- 'Mione, intervint Ron, au fait quand est-ce que tu pars en vacances ?

- A la fin de la semaine : samedi matin, je pense. Je n'ai pas demandé à Draco, mais je pense qu'on va transplaner jusqu'aux Alpes... Je pense rentrer plus tôt, par contre : je serais là la seconde semaine pour passer le nouvel An avec vous deux. Et puis je veux continuer mes recherches pour Rary... », conclut-elle avec détermination.

Ron jeta un coup d'oeil à Harry et hocha la tête :

- Tu sais 'Mione, ne t'en veux pas pour Rary. Tu as voulu bien faire, essaya-t-il de la réconforter.

Hermione se sentit touchée en plein coeur : l'un de ses meilleurs amis s'inquiétait pour elle, et elle... elle lui offrait un animal magique. Et sans doute dangereux ! Elle eut une brusque envie de pleurer.

- Dis tu sais, Maïs... », commença-t-elle penaude.

Et décidée à avouer.

- Oui ? », fit Ron en posant ses couverts.

Pour mieux se remettre à embêter le chat malgré ce que venait de dire Dumbledore. Il avait découvert que Maïs était très chatouilleux... Et que cela avait de curieuses conséquences sur un élève de Serpentard...

A la table des Serpentards, un fracas retentit : un élève venait encore de casser quelque chose au milieu des rires des camarades.

- Il est... spécial, poursuivit la jeune fille en se forçant.

- Je sais 'Mione, fit Ron avec un grand sourire.

- Tu sais ? », demanda Hermione avec soulagement.

- Bien sûr qu'il est spécial, car c'est toi qui me l'a offert ! », conclut Ron avec enthousiasme.

Hermione renonça à continuer : jamais elle ne pourrait dire à Ron... lui dire qu'elle avait trompé sa confiance... Ron se tourna vers Harry :

- Au fait, dit-il, tu sais que tu as vraiment maigri ? Tu commences à flotter dans tes vêtements. Il faut vraiment que tu fasses quelque chose... N'importe quoi, et tu sais que nous te soutiendrons Harry. Toujours, promit le rouquin sans cesser de gratouiller Maïs.

Harry eut un pauvre sourire, songeant que pour une fois, ce n'était pas parce qu'il avait récupéré les vêtements de son cousin...

- Ne t'inquiète pas Ron. Je sais que j'ai maigri, mais je suis sûr que c'est à cause du chocolat que mange Rary, ça donne le même goût à tout ce que je mange. Mais ça ira mieux une fois qu'on mettra fin à ce sortilège... Hermione, tu sais comment faire, non ?

- Je vais trouver, le rassura-t-elle. Continue d'essayer de te « séparer » mentalement de Rary, conseilla-t-elle.

Mais au fond d'elle, son inquiétude venait d'augmenter d'un nouveau cran. Harry fit une légère grimace : il ne sentait pas prêt à renoncer à être avec Severus. Pas avant... Oui pas avant d'avoir eu une explication avec lui.

Par dessus les tables qui les séparaient, il jeta un coup d'oeil à son professeur qui lui répondit par un sourire froid. Visiblement, Severus n'avait pas encore abandonné son idée de vengeance : il effleura du bout des doigts la gorge du petit dragon. Harry sursauta légèrement et détourna le regard... loin de penser que Severus voulait désormais le faire fuir.

- C'est difficile à faire, Hermione...

- Ecoute, donne-toi au moins une nuit pour savoir quoi lui dire. Il sera peut-être moins fâché demain matin. En plus tu es épuisé...

- Tu as sans doute raison... », approuva Harry.

Une fois le repas achevé, le jeune homme prit lentement la direction de la Maison des Gryffondor, alors que Hermione se précipitait à la table des Serpentard. Elle ignora le regard perçant de Pansy et attrapa Draco par le bras :

- Draco, viens avec moi à la bibliothèque. On a des recherches à faire, tu te souviens ?

Et elle le traîna de force avant qu'il ait le temps de protester.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? », demanda-t-il une fois en dehors de la Salle à Manger.

Hermione le lâcha pour le regarder droit dans les yeux :

- Je _sais_ qu'il a quelque chose qui cloche avec le dragon. Tu dois savoir s'il y a un autre bouquin sur cette potion qui indique ses effets. Ses effets _secondaires_ surtout, insista-t-elle.

Draco fronça les sourcils, essayant de se rappeler :

- Il ne me semble pas... D'un autre côté, la bibliothèque est loin d'être exhaustive en matière de potions, tu sais...

- Alors il faut l'annuler le sortilège.

- Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit possible !

- Comment ça pas possible, on doit pouvoir annuler un sort... », s'étonna-t-elle.

- Là ce n'était pas indiqué. Normalement une potion comme celle-ci finit toujours par cesser d'agir. Ou alors, il faut une potion d'antidote. Et le livre ne précisait pas qu'un antidote était nécessaire. J'ai donc supposé que la potion finit par cesser d'agir... », essaya de l'apaiser Draco.

- Il y a forcément une solution ! », commença à s'affoler Hermione.

- Calme-toi Hermione, on va trouver, la rassura Draco.

Inutile de la bouleverser davantage en lui disant qu'à sa connaissance, il n'y en avait pas. Car tout semblait dépendre de la volonté de l'auteur de l'animal. Or si Potter ne souhaitait pas que Rary disparaisse, cela ne risquait pas d'arriver. Draco le comprenait d'une certaine façon : s'il éprouvait la même chose que lui pour Hermione... la simple idée d'être séparée d'elle à jamais était insupportable.

Entre temps, ils étaient parvenus à la Bibliothèque. Madame Pince eut un bref sourire crispé à leur entrée : elle était obligée d'attendre que les derniers élèves aient quitté la Bibliothèque pour la fermer. Et elle ne pouvait mettre à la porte deux Préfets. Elle allait encore passer la soirée à attendre qu'ils aient fini...

- Par contre, reprit-il plus lentement, Hermione, il faut que je te dise quelque chose...

- Quoi ? », fit-elle en parcourant fébrilement les rayons.

- Blaise sait que pour nous deux... Que nous sortons vraiment ensemble.

Hermione s'arrêta net :

- Draco, nous sortons ensemble depuis des mois. C'est normal qu'ils se doutent de quelque chose. Je suis même étonnée que tu n'aies pas eu des questions avant... Enfin, tu ne leur a pas parlé du voyage, n'est ce pas ?

- Non, bien sûr que non ! », protesta-t-il un peu vexé. Hermione, ma _vie_ est en jeu : nous avions convenu de faire ainsi pour que je puisse espionner pour l'Ordre. Mais j'ai l'impression que les choses se précisent et que je ne vais pas tarder à me retrouver à jurer fidélité à... _lui_.

Hermione cessa toute ses recherches pour se concentrer sur ce qui était important : celui qu'elle aimait de tout son coeur. Elle regarda gravement Draco :

- Voldemort, dit à sa place la jeune fille.

- Oui.

- Je savais que ce moment viendrait, Draco. Je sais aussi qu'à un moment que personne ne le croira si tu ne fais pas cela. On en a déjà parlé... Tu risques ta vie en ne le faisant pas.

Le jeune homme l'attira à lui pour la serrer fort dans ses bras :

- Je risque aussi ma vie en le faisant. Plus même, je peux mettre en péril l'Ordre et surtout... _toi_, murmura-t-il dans un souffle.

- Tu ne sais pas s'il lit vraiment dans les pensées. Tu m'as dit que Snape t'avait entraîné pour être un bon Occlumens...

Elle laissa sa question en suspens.

- Il ne sait pas si ça suffira, Hermione, fit-il en avouant sa plus profonde angoisse. Il ne sait pas.

Hermione expira lentement, pour chasser le tremblement qui s'était saisie d'elle :

- Donc quand tu vas y aller, tu ne sais pas...

- Si je reviendrais oui.

Le silence retomba entre eux. S'éternisa alors que Hermione cherchait à se convaincre que le coeur de Draco qu'elle sentait sous ses doigts battrait encore longtemps.

- Je suis contente qu'on parte samedi matin, fit-elle enfin.

- Moi aussi, répondit-il en lui caressant les cheveux.

Avant de l'embrasser... Un raclement de gorge interrompit leur baiser :

- Vous deux, _dehors_, ordonna Madame Pince d'un ton ferme.

Pour une fois qu'elle les surprenait à faire autre chose que lire... surtout ce soir, où elle comptait passer la soirée avec Argus...

- Mais... », protesta Hermione les joues brûlantes et gênée, on a des recherches...

- C'est ce que je vois, ironisa la bibliothécaire. Dehors ! », fit-elle d'un ton sec.

Hermione et Draco sortirent lentement de la Bibliothèque. Une fois dans le couloir, Draco se décida à soulever un autre sujet d'inquiétude :

- Dis, tu as vu que la pleine lune est pour demain soir ?

- Oui, je sais, soupira Hermione. Je vais essayer d'enlever Maïs à Ron pour le rendre à Blaise demain matin...

- Je te déconseille de faire ça... », lui conseilla Draco. Blaise a passé une partie de son après-midi à essayer de convaincre Maïs de quitter Weasley et d'après ce que j'ai compris... son autre lui-même lui a dit d'aller se faire voir... Je pense que Maïs ne se laissera pas faire.

Hermione s'arrêta net :

- Tu veux dire que non seulement, je ne peux rien pour toi, ni pour Harry et même pas pour Ron ?

- Chut Mione... Tout ira bien... Pour moi comme pour Potter. Et puis Blaise ne fera jamais de mal à Weasley. Il a des sentiments pour lui, alors...

Et il essuya une larme qui avait échappé à Hermione.

- Tu as raison, se reprit la jeune fille. On va trouvé une solution.

- Voilà la Hermione que je préfère..., lui fit Draco avec un sourire. Pour le moment... pense que nous allons partir tous les deux samedi. Les autres problèmes nous rattraperont bien assez tôt, non ?

Hermione approuva d'un signe de tête. Bien décidée évidemment à essayer de séparer Ron de Maïs.

_OOOoooOOOooo_

Il était tard, très tard, la lune presque pleine se levait. Hermione montait les escaliers des dortoirs des garçons à pas de loup. Elle entra dans le dortoir que Ron partageait avec Harry, Seamus, Dean et Neville. Plusieurs ronflements l'accueillirent.

Toutes les alcôves étaient closes, les rideaux tirés avec soin. La jeune fille s'approchait sans hésiter du lit de Ron et entrouvrit les rideaux.

Un rayon de lune filtra dans l'alcôve et Hermione vit que Maïs s'était blotti contre le torse de Ron. Près de son coeur, comme pour être rassuré. Chaque soir Ron le laissait derrière la porte du dortoir et chaque nuit, le chat réussissait à ouvrir la porte pour se glisser près de lui. Maintenant Hermione comprenait pourquoi son poil fauve était si dense... anormal pour un simple chaton, et normal pour un chat-garou. Elle tendit une main tremblante vers le chat qui entrouvrit ses yeux gris-vert. Il feula doucement, attentif à ne pas réveiller Ron... pour mieux se blottir contre le jeune homme. C'était comme si la petite bête mettait au défi Hermione d'arriver à l'enlever à son maître sans réveiller celui-ci. Parce que si elle le réveillait, elle devrait lui expliquer... _tout_ lui expliquer.

- Allez, chuchota Hermione, tu ne veux pas qu'il arrive quelque chose à Ron, non ? La pleine lune est demain soir et...

Une main se posa doucement sur son épaule :

- Laisse tomber, Hermione, murmura Harry en étouffant un bâillement. J'ai essayé toute la soirée. Comme il connaît le mot de passe, la Grosse Dame l'a laissé entrer dans la Tour. J'ai même fermé la porte du dortoir à clef, mais il miaulait horriblement empêchant tout le monde de dormir... En plus Ron ne comprenait pas pourquoi je faisais tout ça. Donc, voilà... j'ai laissé tomber.

Hermione laissa retomber les rideaux du lit de Ron. Elle se tourna vers Harry qui la raccompagna vers la porte du dortoir :

- Alors je serais là demain soir, fit-elle sur le même ton. Dès la pleine lune se lèvera.

- Le mieux, c'est que Blaise soit là aussi, non , suggéra le jeune homme.

Hermione approuva d'un signe de tête :

- Je demanderai à Draco de le faire attendre près de l'entrée de la Tour...

- Alors arrête de t'inquiéter, 'Mione.

- Mais...

- Non, j'ai voulu Rary, de la même façon que Blaise a voulu Maïs. Pour être honnête, je pense que Ron a des doutes, avoua Harry. Et s'il doit en vouloir à quelqu'un ce sera à Blaise et non à la personne qui lui a « offert » Maïs. Comme Severus n'en veut pas à Malfoy, mais bien à moi... Tu comprends ?

- ... Je crois... Je m'en veux quand même, soupira-t-elle. Et toi, tu ne dors pas ? », fit-elle pour changer de sujet.

Ils étaient tous les deux devant la porte, parlant toujours à voix basse.

- Non je n'y arrive pas. _Il_ m'a attendu toute la soirée. J'irais demain et je...

Il s'interrompit, incapable d'achever.

- Tu crains sa réaction ?

- Oui.

Hermione eut un geste surprenant : elle s'approcha pour donner un léger baiser sur la joue de Harry :

- Il ne faut pas : je l'ai vu avec Rary. Je l'ai vu avec toi. Il est en colère, oui, mais... parce qu'il doit lutter contre lui pour toi. Avec tout ce que tu m'as raconté, je pense Harry, que c'est la seule explication : il a peur de gâcher ta vie. Il t'aime assez pour souhaiter ce qu'il pense être le mieux pour toi.

- Même si ça inclut de nous rendre malheureux tous les deux ?

- Certaines personnes sont comme ça Harry. Bonne nuit...

Et la porte du dortoir se ferma sur elle. Harry retourna se coucher, tout en sachant cela vain. Et Ron ferma les yeux, ses doutes confirmés. Indécis, il donna une légère caresse à l'animal toujours blotti contre lui.

OOOoooOOOooo

Le lendemain matin, Harry se leva toujours fatigué... mais résolu : il devait parler à Severus le jour même. Traîner davantage ne servirait à rien.

Il était encore tôt et le soleil d'hiver dormait encore. Harry se décida à aller marcher dans la cour. Espérant que l'air frais et vif du matin le réveillerait davantage... espérant peut-être aussi y trouver la force d'y abandonner ses espoirs.

La cour intérieur du château était recouverte de neige immaculée, paraissant presque luminescente dans la nuit. Quelques flocons d'aspect duveteux se mirent à tomber alors qu'il cheminait à pas lents dans le froid, plongé dans ses pensées. Acharner à éliminer les « et si » devenus vains... sans pouvoir y parvenir.

- Je vous ai attendu hier soir, Monsieur Potter... », fit une voix derrière lui.

Harry se retourna lentement pour voir le sévère professeur à la robe noire parsemée de flocons blancs... Le petit dragon frigorifié était blotti contre Severus à même sa peau chaude. Harry ne sentait pas vraiment le froid.

- Je sais oui.

- Je crois qu'il serait temps que nous parlions. De vous. De vos folies.

- Non, soupira Harry. Je me suis dit que vous n'étiez pas prêt à m'écouter. Vous allez... ah... vous allez faire comme les autres fois. Me repousser pour ce que vous pensez être les meilleures raison du monde.

- Parce que vous croyez que j'ai un autre choix ? », objecta Severus qui s'était rapproché.

- Oui : il vous suffit de prendre ma main..., fit doucement Harry. Mais à bon quoi en parler...

Son regard si vert semblait d'ébène dans la nuit. Au loin, le soleil amorçait son réveil, sa lueur commençant à rendre sa couleur à toutes choses.

- Vous êtes supposé tuer le Seigneur des Ténèbres...

- Et vous m'aider, répliqua Harry.

- Parce que vous croyez que je peux lui cacher quelque chose ? Parce que vous croyez que je veux être avec un homme aussi jeune que vous ? Parce que vous croyez que ça me _plait_ de me battre contre ma raison et les préjugés de chacun ? », lâcha Severus un semblant de passion dans la voix.

- Vous êtes un espion, un occlumens, raisonna Harry. Vous savez _cacher_ vos pensées. Alors peut-être...

Etrange ce que le jeune homme pouvait avoir l'air triste en disant cela. Comme une réalité amère qu'il ne pouvait contourner.

- Vous ne savez pas... ce que c'est d'être aimé. C'est quelque chose qui vous rend... ivre, vous submerge. Ce serait si difficile à cacher... », avoua Severus d'une voix basse.

Il secoua la tête, réprimant cette émotion qu'il ne pouvait accepter. Un silence succéda à ses paroles.

- Allons petit déjeuner, Monsieur Potter, fit-il se forçant à être sage.

A mettre fin à cette discussion qu'il avait tant voulu, pourtant. Mais qui amenait des souffrances, des regrets devant lesquels il se découvrait une fois de plus démuni...

- Non répondez-moi...

- Vous avez dix sept ans. J'en ai plus... _beaucoup_ plus. Trop. Faites le calcul...

- Mais est-ce que... vous m'aimez ? », osa-t-il dans un souffle.

- Si tel est le cas, alors j'en suis damné, dit-il sans démentir.

Simplement.

Harry eut l'impression qu'un coup venait d'être porté à son coeur et le souffle lui manqua un instant. Le petit dragon gronda étrangement et s'envola pour s'entourer autour du cou du jeune homme. Le tableau avait quelque chose d'étrange, de dérangeant. Les rayons du soleil lui montrèrent deux paires d'yeux à la couleur verte cruellement identique qui le fixaient en silence. Si Severus avait eu encore le moindre doute, il venait de disparaître...

Harry effleura du bout des doigts son dragon, l'ayant enfin récupéré... et sachant que cela ne durerait pas. Il avait l'intuition qu'il avait plus fait souffrir Severus qu'il ne l'avait rapproché de lui. On ne pouvait pas forcer quelqu'un à venir vers vous, voilà tout. C'était un fantasme, un rêve qui ne resterait jamais que cela.

- Moi aussi, murmura enfin Harry. Et je ne savais pas que c'était si difficile...

Severus battit plus rapidement les yeux, peut-être pour chasser une larme. Ou bien était-ce le froid...

Un souffle de vent souleva de la neige, en d'étranges spirales qui retombèrent. Tout était encore si calme...

- Gardez votre dragon, Monsieur Potter, cela vaut mieux, finit-il par dire.

- Ca ne dépend pas de moi... Il veut être avec vous, puisque moi je ne peux l'être, avoua Harry désarmant de sincérité.

Severus hocha la tête, ses craintes confirmées. S'il ne faisait rien, Harry allait disparaître. Et s'il faisait quelque chose, s'il l'aidait... ce serait pour les lier plus sûrement qu'aucun lien sur cette terre. Il se connaissait assez pour savoir que ce serait définitif. Il soupira et s'éloigna seul, ressentant tout à coup cruellement l'absence du petit dragon.

Resté seul Harry ne bougea pas pendant un moment, comme devenu insensible au froid. Puis lentement, il rentra pour rejoindre ses amis pour le petit déjeuner, avant le premier cours de la matinée : cours de potion... Tout était redevenu comme avant : ce désespoir qui l'étreignait avant chaque cours de potion.

Oui comme avant si on exceptait le petit dragon dans son cou.

* * *

**Oui je sais, même 11 pages, c'est trop court, non ? Alors le chapitre 17 est le chapitre clef, celui où il va se passer plein de trucs... Notamment pour Maïs et aussi pour le moyen de sauver Harry... Je vous donne le dernier mot du chapitre 17 que je n'ai toujours pas écrit : « Severus ».**

**Non je ne suis pas sadique. Ce n'est qu'une rumeur strictement infondée... Une petite review pour faire valoir votre droit à : 1/ la suite 2/ la protection de Rary 3/ la protection de Harry 4/ celle de Ron 5/ au choix... ! Bisous !**


	17. Révélations au clair de la plein lune

**Disclaimer** :

Les personnages de Harry Potter ainsi que les « décors, mots et créatures » sont la propriété exclusive de J.K. Rowling. Il n'y a aucune intention de contre-façon ou de violation de ses droits d'auteur. Cette histoire est écrite pour le plaisir de l'écriture et ne rapportera aucun centime à son auteur.

Par contre, je peux revendiquer les « rouh » du dragon. Pas la race ( Opaloeil des Antipodes ) puisque pour respecter l'œuvre de Rowling, j'ai pioché dans son petit livre des Animaux Fantastiques. Cette fanfic se déroule pendant la septième année de Harry à Poudlard.

**Avertissement** – Cette fic met en relation Harry et Severus sur un plan autre que celui professeur - élève… A savoir une relation **_homo_**, quoi ! En clair, si l'idée que Harry ait envie de sauter sur son professeur ou que ce bon vieux Severus fasse subir les pires outrages à Harry, vous dérange ou vous scandalise, ne continuez pas la lecture…

Ah et je précise pour ceux qui penserait que ma fic tomberait dans ce genre là : non, ce n'est absolument pas une histoire de zoophilie ! _Toujours pas et je lutte contre !! __Si si ! Mais ça devient dur parce que le dragon n'est pas tout à fait d'accord…_

**Je sais que vous attendiez tous ce chapitre avec impatience. Je sais également que vous pensez savoir ce que Severus doit faire pour sauver Harry et que vous vous attendez à un beau lemon. !** **Ce chapitre fait le double de ce que je postais avant, histoire de me faire pardonner de mon retard... Donc... bonne lecture !**

**J'ai répondu à toutes les reviews des lecteurs ayant un compte via le site. Les réponses pour les reviewers anonymes (Jenni944, Lili, Popov, Miya, Adharas, Lilly Margot, l'ange gardien, Paradise, Haty74) sont là : Melindra(.)livejournal(.)com(/)17696(.)html**

**Et un grand MERCI à Ishtar205 qui a corrigé ce chapitre !!**

Resté seul Harry ne bougea pas pendant un moment, comme devenu insensible au froid. Puis lentement, il rentra pour rejoindre ses amis pour le petit-déjeuner, avant le premier cours de la matinée : cours de potion... Tout était redevenu comme avant : ce désespoir qui l'étreignait avant chaque cours de potion.

Oui comme avant, si on exceptait le petit dragon doré dans son cou.

**Chapitre 17 – Révélations au clair de la pleine lune.**

**1**

Un murmure étonné accueillit Harry lorsqu'il entra dans la Grande salle. Comment pouvait-il en être autrement alors qu'un éclat d'or bien connu se nichait désormais dans le cou du jeune homme ? Oui, le petit dragon d'or, le fidèle compagnon du professeur Snape depuis quelques semaines, se trouvait désormais loin de son maître adoré... Les élèves de Serpentard fronçaient les sourcils, mécontents : que s'était-il passé entre Potter et Snape, pour que celui-ci lui cède son dragon ?

- Ca va, Harry ?, fit Hermione avec inquiétude.

Certes, Harry avait récupéré Rary, mais l'expression de son visage criait qu'il aurait préféré que ce ne fût pas le cas. La présence du petit dragon n'indiquait que trop clairement que certes Harry avait pu parler avec Severus, mais en vain. Hermione devina sans peine que ce nouvel échec le démoralisait durement...

Harry s'assit sans prendre la peine de lui répondre, absorbé par les propos amers de Severus. Dans le même temps, Ron touillait tristement son café - lui qui n'en prenait jamais. Il semblait soucieux, or Ronald Weasley n'était _jamais_ soucieux... La journée débutait de façon bizarre. C'était comme si le monde entier avait tourné sur son axe de quelques degrés pendant la nuit, et c'était extrêmement inconfortable pour Hermione.

- Harry !, insista-t-elle.

- Oui, ça va, soupira le jeune homme.

Sur le ton de « je-suis-malheureux-c'est-pourtant-visible-alors-foutez-moi-la-paix ». Ce qui était étrange car Ron avait salué la jeune fille ce matin sur un ton similaire... Hermione se dit que c'était sûrement à cause du temps : le ciel était triste et nuageux, un véritable appel à la mélancolie. D'ailleurs, tout le monde semblait d'humeur grise ces temps-ci. Pourtant, Hermione avait l'étrange pressentiment que la journée allait être longue. Et même éprouvante, notamment parce que la pleine lune se lèverait en début de soirée... Elle choisit de laisser retomber le silence, plutôt que d'exprimer toutes ses angoisses : non seulement Harry avait l'air d'être ailleurs mais en plus Ron mangeait du bout des lèvres.

Elle soupira. Pour un peu, elle allait céder à la morosité ambiante. Une seule chose l'en empêchait : la vision de Draco sur des skis. Elle réprima difficilement un sourire amusé à cette pensée. Car Hermione lui avait posé la question : le fier Serpentard qui s'efforçait d'exceller en tout comme elle, ne savait pas skier...

**2**

Harry avait péniblement avalé son petit-déjeuner et marchait à pas lents dans les couloirs. Il suivait docilement ses amis vers les cachots, vers le fatidique cours de potions. Il s'installa à son pupitre sous le regard sombre, presque triste de Severus. Bien plus noir d'habitude, en tout cas. Harry éprouvait la même chose, en même temps qu'une profonde colère. Elle était née petit à petit, augmentant à chaque rejet de Severus. A chacune des blessures qui en avait résulté, au rythme amer des déceptions qui avaient suivi... Alors Harry affronta ce regard qui ne l'impressionnait plus depuis longtemps, et ce défi silencieux se traduisit très clairement : Rary alla de lui-même se remettre dans le cou de Severus, sous le chuchotement amusé de quelques élèves. Les murmures se firent plus nombreux quand Severus accueillit son petit compagnon par une brève caresse. Certains même jetèrent même quelques regards suspicieux à Harry : avait-il essayé d'amadouer le petit animal ? Car personne ou presque ne connaissait la réelle nature du dragon.

Mais Severus leur indiqua la potion à préparer d'un ton sec qui stoppa net les spéculations.

- Harry, tu l'avais récupéré, protesta Hermione dans un murmure. Il faut...

- Je n'ai pas envie qu'il disparaisse, la coupa doucement Harry.

- Harry...

- Pas encore, ajouta le jeune homme avant de commencer sa potion sans aucun entrain.

Severus arpentait le cachot, surveillant les préparations des élèves. Cependant plus soucieux que jamais, il observait également le jeune homme du coin de l'oeil. Chaque élève était concentré sur la potion à réaliser, aussi personne ne se rendit compte que Severus resta un moment immobile, comme s'il hésitait.

- Potter, venez avec moi, se décida-t-il d'un ton âpre. Tout de suite.

Sa voix était si rude que beaucoup d'élèves sursautèrent. Mais Severus avait déjà ouvert la porte menant vers ses appartements.

- Vous, tous continuez, ordonna-t-il. En silence, compris ?

Il referma la porte sur eux, puis considéra Harry en silence : il lui était impossible de réprimer son inquiétude pour lui.

- Quoi encore ?, soupira Harry.

Severus lui désigna le canapé, d'un geste d'invite. Il déplia le plaid qui s'y trouvait pour le lui tendre :

- Dormez, vous êtes épuisé.

- Mais...

- Un mot de plus et vous perdrez vingt points, l'interrompit Severus avec douceur.

Puis sans rien ajouter, il retourna dans le cachot où les élèves poursuivaient leurs potions. La porte se referma doucement sur lui.

Rary était resté avec Harry. Et sans gêne aucune, il alla ouvrir la porte de la chambre avec une agilité qui trahissait une longue habitude... Il voleta tranquillement jusqu'au lit et s'en appropria d'office un des oreillers. Le petit dragon se tourna et se retourna, jusqu'à se blottir confortablement dessus, puis il entreprit de dormir après un soupir de béatitude...

Harry sourit devant la nonchalance de son double, avant de suivre son exemple : après tout, pourquoi ne pas profiter de cette occasion ? Il se déchaussa et posa ses lunettes sur la table de chevet avant de se blottir dans les draps... L'odeur de Severus l'envahit, la douceur de ses draps... tout cela enfin pour de vrai. Dormir enfin près de lui ou presque, en tout cas plus près de lui que jamais... Il soupira, détendu pour la première fois depuis des semaines.

Il avait l'impression qu'à ce stade, plus rien ne comptait : il avait passé la nuit précédente à se demander ce qu'il pouvait encore faire pour convaincre Severus. Et aujourd'hui, il était si épuisé qu'il comprit qu'il était arrivé au point où il ne pourrait bientôt plus en supporter davantage. Harry enfouit son visage pour l'oreiller pour réprimer ses larmes. Peu à peu son souffle se fit plus profond et il s'endormit...

Quelques mètres plus loin, Severus se mit au travail devant ses élèves. Il ne voulait pas voir Potter disparaître, oh non. Il l'aimait trop pour ça, voilà le dernier aveu. _L'ultime_ aveu. Par contre, se jura-t-il, Albus allait payer. Il ne savait pas pourquoi exactement, mais ce serait comme ça !

Il articula une formule magique de son invention pour hâter la maturation de la potion. Ses pensées dérivèrent au rythme des ingrédients qu'il jetait avec une feinte nonchalance dans le chaudron...

Il avait eu un coup au coeur quand il avait compris : Harry était prêt à devenir Rary parce que ce dernier était toujours avec lui. Quelle sorte d'amour ressentait le jeune homme ? Voilà ce qu'il avait ardemment désiré savoir. Et il venait de découvrir une réponse étonnante : Harry préférait disparaître plutôt que de ne plus être avec lui... Cette découverte le bouleversait comme jamais.

Lorsque Hermione le vit commencer sa potion, elle l'observa avec curiosité : le sévère professeur ne réalisait jamais de potion pendant les cours. Puis la jeune fille sursauta en reconnaissant la potion, avant de devenir très pâle. Hésitante, elle se décida à aller le trouver :

- Pourquoi... _cette_ potion ?, osa-t-elle demander.

Il la fustigea de son regard noir un bref instant, avant de revenir scruter avec attention sa potion :

- Vingt points en moins pour avoir quitté votre place.

- Mais...

- Et encore dix en moins.

La jeune fille ne bougea pas, le fixant de ses yeux noisette en silence : Harry était plus important que tous les points qu'elle pouvait perdre. Severus finit donc par lui dire, très bas :

- Quand on fait une potion, Miss Granger, la règle de base est de toujours prévoir l'antidote pour faire disparaître ses effets. Pour cette erreur élémentaire, vous ne serez jamais un maître de potion...

- Cette potion permet de...?

- Oui, Miss Granger, de l'aider puisque vous en avez été incapable au fil des semaines.

La jeune fille blêmit encore et retint ces larmes face à l'accusation cruelle mais... vraie.

- J'ai cherché mais je n'ai rien trouvé, tenta-t-elle d'expliquer pourtant. Draco m'a expliqué qu'il n'y avait pas sans doute pas d'autre antidote que la volonté de son utilisateur et puis... je pense que vous êtes le seul à pouvoir l'aider.

Severus ne daigna pas répondre.

- J'ai raison n'est-ce pas ? Alors ne vous vengez pas sur moi, insista-t-elle bravement.

- Pourquoi avoir eu l'idée de cette potion ?, demanda Severus toujours à voix basse.

- Parce qu'il se détruisait à petit feu pour vous, lui dit-elle en toute franchise. Et j'avais le moyen de lui offrir _une_ chance. C'est mon meilleur ami, j'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour qu'il aille mieux, vous comprenez. _N'importe quoi_ !

Elle continua à affronter son regard. Et, fait rarissime, Severus détourna les yeux. Ou bien peut-être était-ce pour surveiller sa potion. Sans attendre une quelconque réponse, Hermione retourna lentement s'asseoir. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle ne réussit pas à finir la potion du cours, l'esprit trop distrait. Ce que Severus faisait impliquait trop de choses, oui bien trop...

Le cours terminé et les élèves partis, Severus mit tranquillement sa potion à chauffer avant de retourner dans son appartement pour réveiller Harry.

Lorsqu'il entra dans son salon, ce fut pour découvrir que Harry ne dormait pas dans le canapé, non. Il comprit où était le jeune homme lorsqu'il se rendit compte que la porte de sa chambre était entrouverte. Il l'ouvrit complètement pour découvrir que Harry avait fait la même chose que Rary : il dormait dans son lit. Chacun d'eux avait accaparé un oreiller et dormait paisiblement, en une étrange et parfaite symbiose. Il y avait quelque chose de touchant dans ce tableau. Quelque chose, réalisa Severus, à chérir et garder pour toujours... Il eut un bref pincement au coeur en le concevant enfin.

Le jeune homme semblait si... apaisé, heureux même, dans son sommeil. Il avait une main tendue comme s'il cherchait sa présence dans les brumes du sommeil et de l'autre, il tenait serré contre son coeur le peignoir de Severus. Bien sûr c'était pathétique de sa part, pourtant Severus ne le pensait pas. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que c'était la première fois que quelqu'un se battait autant pour lui. La première fois aussi qu'on lui piquait son peignoir pour dormir...

- Monsieur... Harry, soupira Severus, en savourant ce prénom ses lèvres. Harry, insista-t-il plus fort.

Rary ouvrit le premier les yeux suivi de près par son alter ego. Severus eut la troublante impression de voir en double la même personne, sous deux facettes, chacune aussi attachante que l'autre. Il ne le méritait pas - Merlin savait bien que non - mais Harry pensait que si, avec une obstination féroce qui forçait le respect.

- Professeur...?, balbutia Harry encore endormi.

- Le cours est fini... vous devez y aller avant que mes autres élèves n'arrivent, fit Severus avec douceur.

Le jeune homme remit ses lunettes qu'il avait posées sur la table de nuit.

- Mais... Il faut qu'on parle..., commença-t-il.

- Nous discuterons ce soir, je vous attendrai, soupira Severus. Comme hier. Venez avec votre cape, qu'on ne vous voit pas...

Son visage trahissait une telle résignation que Harry répondit aussitôt :

- Pas si c'est une corvée pour vous, grommela-t-il en se levant.

Il vacilla car il s'était redressé trop vite. Severus, tout proche, le retint pour le serrer brièvement contre lui : il respira son parfum avec délice pour le laisser partir ensuite.

- Vous ne serez jamais une corvée... Harry, ajouta-t-il dans un murmure. Mais il y a des choses dont nous devons discuter, que vous... tu dois comprendre... Accepter...

Et sans pouvoir se retenir, il l'attira à lui et déposa un simple baiser sur les lèvres du jeune homme. Harry le retint pour lui donner un véritable baiser, déterminé à prendre tout ce qui pouvait être réel dans son désespoir actuel. Ce qui était réel, c'était la chaleur du corps de Severus contre le sien, ses mains posées sur lui, et surtout... cette langue qui jouait avec la sienne. Car Severus répondait à son baiser avec la même passion. Harry se demanda un instant s'il rêvait. Et lorsque Severus posa ses mains pour encadrer son visage avec respect, que ses yeux noirs le contemplaient non plus avec colère, mais avec tendresse, Harry sut que quelque chose avait changé : Severus acceptait ses sentiments, et mieux, il semblait les partager...

- Les élèves... vous... tu dois y aller..., dit-il le souffle un peu court.

Harry hocha la tête et dit simplement :

- Ce soir, alors.

Il quitta la pièce, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Derrière lui, Rary se remit dans le cou de Severus en ronronnant. Severus le caressa doucement en murmurant :

- Plus de retour en arrière... Advienne que pourra.

Il était incapable de le dire à haute voix, mais le choix qu'il avait fait le rendait heureux. Tant pis si cela ne durait pas, tant pis si ça s'avérait difficile. Il avait envie d'être avec Harry, de le garder contre lui.

Rien d'autre ne comptait.

**3**

Le soleil s'était couché tôt et la froide nuit hivernale était rapidement tombée sur Poudlard. Le repas du soir était fini depuis longtemps, et la plupart des élèves étaient couchés. Seuls quelques-uns s'attardaient pour étudier ou pour se glisser hors de leur dortoir sous couvert d'une cape d'invisibilité.

Et aussi belle et parfaite qu'une perle ronde dans un écrin de velours, la pleine lune se levait, devant une spectatrice particulièrement inquiète... Hermione était décidée à veiller toute la nuit, dans la Salle Commune des Gryffondors : de là, elle était certaine d'entendre le moindre cri en provenance des dortoirs des garçons. Lorsque la pleine lune eut complètement émergée de la ligne d'horizon, elle se plaça en bas des escaliers menant aux dortoirs des garçons. Elle attendit plusieurs minutes, mais il n'y avait toujours aucun bruit... Rien que ce silence, où résonnait en sourdine la chanson lancinante de « ô douce nuit » : tous les tableaux de Poudlard avaient décidé cette année de faire résonner Poudlard d'une multitude de chants de Noël, de jour comme de nuit... La Grosse Dame y prenait évidemment part et s'exerçait la nuit.

Bref malgré la sérénité de la nuit, Hermione devenait morte d'inquiétude au fur et à mesure que le temps s'écoulait. Elle venait de grimper quelques marches pour se rendre dans le dortoir de Ron quand on frappa à la porte de la Salle Commune. Le rythme était familier : c'était le signal dont elle avait convenu avec Draco en cas d'urgence. La jeune fille bondit pour ouvrir la porte :

- Draco, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?, demanda-t-elle tout de go.

Puis son regard noisette tomba sur ce que Draco tenait entre ses mains et qu'il lui montrait en silence.

- Par Merlin, chuchota-t-elle le souffle coupé. Ce n'est pas possible... !

- Je sais, fit Draco avec inquiétude. On n'avait pas du tout envisagé cette possibilité !

Hermione était devenue blême puis elle s'élança sans plus tarder vers les escaliers. Elle se retourna brièvement vers Draco :

- Viens vite avec moi !!, lui intima-t-elle.

Draco ignora la Grosse Dame qui ronchonnait contre tous les Serpentards de la terre et suivit la jeune fille. Il était au moins aussi anxieux qu'elle.

**4**

Jamais personne ne l'avait serré contre lui comme ça, accueilli contre sa peau. Jamais, oui.

Ron soupira de bien-être.

Jamais. Jamais ?

Il ouvrit un oeil. Vit une masse floue de cheveux bruns. Referma ledit oeil. Un souffle doux - et inhabituel - dans son cou. Une main qui caressait ses fesses. Un curieux ronronnement en sourdine. Tout cela était étrange... Ron se décida donc à ouvrir les deux yeux cette fois. Mais les rideaux clos de son lit ne laissaient filtrer qu'un fin rayon de lune : difficile de voir quelque chose. Et puis il y avait toujours ces cheveux qui lui cachaient la vue... Or dans ce lit, il devait n'y avoir qu'une seule tignasse : la sienne. Donc ce n'était pas normal ou alors...

Il rêvait. Mais oui. _Il rêvait !_ Il soupira et se détendit : bon d'accord un rêve, mais si c'était possible, il aimerait bien se rendormir dans son rêve pour en changer. Et puis c'était bizarre, il dormait toujours avec son pyjama. Bref, un rêve...

Voilà ce que c'était d'avoir gardé cet animal : il rêvait qu'il se transformait en humain. Il aurait dû s'en défaire. Mais en même temps c'était rigolo. Blaise était vraiment en contact direct avec lui. Bon alors, quoi ? Cela faisait cinq minutes qu'il cogitait dans son rêve, il aurait dû en passer à un autre.

_Sauf_... Oui, sauf si ce n'en était pas un. Ce qui serait risible, non ? Ha ha, la bonne blague.

Minute !! Il rouvrit les yeux, juste à temps pour voir une tâche floue et claire - un visage donc - se pencher contre le sien et déposer un baiser affectueux sur sa joue.

Les sensations étaient _réelles_... ... ... ... ... pas un rêve ? Non ce n'était pas un rêve !! Au sec...

Mains qui entourent sa taille, caressant doucement.

Au quoi déjà ?

Autre solution, se rendormir et tout oublier. C'était aussi une bonne idée. Excellente même parce qu'il ne saurait jamais s'il rêvait ou non, et pourrait mettre ça sur le compte de son imagination. Donc, très bon plan...

Les yeux obstinément clos, il ne rendit pas compte que quelqu'un avait ouvert le rideau de son lit :

- Ron... tu es réveillé ?, chuchota une voix affolée près de lui.

Cela ne se voyait pas qu'il dormait ? Et qu'il voulait même poursuivre pour oublier ?

- Ron, insista la voix. Ouvre les yeux s'il te plaît.

Le rouquin finit par obéir et tourna la tête en direction de la voix, pour découvrir que le rideau était ouvert et qu'Hermione le regardait avec inquiétude. Pire, elle n'était pas seule : elle se tenait avec Draco à la tête de son lit.

- Hermione ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Et puis que fait Maïs avec lui ?, s'étonna Ron.

Il parlait du chat que tenait Draco entre ses mains. On aurait presque cru un chaton en raison de sa petitesse. Il avait une fourrure dense de couleur fauve et des yeux gris-vert, exactement comme Maïs. Seulement Ron était un peu trop loin pour remarquer la forme des pupilles...

- Ce n'est pas Maïs, répondit Hermione. Maïs, c'est lui, fit-elle en tendant la main vers lui. Sauf que ce n'est plus... un chat...

Sa voix se brisa quelque peu sur ce dernier mot.

- Comment ça, plus un...

Ron se tourna pour faire face à un Blaise nu et aux mains baladeuses, puisqu'il avait décidé de lui caresser le dos.

- _Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah_ !!, cria Ron en bondissant hors de lit et en attrapant le drap au passage. _Aaaaaaaaaaaaah_, répéta-t-il affolé.

Il était incapable de s'arrêter de crier ou bien d'articuler une parole pour exprimer le fond de sa pensée. Cela était peut-être dû au fait qu'il n'arrivait plus à aligner deux pensées cohérentes, mais il avait des excuses.

Dans le dortoir, personne ne se réveilla malgré les cris de Ron : depuis le temps, tout le monde avait placé un sortilège d'isolation phonique sur son propre lit. Seamus continua à ronfler paisiblement et Neville faisait son cauchemar récurrent - rituel même - sur Snape...

Hermione se tourna vers le chat que Draco avait fin par poser sur le lit, et lui dit sévèrement :

- Blaise, tu te rends compte que Ron aurait pu être blessé ?

- Oui je sais, Miss-je-sais-tout, et j'ai essayé de récupérer ce chat, mais il n'a rien voulu entendre.

- Je me demande de qui il tient ça, ironisa-t-elle. Et maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

Blaise se mit à se lécher une patte, terriblement dédaigneux. Draco qui le connaissait bien, devinait qu'il n'en menait pas large...

- Ca me parait évident. Enfin, une fois que Ron aura arrêté de crier, répliqua Blaise.

Lorsque Blaise s'était mis à parler, Ron s'était tu. Il l'avait regardé avec de grands yeux et en silence, ses pensées affolées s'alignant peu à peu.

- Ce chat, c'est Maïs n'est-ce pas ? Mais alors...

Il fixait la « créature » toujours dans son lit, et qui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à Blaise. Si on exceptait... Il s'approcha pour l'effleurer :

- Ce... ce n'est pas de la peau, mais de la fourrure ??

La voix de Ron montait à nouveau dans les aigus. Hermione se décida à avouer ce qu'il en était :

- Ron, tu te rappelles Rary ? Et bien Maïs est lui aussi un animal magique, dit-elle d'une petite voix. Et euh... c'est un chat-garou, donc avec la pleine lune, eh bien, ça donne ça.

Ça c'était un jeune homme avec une courte fourrure d'un léger roux sur la peau, et les yeux en fente. On jurerait qu'il s'agissait de Blaise qui aurait essayé un sortilège pour devenir animagus et qui aurait lamentablement échoué, puisqu'il n'avait même pas de moustache.

- Un chat-garou ?, répéta Ron toujours accroché à son drap.

D'autant plus que Maïs s'était approché et était décidé à tirer dessus.

- Je suis désolée, Ron, j'aurais dû te dire mais...

Le rouquin la fixa de ses yeux bleus :

- Hermione, je ne suis pas idiot ! Je savais que Maïs était... eh bien comme Rary. Mais tu aurais du me dire qu'il se transformerait !

- Je l'ignorais, Ron, et d'ailleurs son « maître » aussi. Les chat-garous sont une espèce très rare, comme Rary...

- Hermione, la coupa Ron, ce n'est pas toi qui t'es faite _caresser_ par un animal !

- Ce n'est pas un animal Ron, c'est un peu de moi..., intervint Blaise.

- Un toi pervers, qui m'a enlevé mon pyjama pendant que je dormais ! Je peux savoir à quoi tu pensais en faisant ça ?!, explosa Ron, toujours accroché son drap.

Blaise planta son regard de chat dans le sien et dit simplement :

- Je suis amoureux de toi Ron. Voilà tout...

Les yeux de Ron s'étrécirent :

- C'est une plaisanterie, non ? Je suis persuadé que tu as fait ça pour te moquer ! Après tout tu n'es qu'un Serpentard !!, conclut-il avec sarcasme. Un Serpentard voyeur et pervers !!

- Non je...

Mais Ron n'écoutait plus et partit s'enfermer dans la salle de bains pour s'habiller. Un lourd silence se fit après son départ. Draco se décida à ouvrir la bouche, mais Blaise fut plus rapide :

- Non ne me dis pas « je te l'avais bien dit », tu veux ?

- Blaise...

- Non. Je savais que ce ne serait pas facile, je savais que Ron n'avait pas d'attirance... particulière pour les hommes, mais... j'espérais, soupira-t-il.

Jamais Hermione n'aurait cru penser cela, mais Blaise était presque attendrissant en disant ces mots. Elle le comprenait... Ou alors c'était sa forme de chaton qui le rendait attendrissant.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?, demanda-t-elle enfin à Draco. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de te le demander...

- Eh bien, dès que la lune s'est levée, Blaise s'est transformé. Cela a été si rapide qu'il n'a pu prévenir personne. Je devais le rejoindre dans son dortoir pour venir ensuite ici avec lui, expliqua son petit-ami. C'est comme ça que je l'ai retrouvé par terre sous cette forme et au milieu de ses vêtements. Il m'a alors ordonné...

- Demandé Draco, demandé.

- ... demandé extrêmement autoritairement de l'apporter ici.

- Je craignais qu'il n'arrive quelque chose à Ron, intervint encore Blaise. Et je ne me suis pas trompé...

- Et que fait-on ?

- D'abord, Draco, stupéfixie-le : il arrêtera d'embêter Ron pendant qu'on discute.

Draco s'exécuta et Blaise-chat eut un léger sursaut : la sensation de son autre lui stupéfixé était pour le moins étrange et inconfortable.

- Hermione, reprit-il. Comme je le disais tout à l'heure c'est évident : je vais prendre la place de Maïs auprès de Ron et Maïs va se faire passer pour moi, juste le temps de la pleine lune.

- C'est la plus mauvaise idée que j'ai entendue ! Rien ne dit que Ron sera d'accord et puis Maïs ne supporte pas d'être séparé de Ron, releva aussitôt Hermione.

- Je compte sur Draco pour le retenir. Pour Ron, eh bien on verra...

- Non Blaise, oublie ça. Les vacances de Noël commencent demain soir et je pars en week-end avec Hermione.

- Bah, tu seras encore là demain et puis il reste Crabbe et Goyle, répliqua Blaise avec une légère grimace. Une fois qu'ils auront compris qui est qui... ce qui ne va pas être simple : moi-même j'ai un doute. Je n'ai jamais eu autant envie de jouer avec des souris...

C'était assez bizarre de voir un chat grimacer ainsi.

La porte de la salle de bains se rouvrit brutalement : Ron s'était habillé mais il n'avait visiblement pas décoléré.

- Vous êtes encore là ?, jeta-t-il d'un ton rogue.

- Ron écoute..., voulut intervenir Hermione.

Le jeune homme s'assit sur son lit pour regarder de plus près le Maïs-humain :

- Tu le savais n'est-ce pas, que Maïs était Blaise ? Et tu me l'as pourtant offert, en cadeau de Noël en avance ! Tu as vu ce que ça a donné ?, reprocha-t-il à Hermione.

- Je savais juste au début que ce chat était comme Rary, répondit avec calme la jeune fille. Je n'ai compris que plus tard que c'était Blaise. Comme toi, lui rappela-t-elle. Tu avais deviné et tu as laissé faire, alors ne nous en veux pas ! D'ailleurs, puisque tu savais, pourquoi as-tu gardé Maïs à tes côtés, hein ?

Ron fusilla du regard Blaise-chat, avant de répondre de mauvaise grâce :

- Je trouvais ça rigolo. Maïs était si chatouilleux et puis... Oh flûte, je vous rappelle que Maïs m'a été imposé, alors !, conclut-il avec un haussement d'épaules.

Hermione se fâcha :

- Même Snape n'a pas manqué de respect à Rary à ce point ! Tu devrais avoir honte ! Je regrette vraiment de m'être autant inquiétée pour toi...

- Non, il a raison Hermione, je n'aurais jamais dû faire ça... C'était idiot de ma part, intervint Blaise.

Toujours sur le lit, il marcha vers Ron pour lui sauter sur les genoux. Mais comme il était encore maladroit sous cette forme, il ne parvint pas à atterrir dignement.

- Ron, je te présente toutes mes excuses, fit-il très solennel, en fixant ses yeux dans les siens. J'ai essayé de récupérer Maïs tu sais, mais il n'a rien voulu savoir.

C'était assez étrange car Blaise n'avait pas la pupille fendue des chats, gardant celle des humains.

- Je ne comprends pas, répondit Ron avec plus de calme. Tu sais que je n'aime pas les hommes, non ? Alors pourquoi... ?

- Je n'aime pas avoir des regrets, alors je préfère tenter plutôt de me lamenter à me dire « et si ? ». J'ai donc utilisé cette potion pour savoir si je pouvais avoir ne serait-ce qu'une chance...

Ron soupira et parut hésiter :

- J'ai entendu ce que tu disais tout à l'heure : tu veux rester avec moi sous cette forme, le temps que la pleine lune s'achève, c'est bien ça ?

- Oui. Mais seulement pour ne pas attirer l'attention. C'est tout, promis. Et je serais _beaucoup_ plus sage que lui.

Blaise-chat se tourna vers Maïs toujours stupéfixé. Ron réfléchit un moment :

- D'accord. Après tout, je t'ai beaucoup embêté de mon côté, alors ça me semble équitable.

- Puisque vous êtes d'accord, Hermione, tu veux bien m'aider à ramener Maïs dans mon dortoir ?

- Bien sûr Draco, mais... Il est tard. Rusard et Miss Teigne ont commencé leurs rondes, objecta la jeune fille avec un certain bon sens.

- Ne t'en fais pas, on utilisera un sortilège d'invisibilité. C'est juste que nous devons nous dépêcher avant que le sortilège ne cesse, sans ça Maïs va être intenable.

- C'est une véritable tête de mule..., murmura Blaise.

- Tiens donc, remarqua Ron l'air de rien.

- ... mais ce n'est pas le seul, acheva Blaise.

Après avoir enveloppé Maïs d'un drap pour cacher ce qu'il y avait à cacher, Draco le fit léviter d'un sortilège, puis le rendit invisible d'un autre. Au moment où Hermione et lui allaient quitter le dortoir, Ron se décida à se renseigner sur la durée de son calvaire :

- Hermione, dis, ça dure combien de temps la pleine lune ?

- Trois jours Ron, seulement trois petits jours, répondit la jeune fille en fermant la porte du dortoir derrière Maïs, Draco et elle...

Restés seul, Ron et Blaise se regardèrent en silence jusqu'à ce que Blaise demande :

- Bon et... où est-ce que je vais dormir ?

Ron eut un lourd soupir : Maïs avait ses inconvénients, mais lui au moins ne parlait pas. Ces trois jours risquaient d'être longs, très longs...

**5**

Pendant ce temps, Harry se trouvait dans les cachots. Plus exactement, il se tenait devant la porte close des appartements de Severus, toujours sous couvert de sa cape d'invisibilité. Il restait là, en repensant à toutes les fois où Severus l'avait rejeté ces dernières semaines. Il ne put s'empêcher de frissonner : les cachots étaient particulièrement froids et humides en hiver... Le jeune homme soupira, incapable de quitter ce lieu et fatigué de tout cela, de cette incertitude qui le minait. Certes ce matin, il y avait eu le baiser. Oui ce baiser auquel Severus avait enfin répondu, dans lequel il lui avait dévoilé un peu de ses sentiments... et dont il allait encore se défendre pour le protéger, au nom de principes dont Harry n'avait que faire. Une vague de colère le traversa. Il essaya de la chasser en se disant que les choses pouvaient enfin changer, que Severus pouvait enfin être honnête pour eux deux...

Il frappa enfin à la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit aussitôt, et Severus s'effaça pour le laisser entrer sans un mot. Une fois à l'intérieur, Harry ôta sa cape. Ils se firent face dans le silence de la pièce, rompu seulement par les craquements discrets d'un feu de bois...

Harry se décida à parler le premier, croyant encore déceler un rejet dans le regard de Severus. Il l'avait vu si souvent qu'il le reconnaissait sans peine...

- Allons-nous _enfin_ parler ou vais-je encore me retrouver face à un mur ? Je parie que vous allez encore rejeter ce qui s'est passé entre nous, ces baisers, tout cela.

De la colère transparaissait dans sa voix, et cette fois, il ne cherchait plus à la retenir. Il avait été patient, trop même.

- A vous entendre, on croirait que vous m'en voulez de vous protéger, fit Severus en espérant qu'il nierait.

- Oui. Oui parce que vous refusez de me voir tel que je suis. Vous me voyez pourtant comme cela dans vos rêves. Là, vous me considérez comme un égal.

Harry avait compris que la compréhension ne menait nulle part avec Severus, ni l'attente : peut-être au contraire qu'un peu de provocation et de vérité pourraient l'aider.

- Et c'est ce que vous voulez...

- J'ai suffisamment prouvé que je tenais à vous, que j'étais prêt à attendre, que...

- Oui, et votre désir d'être près de moi est trop fort, le coupa Severus avec douceur. Si fort que vous ne voulez plus être... Harry.

Harry se figea :

- Non, je...

- Vous avez maigri, n'est-ce pas ? Eh bien Rary lui, a pris du poids. Il devient réel. Et si cela continue, vous allez... disparaître.

Harry s'assit dans un canapé tout proche, accusant le choc :

- Et...

- Je vais vous aider, conclut Severus.

- Vous dites ça d'une telle façon, comme si vous y étiez obligé...!, protesta aussitôt le jeune homme avec un sanglot retenu.

Il voyait ses espoirs partirent en fumée malgré tous ses efforts : Severus le regarderait toujours comme un gamin à protéger. Pas comme un compagnon.

- Oui, je ne veux pas que vous disparaissiez.

- Oh... _ASSEZ_ !!, explosa le jeune homme. Assez de vous plaindre de moi, de me regarder d'un air navré comme si j'étais responsable de tous les maux sur terre !, cria Harry les yeux brillants. Je ne veux pas de votre pitié ! Assez de vous... Vous fuyez tout le temps : il y a ce que vous avez dit ce matin, et puis notre baiser, alors j'avais eu l'impression que vous... aviez des sentiments pour moi. Je vous ai dit que j'attendrai, que je _vous_ attendrai parce que je suis sûr de ce que je ressens ! Et puis vous reculez encore, vous vous retranchez derrière votre mission d'espion, la moralité et que sais-je encore ! Vous avez tellement peur de ce que vous ressentez pour moi ?!, attaqua-t-il. Et moi dans tout ça ? J'en ai assez !! Si je passe cette porte, je ne reviendrai jamais, vous entendez ! Je me suis assez humilié comme ça. Je me débrouillerai avec Hermione pour Rary et cette histoire sera close. Définitivement, acheva-t-il d'une voix émue.

Severus resta un moment sans un mot. Le jeune homme n'avait jamais été en colère, jamais il ne s'était énervé contre lui ou contre quoi que ce fût. Il était évident que Severus l'avait profondément blessé avec ses doutes et ses refus.

- Bon sang, j'éprouve quelque chose pour vous, mais le problème n'est pas là !, réagit-il enfin.

Il secoua la tête, tentant de remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées, alors que Harry le regardait sans y croire.

- Rary exprime vos sentiments selon la couleur de ses pupilles, n'est-ce pas ? Eh bien, Rary m'a souvent regardé avec les yeux rouges.

- La couleur de l'amour, fit Harry sans comprendre où il voulait en venir.

- Non, le rouge c'est la passion, le désir. Pas l'amour. L'auteur de la potion a précisé dans un addendum quelques-unes des significations des couleurs des animaux. Et la couleur de l'amour... c'est la couleur de l'ambre. Et c'est une couleur que je ne lui ai jamais vue...

Harry avait pâli, et répliqua aussitôt :

- Vous doutez de moi, juste pour cela ? Vous êtes si acharné à me rejeter de votre vie ? Très bien, c'est normal, l'amour, je le porte en entier. Et si vous voulez vraiment voir...

Harry se concentra, s'ouvrant complètement à ce qu'il ressentait, et le petit dragon eut soudain des prunelles couleur d'ambre, chaude et dorée.

- Voilà, fit-il simplement sur un ton très calme. J'en ai assez de vous prouver que...

- Voilà, oui, coupa Severus en posant le dragon à côté de Harry. Voilà où nous en sommes. Maintenant, je veux savoir... Pourquoi avez-vous accepté dans ce rêve que nous couchions ensemble ?

Voilà ce qui rongeait Severus depuis qu'il savait ce qu'était Rary. Harry avait accepté si vite de faire l'amour dans ce rêve, sans doute parce qu'il ne pouvait y avoir aucune conséquence. Comme si c'était juste une envie ou une lubie.

Un essai.

- Vous n'avez pas confiance dans mes sentiments ? Ni vous dans les vôtres ? Je crois vous avoir assez prouvé les miens. Les vôtres ne sont sans doute pas si forts, conclut Harry avec amertume sans lui répondre.

Le jeune homme se leva et marcha vers la porte. Il posa une main sur la poignée.

- Quand vous aurez décidé de vivre et de prendre des risques, dites-le moi. Mais je ne vous attendrai plus.

- Vous ne me connaissez pas, vous êtes amoureux d'un phantasme que vous vous êtes créé !, s'exclama Severus.

Harry se retourna, très triste :

- Vous croyez vraiment que j'aurais risqué de disparaître pour un phantasme ? Vous ne croyez pas que j'ai appris à vous connaître ?

Il ouvrit la porte et conclut :

- Je suis fou d'aimer quelqu'un comme vous, vraiment fou.

Il fit le geste de sortir, mais Severus avait bondi pour fermer brutalement la porte. Il se tenait juste derrière Harry et l'enlaça, le serrant contre lui, légèrement tremblant.

- Alors je le suis autant que vous.

- Laissez-moi partir.

- Non !, dit Severus d'un ton féroce.

Etrangement possessif.

- Plus jamais. C'est ce que j'ai décidé ce matin et je m'y tiendrai, lui révéla-t-il d'une voix émue.

- Plus jamais ?, répéta Harry sans oser y croire.

- Je ne vous... je ne t'aide pas parce que je me sens obligé de le faire. Non, je le fais parce que je ne supporterai pas que tu disparaisses. C'est ce que j'essayais de te dire, mais je suis maladroit avec les mots. Surtout... avec toi.

Il sentit le jeune homme se laisser aller contre lui, avant de se retourner pour lui faire face.

- Tu ne reviendras pas sur ce que tu me dis.

Et ce n'était pas une question.

- Non.

- Juré ?

- Juré.

Alors Harry lui donna un coup de poing léger sur le torse, pour se défouler de tous les tourments qu'il avait endurés jusque là. Il avait envie de lui faire mal comme lui-même avait eu mal mais tout cela s'évanouit rapidement. Une larme s'échappa et coula lentement sur sa joue, alors que Severus le serrait fort contre lui.

- Tu es une tête de mule !, lâcha enfin Harry.

- Je crois que tu sauras bientôt à quel point, murmura Severus.

- Comment ça ?

Severus eut un léger sourire :

- Tu verras plus tard. Ecoute, je veux que tu restes ici : je dois terminer la potion pour t'aider par rapport à Rary.

- Je vois..., soupira Harry.

- Ne t'en fais pas, tu ne disparaîtras pas. Je la finis et puis je dois juste m'absenter quelques heures cette nuit...

Son ton était si grave que Harry ne s'en laissa pas conter :

- Tu vas _le_ voir, n'est-ce pas ?

- ...Oui. Il s'impatiente... Je sais qu'il a des plans de prévu. En plus Draco devrait bientôt prêter serment, révéla Severus très bas. Tu vois, rien n'est simple.

Harry pensa aussitôt à Hermione. Il n'était pas le seul à vouloir vivre un amour compliqué, et qui mettait sa vie encore plus en danger qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

- Je sais, mais j'ai choisi... Severus, chuchota-t-il.

Et pour l'empêcher de dire quoi que ce fût, il l'embrassa, sans aucune retenue.

**6**

Il était tard lorsque Severus revint de la Salle sur Demande. Il avait laissé la potion refroidir dans son bureau et s'était rendu dans sa chambre pour regarder dormir le jeune homme.

Il resta ainsi, longtemps, comme s'il ne parvenait pas à croire que les choses pouvaient désormais être aussi faciles. Ils éprouvaient chacun quelque chose pour l'autre et voulaient voir où ça les mènerait... Ca aurait pu être si simple si... Harry remua dans son sommeil, réveillé sans doute par la lampe qu'il avait allumée. Il se retourna vers lui, clignant des yeux sous la lumière, et les cheveux en bataille.

- Je t'ai réveillé, n'est-ce pas ?, murmura Severus en s'asseyant près de lui. Je suis désolé.

- Ce n'est pas... grave, bailla Harry.

- Pourquoi... Pourquoi tout cela ?, se décida enfin à demander Severus.

Parce qu'il était calme et qu'il semblait vraiment vouloir une réponse, Harry prit le temps de lui répondre :

- Pourquoi... Je me le suis souvent demandé, tu sais. Pourquoi toi ? Je t'ai haï. Je t'ai détesté pour ta partialité. Je t'ai admiré pour le soin que tu mettais à réaliser chaque potion. Pour ton esprit vif et si cinglant. Et puis un jour... je me suis demandé ce qu'il y avait derrière tout cela. Si tu étais vraiment celui que tu paraissais être. Je crois qu'à partir du moment où je me suis posé cette question, j'étais fichu. Quand on se pose des questions, cela signifie qu'on s'intéresse à quelqu'un. Et plus on se pose de questions, plus on cherche à comprendre ce quelqu'un...

Il soupira, sans achever.

- Pourquoi ?, insista Severus.

- Parce que tu vois, il me semblait impossible pour quelqu'un de vivre en détestant tout le monde. Personne ne peut vivre comme ça, ou ne le devrait. C'est comme si...

Il hésita :

- Comme si tu voulais que personne ne s'approche de toi, que tu voulais mourir seul... Et que tu n'en avais que faire. Un jour... j'ai réalisé que j'étais le seul à te mettre en colère simplement par ma présence. Un seul mot de ma part et ton regard était aussitôt fixé sur moi.

- Présomptueux.

- Observateur..., répliqua Harry avec un sourire. Je me suis rendu compte que tu aimais bien ton petit dragon. Tu en prenais soin... Jusqu'à lui donner des gâteaux au chocolat. J'en étais écoeuré.

Severus eut un léger rire dans la nuit douillette où le temps paraissait s'étirer à l'infini. La lampe que Severus avait allumée diffusait une faible clarté. Harry était assez proche pour se rendre compte que le sorcier était torse nu. La semi obscurité ne permettait pas de voir d'autres détails.

_Que la nuit ne finisse pas_, pensa Harry.

- Dors, conseilla Severus.

- Severus... Pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi quoi ?, soupira Severus.

- Pourquoi lutter contre toi ? Les rêves...

- Parce que Merlin me damne, mais nous sommes deux idiots amoureux depuis longtemps l'un de l'autre. Et mon désir de toi... Ah, ce n'était pas facile à accepter, tu sais. Je suis trop vieux...

- Les sorciers vivent plus longtemps et au fil des ans, les différences s'estompent, le coupa aussitôt Harry avec douceur. Pour moi aussi, ce n'était pas facile d'accepter cela : ce serait toi et personne d'autre.

Severus ne sut que répondre et lui caressa doucement la joue, en un geste maladroit de tendresse.

- Pour moi aussi, murmura-t-il.

Harry sourit et se décida à demander :

- Tu as trouvé une solution pour le dragon ?

- Oui, tu verras.

- Et... pour nous ?

- Encore faudrait-il un nous durable. Il y a tant de... dangers, dit Severus sans vouloir s'attarder.

Sans pouvoir mentir.

- Dors, répéta-t-il.

Sa voix était sereine, malgré la gravité de ce qu'il venait de sous-entendre. Harry comprit que Severus acceptait ce futur incertain pour eux deux. Ce fut pour cela qu'il s'approcha de Severus qui ne bougea pas. Pour cela qu'il l'embrassa et que son baiser lui fut rendu. Cela dura longtemps, comme s'ils avaient tout le temps devant eux.

- Dors Harry, chuchota-t-il en s'écartant, nous parlerons demain.

- Juré ? Nous ?

Severus eut un étrange sourire, presque triste :

- Oh oui.

- Tu peux... me tenir dans tes bras, juste un moment ?

- Harry...

- Je voudrais savoir ce que cela fait... d'être dans tes bras pour de vrai. Et non plus par Rary interposé. Avant que tu ne partes.

Severus s'était mis à lui caresser les cheveux, doucement. Harry se blottit contre son coeur, pour en écouter les battements sereins. Peu à peu, il se rendormit.

- Harry... Tu crois vraiment que cela vaut la peine de m'aimer ?, murmura alors Severus.

- Rouh, répondit fermement Rary à sa place.

Dans l'obscurité les yeux du dragon brillaient doucement, toujours avec cette couleur d'ambre. Comme s'il n'y avait plus de retour possible depuis que Harry avait révélé ses sentiments.

**7**

Harry se réveilla lentement dans la semi obscurité de l'aube naissante. Seul. A croire qu'il avait senti le départ de Severus : d'ailleurs, sa chaleur lui manquait déjà... Pourtant il n'était pas tout à fait seul : une petite boule chaude dormait, pelotonnée tout contre lui. Un ronronnement se fit entendre lorsque l'animal sentit que Harry était réveillé.

_Il_ lui avait laissé Rary. Evidemment. Il ne pouvait pas aller voir Voldemort avec cet encombrant animal. Et puis, qui sait ce qu'en aurait fait Tom !

Distraitement, Harry s'assit et laissa courir ses doigts sur le petit dragon, s'émerveillant de la douceur de sa peau.

- Il va falloir trouver un moyen de te faire disparaître. Annuler le sort, dit-il lentement.

- Ronh.

- Oui je me doute bien que tu ne veux pas, mais tu as entendu Severus. Je vais finir par disparaître parce que je veux trop être à ta place.

- Ronh.

- Tu vas arrêter de dire non à chaque fois ? Tu n'as pas le choix, tu vas disparaître, moi je vivrai, j'irais avadakedavrer Voldemort, et puis je quitterai Poudlard. Pour Severus, je ne sais pas ce qui va se passer : après tout, nous pouvons mourir tous les deux... En plus je suis fou, je me parle à moi-même... !

Il se laissa retomber dans les oreillers. Il essayait de se convaincre qu'il pourrait survivre après cela.

- Ronh, répéta encore le dragon.

Avec une obstination indéniable.

- Tête de mule, va !

A ces mots, le dragon se rebiffa et lui mordit un doigt. Pas très fort, mais suffisamment pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'aimait pas être traité de tête de mule...

- Tu as mauvais caractère toi aujourd'hui, s'étonna Harry.

- Rouh.

- Comment ça, oui ?!

Le dragon vint se blottir dans son cou et se mit à nouveau à ronronner. Or Rary, réalisa le jeune homme, ne ronronnait jamais avec lui : il réservait cela uniquement pour Severus...Il y avait donc quelque chose de bizarre, de très bizarre. Mais Harry ne parvenait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Peut-être que Rary était contrarié de voir que Severus était parti sans lui ?

Il soupira et attrapa à tâtons ses lunettes puis sa baguette sur la table de nuit. D'un geste, il alluma les lampes de la chambre.

- Rary ?! Pourquoi tu es devenu tout noir ?, s'exclama-t-il sidéré.

Peut-être était-ce une conséquence de son abandon par Severus. C'était quand même étrange. Il n'avait jamais entendu parlé de dragon qui changeait de couleur de peau comme ça...

- Rary ?, insista-t-il espérant une réponse de son autre lui-même.

-... Ronh.

- Comment ça, non ??

Harry ne comprenait plus rien : qu'avait donc fait Severus au petit dragon pour le sauver, lui ? Pourtant, il aurait juré que ce n'était pas si simple. Car il avait un doute, doublé d'un énorme espoir.

- Dis voir... Quel est ton nom ?

Le petit dragon se concentra et énonça presque à la perfection :

- Severush...

Harry ferma les yeux, brièvement. Non, ça ne pouvait être que Rary qui lui faisait une mauvaise blague. Il rouvrit les yeux et regarda attentivement le petit dragon. Il y avait un moyen très simple de savoir si le dragon était lui ou...

- Tu n'as pas d'écaille argentée entre les yeux !, murmura-t-il étonné. Tu es vraiment... Severus ?, demanda-t-il avec tendresse

- Rouh, fit le dragon.

En détournant la tête comme s'il était gêné du ton qu'employait Harry.

- Non, _Severus_...?!

Le petit dragon ne répondit pas, se contentant de le fixer de ses pupilles fendues.

- _SEVERUS_ ?, répéta Harry sans arriver à y croire.

* * *

**J'ai craqué, je n'ai pas pu résister à Sévy... ! J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop déçus ? J'ai hésité avant de donner ce tournant à l'histoire, mais Galouz m'avait bien fait comprendre qu'il était hors de question que je fasse disparaître Rary, donc voilà.** **J'insiste, Rary n'a pas disparu...**

**Alors... qui préférez-vous ? Sevy ou Rary ? Une petite review ?

* * *

**

**Edit du 8 avril 2008: le chapitre 18 arrive ce mois-ci ! Voir ma bio pour plus d'infos.**


	18. La barbe d'Albus

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de Harry Potter ainsi que les « décors, mots et créatures » sont la propriété exclusive de J.K. Rowling. Il n'y a aucune intention de contre-façon ou de violation de ses droits d'auteur. Cette histoire est écrite pour le plaisir de l'écriture et ne rapportera aucun centime à son auteur.

Par contre, je peux revendiquer les « rouh » du dragon. Pas la race ( Opaloeil des Antipodes ) puisque pour respecter l'œuvre de Rowling, j'ai pioché dans son petit livre des Animaux Fantastiques.

Cette fanfic se déroule pendant la septième année de Harry à Poudlard qui est majeur.

**Avertissement** – Cette fic met en relation Harry et Severus sur un plan autre que celui professeur - élève… A savoir une relation _**homo**_, quoi ! En clair, si l'idée que Harry ait envie de sauter sur son professeur ou que ce bon vieux Severus fasse subir les pires outrages à Harry, vous dérange ou vous scandalise, ne continuez pas la lecture…

Ah et je précise pour ceux qui penserait que ma fic tomberait dans ce genre là : non, ce n'est absolument pas une histoire de zoophilie !!

**

* * *

**

Eh si tout arrive. Voilà enfin la suite de cette fic qui est l'une de mes préférées !! Comme je l'expliquais dans « collés pour la St-Valentin » j'ai eu pas mal de petits soucis qui ont ralenti mon rythme d'update déjà très lents en raison de mon travail.

**En plus, je sais que ça ne va pas vous faire plaisir, mais je dois avancer mon fanzine pour la Japan Expo de juillet.**

**J'ai deux one-shot à écrire sur le sortilège de la St Valentin (Rowena/Godric et James/Lily), la suite du « pendentif de Merlin », du « démon sur l'épaule » et encore une autre fic, sans doute un Hermione/Draco, peut-être aussi « doux ange » qui est un Harry/Severus... Ca fait beaucoup, non ? Je n'ai plus que deux mois pour m'y mettre, donc les prochains updates sur internet auront lieu en juillet, sauf miracle. Mes deux précédents fanzines sont toujours dispos : envoyez-moi un mail !**

**Bref, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture de ce chapitre plus long que le 17 !**

_Les réponses pour les reviewers anonymes car le mail ne reste pas sur le site, (Jenni944, NEPHERIA, Zelda-sama, Lilie-Potter, Maggie, L'ange gardien, Ange34, Yukiko, Lovesevi, Lim Wire, Iamme, Rayondesoleil, Gassia, Yumi-Tasubasa, Yana, 609, Reptilia, Gabrielle) sont là : melindra(.)livejournal(.)com/22107(.)html_

_Je fais un remerciement spécial pour la review de Gabrielle._

* * *

Le petit dragon ne répondit pas, se contentant de le fixer de ses pupilles fendues.

- _SEVERUS_ ?, répéta Harry sans arriver à y croire.

**Chapitre 18**

**1**

Jeudi s'était achevé de façon étrange et vendredi débutait à peine : minuit était passé depuis peu. Severus marchait lentement sur le chemin enneigé menant vers le dernier endroit au monde où il aurait souhaité se rendre. Il eut un bref rictus d'écœurement. Il avait fini par détester ce manoir, au fil des réunions des Mangemorts et des souffrances qui s'en suivaient presque inévitablement. Son don d'Occlumens avait toujours « dérangé » le Seigneur des Ténèbres car les secrets du maître de potions lui échappaient... Les tortures lui permettaient d'amoindrir son pouvoir et ainsi, d'espionner les pensées de sa victime.

Severus haïssait encore plus le fait que son Maître ait décidé de s'approprier ce lieu pour en faire son quartier général, point focal de son futur coup d'Etat : le Manoir Snape. Il était certain qu'au moins une personne avait apprécié l'idée de le spolier du seul bien que sa famille lui ait laissé : Bellatrix avait sûrement applaudi des mains à cette idée. Cette garce ne vivait que pour le voir trébucher devant leur Maître afin de pouvoir le tuer d'une façon ou d'une autre. Elle n'avait jamais pu lui pardonner sa position de favori, position qu'il lui céderait bien volontiers vu les faveurs douloureuses que cela lui valait...

En tout cas, le maître des potions n'était guère tranquille : avoir laissé derrière lui une partie de lui-même le rendait terriblement nerveux. Il avait bien compris que si Harry ne pouvait se faire obéir de Rary, il y avait de fortes chances que ce soit pareil pour lui. Il espérait qu'il ne mordrait personne... Severus effleura du bout des doigts Rary, dissimulé sous sa robe de sorcier : il lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'il ne devait bouger sous aucun prétexte. La petite bête était très calme, à croire que la présence de Sevy avait rassuré Harry dans son sommeil... et donc Rary.

Quand même... Combien y avait-il de chances pour que son alter ego s'incarne dans un animal de la même espèce ? Quelqu'un d'autre parlerait d'âme soeur mais lui pensait que la raison était beaucoup plus simple : sans doute voulait-il offrir la même chose que Harry, un adorable et fascinant compagnon. Un dragon espiègle et affectueux.

Harry dormait lorsque Severus avait vu la potion prendre vie sur sa peau, acquérir un relief et un souffle pour devenir un petit dragon noir aux yeux perçants et qui ne cillaient pas. Il avait voulu effleurer l'animal du bout des doigts, mais aussitôt le dragon s'était tourné vers Harry pour se blottir contre lui comme en un geste de possession farouche. Et il avait émis un grognement sourd et peu engageant lorsque Severus avait fait mine de l'en éloigner. Bref, il se comportait comme Severus s'interdisait de le faire vis-à-vis d'Harry. Il avait chassé une brève pulsion de jalousie et était resté un moment à les contempler, rassuré que Harry ne soit plus en danger. Il ne disparaîtrait pas. Mais une douleur familière l'avait arraché bien vite à cette satisfaction : son Maître s'impatientait de ne pas le voir. Ce n'était pas grave : il lui dirait avec conviction que Albus l'avait retenu. Cette excuse fonctionnait parfaitement, à condition de ne pas en abuser...

Severus revint au présent lorsqu'il se trouva devant la porte close de sa demeure. Elle était faite d'un bois très sombre qui éloignait les intrus de manière radicale, car elle était empoisonnée. Quoi de plus naturel dans une famille d'experts en potion ? Un seul effleurement et c'était la certitude d'être malade pendant des jours. Bien sûr le poison n'était pas mortel - inutile n'est-ce pas de se créer des problèmes avec le Ministère de la Magie - mais la réputation de cette porte n'était plus à faire et personne ne venait y frapper par hasard. Une garantie de tranquillité.

Severus sortit sa baguette et d'un bref sortilège, actionna le lourd heurtoir d'argent noirci par le temps. La porte s'ouvrit aussitôt :

- Entre Severus. Nous t'attendions avec impatience, fit Bellatrix en manière de bienvenue.

C'était le comble que cette sorcière le laisse entrer chez lui ! Severus ne laissa rien transparaître et entra en silence.

- Puis-je te débarrasser ?, offrit-elle presque serviable.

Severus réprima un frisson de peur : elle savait ce qu'il dissimulait. Donc le Seigneur des Ténèbres également. Il n'aurait jamais du prendre Rary avec lui, jamais. Il se força à se maîtriser : tout Poudlard savait qu'il avait un dragon doré mais personne ou presque ne savait ce qu'il était, et surtout qui. Tout allait bien se passer. Il n'avait pas le choix.

- Ce n'est pas la peine, répondit-il d'un ton neutre.

Bellatrix ne put retenir une brève expression de dépit avant de dire :

- Notre Maître t'attend dans le salon.

D'un geste de la main, elle lui désigna l'emplacement du salon, comme s'il n'avait jamais vécu ici. Toutefois, elle ne l'accompagna pas. La situation n'était pas si grave qu'il l'avait cru, car sans cela, elle serait venue aux premières loges pour assister à la scène... Il hocha la tête et se dirigea vers le salon en silence. Il frappa à la porte close, attendit l'autorisation d'entrer, puis ouvrit et referma la porte sur lui, le tout sans la moindre hâte ou angoisse qui aurait pu être suspecte.

Le petit salon jaune... C'était là qu'il restait toute la journée à jouer seul lorsqu'il était enfant ; il avait continué à venir y lire étant adolescent. Ses parents n'avaient jamais vraiment apprécié cette pièce : son père passait le plus clair de son temps dans son laboratoire situé au sous-sol, et sa mère au premier étage où elle aimait recevoir ses amies pour créer de nouveaux sortilèges ou de nouvelles potions dans le petit atelier qui lui était réservé. Lui aussi, fut un temps, s'était plu à imiter sa mère dans le chemin de la création. Jusqu'au moment il avait fini par admettre que ses créations étaient dangereuses et que la voie qu'il empruntait ne lui convenait pas... Comme le sortilège de Sectumsempra.

Severus avait vite compris que comme lui, le Seigneur des Ténèbres appréciait le petit salon. Ou alors, il avait senti que Severus détestait qu'il s'y trouvât, et appréciait l'idée de le contrarier. Impossible de savoir.

Un feu brûlait dans l'âtre, sans bois mais sans chaleur ; les lourds rideaux étaient clos comme pour veiller à ce qu'aucun rayon de la pleine lune ne puisse entrer, et toute la pièce avait été redécorée avec du rouge et noir. Nagini, ses anneaux déroulés, se prélassait devant la cheminée, et son maître se trouvait à ses côtés. Dans un coin, Queudver attendait tremblant les ordres de son maître, sa main d'argent luisant étrangement dans l'obscurité. Niché au dessus d'un meuble, Severus entendit les piaillements discrets de chauves-souris. _Vampires_, se dit-il aussitôt. Pour finir, son entretien ne serait pas sans témoins. Il continua à se forcer à observer les choses d'un point de vue neutre et sans émotions, pour oublier le petit dragon enroulé sagement autour de sa taille. D'ailleurs Rary était inquiet, car il se tenait fermement à l'aide de ses petites griffes aussi dures que du métal.

- Severus, le salua Voldemort. Tu as mis du temps à venir. La réunion était déjà finie.

- Dumbledore m'a retenu, répondit Severus sur un ton humble.

- Approches-toi, oui approches-toi que je te voie.

Un soupçon d'avidité dans la voix. Que savait-il, qu'ignorait-il ? Severus rejeta sa peur car elle seule pouvait faire tomber ses barrières d'Occlumens, et fit quelques pas en avant pour être face à son Maître. Plus de nez, une peau blanche et glabre, des yeux rouges aux pupilles verticales vides de toute émotion humaine. Voilà celui qu'il servait. Voilà ce qu'il rejetait de toutes ses forces.

- Figure-toi, reprit Voldemort, que l'on m'a raconté une bien étrange histoire. Il paraîtrait que le jeune Malfoy t'a offert un animal, un petit dragon doré...

- C'est exact. Il m'a indiqué qu'il s'agissait d'un présent de l'ensemble des élèves de Serpentard. Il m'était impossible de ne pas l'accepter, de même qu'il ne pouvait sans doute pas refuser de me le donner en raison de son statut de Préfet, expliqua Severus avec calme.

- Ah ! C'est vrai qu'il est Préfet. C'est vrai aussi qu'il s'est rapproché de cette sang-de-bourbe pour avoir des informations sur l'Ordre. C'est un bon petit. Une bonne recrue, corrigea-t-il songeur. Mais je parlais de ton dragon. On m'a rapporté qu'il agissait de façon plutôt étrange...

- C'est exact. La seule raison qui m'a empêchée de le tuer, est qu'un tel acte pourrait intriguer Dumbledore. Je ne tiens pas à attirer son attention.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, mon cher Severus.

Severus détestait qu'il prononce son prénom, car il sifflait les « s » à la manière d'un serpent, et cela était particulièrement désagréable.

- Ma question est : l'as-tu avec toi ?

Le coeur de Severus faillit manquer un battement, mais il répondit avec dédain :

- Je ne pouvais pas le laisser. Inutile que mes élèves ou Dumbledore se doutent de quoi que ce soit.

- Alors montre-le moi !

A nouveau, cette nuance d'avidité. Severus entrouvrit sa robe de sorcier pour dévoiler le petit animal toujours blotti contre sa taille, dont les griffes se resserrèrent encore.

- Intéressant, commenta-t-il. Très intéressant.

A ce moment précis, Harry caressait le dragon noir, sans savoir alors qu'il s'agissait de Severus. Alors ce dernier sentit les doigts du jeune homme effleurer doucement son dos, descendant le long de sa colonne vertébrale en un geste innocent. Severus réussit encore une fois à se contrôler, sous le regard de son Maître. Heureusement, Harry ne réitéra pas l'expérience, car la seule sensation de sa main sur sa peau avait électrisé Severus. Il resta silencieux un instant pour être sûr de ne pas perdre le contrôle sur sa voix, puis demanda :

- Comment ça, Maître ?

- Je ne suis pas certain que ce ne soit qu'un simple dragon. Surtout si, comme tu le sous-entend, certains élèves de Serpentard pourraient avoir un lien avec son apparition : chaque Maison a ses traîtres. Peut-être s'agit-il d'un espion, auquel cas (il tendit sa main presque décharnée vers l'animal), il voudrait mieux que je le tue !

Rary sursauta, apeuré, et planta cette fois carrément ses griffes dans la chair de son maître. Severus ne broncha pas.

- Mais j'ai une autre idée encore, ajouta Voldemort sans s'expliquer. Un dragon nain Opaleye, c'est _tellement_ rare, n'est-ce pas ?

Une question à laquelle il n'attendait nulle réponse, Severus le savait : il referma sa robe tranquillement.

- Peu importe. La réunion de ce soir concernait le jeune Malfoy. Depuis son évasion d'Azkaban, Lucius espère avec impatience que son fils nous rejoigne. La cérémonie de la Marque aura lieu la semaine prochaine en présence de nos alliés. (Il désigna d'un geste vague les chauves-souris.) Donc Severus, lorsque je t'appellerai, tu viendras _immédiatement_. Pas comme ce soir.

Et cette fois, sa main aux longs doigts blanchâtres effleura la joue de Severus dans un geste qui n'avait rien d'affectueux ou de tendre.

Et cette fois, Severus ne put retenir un frémissement : il avait trop souffert et cela était trop profondément gravé en lui pour qu'il puisse rester indifférent à ce contact honni.

- Tu es à moi Severus, l'aurais-tu oublié ?

- Non Maître.

Il savait qu'il ne devait pas discuter, cela aurait été un signe de rébellion. La fin de son existence et surtout, celle de Harry car son dragon lui non plus ne survivrait pas...

- Prépare le jeune Malfoy. Qu'il soit prêt, susurra presque Voldemort.

- Bien Maître.

- Et la prochaine fois que tu viendrais, tu me diras tout ce que tu sais à propos de ce dragon.

Sa main froide s'écarta et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le congédia d'un geste, sans le regarder davantage. Très droit Severus se retira en silence et ferma doucement la porte. Bellatrix l'attendait dans l'entrée. Sa soeur était venue la rejoindre. Le contraste entre les deux femmes avait toujours étonné Severus : l'une blonde, l'autre brune, l'une capable - de temps en temps - de se soucier d'autrui, l'autre meurtrière sans état d'âme.

- Severus, fit Narcissa avec mesure.

En temps normal, elle l'aurait accueilli avec chaleur et sa voix aurait été plus forte. Mais elle crevait de peur dans ce hall lugubre, c'était visible.

- Narcissa, la salua-t-il simplement.

- Severus, mon cher Severus, protège bien mon Draco, veux-tu ?, implora-t-elle presque.

- Narcissa !, intervint Bellatrix d'un ton sec. Ce ne sont pas tes affaires.

La femme blonde se tourna vers sa soeur :

- Bella. C'est mon fils alors oui, il s'agit bien de mes affaires, dit-elle fermement. Je compte sur toi, Severus, comme je l'ai toujours fait par le passé.

Il lui prit la main pour la tenir entre les siennes.

- Ne t'en fais pas Narcissa. Je serai présent pour lui, comme je l'ai toujours été. Par le passé, ajouta-t-il.

Il s'éloigna sans un mot de plus, s'écartant adroitement de Bellatrix lorsqu'elle tenta de se mettre sur son passage. Quelques secondes plus tard, et il se retrouva dehors, dans le froid pour marcher à nouveau dans la neige. Un paradis après ce passage aux enfers.

Il entrouvrit sa robe pour vérifier comment allait le petit dragon. Rary le fixait de ses yeux d'ambre liquide, et vint se blottir dans son cou en ronronnant et en maugréant de façon incompréhensible. Mais Severus devina sans peine :

- Tu as eu peur.

- Rouh.

Severus crut l'imaginer mais la voix du dragon tremblait presque.

- Tout va bien, c'est fini. Là, tout va bien.

Il s'éloigna encore avant de transplaner. Pourtant, il ne retourna pas immédiatement à Poudlard, pour la simple raison qu'il savait que Harry était toujours dans son lit : il ne pourrait jamais réfléchir pendant que le jeune homme dormait, abandonné entre ses draps... Or il voulait rester seul un moment, le temps de mesurer les implications de son choix sur sa vie. Le temps de mettre un « nous » sur son futur.

**2**

Dans le silence presque tranquille du salon, Voldemort lança un ordre d'un ton sec.

- Queudver ! L'écaille par terre, donne-la moi.

Le petit homme sursauta de façon visible sous les pépiements gouialleurs des chauves-souris, et s'exécuta en tremblant presque. De sa main d'argent, il laissa tomber l'écaille dorée dans celle tendue de son maître, avant de s'écarter prestement.

Songeur, Tom observa l'écaille un instant puis la tritura entre ses doigts. Et comme pour Severus avant, l'écaille redevint peinture... Alors pour la première fois depuis longtemps le Seigneur des Ténèbres sourit et lâcha un rire bref, triomphant.

Terrifiant.

**3**

Vendredi matin, dernier jour de classe avant les vacances de Noël. La grande salle à manger résonnait sous les conversations animées des élèves surexcités à l'approche des congés de fin d'année. Il régnait une atmosphère presque festive et joyeuse. Mais ce n'était pas le cas pour tout le monde...

Hermione avait commencé la matinée en s'étranglant avec son thé. Sa quinte de toux particulièrement forte attira l'attention sur elle et sur Harry, debout devant elle. Et surtout sur le petit dragon d'ébène qui se tenait sur l'épaule droite du jeune homme avec une certaine grâce. Bizarrement, personne n'eut l'idée de dire combien il était mignon. Sevy était vraiment différent de Rary.

- Hermione ? Tout va bien ?, s'inquiéta Harry.

- Qu'est-ce que...

Une nouvelle quinte de toux l'interrompit. Elle reprit courageusement, affolée :

- Tu vas bien ? _Rary _! Il a changé. _Pourquoi_ il a changé. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

Harry sourit et s'assit à côté d'elle. Cela fait toujours plaisir de constater à quel point on peut compter pour ceux que l'on aimait...

- Tout va bien et ce n'est pas Rary. Alors rassure-toi.

Hermione ne faisait que fixer le petit dragon qui le lui rendait bien sans ciller un seul instant.

- Comment ça, ce n'est pas Rary ?, fit Hermione en tendant la main vers l'animal.

Celui-ci bougea légèrement pour éviter son contact.

- Pourtant c'est un dragon nain Opaleye ?, ajouta-t-elle sans comprendre.

Elle se décida à boire une nouvelle gorgée de thé.

- C'est Sevy, révéla Harry avec un sourire ravi.

Son ton jubilatoire disait à quel point il en était heureux. Peut-être aussi car une fois, il savait qu'il allait surprendre la jeune fille... qui s'étrangla à nouveau.

- Tu, euh, tu plaisantes ?

- Absolument pas.

Il mordit avec entrain dans un toast avant de servir une tasse de café. Cela faisait des semaines qu'il ne s'était pas senti aussi bien. De son côté, ce fut l'un des rares moments de sa vie où Hermione ne sut plus que dire. Un vague murmure se répandit de table en table, alors que les élèves tournaient leur tête vers Harry, et surtout vers son petit dragon noir toujours perché adroitement sur son épaule. Quelques « oh » retentirent lorsque Sevy prit son envol pour faire quelques tours dans les airs, volant avec nonchalance avant de poser presque dédaigneusement sur la table. Autant Rary était nature, autant Sevy se la jouait autant qu'il le pouvait. Il vint se poster devant Hermione, la fixant de ses yeux alors mauves.

- Mauve. Qu'est-ce que cela signifie comme émotion ?, murmura Hermione sans comprendre.

Le petit dragon, sans gêne aucune, se rapprocha de sa tasse dont il huma le contenu d'un air appréciateur. Il parut réfléchir un instant avant de se dresser sur ses pattes arrière et pencher sa petite tête pour goûter le thé chaud avec délicatesse. Hermione resta - encore - un moment sans voix.

- Harry...! Ton dragon _boit_ dans ma tasse !, protesta-t-elle enfin sans croire elle-même à ce qu'elle disait.

- Je crois me rappeler que Severus a dit que le mauve représente la satisfaction. Ou l'envie. En tout cas, on dirait bien qu'il _adore_ le thé, répliqua Harry amusé. J'ai l'impression qu'il se baignerait dedans s'il pouvait.

- Du Sou Chong ? Mais je suis la seule à en prendre...

- Non, apparemment Severus aussi...

Hermione le regarda interloquée, puis prit une nouvelle tasse. Sevy s'appropria celle qu'elle venait de délaisser. Pour en boire le contenu lentement. Comme s'il en savourait chaque gorgée. Le contraste entre Rary et Sevy était flagrant...

- Alors je ne me suis pas trompée hier, murmura Hermione avec un soupir.

- Comment ça ?

- Pendant le cours de potion, _il_ préparait une potion de Révélation. Il m'a dit qu'il s'agissait du seul moyen d'empêcher que tu ne disparaisses... Je me demande comment il a fait car la potion ne peut pas être réalisée pendant la pleine lune.

Harry saupoudra de sucre une gaufre croustillante et mordit dedans avec une délectation visible. C'était la première fois depuis des jours que ce qu'il mangeait n'avait pas un arrière-goût de chocolat. Aujourd'hui tout lui semblait parfait. Bien sûr, il aurait préféré que Severus soit resté près de lui - ils avaient encore beaucoup de choses à se dire - mais il savait qu'un jour ils se réveilleraient ensemble. Cette certitude le rendait heureux, tout simplement.

- La Salle sur Demande, répondit-il à Hermione. Je pense qu'il a dû s'en servir, car hier il s'est absenté et je ne vois que ce moyen pour réussir cette potion.

Hermione le regarda avec un intérêt renouvelé. Cela faisait longtemps que Harry n'avait pas été si vif d'esprit, si plein de vie. Même son regard - habituellement toujours un peu triste - paraissait étinceler sous la bonne humeur qui l'animait.

- Ce qui me surprend, c'est la forme de son animal. Je ne pensais pas qu'un autre dragon serait apparu.

- Je trouve ça parfait, commenta Harry sans bien comprendre. Par contre, je ne saisis pas pourquoi c'était le seul moyen de m'empêcher de... disparaître.

Il avait prononcé ce dernier mot dans un souffle, car il avait pris conscience - tardivement - du danger. Il savait qu'il avait désiré n'être plus que Rary pour ne jamais quitter Severus...

- Parce qu'avec Sevy, tu es toujours avec lui. Donc tu n'as pas envie de t'incarner complètement dans Rary, voilà tout, expliqua Hermione.

Tout semblait tellement évident lorsqu'elle l'expliquait. C'était un don assez irritant parfois.

- Est-ce que tu sais ce qu'il va advenir de nos « animaux » ?

- Non, mais tu sais ce qui compte ? C'est que tout va bien, fit-elle soulagée.

Harry jeta un bref coup d'oeil à la table des Professeurs où l'alter ego de son petit dragon brillait par son absence et répondit, laconique tout à coup :

- Presque.

Sevy allait parfaitement bien. Donc il en était de même pour Severus. Mais si Severus avait été blessé, torturé même, est-ce que cela se « transmettrait » à Sevy ? Il chassa son angoisse et regarda à nouveau la table des professeurs, car un détail inhabituel avait attiré son attention. Cette fois, il se rendit compte que Hagrid ne le quittait pas des yeux. Le demi géant semblait plus que fasciné par le petit dragon qui avait entreprit de manger une gaufre avec délicatesse et une précision acérée.

- Hermione, il faudra que tu m'aides. On dirait que Hagrid va me demander où j'ai trouvé Sevy.

- Comment ça ?

Elle observa à son tour la table des professeurs et comprit aussitôt : Hagrid et sa passion pour les dragons.

- Ah. Ne t'en fais pas : tu sais bien que Hagrid ne te prendra pas Sevy, qui de toute façon ne se laissera pas faire. Par contre, je te conseille de trouver une bonne histoire pour Sevy : deux dragons nains à Poudlard, pour lui ça signifie que quelqu'un a un élevage quelque part. Je ne pourrais pas t'aider, je te rappelle que je pars ce soir en week-end.

- C'est vrai, je n'avais pas réalisé que c'était le début des vacances.

- D'ailleurs, je ferais bien de te prévenir, avant que Ron et euh Maïs, n'arrivent.

- Comment ça ?

Hermione entreprit d'expliquer la situation à Harry qui dès alors, ne fit plus attention à ce que faisait Sevy.

Or sa gaufre avalée, Sevy reprit son envol, survolant la grande salle au milieu des oh et des ah de quelques élèves attentifs et jaloux. Il se posa à nouveau, mais cette fois sur la table des professeurs, et sagement loin de Hagrid. Au lieu de ça, il se tenait devant Minerva. Puis il avança sur la table, sa queue fouettant l'air tout à coup nerveusement pour heurter la tasse de thé de Minerva : le liquide chaud se renversa sur la table et sur les genoux qui cria de douleur. Mais le petit dragon ne s'arrêta pas et vint tout près d'Albus. Là, il se mit à renifler ostensiblement comme s'il était tout à coup enrhumé.

- A qui est ce dragon ?, murmura Albus sans bien comprendre ce que venait faire l'animal devant lui.

- Harry Potter, répondit Hagrid de sa voix de basse. Ce dragon l'a choisi pour maître, on dirait bien.

- Harry Potter ?, répéta le Directeur les yeux rivés sur le petit dragon.

Ce dernier continuait à renifler tout en regardant autour de lui avec attention. Ses yeux étaient incolores car Sevy cachait avec soin ses émotions, en fidèle alter ego de Severus... Mais ce jour-là Albus portait à nouveau ses lunettes permettant de lire dans les pensées : même si les intentions du petit dragon lui restaient cachées, son identité elle, ne l'était pas.

- _Non_ ? S...

Albus s'interrompit juste à temps. Le petit dragon quant à lui fixait avec une rare intensité la barbe blanche et immaculée du célèbre sorcier. Il renifla à nouveau et avec le plus parfait des hasard - adroitement simulé, cela va de soi - il éternua en crachant du feu sur ladite barbe.

Visiblement puisque Severus tenait à se venger d'un certain nombre de choses, Sevy avait lui décidé de passer à l'action. Le premier à réagir fut Hagrid - l'habitude sans doute des facéties des animaux- qui se saisit d'une théière pour en jeter le contenu bien entendu bouillant sur le directeur. Quelques secondes plus tard l'ensemble des professeurs présents, sauf Hagrid et Trelawney, jetèrent des sortilèges pour arrêter le feu. Le petit dragon infiniment satisfait de lui-même s'élança dans les airs pour aller ronronner sur les épaules de Harry, afin d'échapper à toutes représailles éventuelles. Peu à peu l'agitation se calma sous les regards curieux et surtout hilares des élèves. En effet Albus était trempé et ce qui restait de sa barbe était noirci et racorni. L'odeur qui avait envahi la salle était innommable.

A côté de Harry, Hermione ne fit qu'une seule remarque :

- Si j'avais seulement douté de savoir qui il était, voilà qui achèverait de me convaincre !

Harry ne savait que dire, car Sevy ne semblait absolument pas regretter ce qu'il venait de faire, et se blottissait contre lui avec une certaine satisfaction...

**4**

Ron était furieux. Le petit déjeuner était le repas le plus important de la journée. Or Blaise sous sa forme de chat le retardait, ce qui était intolérable.

- Tu es pire que Maïs, finit-il par lâcher lorsque Blaise le supplia de l'aider à descendre les escaliers.

- Ce n'est pas faute. Je suis autant victime que toi.

- Non, c'est toi qui as choisi de faire cette potion, je te le rappelle.

- Trois jours, lui rappela Blaise, seulement trois jours. Tu peux bien faire un effort, non ?

- Et toi ?, fut la réponse brutale.

Les escaliers menant aux dortoirs descendus, Ron le laissa presque tomber par terre, et Blaise dut courir après lui pendant un moment. En fait, heureusement que les escaliers de la tour prirent leur temps pour se positionner car Ron était obligé d'attendre. Blaise put reprendre son souffle et lancer une nouvelle pique :

- Je me suis vraiment trompé sur toi. Je pensais que tu aurais un minimum de coeur, de respect pour que ce j'éprouve pour toi.

- Et il ne t'est pas venu à l'esprit que ce que je souhaite à l'instant, c'est que tu me détestes pour que tout cela cesse ?!, cria presque Ron. Je suis aussi perdu que toi, figure-toi ! Tu m'imposes des sentiments, des choix... Et moi ?!

- D'accord, soupira Blaise, d'accord. Je comprends. Mais dis, est-ce que tu peux me porter jusqu'au réfectoire ? Tu le faisais bien pour Maïs... Parce les couloirs font désormais des kilomètres pour moi.

Ron ne répondit pas et se pencha pour l'attraper et le garder au creux de ses mains. Il ne prononça pas un mot jusqu'à ce qu'ils entrent dans la grande salle, peu après l'exploit de Sevy. Il s'assit face à Hermione et Harry, non sans avoir posé Blaise par terre. Là, il sursauta :

- Rary ?! Qu'est-ce que...? Pourquoi.. ?

Il balbutia, avant de réussir à finir sa phrase.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que... ça ?!

- Sevy, répliqua Harry avec un grand sourire. Pas Rary.

- Non. Ne me dis pas... Ne me dis pas que...

- Si. Et je te préviens, il a mauvais caractère. C'est incroyable ce qu'il peut être susceptible.

- Tu n'avais pas besoin de le préciser ! Il est bien ce que je crois qu'il est ?, demanda Ron incapable d'y croire.

- Je pense que tu devines très bien qui l'a créé, répondit Harry.

- _Sevy_... Encore un animal magique ? Mais quand est-ce que ça va s'arrêter ?, fit Ron sans pouvoir contenir son amertume.

_Nda - Il y a encore un qui va apparaître, à la toute fin de la fic._

- Ron !, reprocha Hermione. Si Sevy n'était pas apparu, Harry aurait pu... Il aurait pu disparaître.

Elle prononça ces derniers mots très doucement.

- Je sais, fit Ron en manière d'excuse, je ne voulais pas dire ça, comme ça. En fait, je crois que j'ai été surpris.

- Hermione m'a parlé de Maïs, Ron. Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir été là.

- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, Harry. Ce que tu avais à faire était plus important, fit Ron en grimaçant.

Il était arrivé trop tard et il n'y avait plus de gaufres, or il adorait ça. Il eût une nouvelle bouffée de colère contre Blaise. Il attrapa la dernière assiette de toasts et se servit copieusement. Il reprit après quelques bouchées voraces pour calmer son estomac affamé :

- Tout va bien alors, entre lui et toi ?

- Ce n'est pas si simple, soupira Harry. Tu vois, il n'est pas là, parce qu'il avait reçu une convocation, expliqua-t-il à demi-mot.

- Il va bien, regarde Sevy, il est en pleine forme. Ce qui n'est pas le cas de tout le monde, précisa Hermione en observant la table des professeurs.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Ron avait parlé la bouche pleine.

- Sevy a éternué en crachant du feu sur la barbe d'Albus.

Le rouquin cessa de mastiquer :

- C'est une blague ?

- Tu connais son créateur, est-ce que ça t'étonne ?

- Hermione !

- Harry, il n'a pas un caractère facile et ce n'est pas toi, avec toutes les heures de retenue que tu as dû faire, qui diras le contraire, non ? J'imagine qu'il devait vraiment en vouloir à Albus, ajouta-t-elle pensive.

- Et tu as pensé qu'il a très bien pu éternuer pour de vrai ?

- Pas un instant. Regarde-le, il ne renifle même pas !

- Ne vous disputez pas, fit Ron. Ce n'est pas le moment.

Il sursauta au même instant lorsqu'un coup de griffe bien placé lui rappela que Blaise avait faim. Ron soupira puis se pencha pour prendre le chat et le poser sur la table. Harry le regarda avec une franche curiosité :

- Alors c'est...

- Eh oui.

- Et, euh, son alter ego ?

Hermione qui avait vu Draco avant le petit déjeuner, répondit à sa place :

- Draco le gère, avec « l'aide » de Crabbe et de Goyle. Il est intenable d'après ce que j'ai compris. Par conséquent, « Blaise » va officiellement manquer un jour de cours. Et Draco aussi : apparemment « Blaise » est vraiment très déterminé à rejoindre son maître, donc il est impossible de le laisser seul, expliqua-t-elle à mots couverts.

Sean qui écoutait d'une oreille distraite les conversations ambiantes, car Katy parlait stratégie de Quidditch avec animation, intervint tout à coup :

- Ron, c'est bizarre, ton chat paraît différent aujourd'hui.

Brusque silence tendu de la part de Harry, Hermione et Ron, jusqu'à ce dernier se décide à répondre :

- Tu dois te tromper, c'est _exactement_ le même.

- Je ne sais pas, il a quelque de différent, insista Sean. Je le trouvais plus câlin. Et plus vorace aussi... Ou alors c'est que tu le câlinais beaucoup, je ne sais pas.

Ron écarta Blaise-chat pour éviter qu'il ne remarque ses yeux gris d'humain qui ne changeaient pas couleur.

- Tu te trompes, je t'assure. Tiens essaye de m'attraper l'assiette de gaufres là-bas, lui demanda Ron pour détourner son attention.

Le jeune homme s'exécuta et Ron entreprit de relancer Katy sur le prochain match histoire de distraire Sean. De leur côté, Harry fit à Hermione :

- Alors tu pars ce soir.

- Oui on doit transplaner ensemble. Je serai là lundi. Tu ne seras pas seul : Ron m'a dit qu'il restait à Poudlard pour les fêtes. Comme ça on fêtera notre dernier Noël à Poudlard tous les trois, c'est parfait, se réjouit-elle.

Mais Harry, qui la connaissait bien, devina qu'elle dissimulait quelque chose. Sans doute était-ce en rapport avec Malfoy ; après tout leur relation était dangereuse : si jamais le père de Malfoy apprenait avec qui était son fils... Avait-il été si obnubilé par ses problèmes qu'il avait négligé sa meilleure amie ? Harry se sentit brusquement mal.

- Weasley, je crois qu'il va falloir qu'on parle, fit Draco en s'approchant de leur table. J'ai un _gros_ problème, si tu vois ce que je veux dire, et je ne suis pas là ce week-end, donc ce serait bien si tu pouvais t'en occuper.

Draco aurait préféré être moins abrupt mais il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. Il avait bien vu la réaction de malaise de Blaise lorsqu'il avait stupefixié son alter ego alors il avait préféré attacher Maïs, mais le chat-garou avait les dents assez aiguisées pour ronger ses liens... Pour éviter les questions de Crabbe et Goyle, Draco leur avait expliqué que Blaise était sous le coup d'un sortilège expérimenta et que cela devait rester secret.

- Tu parles de ça ?, répliqua Ron avec un geste en direction de Blaise-chat qui grignotait un toast recouvert de nutella sans pouvoir réprimer un ronronnement stupide.

Blaise découvrait qu'il détestait ronronner - il n'y avait rien de plus stupide et de plus incontrôlable que ça -, qu'il détestait quémander des caresses alors qu'il en ressentait un besoin vital. Ses instincts prenaient le pas sur sa raison, et c'était abominable. En temps normal, il contrôlait fermement ses émotions, or là, c'était ses émotions qui le faisaient agir. Un cauchemar pour un Serpentard.

- Exactement.

- Tu pourrais demander à ton chef de maison, suggéra doucement Harry. Sans ça, je ne vois pas du tout comment faire. Nous sommes obligés de rester dans notre dortoir, or on ne peut pas y emmener Blaise...

- Le Professeur Snape n'est pas là ce matin, murmura Draco en se penchant vers Harry.

- Je le sais. Mais je sais aussi qu'il va bien, fit Harry en désignant le petit dragon noir sur ses épaules.

Draco écarquilla les yeux devinant ce qu'était l'animal en question.

- On est envahi, si je comprends bien, commenta-t-il.

- Et il a brûlé la barbe de Dumbledore, l'informa Hermione avec une pointe d'acidité.

- Ca ne m'étonne pas de lui, marmonna le jeune Serpentard avant d'ajouter plus haut à l'attention d'Hermione. On transplane ce soir après le dîner ?

Ce n'était que la troisième fois de la matinée qu'il le lui demandait. Il ne l'aurait admis pour rien au moins, mais il était persuadé que quelque chose - n'importe quoi - allait l'empêcher de partir, de choisir la vie qu'il voulait mener. Et il avait peur de ce qu'il allait devoir affronter pour cela.

- Mes bagages sont déjà prêts, l'assura Hermione avec un sourire pour la troisième fois.

Elle était curieuse de savoir pourquoi cette escapade à deux était si importante pour lui. Même si elle en avait une petite idée...

**5**

Harry choisit de ne pas aller en cours. Il voulait être là lorsque Severus reviendrait. Il voulait être là lorsque les deux petits dragons se feraient face. Alors il demanda à Malfoy de le faire entrer dans les appartements de Severus, puis se rendormit sagement.

Ce fut ainsi que Severus le découvrit. Il s'y attendait à moitié, et l'espérait de toute façon. Il avait vécu sa vie en essayant d'assumer ses choix. Or Harry était certainement le plus douloureux, le plus lourd d'entre eux à assumer. Et en même temps, sans doute le plus merveilleux.

Il se pencha et caressa du bout des doigts le visage du dormeur qui frémit. Ses paupières papillonnèrent puis s'ouvrirent, dévoilant des yeux toujours aussi verts. Il y avait quelque chose dans son regard d'intense, d'émouvant et qui serra à cet instant le coeur de Severus comme jamais :

- Tu pensais que je ne reviendrais pas, murmura-t-il.

- J'ai vu tes cicatrices, répondit Harry. J'ai vu combien _il_ t'a blessé, alors je craignais que tu ne le sois encore cette nuit. Et que tu ne veuilles plus de moi.

Severus secoua la tête et s'assit sur le lit.

- De toute façon ce qui se passe entre lui et moi n'aura aucune influence sur nous. Je n'ai pas changé d'avis, tu sais.

Le petit dragon noir, lui aussi réveillé, vint sur les épaules du jeune homme, pour s'y agripper, toujours possessif.

- Et lui non plus, ajouta-t-il avec un mince sourire.

Harry s'assit lentement et prit ses lunettes sur la table de nuit :

- C'est la première fois que je te voie souri...

Un baiser atterrit sur ses lèvres.

- Chut, fit Severus avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

Il l'attira pour le serrer dans ses bras. Et lorsque le baiser prit fin, ils restèrent enlacés, savourant ce moment qui n'exigeait rien, ce moment où ils pouvaient simplement être ensemble. Harry soupira, sentant ses craintes s'apaiser : non, Severus n'allait pas le rejeter encore. Pas avec Sevy et Rary.

- Raconte-moi, dit-il enfin.

Severus n'eut pas même pas l'idée de demander à quoi il faisait allusion :

- Je ne suis pas resté longtemps. Il voulait me voir à propos de Draco. Et de Rary, car certains élèves ont dû en parler.

- Alors dis-moi, si ta « visite » n'a pas duré longtemps, pourquoi n'es-tu pas rentré plus tôt ?

- Je voulais réfléchir. Encore un peu. Je n'ai pas eu souvent de « nous » dans ma vie. Surtout avec quelqu'un qui comptait autant pour moi, avoua-t-il presque pudique.

Harry pencha la tête, réfléchissant un instant avant de dire :

- Hermione... j'ai l'impression qu'elle est inquiète, mais j'ignore pourquoi.

Le visage de Severus se fit aussitôt plus sombre.

- Elle a raison. Draco va être obligé de choisir son camp, et très vite. Je ne sais pas ce qui va se passer. Mais ce n'est pas le plus grave : le Seigneur des Ténèbres se pose des questions sur Rary. Il sait que c'est une espèce très rare. Et la situation va devenir plus dangereuse quand il saura pour...

- Sevy, compléta Harry.

- C'est un maître en sortilège et potions. Il est probable qu'il devine assez vite ce que représentent ces deux dragons. Dans peu de temps, il saura que le dragon doré, c'est toi.

- Et si je le tue ?, murmura Harry après un silence.

- Et si tu meurs ?

- On n'a jamais rien sans rien, déclara Harry avec une maturité surprenante. Surtout pour les choses importantes.

Severus ne sut que dire, ému par la réaction de Harry prêt à tout pour être avec lui... Sevy s'était envolé pour se laisser tomber sur l'oreiller moelleux où dormait Harry, un peu plus tôt. Rary avait fait de même mais avec un autre oreiller : ils semblaient curieusement indifférents l'un à l'autre, comme si chacun ne pouvait avoir qu'un seul centre d'intérêt, Harry pour Sevy, et Severus pour Rary, en accord avec le coeur de leurs alter ego humains. C'était vraiment étrange, car ils ne réagissaient absolument pas comme des animaux... D'ailleurs ils ne dormirent jamais ensemble.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça. Il y a plus important : nous, fit Harry en venant enfin à l'essentiel.

Un simple petit mot qui résumait tout.

- Nous, répéta Severus.

Un mot qu'il n'avait pas dit depuis longtemps. Il dit enfin :

- Il te reste six mois d'école. Il nous suffit de rester discrets pour être ensemble et après... on avisera.

Six mois passeraient vite, il en était persuadé.

- Tu crois que notre relation va durer aussi longtemps ?

Severus lui prit les mains pour les tenir entre les siennes. Fermement.

- Comment oses-tu en douter ? En tout cas, il faudra aussitôt informer Albus de ce qui se passe entre nous.

- Oh il le sait déjà. Et je crois même qu'il l'approuve, ajouta Harry après réflexion.

- Comment ça ?, dit Severus assez surpris.

- C'est lui qui m'a conseillé de faire en sorte de t'offrir Rary...

- Un jour, je saurais comment il fait pour tout savoir comme ça !

- Et comment sais-tu que notre relation va durer ?, insista le jeune homme. Après tout, tu as mis du temps à accepter mes sentiments.

- Parce que tu t'es battu pour moi. Parce que tu étais prêt à disparaître pour être avec moi. Personne n'a jamais fait ça pour moi, tu sais. Et je ne savais pas, je n'imaginais pas que toi, tu puisses m'offrir cela. Je ne pouvais pas y croire, tu comprends, expliqua Severus tout bas, car si j'y croyais et que c'était finalement un leurre, je ne suis pas certain que je m'en serais remis. Enfin, peut-être que j'exagère, ajouta-t-il comme pour rattraper ces derniers mots douloureux.

- Peut-être pas, corrigea Harry. Après tout, tu aurais continué à me rejeter, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurai fait. Alors je comprends.

- Disons que j'ai du mal à croire ce qui nous arriv...

Cette fois Harry prit l'initiative de l'embrasser.

- Pas moi, Severus.

- Dis-le encore.

- Pas moi ?

- Non, mon prénom.

- Severus ?

Deux lèvres se posèrent à nouveau sur les siennes, plus exigeantes.

- J'aime ta façon de le prononcer, doucement. J'aime, oh oui...

Il le serra encore contre lui, avant de l'embrasser encore, de laisser ses mains caresser le dos du jeune homme, les retenant d'aller ailleurs malgré l'envie qui le saisit soudain. Severus s'écarta à regret : le lit sur lequel ils se trouvaient suggérait bien des choses, mais trop vite. Bien trop vite.

- Quoi ?, demanda Harry qui n'avait pas compris le geste de recul de Severus.

- Je ne veux pas aller vite. Pas comme dans notre rêve. Et puis je ne sais pas comment nous allons faire, à l'école, ajouta-t-il.

- Tu sais combien il y a d'élèves qui sortent ensemble, dorment ensemble sans se faire prendre par Rusard ? Je ne parle même pas de la salle sur Demande, des placards cachés ou des chambres secrètes. Or toi, tu as un appartement.

- Harry, je ne veux pas de voir comme ça. Je veux passer du temps avec toi, discuter, ce genre de choses. Manger ensemble par exemple.

- Tu as un appartement, insista Harry qui ne comprenait pas. On peut facilement installer une table dans ton salon, je pense.

- Et que diront les professeurs et les élèves si nous sommes tous les deux absents des repas ? Les deux possesseurs de dragons ?

- Je m'en fiche, répondit franchement Harry. Je n'ai toujours eu que faire sur ce qu'on disait de moi. Rappelle-toi quand je parlais de _son_ retour et que personne ne me croyait pendant ma cinquième année ? Du moment que j'ai les personnes que j'aime autour de moi, dis-moi pourquoi le reste aurait une importance ?

Severus ne sut que répondre : il le prit à nouveau contre lui pour s'allonger sur le lit et le garder contre son coeur.

- Tu me gardes ou tu vas encore me lâcher ?

- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

- Depuis qu'on discute, tu passes ton temps à me serrer contre toi pour t'écarter après, lui fit remarquer Harry avec amusement.

Le jeune homme était couché sur lui, sa tête posée contre son torse.

- Je... C'est parce que tout ce que tu me dis, me touche tellement. Alors j'ai envie de te toucher, comme pour vérifier que tout est bien réel. Je...

- Et tu as envie de moi, ajouta Harry. Moi aussi.

L'air parut se faire plus lourd, plus sensuel à ces simples mots.

- Je sais, murmura Severus. Oh oui, je sais. Mais je refuse d'aller trop vite, répéta-t-il.

- Comme dans notre rêve...

Harry releva la tête pour le regarder :

- Ca me convient. Je peux attendre.

Severus lui sourit :

- Je veux prendre le temps d'être avec toi, d'écouter tes soupirs, d'apprivoiser ton désir. De flirter.

A ces mots, il glissa une main entre eux pour effleurer Harry qui soupira aussitôt. Il posa sa main libre sur la nuque du jeune homme pour l'embrasser. Severus le sentit réagir avec une sensibilité exacerbée par l'attente. Après quelques difficultés, sa main ouvrit le pantalon de son futur amant pour le caresser de façon plus intime.

- Aaah, haleta Harry instantanément.

Cette fois il voulut s'écarter mais son désir longtemps réprimé le trahit et il jouit contre Severus qui ne cessa pas son baiser.

- Pourquoi, balbutia Harry bouleversé. Pourquoi comme ça ?

- Parce que je te désire trop, que tu me désires trop. Or tu n'as jamais couché avec quelqu'un et ne parles pas de ce rêve ! C'est trop intense entre nous pour sauter le cap en une seule fois, ce serait une catastrophe : il y a la douleur et je risque de ne pas pouvoir attendre que tu sois prêt ou inversement. Je te l'ai dit, je veux apprivoiser ton désir, tes sensations. Je veux prendre le temps pour que ce soit bien.

Harry resta contre lui, écoutant son coeur se calmer, savourant la langueur qui l'emportait.

- Pour que ce soit vrai, il faut que ça marche dans les deux sens, dit-il enfin.

Il se décala un peu pour pouvoir mettre sa main là où il le souhaitait.

- Je...

- Ne dis rien, murmura Harry en ouvrant son pantalon pour lui rendre caresse pour caresse.

- Tu es maladroit, commenta Severus pour essayer de se contrôler, de se retenir au moins autant que lui.

Mais en vain, il ne put retenir un léger gémissement. Si longtemps, trop longtemps oui.

- Pas tant que ça, on dirait.

Severus le fit rouler contre lui sur le lit.

- Tu joues avec le feu, gémit-il avant qu'un ultime mouvement ne l'emporte dans un râle.

- Et je découvre que j'aime ça, répondit Harry sous lui.

Les dragons quant à eux dormaient. Severus devait le découvrir par la suite, mais lorsque Harry et lui s'embrassaient - ou se caressaient - les dragons semblaient inexplicablement pris par un sommeil incontrôlable...

**6**

Ron s'assit avec un soupir de soulagement sur son lit. Cette abominable journée touchait à sa fin.

D'abord, Harry l'avait abandonné. Bon d'accord, son ami avait certainement des choses à éclaircir avec Snape, mais ce n'était pas une raison ! Conclusion, il avait du passer la journée avec Blaise sous sa forme de chat, qui fouinait partout, murmurait des questions indiscrètes, comme s'il était avide de tout découvrir sur l'intimité du rouquin. Or Ron considérait que son intimité, c'était sacré. Personne n'avait besoin de savoir quel était son livre de chevet du moment, qu'il avait sa réserve personnelle de cookies dans sa table de nuit ou bien qu'il dormait avec sa vieille peluche : un petit tigre avec un sortilège de rugissement bien usé.

Bref la simple pensée qu'il avait encore deux jours à supporter Blaise lui donnait envie de le saisir par la peau du cou et de l'envoyer dix mètres plus loin. Tentation certes passagère, mais qui était telle une démangeaison persistante. En temps normal, lorsqu'il fermait les rideaux de son lit, il se coupait du monde pour entrer dans le sien. Même Maïs ne le perturbait pas autant.

- Tu te couches tôt, dis donc !, releva Blaise en sautant sur le matelas.

Il n'arrivait pas à se faire à tout ce rouge et or, à ces fenêtres partout, à cette ambiance presque bon enfant entre les élèves de la tour de Gryffondor. Personne ne se comportait comme ça à Serpentard. Les messes basses étaient habituelles, et il y avait toutes les chances d'être l'objet de la conversation. Ce n'était que médisances, cancans, avec le risque que tout cela ne remonte bien plus tôt, au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Tout était possible.

- Tais-toi un peu, maugréa Ron, en se glissant dans son lit, tiédi par un simple sortilège.

Les hivers à Poudlard étaient devenus beaucoup plus supportables lorsqu'il avait appris ce sort.

- Tu n'as pas voulu me parler de la journée.

- Mais bien sûr, il est tout normal d'avoir une discussion sensée avec un chat, ironisa Ron.

Blaise s'assit sur le lit et le fixa de ses yeux gris un moment. Ron se sentit mal à l'aise, et plus encore, lorsque le chat au regard si humain laissa tomber :

- Quoi que je fasse, tu ne m'aimeras pas.

Le rouquin soupira :

- Ca ne se commande pas, tu le sais bien. Tu es tombé amoureux de moi, mais tu ne me connaissais même pas. Nous n'avons jamais parlé ensemble, tu ne sais pas ce que j'aime...

-... les gaufres, glissa Blaise.

-... ni ce que je déteste.

- ... les serpentards ?

- Arrête ça. Tu ne me connais pas, asséna fermement Ron.

- Mais justement, cette potion permet de connaître la personne que l'on aime. Et ça a été le cas. Tu as toujours été gentil avec Maïs, enfin sauf quand tu le caressais pour me chatouiller, mais bon... j'ai appris à te connaître. Assez pour savoir que je voulais être avec toi.

Il y avait quelque chose d'émouvant dans son attitude et sa voix aigrelette. Ron le considérait sans savoir que dire. Il n'avait jamais été dans sa nature d'être méchant ou cruel et il ne comptait pas l'être avec Blaise.

- Mais pas moi, Blaise, dit-il simplement. Et s'imposer à quelqu'un n'est pas la meilleure façon de commencer une relation.

S'il avait été dans son corps, Blaise aurait pâli et déglutit péniblement. Car ces mots-là, dits avec douceur, étaient les pires qu'il ait entendus de la bouche du jeune homme. Sans doute parce que c'était vrai.

- Quand on est désespéré..., commença Blaise sans finir.

- Blaise, mais pourquoi le serais-tu ?, fit Ron sans comprendre.

- Ron, j'ai passé sept ans ou presque à Poudlard. J'ai vu le pire parmi les élèves de Serpentard et j'ai envié Potter d'avoir un ami aussi fidèle que toi. Alors j'ai pris l'habitude t'observer, de remarquer des choses. Et j'ai voulu avoir un ami comme toi. Ca a commencé comme ça, tu vois.

Ron l'écoutait sans rien dire, conscient qu'enfin Blaise lui dévoilait son coeur après de multiples pirouettes.

- Et puis au fur et à mesure des années, je ne sais pas quand, ça a changé. Surtout à la rentrée en septembre, quand j'ai réalisé que c'était la dernière fois, la dernière année que nous étions ensemble. Je refusais cela. Alors j'ai voulu faire quelque chose, n'importe quoi pour qu'on se rapproche, peu importe comment. Tout valait mieux que ce rien entre nous.

- Et... V... Voldemort ?, demanda Ron.

- Cela ne m'intéresse pas. Je vais sans doute avoir les pires ennuis avec ma famille, mais c'est comme ça. Etre esclave ne m'a jamais attiré, conclut-il.

Ron hocha la tête, comprenant sans peine.

- Voici ce que je te propose. Une fois que la pleine lune sera passée, que tu seras redevenu comme avant, viens me voir. J'ai envie de connaître ce Serpentard qui n'est pas comme les autres.

Et Ron lui tendit la main. Alors Blaise s'approcha et y posa sa patte.

- Et en attendant, arrête d'être aussi bavard.

- Je vais essayer.

Silence. Très bref, hélas.

- Dis, c'est quoi le livre sous ton oreiller ? Eh mais c'est la collection Harlequin Sorcier !

Ron se laissa tomber en arrière sur son lit en fermant les yeux : plus que deux jours à tenir, seulement deux jours.

**7**

- On y va ?

Draco avait posé leurs sacs dans le Hall d'entrée de Poudlard, et attendait Hermione : ils devaient sortir de Poudlard pour transplaner. Or il s'était remis à neiger. S'éloigner du château n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir.

- Tu sais où est Harry ? Je voudrais lui dire au revoir et...

- Il est avec Severus, ne t'inquiète pas. Tout se passe bien entre Blaise et Weasley ?

- Il ne l'a pas encore étranglé, si tu veux savoir, répondit Hermione.

Elle ferma avec soin son manteau avant de mettre son bonnet.

- Tu es toute mignonne comme ça, fit Draco.

- Merci. Tu ferais bien de faire pareil, il neige beaucoup.

Draco ajusta simplement son écharpe d'un beau vert Serpentard.

- On y va ?, répéta-t-il avec impatience en prenant leurs deux sacs de voyage.

La jeune femme aux boucles folles lui sourit tendrement :

- Pourquoi es-tu si pressé ?

- Parce que je suis heureux de partir avec toi. Parce que c'est la première fois que je fais quelque chose d'aussi fou. Parce que c'est toi qui transplanes. Et avec la neige, un passager des bagages, ça risque de ne pas être évident, alors je préférais que ce soit déjà fini, plaisanta-t-il tout à coup nerveux.

- C'est l'équivalent d'une femme au volant, si je comprends bien !, soupira Hermione avec bonne humeur.

- Pardon ? Quel volant ?

- Laisse tomber. Fais-moi confiance, Draco.

Elle ouvrit la porte de l'école pour sortir dans la nuit glacée, et il la suivit sans hésiter. Ils marchèrent pendant plusieurs minutes, avant de franchir enfin les murs de Poudlard. S'ils avaient choisi de partir après le dîner, c'était en espérant qu'aucun Mangemort n'attendrait dans le froid et qu'ils pourraient s'éclipser discrètement. Avec l'obscurité et les flocons qui tombaient en abondance, on n'y voyait pas à trois mètres.

- Allons-y !, fit Hermione en lui tendant la main.

Draco s'approcha d'elle pour la serrer dans ses bras, pour être sûr de ne pas la lâcher. Jamais.

Ils atterrirent en douceur sur une épaisse couche de poudreuse quelques instants plus tard. L'air était différent : plus vif et plus piquant. Un air d'altitude. Et surtout il ne neigeait plus. La pleine lune brillait, comme toutes les étoiles.

- C'est beau, laissa échapper Draco.

Il ne parlait pas vraiment du ciel. Mais sans doute de son premier moment de liberté depuis bien longtemps. Il avait l'étrange impression que tout lui paraissait meilleur. Parfait. Il laissa tomber les sacs dans la neige et attira la jeune fille vers lui pour lui dire, droit dans les yeux :

- Merci d'être là avec moi.

- Eh bien, c'est que nous avions prévu ?, fit Hermione sans comprendre.

Il la serra plus fort contre lui sans rien ajouter. Il avait tout le temps pendant ce week-end, de lui expliquer.

- Allons nous mettre au chaud, murmura-t-elle.

Elle avait deviné que Draco était ému, et elle espérait qu'il lui parlerait.

* * *

**L'histoire a bien avancé, non ? Il doit me rester trois gros chapitres environ, pour finir toutes les relations, le devenir de Draco, des dragons, de Maïs, et l'intervention de Voldy. Je prévois aussi un épilogue. La suite sera donc moins drôle en raison de Voldemort, alors j'espère que vous aimerez.**

**Une petite review pour me dire comment était ce chapitre ? Merci d'être toujours là à me soutenir, c'est vraiment génial !**


End file.
